Rebelling Darkness
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: This is the continuation story from my previous Hellsing fanfic 'Hellsing Falls Darkness wins over all', it's of rising new enemies as well as old. Also of what is to happen to Seras Victoria. AS, IW, Many OC's. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own hellsing or any of the characters, though I truly wish I did.

Me: (cracks fingers) Hello to all be it new fans and or old, I greet you all warmly! This is the continuation from my past Hellsing fanfic, so best to read that first before going to this one, but if not, that's cool to, I ain't stoppin ya, but I do hope it fits your manytastes... and to start this off, each chapter begins right where I left off from the last (not including the first Ch.)

So sit back, relax and see what happens, enjoy!

------------------------------

London, England. Since the last true rebellion of humans and when the Vatican fell to the wrath of flames, twenty years had passed and near ten years ago did the humans and creatures of light come by with a uneasy but solid truce with those of the darkness. Life of both dark and light began to mix, were people and vampires mingled with humans as did the occasional harpy, dragon and so on, so forth. With the waning winter sun fully risen to the middle of the clear blue sky, a gentle cool breeze whistled softly all around the bustling city below. The city of London looked near exact like it had twenty years, yet much had been changed and added to. Through the many streets, huge spindly black bark trees bare of any leaves, were all around carrying pigeons who cooed their usual cries. Seagulls softly glided all around calling their sharp notes into the clear air as other birds flittered about. Upon the buildings ivy of black color slinked over the chipped brick walls as a good deal of humans wandered on the streets, but then again, it wasn't all just humans down below.

Even after twenty years of vampires rule, the humans were still very uneasy, but still spoke of life, they lived their life they way they were given. Many even still manned shops, deli's, restaurants... to a untrained eye, the city looked more like a old normal city. To the trained eye... rising above the building rooftops into the sun filled sky, if one would look closely at the city's inhabitants, very few humans were actually around as others who looked human wore very real ears be it wolf, cat, fox... any of the near sort. Laying past the big Ben tower that seemed untouched by the hand of darkness... beyond them all, near the center of the desolate city rested the main domain.

Surrounding the near thirty acres of land, towered massive pine trees and weeping willows that held near black bark on their rough hides as between and in the branches of all the trees be it willow, pine or spider like... stone sculptures of demonic eight eyed dogs sat there on the ground as within the trees rested other winged forms made of black stone with to many forms to give any comparison to from everyday beasts. Within the massive amount of land rested the black structure looming over all as the very shadow of darkness. Carrying six towers with sharp points hung on top, the entire castle was lathered in the gothic architecture of mixed black marble and solid black metal, sculptures of vicious skeleton beasts, dragons, demons were scattered all around looming like the very structure they rested upon. Within the center of the castle, rested a courtyard about the size of two football fields with soft weeping willows placed what seemed near random in the courtyard. Within the dead center of the courtyard rested some odd fountain that was blurred out from a thin layer of swirling lazy fog that consumed the entire courtyard like dry ice.

In the front of the castle from the beginning of the massive land fully changed to its master's will, a demonic black skull as large as a two story building itself rested on the very entrance with a gape large enough to allow a small car to fit within perfectly in the company of still enough room to maneuver. The bottom jaw was engrained within the ground of black seemingly polished penny sized rocks allowing only the ebony sharp teeth to be exposed on either side as the risen skull in a silent roar shimmered from the soft daylight on the smooth surface. Past the gaping jaws of the demon skull rose what seemed inverted ribs rising from the ground like morbid trees and curling above with sharp points. On every other black rib of the same smooth texture as the skull, rested black creatures made of stone as large as a full grown man. With wings of bat like texture folded slightly flared, the bodies looked to that of demonic bats with a jagged beak instead of a furry muzzle. Their eyes were shut as if in a dormant slumber. Little did the inexperienced know, that dormant state would leave whenever a unwanted 'guest' got to close to the castle.

Beyond the castle's front pathway made of polished stones, there rested a go around made from risen hump in the ground covered in long wild grass that surrounded a near ten foot sculpture of a vicious snarling demon dog made of black marble. With eight red eyes made of shimmering red stones giving off a ghostly glow, between its sharp bristling teeth rested a metal cross shining of chrome silver. The same texture went with the two inch thick foot wide metal collar that gripped the dog's neck tightly and a three and a half inch bracket of same thickness was planted tightly on the canine's right forepaw. With the body of a mutt holding more of a look to a Springer Spaniel, those who knew what this dog's strength held, didn't dare look into the demon's eyes. It the lord's well known and commonly used familiar. Beyond the go around and demon sculpture, there rested the near three story tall double door entrance. With the doors unlike the marble borders surrounding the entrance, the doors were made of a near blue black metal. When shut fully, the doors made up a single symbol; the vamperic symbol for Darkness.

-----------------

With a violent blurs of white and grey wings, a huge flock of pigeons flew into the sky from the front of a small deli making the near ten costumers who were eating outside, glance over to where the commotion came from causing their little crumb cleaners to fly off. With bright blue eyes and a smile on her face. A young woman no older then in her young twenties with short and close to unruly blond hair, walked happily on the sidewalk with a slight jump to her steps. Wearing all black be it jeans, boots, button down form hugging short sleeve shirt. Cloaking her shoulders and form was a nice hugging coat of soft but very tough black material with rippling shoulder flaps and a slender feminine gothic like silver cross upon her back. Held tightly but tenderly within her arms, crinkled a medium sized brown paper grocery bag with the store's logo resting hidden in her folded arms.

Near all knew right away who the young woman was, be it even if so cheerful and kind hearted. The three of ten outdoor customers diverted their gazes from her own and back to their own plates and/or bowls of food and drink as they were the only humans outside at the deli. The other seven though being a mix of were beasts, watched her with respect shining in their many colored eyes. Human she may look, but they knew she bore a immortal link and was dubbed by the very king of all undead, as his queen, even in her odd state. Still not finding the cure of the Hellsing's elixir from the Vatican battle so long ago to revert her back to her true undead self, the woman remained all human except she hadn't aged within twenty years due to the small none permanent immortal link she gained from the aid of her king. Thus the reason why people trusted to come back to this land. They knew somehow with no real clear answer. Most of the time they could feel safe under the watchful blood thirsty red eyes of the vampire king for he allowed his queen, who became human from undead royalty twenty years ago, to remain as such; his queen.

---------

"Lady Seras!" the queen continuing to walk, in a awkward turn of her head, peered over her shoulder to a young woman no older then she wearing blue jeans, common sneakers and a wool brown coat over her slender near five foot two form. With white artic fox ears perked on top of her mop of tied back waist long white hair and bush tail flopping to the sway of her movement behind her, the young woman carrying icy blue eyes and full red smile on her pale face, caught up with Seras easily. The queen smiling happily, gave a small laugh. "Mika, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to the Americas." Seras spoke with both her light voice and vivid eyes dancing. The fox grinning, shrugged as she stuffed her hands into her coat. "Why would I... when I heard of your 'special' guest arriving in a few days, I had to stay for a bit longer." Mika spoke with a b it of a gruff in her voice. She and her fox clan who trying to hide from human eyes for many years, stayed in their fox forms near permanent until a few years back when the wars lessened. Thus, they all had to speak in the many human tongues once more, but all still held a bit of fox voice in their words.

Seras laughing, nodded her head and grinning, peered forward. "I cannot wait to see Alexial after fifteen years, and I will also get to see Zuranna again and possibly Ty, Integra and Walter, I've truly missed them these past years... though..." Seras's amused eyes faltered into that of a deep dark concern and worry that was pressed so heavily onto her chest. "Lady Seras?" Mika spoke softly. Seras sighing, looked sideways to her fox friend. "Twenty years have passed and Haku has yet to be found... and... well it's strange but... I think another underground organization is rising in the shadows of Italy." The worried woman spoke as she peered up to a small flock of seagulls that glided by. "Italy... didn't the wolf queen there leave a good many years back?" Mika asked as she flecked her left ear ever so leisurely. Seras sighing, nodded as she smiled slightly recalling the wonderful memories. "Yeah... about ten years ago after changing that human into her own and making him her mate... that was a fair amusing wedding... and as I recall, Alucard didn't enjoy it at all, what?" Seras asked as she eyed her friend who gave a small light laugh with her blue eyes dancing in the afternoon sunlight.

"oh nothing..." with a soft breath passing her small lips, still giving Seras a sideways glance, held her face forward. "... It's just amusing only you call him Alucard still after these past twenty years, as I can remember, even his former 'master' now calls him by his true name... but then again..." With a slight shrug, the fox laughed happily into the cool afternoon air. "... you _are _his queen after all... how is Lord Dracula doing anyway?" Seras couldn't bite back the grin on her face as she giving a small loud laugh, looked forward with eyes looking into memories then truly in front of her. "The usual, blood lusting, cruel, very sadistic, and sleeps nearly every day... I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity after so many years with my humanity and living with him." Seras laughed as she flushing faintly, looked down at the contents in the bag she carried as to see if nothing was been to mangled within.

Mika watching the queen, smiled slightly "say if you could, which one would you want to get rid of, your humanity or his dark loving charm?" Joked the fox gaining a very odd stare from Seras as she rose one of her blond eyebrows. Recalling her life as a true vampire for what seemed such a short time period, Seras's lips curled once more into a grin that was near uncanny to a man in red. "Simple, my humanity... it's just a weight I don't like to carry, but until can find that 'cure' for my human charms, I'm stuck this way for who knows how much longer." The queen spoke with a faint shrug. "Mika..." Hearing the man's scratchy voice, both Seras and Mika glanced over to the other side of the street as a six foot very muscled man with erect white fox ears on his short spiky white hair, stared at them with his own set of hard icy blue eyes. "Father... I guess I've got to run for now... take it easy Lady Seras." With that said, Mika in a near instant of grinding bones and skin sprouting bristling white fur... raced across the street as a full arctic fox with her father near twice her size soon in his own fox form.

The two raced off into the shadows and Seras with a small smile, went on her way. Her mind racing as she began to think once more of seeing her friends after so long. She wished it could have been sooner for a reunion, but the wars ravaged the lands and after they lightened, near all royals had to rebuild and reform their lands. Fifteen years, fifteen very long years of always fighting, defending, rebuilding... it had been only five years now since the wars settled down in the UK lands, but the America's still had troubles. Donovan had a firm grasp on the entire Northern continents as Deborah, the Italian wolf queen with her still slightly new king, Jonathan, ruled the near entire Southern American continent.

Even with these firm grips on their domain, both wolf royals and vampire royals had to near everyday and night fend of the humans and silence many who tried to up rise or cause a onslaught of unnecessary deaths. Thus the very reason Zuranna was bringing Alexial to the UK domain of Dracula. The wars and rebelling have decreased greatly. Even though Alexial, aging like any normal human until reaching her peak age of twenty five, she was still needing to gain a lot more training of her own powers. Yet with the lack of free time from the warring humans and creatures of darkness, gained very little experience. Seras sighing, shuffled the bag into a more suitable position within the hitch of her arms. Yes, this reunion shall be very amusing after not seeing her friends in so long.

-----------------------------

Me: First chapters are always so boring to my eyes... but meh, tell me what ya all think, reviews peeps, and like always, if you have questions, go ahead and ask and I shall tempt to respond in the next chapter and so on and so forth... Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again to all new and old alike! (meaning fan wise, not age) The Second chapter is finally up and runnin... I truly do hope that this will pass as a good story and all... It merely is just a continuation with a twenty year break between both stories.

Seras: Soudns like fun...

Me: (shrugs) I hope it is, so far I'm enjoying writing this.. And I hope all those who read it, enjoy it as well... but for now, enjoy!

----------------------------

With a few birds giving their faint final calls to the consuming night, sitting upon a random park bench loomed a figure consumed by shadows. With a slow plume of white smoke curling around the figures head, a annoyed sigh passed the figures lips as a another form timidly made its way to the bench and its occupant. With a low dry chuckle, the one shadow encase figure dropping the cigarette onto the ground, crushed the cigarette under a black boot with a worn out front. "You're late." A gentle yet dark young woman's voice spoke as the figure rising her shadowed face up let the nearby flickering orange light catch her face. With red eyes glinting on a dark and not so innocent face showing the age of a young nineteen year old.

Her soft red lips curled into a gentle smirk baring the very points of her fangs. A few tendrils of raven black hair that bore a dark blue shine, fell across her left eye as the rest was pulled back into a small pony tail. The other figure having drawn near, gave a weak respectful bow with his left arm clicking and glinting from the glow of metal instead of flesh. "maybe you need to learn patience dear 'princess', and did your mother say you shouldn't smoke?" The man's low voice murmured as he standing tall let the light fall on his form.

Wearing formal black slacks and tank top, he having short unruly brown hair, the man bore two brown wolf ears on either side of his head instead of human ears. His entire right arm from shoulder to fingertip, was made of nothing but sleek silver metal with a chrome shine and clawed fingertips. Even though metal and cold to the touch, he thanks to a good mechanic's touch, had feeling throughout the device making the arm near as real as his left. With golden eyes smiling to the woman who at before him, the werewolf took in a slow breath. "patience... thank my mother for my lack in such a thing, and she did say smoking was bad, but she probably shouldn't have said that to me with a damn cigarette in her mouth." Chuckled the woman as she with a small sigh rose to her feet.

Her five foot two slender figure was cloaked within a form hugging black leather trench coat with four metal buckles running on the front as upon her upper sleeves shined two gothic aged red metal crosses. Her feet were the only thing exposed from underneath the coat showing thick steel toed boots as upon her hands were finger less leather gloves with steel knuckles. With her lack of vamperic experience, the woman had taken into account her brute strength in fighting with her fists, feet and fangs. The wolf flicking his left ear, gave a small shrug "whatever, even your mother had more patience then you, but come, your father wants you to come back home, it's nearing time for departure." The werewolf spoke as far in the star filled sky, a skeleton blue Heron flew over giving out its demonic cry. One of many servants from the American undead's castle.

The wolf shivering slightly, gave a deep growl. "I hate those things..." he grumbled making the woman laugh as she watched the skeleton beast fly over head as a few others followed suit. "it's funny you hate those undead creatures when you were one of the many who aided in bringing darkness to this world." Shoe spoke with a light tone to her voice gaining a glare from the wolf. "Yes well, back then I was still a full fledged servant to your father, now I'm equal on the ranks with you 'royals' seeing my own queen and I rule over Alaska." The man spoke with a short laugh passing his lips. The woman laughing had enjoyment within the deep red pools of her eyes. "how is lady Sorah and your two children?" the woman spoke.

The wolf smiling like a father, gave a soft sigh. "Sorah is always working... on _something_ and the pups being twin brothers are always getting into mischief and they're only four... I am thankful our children be it wolf or vampire age like normal humans until they reach their prime age of mid twenties... but I pray for mercy when they reach the teens." The wolf spoke making the woman outright laugh. The two dropped formality as they chatted happily within the park that rested in the fringes of Seattle that during the night was overrun with terror from the human residents who being the two thirds of the population having yet to accept the graceful touch from the hands of darkness onto their lands and lives. As the two chattered away, both were unaware of the shadowed figure having formed from many bats, slowly head their way with a conscious graceful gait.

The wolf's ears twitched making the woman fall silent as the wolf smiling weakly turned around facing the oncoming tall figure that was over six foot. "Donovan... I was trying to get her to your domain but she is as stubborn as ever." The wolf spoke with a small shrug as he ignored the glare and middle finger the young woman behind him. A dark but gentle chuckle left the mans lips as he stepping forth into the street light, shined amused golden red eyes.

In a black trench coat lathered in buckles and straps, bore two red gothic aged crosses on his lower sleeves and a single giant one on his back. With blazing blue black long hair tied back into a horse tail, three lines that were black on top and blended to a blood red on the tips ran beneath his red eye to the corner of his mouth. With heavy boots, black bondage like pants with a cream white shirt loosely buttoned underneath the trench coat... he bore class, but also a darkness as foreboding as Dracula himself.

When a normal human would cringe from his appearance, both young woman and wolf stood there watching the man as he baring a gentle yet dark smile on his lips while he stood there. "I send you to retrieve Alexial, and here I find you two chatting away." The vampire chuckled softly as the wolf hung his ears ever so slight as the woman by him smiled happily to this foreboding figure. "well gee, sorry... blame Alaska boy here, he got here late and then started chatting." Alexial chuckle making the wolf's ears go fully erect as he glaring at her, flexed his metal claws making the metal click ever so gently. "Bull shit, you were the one to ask me of my family!" he spoke, Alexial shrugging gave a light laugh as Donovan sighing, smiled to his daughter and his wolf friend and comrade from many years.

"Enough children, both of you, Alexial... Ty... Now, Alexial, I wish for you to finally get full training on your vamperic abilities, you still have yet to fully mature your true dragon form." He spoke with a light tone to his dark voice. Alexial watching him, gave a deep annoyed sigh. With lack of training, another draw back to having no experience, her true form; a dragon; was nothing more but a small dragonet no larger then a medium sized dog. Semi big to human eyes who had never seen the full size and grace of Donovan's dragon side. From twenty years of raw fighting, Donovan gaining even more experience to the ways of darkness, his dragon side was near as big as the space needle that surprisingly survived the wars within Seattle, Washington with very little damage. "Father, why can you not just train me... you're just as powerful as that 'king' in London." She grumbled.

Donovan watching his daughter, let a deep breath slip past his lips. "Alexial... I love you with all my heart, but right now I cannot, the humans in the Americas are near uncontrollable due to their damn democracy... and by it looks, I won't have full control until your thirtieth year of life, and already by then you'll have grown into a full no life queen, you need training." The undead American king murmured softly as Alexial sighing once more gave her father a look any teenager gave to their parents, be it she was nineteen. "Alexial..." Donovan spoke with a bit of a plea ringing in his words, Alexial grumbling gave a small nod. "Fine... I'll go, but I'd rather be trained by a true king then some snobby English blood sucker with his prissy queen... what?" the woman asked as she glancing to Ty who gave a mangled short laugh to when she had spoken. His golden eyes amused, Ty gave a faint and uneasy grin to the young woman as he with his right flesh hand, weakly itched the back of his neck. "Uh... Lord Dracula isn't 'snobby' nor his Queen, Lady Seras being 'prissy', Alexial." The wolf spoke in a low tone making the young confused woman look at her father as he smiled slightly.

The young woman sighing, nodded "I know, I know... he's the _first_ of us all, a demon dragon vampire when we're just dragon vampires... so when do I head out?" she grumbled. Donovan smiling with relief to his daughter's not wishing to start a fight, his golden red eyes looked up to the sky. "About now... here comes your mother." Hearing the heavy wing beats boom like a drumming deep bass, both vampires and wolf looked up as the silhouette form of a large dragon flew gently over head with eight red eyes blazing. As the ground shook from the dragon landing not so far off from the three. With a slender yet well built form that was about a third smaller then Donovan's dragon self, the only other color from black was the metallic silver underbelly, claws and teeth. The dragon had the long slender muzzle that look much like a lizard as black horns jetted from the back of its head with four and a half feet long spines rising from the back of its neck down to the tip of its tail. The dragon was indeed savage looking but bore a odd feminine feel. The dragon was truly a sight that brought terror to human hearts but to the three below she was, a mother, a lover, a friend. Lady Zuranna, vampire queen of America.

The dragons eight red eyes holding within silent laughter and amusement bored down from Donovan to the wolf and young vampire. _"Ty... I'm surprised to see you away from Sorah and your younglings, but it's good to see you again." _Zuranna's gentle yet ever so slight sarcastic voice rang through their minds as Ty smiling nodded in deep respect to the queen he had served for so many years. "there was a reason to my madness of seeking out your daughter... Lady Seras has invited me to come with to the castle in London, to reunite old friendly ties and for a task Donovan has given me." The wolf spoke, Zuranna parting her demonic jaws, gave a loud scratchy laugh that was more beast then human... for obvious reasons. _"She invited all of us, apparently after near fifteen years of taming their own lands, she finally beat Dracula enough to allow other 'royals' into their lands... and yes Alexial, I'm coming with, I want to torment the old bat after so long!" _Zuranna cackled wickedly as she seeing her daughter's stare felt the dark pride and enjoyment rise in her chest. Ty sighing weakly rubbed the back of his neck as his ears hung limply on either side of his head. Was this the best thing to do?

"I believe it is, Seras and Zuranna are good friends and Alexial, they were there right when you were born and for a year stayed with us, it was rather amusing of Seras's uneasy tales of Alucard and she babysitting." Chuckled Donovan making his love, daughter and former servant look at him. Ty laughing weakly, nodded "you tend to wonder if she was truly safe with that man... by the way, seeing I was given the invite as well as you two, what of Integra and Walter?" the wolf asked with a soft voice. Both Zuranna and Donovan traded weary glances. Walter; from one of their own wars in the other side of the Northern Americas with their own domain giving to them from Donovan, reigning in New York City, New York. To save Integra from destruction, threw himself in harms way, and the outcome... was pretty severe, and it seemed only a select few knew what happened, not even Seras or Dracula.

Alexial watching her parents, eyed them with concern. "Mom... dad?" both dragon and man glanced over to their daughter. Zuranna was the first to break the silence as she smiling brought out her long neck and bumped her muzzle ever so lightly onto Alexial's side. _"Do not fret, just thinking of our friends from so long ago... and yes Ty, they will be there... or so I think. They have their own domain to run in the South American continent, so we won't know until we get to London.. so Alexial, are you ready?" _Alexial blinking, looked to her mother who smiled with loving care to her.

"_Zuranna... Ty... please inform Dracula and his queen of what I had found out of Hakuyaoshi and also tell them of the rumors we heard... yes they're rumors, but they may be real yet. Fly swiftly my love..._ _if what we've learned is true... we're going to be heading into another war." _Donovan murmured softly to his love and former servant as both Ty and Alexial clambered oddly onto Zuranna's scale lathered back. Her eight red eyes looking fully at Donovan. _"I pray what you've heard isn't true... from what Seras told us, that monster died in the burning building twenty years ago." _Zuranna spoke as she slowly unfolded her massive leathery wings and flexed her claws deeply into the soft ground beneath her heavily padded feet. Donovan sighing nodded as he wearily watched them, _"In any case... be careful... if there really is another underground organization, Hell will once more be unleashed... farewell for now." _Donovan sighing smiled tenderly to Zuranna as she returning the dragon like smile, sent bellowing winds all around and within seconds of heavy down beats of her mighty wings... the undead American queen flew hard into the dark sky with her daughter and old friend... unaware of the growing danger. None of them were aware.

------------------

Far in the depths of unknown catacombs with barely any light, bones of both fresh and old were strewn all around within the water covered floor with floating carcasses of recently ravaged humans rotting away in the gently rushing waters. Water dripped in the darkness as chains dangling from the ceiling clicked softly in the alien breeze. Upon a small beam of faint sunlight breaking through a crack in the high ceiling, within the light that shimmered faintly onto the ground covered in two feet of water, a single man stood with his back against the wall made of ancient bricks that was covered in a odd black moss. With his arms chained above his head and a silver rune lathered steak in his chest, the man's head dangled forward. His black hair with blond tips and braided ponytail covered the pale face as his body, be it covered in spots of dirt and scrapes, he wore a near familiar look to that of a certain undead American.

With a inch wide leather strip around his neck baring a simple black cross upon the front, silver hoop earrings with a amber tear drop on a silver chain dangling from his right ear. Wearing a very loose cream white long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves that are buttoned around the wrists with a black chrome fabric cross on the lower left sleeve. Only three buttons in the center of his shirt were drawn together exposing a very slender but well muscles chest and belly as the cream white shirt's collar hung onto his shoulders in a wide loose fold. With low riding black pants carrying two heavy black belts with silver flat rectangular buckles cress-crossing over his front and rear, two small belts trimmed with silver were on each slender upper leg as a single belt with silver buckles were on each lower leg between his slim knee and ankle as two medium sized chains hung heavily from his left front side the his left rear belt loop. With his black dress up like steel toed shoes lathered in the cold waters that had gone to near his knees, the near over six foot man uttered small murmurs, but that was all he did in his current dormant state.

Far off, slinking through the water with very little sound, a lone figure of near same height stood tall and stiff. Wearing clothing like that of a homeless, the man slowly moving making the water whisper around his moist legs, stepped into the faint beam of sunlight. Looking a human but with murky gray red eyes on a one time handsome face that was now twisted from many years of anger and shear rage; there he stood, no longer a human, and no longer a vampire, but a mix of both. Director Maxwell. Watching his dormant victim, the man gave a cruel laugh as he held no true undead fangs within his mouth. "I've finally found you..." The runes on the steak blazed as soon as Maxwell had uttered his vile words.

The pinned man gave a small groan as he trembling violently looked up ever so slight with his hair covering his entire right eye, a solid ice blue eye with a look to making anyone feel shivers down their spine, stared viciously forward to Maxwell who stood before him and still grinned cruelly. "Fuck... off... ya.. basturd..." the man's harsh raspy voice hissed the words as his single exposed eye blazed with despicable loathing making Maxwell's grin become ever more cruel. "You are in no position to speak..." Narrowing his cloudy colored eyes, Maxwell chuckling cruelly, leaned forward ever so slight to the man keeping them locked eye to eye. "... 'Lord' Hakuyaoshi... Brother of Donovan... Oh yes, I've had _many_ years to dig up the necessary trash on you... the only known undead who went human just to impregnate his human wife, and then go back as a undead... How pathetic for the Hellsing bloodline to begin. " Maxwell laughing fell back in the rushing waters as the runes turning the steak to glowing white hot shine, Hakuyaoshi lunged hard with a savage yell passing his lips. Even with all his brute strength rattling the chains binding his hands above his head, with the rune laced steak remaining in his chest, Haku was still pinned to the wall. The man struggled hard as his icy blue eye blazed. "I... will fucking kill you... mention that name again, and I will... _fucking_ kill you!" Haku yelled with his voice bellowing around all over the empty dark catacombs.

Maxwell laughing outright watched the man with more cautious eyes then a few seconds before. "So.. you still call him a monster? From what I see, you have tainted your own soul as well." Maxwell sneered as he flexing his stiff hands allowed a few of his joints to crack. Haku growling deeply, continued to stare with a murderous look towards Maxwell as his fangs were bared. "He is no fiend... But I will NOT allow a monster like you abuse his title, I should rip your tongue out!" Maxwell laughing, eyed the vampire king before him with a malicious glint in his murky grey red eyes. "I will abuse it whatever way I see fit, for I will be the one to take you monstrosities out." Maxwell chuckled deeply as Haku continued to stare, and if looks could kill. Haku's would be gutting Maxwell in the most horrendous of ways. Seeing the vampire's look, Maxwell laughing, began to step backwards as his entire lower half was soaked from the waters seeping up his clothing. "Fine, fester in your rage, it'll do you no good... and until you see to my level and tell me how to become a full undead once more, I will let you rot here..." making the water splash around his legs, Maxwell turning hard on his feet, walked off fading into the darkness as Haku's roars of anger were heard throughout the deafening darkness of the catacombs.

--------------------------------

Me: The beginning was just to damn cheerful (shudders) my soul needs darkness, thus... I made the end of this chapter dark, you all like?

Ty: (flexing his metal arm) I feel special.

Me: (blinks) ... ookkk... anywho to all, reviews, tell me what you all think so far and more will come _after_ Thanksgiving and this following weekend and all... until then, Ja'Na!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: (weakly laughs happily) Man, would you all believe Iwas really worried you would all kill me? Honestly, I though you'd all give me flames and stuff for my ending the one story so fast and starting this one up twenty years later... (sighs weakly) thank you for being kind to me.

Integra: They never were, they all want to mangle you from what you did.

Me: (nods) I know... but you must admit, it was a good ending... oh and the one who said something of all the editorial mistakes and stuff (weak laugh) that would be my bad... I wrote the first two chapters near five in the morning and haven't had a good rest for three days before hand... so apologies and will tempt to fix them as best as I can... but for now... here is more, enjoy!

----------------------------------

Deep within a forest cloaked by the embrace of the nights darkness, a heavy wind tore through the middle aged pine trees making them sway like thin twigs. Birds be it of day time or night, were locked onto their perches, huddled in close knit groups to keep from flying involuntarily into the bustling gusts. Animals both of day and night, dug deeper into their burrows as the cloudy sky filled with enraged and swollen gray clouds, broke open. Torrents of the icy rain splashed down and with the aid of the harsh winds, the rain pelted everything with a violent force. Through the sound of the rain falling and wind roaring through the many pine trees and their branches, far below in the forest, a shadow exposed through the small clearings of the trees, slammed past on all fours. A curious fox who sniffing the air from his burrow, yelped loudly as the large man sized figure smashed past making mud rise up in its wake like a wave fill with the very anger and defiance the creator of such a wave wore on its form.

With heavy breaths harshly blowing past parted jaws looking to that of a bird, feline like eyes glowed on the well muscles shadow encased head. With the front of a bird and rear of a lion with huge wings tightly folded onto its back. The fully drenched griffin ran, wild rage burned into its eyes as the sound of metal giving a muffled whimper from the thunderous griffin's feet. With its mud lathered fore claws rising, its claws shinning into the air being cleansed for a few seconds of the pounding rain were ready for the next downfall for more exhilaration. Upon each wrist rested two inch wide gold metal cuffs holding a odd language with the use of what seemed the English alphabet as small sapphires bordered the markings. Crashing onto the ground, the griffin's claws sinking hard into the mud, pushed and flexing, rose back up. The wind whistled loudly past the creature's hidden ears as the feet continued to tear up the ground with near blinding speeds. Far off behind the griffin, a faint demonic bellow roared through the trees making the griffin hunch forward to gain more speed. To both predator and those who have been hunted, understood through their animal eyes and feeling of raw instinct as they sank further into their safety holds. The griffin was being hunted.

With a violent snap in the wind, blood rose savagely into the rain crashing sky. With a pain filled scream passing its jagged black beak, the griffin in near slow motion, clawed the air as its entire left side was ripped open from some unseen attack. Crashing hard, bellowing waves of mud were pushed to all sides as the griffin laid there soaked in blood, rain and mud. The griffin though began to rise swiftly, it knew there would be no mercy from- bones grinding, shattered with a muffled scream as the beast collapsed hard to the ground with a sloshing growl rumbling from its chest. That blow to its side had cracked all its ribs, or rather, shattered. The dark dry laughter made the griffin feel all its body warmth flee as it rising his feline like eyes to behind its body... saw the silhouette standing there in the form of a cloak man. "you thought you could get away... it seems very unlikely... now, if you wish to die with very little pain, tell me what I want to know..." the man's dry voice sneered as he remained standing there as if a statue, unphased by the blustery winds and pelting rain.

"Oie nacc doloh kissoot, medjkoh!" The griffin's very scratchy voice screamed through the bombarding rains. The silhouette merely stood there for a few seconds before the dark laughter rumbled from his chest once more. "Smart, very smart bird. Using the ancient dialect, it's a dead language though... quite useless, especially when I can hear your very words... oh what was it you said... ah yes, wasn't it like 'You will never succeed, monster'? But, if you will not comply, I will..." with a violent lurch, the man giving a mangled growl hunched forward as the griffin shaking water from its head, glanced over to form seeing three gaping holes were torn into the man's right shoulder letting the stench of the vile blood to fill the air. Snapping its beak hard, the griffin convulsed from the horrid stench, it was of undead but also of decaying human... whatever this thing was, was once human and now a mix of undead and living... with the living side decaying slowly from inside out. This monster would soon begin to look like a zombie and yet be more of a undead.

"You best get out of here, we can handle this." The griffin jumping hard, glanced to the left with wide fearful eyes as it saw them. three forms, also cloaked in darkness, their scents though gave it away... undead, all three were undead. Two woman and one man who reeked more of blood then the two women combined. "Hxe uho oie?" the griffin's raspy voice spoke as it rising to its feet weakly, stumbled back hard, closer to them and further from the mangled monster before them. "What? Anyone know that language?" Spoke a strict dark woman's voice, the one who had fired. "it's a vamperic tongue, used one time by the royals themselves... if my guess is correct, he merely asked who we are." a near innocent woman's voice murmured softly against the harsh weather around them all. The man with them, gave a faint laugh. "In any case... tell this beast ta find a safe haven, Heinkel.." as the man spoke swift harsh words upon a lightened Irish accent to the woman who had fired, both griffin and the other young lady traded both very uneasy glances.

"I'm... new at this... um... how to say find a safe... haven... um... vadt u... juvo xulod..." the griffin's eyes immediately grew as he understood her words... _find a safe haven.. find... _with a eager nod, the griffin rose to his feet, he already knew the safe haven, his main goal to deliver a message and he wasn't to far from it by now. The sharp talons on his forearms flexed wearily as he felt the weight of the brackets upon his wrists, they weren't for show, but a message... a location of a certain undead royal, as of urgent news that was to change the world yet again.

Looking at Yumiko with soft feline eyes as Heinkel began to fire viciously into the regenerating silhouette making him lurch back hard. "kxudb oei." And with his claws sinking into the mud once more, with a violent swagger from the still very painful side injury. The griffin fled as Yumiko's mind tried to translate and keep a weary eye on the figure who was falling back into the cloak of darkness. "Don't let him escape!" yelled the man as Yumiko, smiling weakly, rose to her feet fully once more... 'thank you...' gripping the katana tightly, Yumiko shut her red eyes as she took in a deep breath allowing the doorway to open form a mind switch into Yumie.

With dark laughter rising past the bellowing winds and pounding rain, the figure's form fully regenerating, cackled. "you cannot ever kill me with those meaningless trinkets, even if I'm not at the moment a full undead; I _will_ get what I want!" with his cruel laughter echoing wickedly all around, the figure's form merely disappeared, vanished in the stormy weather leaving three very drenched and very annoyed undead standing there wondering exactly the fuck just happened, a tree far off gave its dying cries and crashed savagely into its brethren with the winds picking up more severely.

-------------------

As night fell upon the city of London, the once near empty streets were suddenly bustling as if a swarm of ants with the near full moon resting in the star filled clear sky watching over them all like a mother's watchful eyes. Vampires stalked the streets in their own little huddled groups or gatherings as those humans who had very little fear of the undead, walked along with them as if one themselves. The uneasy truce between all creatures of day and night didn't fully work on those who were rookies of being undead and those who merely wanted power and bloodshed. Violent fights broke out as both wannabe slayers and blood sucking murderers clashed yet were swiftly silenced from the now fully awoken servants of darkness who rise every night as some clan of morbid police. How they silenced these little scuffles though were very violent and none had yet to live from these little encounters with Alucard's dark servants.

With violent screams within one dark alleyway filled with metal cans and vermin scuttling about, three young vampires looking to be their mid twenties with the ruffian looks of gangsters had cornered two young women humans of the near same age dressed in the rough gothic slayer look... black clothing with long coats covering their near weapon lathered bodies. Wooden steaks gripped within white knuckles, the two women even with fear shimmering in their hazel and tan brown eyes, they didn't rest their backs onto the wall.

"Pathetic... you all are pathetic..." the savage voice and wave of dark rigid annoyance and pure darkness consumed the clammy alleyway making all five freeze, be it blood sucker to human slayer. Rats scrambled as the shadows in the alleyway shuddered and began to grow and consume any light bleeding into the dank location from nearby orange flickering street lights. "Shit... it's him... let get out of here, now! Come on, lets..." the two vampires froze as when their third comrade whipped around to flee; with the sound of bones grinding, aloud man's voice screamed in shear pain. Seeing the very wide eyes of their one time victims, the vampires whipping around froze like deer to headlights. Standing there like a looming predator over its wounded prey, lathered in shadows, the man's right arm was held out with his stiff hand held out as flecks of grey ash. With a faint gust rising, the one time vampire gangster now rested at the man's dark feet as nothing more but a pile of glass like ash.

Shaking his hand ever so faintly as it not caring worth a shit, the man's arm dropped leisurely to his side sending the final few speckles of ash drifted down to the rest. With a wicked deep chuckle rumbling from within his very form making his shoulders shake, upon his shadow encase face, red slits slowly parted exposing violently blazing red eyes. "Lord... Dracula..." whispered one of the women as both she, her comrade and the remaining two vampires, fell back hard into the alleyway with faint muffles of their shoes on the trash covered pavement as the darkness of this man's cruel aura collapsed all around them like a heavy blanket of pure terror. A small cruel laugh passed Alucard's hidden lips, "I am looking for my queen, do you pathetic life forms know of her whereabouts?" the man's dark words crooned softly, mixing with the gentle breeze making a few nearby mangled newspaper pages, shift and crinkle.

One of the vampires whose soul was filled with fear, gave a very weak and near silent laugh. "Y... Your queen? Is this some kind of sick j-" with a fluid motion near unseen to both undead and mortal eyes... with a vicious roar of gunfire bellowing off of the alleyway walls of solid brick. Crimson streamers of boiling blood splattered hard all over the ground and walls as the vampire's skull like that to an egg crashing from a high distance; shattered. Chunks of near grey brain matter spilling of the red elixir to life, splashed into the chilly, but within mere seconds of the bullet mangling the man's skull... what was once flying wet mixture of blood and innards, a giant plume of grey ash flew swiftly all around filled with a tempted and failed last defiance before death.

With his shoulders shaking to the dark laughter ringing from his undead lungs, Alucard stood there tall and cruel. Still encased by the tight embrace of the nights darkness, his left arm was held forward with the still smoking jackal clutched so cheerfully in his hand. The final vampire with a now very visible trembling body, stumbled back hard alongside the also very shaken women who having their bodies stiffen from fear, dropped their steaks to the ground. "Y... you're insane!" yelled the one vampire as Alucard chuckling, lowered his arm to his side once more though remained clutching his one of two favorite weapons. "if you have nothing more to say, then your usefulness ends here." Hearing the dark growls and grinding of claws from above... the three with near mechanical like motions, rose their three sets of eyes to the sky above and became statues with fear freezing their soul and blood within.

With three sets of glowing red eyes peering down, three full grown man sized winged lizard bird mixed demons from the castle watched the two humans and vampire with a dark craving. Snapping their jagged beaks, droplets of their faint green laced saliva slipped down their jaws. A poison they all held; the servants of Alucard; once bitten, it slowly burns you from inside out and your body cannot go in shock or go numb to save you from the painful suffering. One woman and the vampire being locked in place to stare at the frightful black demons, the other woman fearfully looked forward back to the alleyway entrance to see Alucard was walking away with not a single thought of pity or sorrow. "Lord.. Dracula... please..."

"Servants, feast." The woman felt the hair prickle hard all over her body as she heard the man's cruel malicious voice. With feral screams of shear pleasure, the one woman looked up and parted her lips as she saw the flash of jagged black claws flying right for her face. Many who walked past the alleyway heard the screams of both servants and victims. Those who peeked in, froze at the sight of blood and chunks of body parts and innards scattered all around and being fought over viciously by the three winged servants. Be it seeing the gory sight, smelling it, our just plain out hearing it... near all eyes flew to the night sky to see the thick swarm of bats fly over head. Blood froze within as shivers ran through all backs. Even if they felt semi safe in this city ruled over by the very first of all undead. Whenever the Undead King was out, no matter if it's just for a 'stroll' or even a hunt for his next feast or queen who liked to wander off, no _one_ wanted to be in that man's presence.

------------------------------------

Me: I hope my spelling and stuff was a bit better then before, but if not, tell me and I shall do much better.

Ty: ... (flexing his metal arm)

Me: ... uh... moving on... I don't know quite yet myself, but for me at the moment, it seems this fic is going to start a bit slow, but I'm trying to get it going much faster then what happened in the first fic that took over twenty chapters beforeI got a grand plot going... so keep up the reviews and to all who have so far reviewed and enjoyed this fanfic as well as the first, you all get a pat on the back... (And whoever reviewed and said something of crazy lady Seras, Yes, I am a gal but no insult takin, and I shall take int oconsiderationg your funny idea) Till then, ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And I'm back with more... my cold is finally down to just a runny nose, but it's annoying as hell... (sniff) anywho, about the 'weird' langauge that the griffin speaks... it's all made up and stuff... if my guess is correct, it is actually from a game, can't remember from what though... but yes... if anyone asks, no I do not own it, I must say this to save my sorry ass just in case.

Zuranna: (smriks) your ass is never going to be saved.

Me: uh...

Donovan: (sighs)

Me: (sniffs) moving on... here is more for you all to enjoy... and again, I'm going to try and keep this story action filled and enjoyable, so if you have any ideas, tell me and I'll try to work them in for ya... enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Far off to the river's edge within London by the docks, a lone petite figure in black followed by a massive black horse, stood there by a empty fenced off lot. With her feet carefully slinking through the lot that was covered with rotting to dried out and crushed flowers as in the center rested a near fifteen foot black metal cross with names etched all over. Clutching tenderly a small handful of five red roses from the garden in the castle, Seras's blue eyes softly looked at the lot before her as Kujimara remained just beyond the fence.A gentle breeze kicked up letting her shoulder length free flowing blond hair gently sway to the breeze like some faint dance. Twenty years ago, when Seras and Alucard just gained their freedom from Hellsing. Seras had met Zuranna and then was dragged to this lot, but back then. Smiling weakly, Seras with a small toss of her hand, let the roses fall to the ground on the many years of already accumulated roses from the same garden from all these years. This lot had been covered by a old hanger that was turned into an American rave hangout; The Star Spangled. But when the beginning of the wars happened, thanks to Vatican slayers, the hangout was destroyed and for twenty years since.

Seras narrowed her eyes ever so slight as she let a small sigh slip past her soft lips. She, even if more human then undead, made a very clear point, in memory of those who fell here that one night, as to all the fallen allies from the wars from twenty years ago to present day... This lot was the memorial. With her free time aside from the growing rebellious wars of both creatures of light and darkness, Seras with the reluctant aid of her king, erected this cross and with the helpful research from Ty in America. All the names of those who had fallen, were etched into the cross. The undead memorial like that from the world war wall of memory. A faint smile found its way to Seras's lips as she gave the cross a respectful nod of her head before turning on her heels to head back to the fence's exit and to Kujimara's side once more. With the wars finally growing lesser from the past three some years, the casualties of her allies, her comrades, lessened greatly, and from two years now, none had perished.

"Did I not tell you to stay within the castle's domain?" Seras's body locked up beside the uneasy Kujimara as she heard the dark smooth voice curl sadistically behind her. "A... Alucard..." on light heels, the young woman turning softly around met his blazing red eyes as Alucard stood there ever so comfortable within the darkness of this one of many violent filled nights. Wearing his ever so familiar red coat, hat, and black garments beneath, he put the truth in the words that the Queen of England had spoken a few years before her death leaving the human throne and palace empty near fifteen years ago. 'nothing about you ever changes...' Now the palace was alive once more since five years ago with one of the very few last remaining heirs from the former queen of the fifteen years ago. The humans in Europe needed a ruler to listen to and feel full trust, and acted as the barrier to keep the uprising of slayers down greatly.

Smiling ever so slowly to the man in red, Seras sighing, gave a slight sideways glance to the memorial of those lost. "I had to pay my respects... have you already fed?" Seras murmured as she brought her relaxed stare onto Alucard's own blood lusting blood red eyes. Near all who have met Alucard, feared him, even to a slight extant. Yet Seras, having lived with him for twenty years and some how retained her sanity, she was totally comfortable with the very monster of all darkness beside her, most of the time. Then again, she was his queen and still was as such even to this day, be it even if she looked and gave off the feel of a human. It still baffled many why the dark lord of all undead would keep her around in such a state when he was cruel and heartless to all else who got in his way.

With a dark curl of his lips into his cruel wicked smirk, a dark chuckle shook through Alucard's undead chest. "The winds are changing dear Seras, their blood is ripening with fear; a new war is to come." Alucard's sadistic words purred softly onto the chilly night breeze as Seras feeling the uneasiness rise, watch Alucard with worried blue eyes as he continued to look down at her. His smirk grew wider as his blood red eyes danced. "Another war? Why... we've destroyed all human strongholds." Seras asked gently onto the same breeze as her blue eyes began to slowly burn the uneasiness within, away from her sapphire gaze. Alucard's uncanny smirk did not falter as the wicked shine in his eyes grew like the flames of hells desires itself. Far off in the cold night sky, Big Ben gave its echoing deep song of the three O'clock carol.

"One word, dear Seras..." in a fluid motion, Alucard was suddenly right by Seras making the young woman take a few stumbling steps back. Her legs locked up as his callused pale hand lashing out, curled roughly onto Seras's chin forcing her blue eyes onto his own red. Drawing his face a mere few inches from her own, Seras's breath locked up within her lungs as his own warm breath slipped around cruelly onto her face and bare neck causing her hair to stand on end. "Maxwell." Seras's blood froze as her body became as rigid as a figure made of stone. "H... How... he died... I saw him... he..." Seras's body began to involuntarily shudder from the fear setting in Seeing this only made Alucard's grin grow and the maliciousness within his eyes following suit. "He has come back; it does not matter how, but he has brought back the Vatican or rather in this day and age, the Order of the Undead." Seras and Alucard hearing the all to familiar man's voice, looked hard to Alucard's left. A lone figure of a few inches over six foot stood there cloaked in what seemed a made of black wool.

With a short dark laugh, Alucard unclasping his fingers from Seras's chin, stood all as he in a feline like fashion swung his form around to fully face the new arrival. Seras weakly stepping beside Alucard, stared out at the figure as that man's voice rang a very loud bell in her memory. She had heard that voice before of what seemed so long ago, a voice of a English man but with a hint of American that was growing upon his words. Alucard's wicked chuckle made Seras jump as Alucard narrowing his blood red eyes, stared fully at the cloaked form. "If you're here, then no doubt 'Sir' Integra is here as well, correct, Angel of Death?" cackled the wicked vampire as Seras's eyes going wide, stared fully onto the cloaked form, _that _was why she recognized the voice! "Walter?" Seras's voice was barely audible as the man giving a small dark chuckle rose his left hand ever to softly to the cloaks hood and pushed it back. Like near all undead, time just seemed to stop, Walter looked near exact to what he was twenty years ago. A young very strong man with a dark elegant manner and fashion. Though he still wore his butler like uniform, it was all black as a monocle rested so peacefully over his left eye.

With his almost exact same look from so long ago, one thing did stick out that made Seras pale and lean heavily into Alucard's side like a frightened kitten. Three jagged red scars ran from his right temple to his collar bone. Alucard though was unphased as his cruel grin just grew upon his lips, his wicked eyes shining with darkness. "So I see fate has been cruel to you." Sneered the vampire gaining a faint smile from Walter, with the aid of the scars and smile, it truly made him look menacing. "What happened..." Seras whispered as she continued to rest her full wait on Alucard, far off in the distance screams rose up as Alucard's servants found more fighting vampires and slayers and tore them apart.

Walter standing there, gave his so sweet but very dark smile, easing the concern on Seras's soul. "It looks worse then it really is... the scars will fade in about a year or so, but I have not come here for all pleasantries to this joyous reunion... Dracula..." Walter's smile became a thin line on his lips as his red eyes melting any sign of happiness became hard as stone. The screams far off were swiftly silenced by muffed grunting of grinding bones in very strong jaws of the servants. "... I cannot explain why he has come back, but visuals reported from our scouts and this feeling... it seems he's rebuilding his old long lost roots of the underground slaying organization, and it's not just Italy... it's all over where the castles rests, Maxwell is planning something, what the?" hearing the feral screech and crashing claws on the pavement. Glancing to Seras's left, the three sets of eyes, two blood red and the other a sapphire, saw the fallen molten black and brown figure lathered in blood and panting heavily with wings hanging limply on either side.

"A... griffin?" Seras whispered as she flinched from Alucard resting his rough right hand upon her shoulder. Walter gave a uneasy sigh, "it's a griffin from the Appalachian mountains... near our domain... shit what the hell is it doing here?" the man spoke with deep concern on its voice. Alucard grinning cruelly, eyed the beast as he weakly looking at them, tried to rise to his feet but failed miserably. Seras smiling weakly, pulled from Alucard's grip and side on uneasy footing. With the griffin's feline eyes watching her fully, she slowly kneeled five feet from the fallen beast. "Why are you here..." she whispered softly as Walter drew to her side with Alucard merely standing there watching the beast. He knew all to well what had attacked this beast, the scent of the vile man was running ragged all over the matted fur and feathers.

With a weak and labored breath, the griffin took in the scents all around him. With his eyes going wide, the beast looking fully past Seras and Walter, stared right into the blood red pools of Alucard with fear, not of the vampire, but of... something else. "ak'j Maxwell, xo'j ijadw Hakuyaoshi ke vadt u nuo ev rosemadw ud idtout!" the griffin screamed the scratchy words out as his body witched faintly from the over use and wear to his harsh injuries. Seras rising up to her feet, merely watched the griffin with utter loss shining in her blue eyes. "um.. Any idea what he said?" the young woman spoke as Walter joining her side, gave a sideways stare to Alucard who continued to wear his cruel smirk, making it grow as he clearly showed of understanding this alien language. "so... the griffins are the ones to take up our lost language..." looking at Seras, the wicked man's eyes danced "the griffin said it's Maxwell, he's using Hakuyaoshi to find a way of becoming an undead." Looking back to the fallen messenger, Alucard gave a dry dark laugh "hxuk ev ak?"

"_What of it?" _Seras jumped as she heard the foreign language slip past the vampire's tongue so smoothly as his words of English rang in both her mind and Walter's. the beast must have gained such a mental link from the wide look in his feline eyes. Recovering in mere seconds, the griffin swiftly began to wildly claw at his wrists making the cuffs to unclasp and with loud clatters, fall to the pavement by his feet. Looking swiftly to Alucard, the griffin gave weak breaths as the pain began to increase and in swift seconds, the air was broken with his foreign tongue filled with fear and panic. The amusement of the dark king began to burn as the bird just wouldn't stop. "Enough!" even without understanding the words, the griffin got the jest of the words and clamped his beak shut as he wearily watched the man cloaked in red. With savage screams high above, a flock of five winged servants flew overhead with he moons glow making their metallic like feathers shimmer with the same malice as their wielders, seeking out more flesh to eat and blood to drink.

With a weak sigh, the griffin blinking his watering eyes from the hot pain burning from within his body, the beast looked once more to Alucard with calmness glazing of his rapid fear. _"My apologies Lord Dracula... I bring urgent news from my homeland, Maxwell has found and is using Haku to try and become a full undead, and if memory serves correct, there is only enough left for one to become such, and are you still wishing to turn your queen back into her true undead royalty?" _the griffin's deep voice rumbled through their minds as if bellowing thunder, it was quite the opposite of his physical scratchy voice.

With a silent stare of his red eyes, the griffin seeing this, nodded and went onward. _"in any case... these cuffs hold the location of Haku, but it is heavily guarded by some unknown monsters created no doubt from Maxwell, find the undead royal and seek out the elixir... I do not believe Maxwell already knows the location due to him attacking me... and no doubt, I will not survive from these injuries... but you _must _find him, return yourself young queen, to your proper state, and take out this new order of underground slayers, now I must find a place to rest my weary body..." _with that said, the griffin stumbled hard to his feet letting his mangled ribs grind within his feathery chest, letting more blood to slosh out onto the ground. "Wait... why help us, why aid us, I thought griffins wanted to stay out of any others affairs!" Seras spoke as she uneasily watched the grinning with pain burning in his eyes, oddly watch the young woman. "He does not understand you..." Alucard in a feline fashion, silently moved to Seras's left as his dancing eyes watched the griffin before them and with a silent mental link going between, the griffin's odd look faded as he looked once more to Seras. _"because lady Seras, if this order does become a full underground slaying organization, this world of darkness will surly fall, and also... my clan and I believe that this Maxwell has been kidnapping our kind as well as the dragons and harpies... I do not wish to see what he has in store for our missing brethren, but now I truly must leave, or death is inevitable... farewell for now..."_

Watching his heavily limping and bleeding form walk off with what little grace he had. Seras weakly looked to Alucard as this news was very troubling. "Alucard..." Seras whispered timidly as the man chuckling, looked down at her as Walter nearby picked up the blood and mud soaked cuffs. "do not fret so much dear Seras... you will be returned... but for now..." the man leaning right for Seras, rested his face not even an inch from her own letting their noses to fall beside one another. His cruel red eyes shined right into her own blue eyes that bore uneasiness and worry. With a soft sadistic chuckle purring past his lips, the gentle warm breath slinked onto her face as Seras watched him. "let us return back to my domain... Walter..." without even moving from his position of being so close to Seras, Alucard crooned the dark words gaining Walter's own dark gaze. "I shall take Seras with me, use Kujimara to get to my domain." Seras gave a strangled cry as darkness suddenly engulfed her entire form and within seconds.

Only a faint breeze remained making a solitary page of paper to dance around as Walter standing there stared at the location the king of all undead and his queen had faded from. "So... you're Kujimara..." the undead spoke with a small sigh passing his dry lips, Walter turning around stared sideways to the demonic horse that just watched him with weary red eyes. With a uneasy sigh, Walter eyed the horse, just how the hell was he going to ride that beast? What really bugged Walter's mind and soul was the news handed to them by that griffin... the real question on his mind... what was to happen now with Maxwell appearing once more after twenty years of his supposed death, what was to happen now that this monster was trying to bring back his underground organization...

---------------------------------

Me: (cheers) I'm actually getting the plot up and running sooner then I thought, but it won't show up to fast, I must torture you all (malicious laughter)

Zuranna: (plucking at her sleeve) I hope we'll make another appearance.

Me: (nods) you will... I am trying to introduce all the characters once more, but I'm trying to keep the story on track as well... So yes, reviews, tell me what you all think, has my writing improved a wee bit more? If so, or if not, tell me... can't wait to hear from any of ya, till then, Ja Na!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: (Cheers happily) Man I really am loving the reviews, and the one who asked, Yes Thom will return, just the timing needs to be just right.

Integra: (eyes me) Your timing is always off.

Me: Meh! I know I started this story twenty years later, but what was all missed will be explained!

Ty: Hope so.

Me: (sighs) Anywho, this chapter shall be a long one, so enjoy! (and of the fluffyness, I will do that soon enough, but patience(weak grin) I'm trying)

--------------------------

Seras found herself standing a good ten feet from the front doors with the strangest look upon her face as Alucard left her right by the entrance of the domain with no explanation whatsoever. Sitting there right by the giant dog demon statue before the front doors. Cocking her head to the side, the young woman sitting there cloaked in black, just stared right at Seras with red eyes as the young queen merely stared back. "So who are you... the maid of this castle?" the woman asked as she cocked her right eyebrow ever so slight. Seras blinking, narrowed her gaze to this very cocky woman. "Who are you, food for the king of this castle?" the queen sneered back gaining a full on glare from the woman before her who remained sitting against the dog statue. "so tell me, why is a _human_ allowed onto this domain, I thought the master of this land didn't fraternize with his food... uh..." Seras heard the figure slowly draw to a stop behind her and emit the cruel signature chuckle. "harassing our guest are we, dear Seras?" Alucard's voice seemed to make Seras's petite form shiver, yet her blue eyes continued to stare forward as the woman having heard the man speak Seras's name, stumbled hard to her own set of feet.

"Seras... hold it! _you're_ Seras? As in the Queen of Dracula... that man behind you... oh shit..." Seras eyes the suddenly surprised and very uneasy woman watch them both with what seemed disbelief. With a weak laugh, the woman nodded her head in a weak attempt of salvaging and last bit of formality as she gave a very weak grin. "Uh... my apologies... um..." to Seras's surprise, the young woman blushed a deep crimson to the near exact shade as to Alucard's coat. A light loud ring of laughter flew from behind the two vampires making Seras turn sideways while Alucard remained standing there, peering forward at the still very bright red woman. Seras though froze as her eyes grew wide to whom she saw standing there just a few feet from Alucard. Red eyes as well as golden fell upon Seras's blue. Ty grinning, cocked one ear up into the night air as he stood there in his formal black slacks and tank top with his metal arm fully exposed, he looked like a fish out of water in the odd clothing.

Standing beside the wolf stood Zuranna. Her long dark blue hair hung tied up into a horse tail behind her as the American undead queen wore common blue jeans that held on each upper leg leather gun holsters holding a set of rather well sized hand guns. Upon her upper body, Zuranna wore a loose long sleeve cream white shirt that was covered by a thin elegant black trench coat baring a simple tan collar. With a cigarette in her mouth, and wicked red eyes dancing with shear enjoyment and laughter. "Z... Zura!" Seras fully forgetting the other woman, Seras kicking up her feet made a few pebbles fly into the air as she with tears of joy brimming her eyes. Zuranna extending her arms gave a faint grunt as Seras laughing and crying at the same time collided heavily right into her old time friend and held on as if to never let go for all eternity.

Zuranna laughing loudly held her friend with the near same strength if not tighter due her being a true undead. Ty smirking watched the two, "oh what... yeah, I understand, no one loves the wolf, I'll just go into the corner and write bad p-" Zuranna laughing outright withdrew her left arm from Seras's form and swiftly dragged the surprised wolf into a three way hug. Seras didn't care, with the clear tears sliding down her face, Seras held both of them, taking in their scent, taking in the feeling of her friends being so close. "It's been... to long... far to long..." Seras's muffled voice spoke within the two bodies of Zuranna and Ty as they chuckling, pulled away. The young queen of Alucard, sniffing, wiped her eyes feebly onto her sleeves as she with a smile upon her lips, couldn't take her eyes off of her friends. Zuranna chuckling, nodded her head to Seras as her own eyes shined more then usual. "I agree... fifteen years is way to long to have a reuniting of friends, oh and old bat, try to not scare my daughter to much, she I do not believe knows of your cruel sadistic nature." Smirked Zuranna as Seras blinking, looked over at the woman who had remained standing there and weakly watching Alucard.

"Hold it... that's Alexial?" Seras murmured as she glanced back to Zuranna who smiling more like a proud mother now, chuckled lightly. "yes... Alexial, come over here... ignore that old bat, he's not important whatsoever." The American laughed as Alucard, clearly not amused, gave a slight sideways glance over his shoulder to Seras, and in a blink, his entire form was swallowed into a dark swirling portal that soon after faded from sight. Seras sighing, smiled as she looked over to Alexial as the uneasy woman made her way over to the three. Not even meeting Seras's sapphire eyes, Alexial giving a shaky breath, grinned ever so weakly to her mother. Ty on the other hand outright laughed gaining both mother and daughter's gazes. Eyeing Alexial, the wolf grinned cheerfully, clearly enjoying her uncomfortable situation. "So... you still think Alucard is a snobby English blood sucker and Seras being his 'prissy' queen?" that just made Alexial go even redder in the face, yet still narrowing her eyes, the daughter of Zuranna flipped the cackling wolf off, and sighing, weakly looked over to Seras, yet still didn't meet full eye contact. But... why?

"_Would you believe my daughter, as stubborn as she is, is no doubt intimidated by you and your king... I don't think she expected anyone like either of you." _Chuckled Zuranna's light voice within Seras's mind making Seras weakly watch Alexial. "Uh guys... please tell me... what the hell is that?" hearing Ty's loud voice, Seras and Zuranna whipping around just froze. Seras recovering first as to realizing what was going on... began to outright laugh. With hoofs pounding on the ground hard, red eyes blazed forward with both long mane and tail flowing behind with such grace and beauty, yet... Zuranna's lips slowly curled into a small smirk. "Is that... Walter?" Ty whispered as he flicked his ears to the sides. "Why, I do believe it is..." chuckled Zuranna as upon the back of the demon horse... With a faint cry of agitation, a very wobbly man losing near all his dark composure and manner, straddled the horse's back as best he could. Gripping the leather rope tightly, Walter bore a very disgruntled look as he seemed to be hanging on for dear life.

With a demonic screech, Kujimara came to a violent skidding halt kicking plumes of dusts and rocks into the air right by the gather of vampires and single werewolf. Giving a loud whiny, the horse stomped his right front hoof digging a deep gouge into the pebbled ground beneath. A clear sign, as Walter stumbled off Kujimara's back, the horse clearly did not enjoy having another vampire ride his back. He only preferred his master and or his queen. With a slight high step to his gait, Kujimara snorting loudly, went right for Seras making Alexial fall back with a weary eye. Seras seeing this though, greeted Kujimara with a friendly pat on the demon horse's muscular muzzle as she gave a sideways glance to Alexial. To the side, Zuranna and Ty warmly greeted Walter and went to asking of where Integra was as the man carried in his left hand, two gold cuffs.

Meeting the red eyes with her blue, the young queen smiling, nodded faintly as she looking back to Kujimara's blazing red eyes, continued to pet him as Walter nearby responded to Ty's question of Integra's current whereabouts. "this is Kujimara, our main transport... or more so mine since twenty years ago when I became... well this." With a small laugh, Seras with her flat right hand resting fully onto Kujimara's muzzle, the young queen fully turned and faced Alexial having their eyes meet and stay met. "My name is Seras Victoria, and well, Alexial, welcome to the castle of darkness, I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Alexial heard Seras's light words, and the happiness she wore on her form due to the reuniting of old friends, but... Alexial saw it, deep in those what seemed so innocent blue eyes, a darkness, a darkness that had one time fully consumed her soul and body and now remained only within. It was such a darkness though, Alexial felt the shiver vibrate down her back as she hid her thoughts from this so innocent looking young queen.

She had felt the raw darkness dripping from that man, Dracula, he was overflowing with the dark energy to an extant that far exceeded her father's. And here she saw that same darkness to the same lengths of pure rawness hiding what seemed dormant inside those sapphire eyes. "Alexial?" hearing the concerned voice, Alexial being brought back from her thoughts, looked meekly right at the Seras who had spoken her name. Even with the look of concern in her eyes, Alexial could still see that darkness... smiling timidly, Alexial sighing nodded with apology on her very form. "Sorry... I did not mean to insult you... or your king." Alexial murmured as they both hearing words filled of fearful emotions, looked over and froze. Lurching violently down the path, lathered in blood, black swirls of raw black energy swirled where a right arm had rested, the black energy trying to reform into the lost limb. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing stood there, her eyes shut from blood soaking near her entire face. Bullet wounds covered her as thickly as her own blood that lathered her body.

"Holy sh... what happened?" cried Seras as Walter with a very pale fearful face, ran to Integra whose legs folding under, crashed hard onto the ground splattering fresh blood all around. Zuranna falling back to Seras, watched with very worried eyes as Ty went and joined Walter's side into aiding the fallen Integra who gave faint groans of pain. Her right arm still consisted of mere black energy as the pain being to great, Integra just couldn't focus her thoughts of regeneration. Then again she and Walter were only twenty years old in the life of a vampire, and were just beginning to rise above intermediate and go near equal to that of the lesser no life kings and queens. "I know you cannot smell it Seras... but... Integra reeks of Maxwell's blood..." with a deep sigh, the two queen's of the two most powerful undead kings, traded uneasy glances. "I have very stressful words to pass onto you and Dracula, but before I do just that... Lets get Integra inside." Zuranna spoke as Walter giving a faint grunt, hefted Integra's unconscious form within his arms like that of a child before turning to fully face his other allies and friends with very worried eyes.

Seras nodding, sighed deeply, "Let me just gain more security for safety of our castle, as well as we'll gain more eyes to keep a look out..." running her tongue faintly over her suddenly very dry lips, Seras pursing her lips, gave a loud whistle that echoed through the very land that the castle rested upon. All around, her entire gathering of old friends and Alexial stared with wonderment and to a single young vampire no older then twenty years, fear shined in her red eyes. Those remaining as statues all over the forest and castle walls to the peaked rooftop, their eyes blazed a violent red. Alexial feeling a cold breath brush past her neck, the uneasy young vampire timidly turning around, went rigid as her red eyes became wide and all blood in her face, faded.

With a metallic black body, eight red eyes shined with malicious protection as the demonic dog came to life. Seras hearing Alexial's faint cry, turned around as to her other friends just staring in shock. The demonic dog's eight red eyes snapped right over to Seras, and only Seras who swallowing weakly, smiled to the demon servant. "Please forgive of your rude awakening, but keep these grounds safe." Seras spoke. Snapping its jaws violently allowing sparks to fly from its metal teeth, the statue grinding, rose to its feet and with a deep bow of its head, slinked past the group with near feline grace and headed off into the darkness as one of the few main guardians of this castle. Holding about the same amount of vamperic powers its master bore, the beast would not stop its given orders unless told to by its master or the masters queen.

"Lets move... hurry, we have a emergency blood storage hold inside." Losing all her cheerful composure as well as the innocent human charm, Seras led the group right for the massive front metal doors that wore the symbol of darkness. Alexial hanging in the back, weakly looked around as she saw through the darkness, many servants sitting there, their red eyes watching out at the sky and the grounds. Shivering ever so slight, Alexial stared forward as the doors grinding, slowly pulled open exposing a gaping maw of pure elegance within. The walls, floor and high arched ceiling was made of pure black marble with pillars evenly placed a close seven feet apart from the doorway and fading to the long hallway that seemed to go on forever. Chandeliers made of chrome black metal and gothic charm hung elegantly from both the walls and ceiling as they all held fairly decent sized blood red candles that carried their stiff tears of wax on their red bodies. With the flames flickering softly, on the floor ran a very soft blood red carpet that had the feel of Hollywood's red carpet. Yet, Alexial gave a weak grin, she knew better, this was _not_ Hollywood, and if any human dared to followed _this_ red carpet, death was their only reward.

"Oh my... guests... I thought they weren't going to show up until a week later, and not so covered in blood." Alexial now really did cry out and fall back behind her mother. The young man's voice belonged to another servant with red eyes made of nothing but pure red light. Ranging to a good six feet in height, this figure wasn't clothed at all, then again, he didn't need any. The black skeleton stood there with what seemed dust encrusted gray feathery wings hanging from his back as if to fragile and incapable of any sort of flight or movement for that matter. They looked like the very dust made up the wings and if you were touch, you would immediately guess the wings would just fall into a pile of ash. Standing there though, even if just bones, he did in fact wear a startled look as within his skeletal hands dangled two bags, one of fresh red candles, and the other with dead and unusable candles he had been gathering from all around.

Seras sighing watched this servant as urgency was upon her very form, "Yuki, get the blood ready within the right wing, we have a very injured vampire." Seras's voice spoke as small curls of the darkness slipped into her words. The skeleton taken aback, gave a weak nod, "My apologies, I shall get to it right away..." and with that as to a sharp turn on his boney heels, those dusty wings seemed to explode from his side as with a few running steps, the servant rising into the air, his very form faded in thin air leaving only a faint hint of dust particles swirling about. Seras turning sideways, stared at Walter as he held Integra's ravaged form, the dark energy her disemboweled joint spilled out, slinked over Walter in a form of some morbid embrace. Even if she was more human then anything, Seras knew time was short. Peering forward at the empty corridor, she drew in a slow deep breath and closing her eyes... began to call for a certain man in red.

Mere seconds slipped past before the wicked chuckle rumbled throughout the entire hallway making the candles flames flicker heavily. "You beckoned dear Seras?" Zuranna gave a small sideways glance to Alexial, trying to calm her daughter's shot nerves as before them in the form of darkness bleeding from all the flickering shadows, rose up Alucard's form with pure evil bleeding from his very body. Seras sighing looked to him with relief shining in her eyes. "Please... can you transport Integra to where Yuki will be, you can read my mind of what happened or whatever, but I do not wish to see Integra die in our home." Seras spoke as her voice grew strong and dark gaining a set of uneasy red eyes from Alexial as she watched the queen face this very evil king of all undead. Alucard giving his signature smirk of pure cruelty, the king looked right at his queen with evil amusement.

"Even after all this time, you still wish to save that woman..." Yet as soon as he finished his words, Walter giving a loud cry watched as Integra being cloaked by shadows, faded from sight as the master of those shadows also was gone. Walter was soon left standing there covered in his loves blood and still gripping the golden cuffs. Seras allowing a shaky breath of relief to pass through her lips, the young woman turning faced her friends with a small smile. "She'll be alright, but I cannot say how long it will take for her to mend... Integra was injured pretty bad, and not with normal weapons..." Seras murmured as she looked weakly to her slightly trembling hands, before he had left, Alucard had spoken into her mind... _"You... owe me..." _His sadistic words had reverberated throughout her entire body and soul causing Seras to shiver. Whenever he spoke like that... he always... Zuranna sighing, watched her friend with very uneasy eyes, "It's best now to tell you before we get all cheerful once more... Seras..." turning fully, both queen's faced each other as the others watched with weary eyes. Her red eyes showing a wall of seriousness, Zuranna took in a slow deep breath "Seras... Donovan thinks that Maxwell... found a way... to control Hakuyaoshi... as a mindless puppet... but that isn't what truly worries me... it's what Haku is..." Zuranna practically whispered the last few words making all watch her weakly.

Seras, wringing her suddenly very clammy hands together, watched her long time friend. "and... what exactly _is_ Haku?" Seras spoke softly unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Zuranna giving a shaky breath, rubbed her weary eyes as she suddenly felt her age weigh down upon her shoulders. Just how was she going to explain this one?

------------------------------

Me: (grins) I'm trying to make this story very interesting, many twists and turns are to happen!

Zuranna: Like they haven't already?

Me: (nods) that's true... well, keep up the reviews and more is always pormised to be on its way, until then, ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: (nods) alright, I am trying to get all ideas within this story, but a few will and will not work... so just read and see... and of that fluff... I must admit, I'm not good at it, but I'm trying... thus this chapter shall be a long one.

Ty: Is that really a good thing?

Integra: (Laying in bed unconcious)

Me: ... anywho, hope you all like it, enjoy!

----------------------------------

"Donovan..."

"Hush..."

"But... Donovan..."

"Silence!" Donovan hissing the cold word, snapped his blazing golden red eyes through the gloomy darkness right for the single set of faintly glowing hazel eyes. _"Silence is our main goal right now, how is she?" _the owner of the hazel eyes, blinking, slowly looked down through the darkness no human could see through, there resting in the hazel eyes arms was a small human girl taking shallow breaths as both scrapes and bruises lathered her small form. The small simple jeans and red shirt she wore was covered in her blood as well as dirt and tears from getting caught on sharp objects. With a weak sigh, the hazel eyes nodded ever so slight as he looked back to Donovan. _"She's..._ _still alive... but in bad shape, Donovan... I'm sorry... I..." _blinking the man's words were silenced as Donovan rested his hand upon the man's shoulder. _"Calm down... just... calm down..." _Donovan's mental voice faltered as the vampire hunching forward, gave a weak muffled groan as pain tore through his body.

The other figure worriedly watched the vampire king. He could smell his ally's poisoned blood spill onto the water damaged wooden floor beneath them. the faint roar of gunfire echoed far off making two furry ears rise on end on both sides of the other man's head. His hazel eyes shined hard to the narrow but long stairway that led upstairs to the ground level where a battle was taking place. _"Shit... Arram, find your father, Jonathan... take the child with you..."_ hearing the sound that reminded Arram to much of dry leaves being crushed slowly, the werewolf glancing over, froze. Donovan having at some point fallen to his knees, wore crimson tears that slipped down his face as the one time pale soft flesh was beginning to dry out and crack allowing fresh blood to spill out. "wha... Donovan!"

"Stay back... if my blood touches you... you'll become just like... me..." Donovan's body suddenly convulsed as violent watery coughs tore through his entire form. Blood sloshing out from his parted jaws, collided heavily onto the already near drenched ground making Arram fall back as he clutched the small child within his arms. _"Do not fear... this poison... is temporary... to us undead royals... but... it's making me go dormant... I will become useless to you in a matter of minuets..." _Donovan's stern voice echoed through Arram's mind as the American undead still hacked loudly making more blood to spill out while his eyes were tightly shut. "D... Donovan..." Whispered Arram. With a loud coughing yell, Donovan forced his violently glowing golden red eyes open making them burn right onto Arram's own set. Dry large flecks of flesh began to slosh off of the vampire's face exposing glistening bone and muscle tissue giving him a true demonic look.

"Get... out... of here... find your father... and send a messenger... to Zuranna... go, get... out of here! Do not... let Maxwell.. get a hold... of that child!" hearing the man's voice mutate as the innards deep within his body were drying out, Arram with fearful hazel eyes and ears bent flat onto his head, turned and ran up the narrow stairway with the child in his arms. Donovan watching the wolf leave, gave a weak sigh as lockjaw began to take hold. With the look more of a corpse then a living figure, Donovan grumbling in annoyance, began to lose all motion in his form. 'well... you got smart 'Maxwell', lacing your soldiers with silver in their blood... very... smart...' with those last thoughts going through his undead mind, Donovan's legs grinding, shattered from the weight allowing his body to crash hard onto the wood blood soaked ground. Soon enough after his legs folded under even more, Donovan collapsed into a deep slumber as his body began to reset itself from the silver poisoning he had drained from a solider of Maxwell's.

---------------------

"_And... what exactly is Haku?"_

Seras sighing softly sat there within the courtyard of wild tall grasses in a field as large as two football fields if not larger. The young queen sat though right on the three foot tall and one and a half foot wide black marble fountains edge that rested in the dead center of the courtyard. The fountain itself was a fairly large gathering of a red liquid that pooled through a vamperic illusion that consisted of a simple pond of blood, the blood passing through such an illusion, spilled into the underground blood waterfalls around Alucard's rose garden. Within the center of the gathered red liquid, a risen black marble pedestal laid in the center as upon the black marble stood a eight foot tall figurine of a chrome black skeleton dragon on its hind legs and tattered wings held outward, one forepaw flared outward ready to attack as its other forepaw held a scythe with a well sharpened metal silver blade as the red liquid pooled from its eyes, skull and bones in general.

As Seras sat there, her fatigued and worried eyes watched the timid layer of fog no deeper then half a foot, gently roll around through and over the tall grass and wild plants. All around fairly decent sized weeping willows rested cloaking their small patches of wild grasses and plants with their embracing soft branches lathered in the finest of green leaves. the entire courtyard was surrounded by the castle and a outdoor hallway held up with black marble pillars laced with soft green ivy as within the exposed hallway, a few more doors were scattered around and stain glass windows hung above on the touring castle that encased the courtyard. High above, there rested in the sky half cloaked in gentle giant rolling clouds and the other half of exposed clear star filled night sky, the full moon shined brightly down sending faint beams of the haunting but beautiful moon's glow down onto the lands below.

Sighing slowly, Seras resting her bent left elbow onto her left folded upper leg. The young queen placed her chin into her upturned open palm as her mind raced. All that had happened the other night, Integra's severe injuries, Zuranna's information. Zuranna's... narrowing her eyes, Seras watched as far off on the rim of the courtyard, Yuki was stalking the outdoor covered hallway and making sure the icy on the pillars were not causing to much damage from their embracing roots. The skeleton servant of both abilities to that of a flying human with small vamperic talents to that of a ghost being capable of going through near every substance and fading from sight, when he got annoyed with a certain strand of ivy, he flicked his wings ever so slight, yet... Seras blinking, saw the servant stand erect and with a silent bow of his head, the servant backing up to the wall, phased through and was gone in a matter of seconds. Smiling slightly, Seras went back to watching the rolling fog that caressed her feet. With Maxwell returning...the wars would begin. "And just when... I thought... we finally could take a break..." The words slipped past her soft lips as the sorrow clung to Seras's soul.

Hearing the muffled steps stalk through the fog, Seras blinking, peered up seeing him come to a slow elegant stop before her with no more then five feet between them both. With the fog swirling around his brown boots with silent agitation of his disruption, Alucard stood there. Neither cloaked in his hat or shades, and with his ebony hair glistening in the moons shine, hung behind him with a soft touch. Wearing a face of dark content as only a faint flicker of darkness was curled within his eyes, the small smile resting on his own lips was only that, dark. A one of many sights to remind Seras as she stared at him, how much this man; this king meant to her. As this thought crossed her young mind, Seras's want grew as well as her sorrow of what to do now, of not knowing.

The vampire gave a gentle yet very deep chuckle drawing Seras back from her worries and thoughts. "the answer is simple enough dear Seras, we fight." The vampire king spoke the harsh words as a faint breeze kicked up making a few tendrils of his ebony hair to rise and dance as if agreeing with their master. Seras though with a few of her own blond locks drifting in the breeze, blinking, watched him as the pain grew within her chest, recalling all the bloodshed from the past twenty years. The wars, both European and other aiding armies being massacred just by the hands of Alucard, humans rebelling, not believing, the death of the American president from Donovan's hands, and... the pain. Throughout those twenty years of bloodshed, rarely did Seras and Alucard ever have a moment to themselves for more then one or two nights. "Fight... why do we have to keep fighting, I'm sick of it, can't we ever just, try to live a normal life?" Seras cried as she bit the lump of sorrow back, forcing it down from her throat into her chest making the pressure rise. Alucard chuckling, watched her as the moon's light made his blood red eyes shine with a eerie glow. "Live a normal life? My dear, being an undead, this is a normal life, bloodshed and war is our neighbors, and Hell as our guardian..."

"But I don't want to fight anymore!" Seras couldn't hold in her loud cry as the tears shining in the moons touch, slid down her face as her bottom lip faintly trembled. Her blue eyes stared forward right into Alucard's as she rising her chin from her palm, rested both feet solidly on the ground with her tightly clenched fists on either side of her stiff form, Seras rose swiftly to her feet from the perch on the fountain as she had spoken her loud sad words. "I'm sick of it all... I don't want to fight any more, and I don't care if it _is_ my humanity, I want it to stop, I-" Seras fell silent as Alucard in a blink, was suddenly right in front of her, his cool fingers resting so gently upon the underside of her chin, forcing her tear shedding blue eyes onto his own red as he no longer bore any sign of a smile upon his lips. "do not let your fear grasp your soul, that will become your very downfall." The man's words softly whisper over Seras's face as she faintly trembling, continued to feel the tears slip down her face. "Al..." with a weak whimper, Seras hanging her head, heavily pressed her forehead onto Alucard's broad chest as his fingers slipped from underneath her chin. "I... I'm sorry... I just... want it to stop... I..."

Seras's loud cries were muffled as she wept within Alucard's chest, her clear tears soaking into the soft material of his black clothing cloaked by his red trench coat. Lifting her hand up to just beneath her chin, Seras finding loose folds of the cloth, gripped them tightly to that of a child cradling a stuffed animal for comfort after a heavy fright. She was scared, no... Seras was terrified, she didn't want to see more names be engraved on that cross... she didn't want to see any more suffering from those she knew and cherished. The girl's form flinched as a pair of very strong slender arms slinked over her form in a dark yet oddly comforting manner. "if we must, we will fight, but if we all fight properly and not like blind fools. There shall be no new names on that cross." Alucard's dark voice rumbled from his chest right into Seras's body as she slowly loosened her grip on his clothing. Seras's small cries began to fade as she silently wept within his embrace.

Seeing her ebbing sorrow, Alucard gave a small dark chuckle allowing the laughter to embrace her with the aid of his arms and darkness. "Do not become afraid, we are those that deliver fear, not those who gain it, understand this, my queen?" Alucard crooned onto the top of Seras's mat of blond hair gaining a small wet smile from her lips as she weakly rubbed her tear covered face onto his chest in a feeble attempt to both nuzzle and clean her face of the salty clear liquid. "I... understand..." Seras whispered into his chest, yet Alucard heard as his dancing red eyes stared down at his small queen. Having lost her vamperic powers and with no immortal link for a while, she had actually grown into the age of twenty three years and gained a few inches as well as her blond hair no longer with its childish charm, was also a bit longer and made her truly hold the grace of a young woman then the gentle but very timid teen he had changed from what seemed so long ago.

Seras fully relaxing her fists, slinked her bent lower arms onto his chest feeling no breath nor heartbeat. Pressing her entire front onto his body with just enough force, Seras felt his body warmth bleed onto her own form. Even if undead and baring no pulse or need for breath, Alucard was still very warm to the touch. Resting the right side of her face on the soft material, Seras felt one or two buttons rest on the edge of her face. Alucard's embrace drew tighter around her own, to Seras, she had no idea why, but... To Alucard. His eyes were drawn half shut as a faint dark glaze hung over them with memories haunting his mind drawing forth a human emotion he had been reunited with near twenty years ago from more then one event in his life with Seras Victoria. An emotion that was strong enough to even tame the monster within his cruel and dark soul.

_Alucard smashed the feeding vampire from the screaming woman. With blood flying against the blazing flames, the man in black seemed to fade from sight as Alucard uncaring of that duplicate's location, fell to his right knee hard by the woman who was soaked in her own blood. Seras coughing heavily weakly lifted her fading gaze to the red eyes that looked down at her. The girl felt her throat was mangled and barely mending, she felt her life was slipping... she was dying. With a heavy cough, blood slipped down her face from the corners of her mouth as sad red eyes looked to the man kneeling beside her. "A... Alucard... I..." her feeble voice was barely audible and watered down from the blood filling her lungs. "Seras..." Alucard spoke in a dark tone as his eyes watched her own. The girl smiled sadly as she rising her trembling hand upward, planted her cold blood soaked palm onto the man's left cheek as the blood tears fled from the corners of her eyes. "I... good... b-"her eyes going wide became a foggy grey and with a strangled gurgle, Seras's arm going limp fell to the ground heavily, spraying the blood soaked mud into the air. Alucard kneeling there beside his fallen chosen queen felt her life fade, her soul leaving her body... the man gave to a slow shaky breath as he understood... Seras Victoria was dead..._

_The rain falling heavily still, began to cleanse the blood soaked ground, washing away the signs of the war from what seemed so long ago. Yet within the pounding rains, steam clearing more, exposed a man covered in black ash clinging to his fallen queen._

_As the rain fell onto the man's form, the black ash began to slowly wash away exposing red cloth. For the first time of anyone ever knowing Alucard, the ones who had never seen his true form, and now... for the first time in their time of knowing this vampire, a man supposedly cruel and heartless, having been dubbed by near all who knew him; a monster... be it silent and muffled by the pouring rain, those who were nearby, saw the shimmer of the red tears slipping down the man's pale face as shaky breaths muffled from the pounding rains were faintly heard. Alucard was crying; he was crying for his fallen love._

"A... Al... Alucard... I can't... I can't breath..." Blinking, Alucard's dark vision clearing, relaxed his arms greatly allowing Seras to fall back as she coughing weakly, tempted in trying to fill her lungs with the needed breath for life. Immortal she may be, but the young lady still needed to breath. With a brisk wipe of her left sleeve to her face to clear away any left over tears, Seras looked up into the blazing pools of blood red eyes attached to a near emotionless face, only his eyes swirled with a deep unreadable emotion. Eyeing him, Seras gave Alucard a timid uneasy smile. "What is wrong... why did you do that?" Seras asked as a small light yet shaky laugh passed her lips as she continued to watch her king that stood before her like a lone wolf in the moon's tender embrace of soft light. The emotion swirling within his eyes seemed to fade as a slow curl of a sadistic smile began to claim his lips causing his red eyes to reclaim their wicked cold dance from deep within. "Zuranna is seeking you out and I must hunt..." the man spoke as shadows began to engulf his form. "Huh... wait... please... is everything alright?" Seras asked as his body began to fade from sight leaving his cruel dark laughter to echo around her like a dark caress onto her soul. "everything is fine, just fine..." his last few dark words faded on a light breeze as he himself was out of sight leaving a very startled and confused, but very relaxed and at peace, queen of all undead.

Seras sighing, turned and headed for one of the nearby entry points into the castle as she took his words to heart, Zuranna sought her out and yet... Seras smiled weakly to herself as she slipped by the dark metal door to one of the many corridors of the castle. When she would find Zuranna, she would ask her old friend of what Alucard's odd emotion filled eyes were all about and to find out of Integra's current condition. 'fine...' Seras mentally sighing, made her way through the massive castle proving to her many times throughout the twenty years of living here. If any humans ever _were_ to get into the castle, there would be no way of finding the location to Alucard's resting chambers, the entire castle was such a bloody maze. It took Seras five months of trying to find her way and merely ended up getting lost twenty four seven.

With a weak laugh, Seras actually felt her face flush from the very embarrassing memories. She had gotten lost so many times, she had to keep calling Alucard from his be it battles, feeding, or sleeping to come rescue her. The most amusing though was when Seras to damn tired and just could not for the life of her find the stairway that led down into the many corridors underground where Alucard's chamber rested. She gave up soon enough and fell asleep right by the front doors inside the castle seeing near almost all the hallways led back to that location. Seras though when she awoke, found Alucard with deep shadows underneath his red eyes and a very annoyed and fatigued look, looming right over her and without any words spoken, plucked Seras from the ground just to phase into his chambers and dunk her into his coffin. With him no doubt clearly just as fatigued as she, Seras had cried out loudly as he collapsed onto her body and was out cold for the rest of the daylight hours leaving a now wide awake Seras with a beet red face underneath him and not knowing what to do then. She never really did outright ask when he found her seeing she had awoken to see him standing right by her, or if he was truly annoyed with her getting lost all the time.

Drawing back from her memories and returning to her current thoughts from this night, Seras chuckled as she saw Yuki nearby manning to more replacing of candles. '... let us fight. I promise you Alucard... I will not be afraid.' Seras thought as she turning a corner saw Zuranna heading her way and both queen's smiling, waved and drew together to chat happily. 'I will not be afraid...' Seras thought once more as she and Zuranna made their way down one of the many corridors.

-------------------------------

Me: Woot! I'm trying to keep this fic more so on the AS side, but the other characters both old and new shall come into play.

Ty: ...

So keep up the reviews, and comments of what you all think and I'll add more, till then, ciao for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey all! I'm back! Yes I know of my spelling errors and improper use of words, so apologies...

Ty: They will never forgive you.

Me: (blinks) Well that makes me feel loved (sniff) anywho... enjoy!

--------------------------

With a faint rumble of thunder in the thickening night sky, the blustery winds found both undead queens within one of the six towers. Five decently sized windowless openings straddled the tower's walls all around letting in the cold wisps of wind that seemed to softly caress the two queens and make the flames from the chandeliers that hung on the walls, flicker and dance. Zuranna sitting in a lazy fashion within one of the five openings, peered out at the lands below with a fully lit cigarette in her mouth, the woman with dull red eyes, watched far below past the castle walls, the dog servant slowly stalking the lands. Seras stood nearby her old friend at the same window and also watched the night scenery, her feet shifting ever so slight on the blood red carpet beneath her feet as the flickering candlelight gave a dim but very relaxing glow. "It's so peaceful..."

"Hmm?" Zuranna blinking, turned her head to Seras as the young woman with sad blue eyes, looked out at the sights before them. Seras smiling faintly to Zuranna, looked back out at the night filled lands once more. "It's so peaceful... I just wished... it could have stayed like this... for a bit longer..." Seras spoke softly to the winds that made a few strands of blond and dark blue hair dance lightly about. Zuranna chuckling, drew a deep breath as she lifting her hand, removed the cigarette to allow the white smoke slip past her lips with her gaze going back to the outside as well. "peaceful... yeah... it is out-" Seras blinking, looked at her friend as Zuranna suddenly paling, allowed the cigarette to fall from hand to the land below as her red eyes went wide and retracted. "Z... Zuranna?" Seras whispered gaining a faint fearful look from her friend... "D... It's Donovan... something has happened..." rising onto swift feet, Zuranna fully faced the outside as a red glow began to pulsate over her entire form. "Seras... I must return to him, I am entrusting you, Dracula and Ty to keep watch over my daughter... farewell!"

"Wait! Zuranna, it could be a trap!" Yet Seras watched with anguished eyes as Zuranna launching herself from the opening... within seconds, the young queen of Dracula watched the giant black dragon fade into the night sky with blinding speeds. With a faint sigh passing her lips, Seras ran her fingers roughly over her eyes. Donovan has been attacked or something, Maxwell is back, many griffins, harpies and dragons have gone missing. Just what the hell was going on? "Lady Seras..." blinking, Seras turning slowly stared right at the red eyes of Alexial as the daughter of Zuranna stood there with a uneasiness upon her very form. Though this time it wasn't just because of present company. "What did my mother mean... what has happened to my father?" the daughter spoke with a faint flush as to admitting she had been ease dropping. Seras watching Alexial, gave way to a small smile upon her lips. "Donovan.. I think was attacked... I never have seen Zuranna act like that before..." Seras murmured as she looked sideways to the window.

"Attacked? how, he's just as powerful as your king!" Alexial's red eyes filled with fear as she stared at Seras. Seeing this, Seras fully turning to face the young woman, gave Alexial a warm smile filled with comfort. "Calm down... Donovan can pull through anything, as can your mother... so there's no need to worry, and until Zuranna returns... you won't mind staying with us do you?" Seras asked as her sapphire eyes fully met Alexial's red as the young woman still wore a very worried look. With a few silent minuets going past, Alexial's eyes slowly melting away any worry. The daughter of Zuranna and Donovan smiled faintly as she looked to this queen who was a dear friend to her mother. "I... don't mind... Lady Seras..." Alexial, blinking, stared as Seras laughing lightly, eyed Alexial. "please, call me Seras... I'm not a big fan of anything else other then just Seras."

"Lady Seras..." Seras seemingly stopping in mid sentence, gave a small growl within her chest as Alexial turning around saw Yuki standing there in a respectful stance to his queen. Then again, it still bothered Alexial that one of the few main servants was this walking winged skeleton. "... Like I was saying, please, call me Seras." The queen grumbled gaining the full stare of Yuki's full red eyes as the servant flicked his wings ever so slightly. "I feel it is proper to call you by your title Lady Seras, but... Miss Alexial, please return to the chambers of where Sir Integra is recuperating, she has awoken." The servant spoke as he snapped his radiant eyes over to Alexial as the shine of joy filled Seras's eyes. Seeing this, Yuki though looked back to Seras "you are to remain here." The man spoke making both woman eye the skeleton as Alexial felt a bit odd as the darkness shined vividly within Seras's eyes. "You have no right to order me around 'servant'." Seras growled as her hands clenching into tight fists, Alexial saw it even more so then before. That raw darkness she had inside her soul now hung within her very own words.

Yuki though unphased by the dark words, faced his queen fully. "You are correct Lady Seras, I do not have any right to give you orders, but Lord Dracula does... he has told me to keep you up here and I will follow my master's orders." As the servant spoke, Seras's anger faded to confusion as she watched the skeleton servant. "Alucard... why would he want me kept up here?" the queen questioned softly, yet Yuki paying no heed to her words, turned and faced the wide eyed Alexial. "Come; Sir Tyson would rather like to hear what has happened with your mother's sudden disappearance." The servant spoke, with a weak breath filling her undead lungs, Alexial glanced over to Seras who taking it all in, gave Alexial a small smile. "Go on... I'll... try to get down there as soon as I can..." Seras murmured as a faint breeze blew past the three making their clothes rustle and Yuki's wings shift. Seeing there was no way around this current situation, Alexial sighing nodded. "I'll tell Sir Integra... you said hi..." the girl spoke as she joining the side of Yuki, left Seras alone on top of the tower.

With a small groan, Seras walked softly to the windowsill Zuranna had been sitting upon and drawing her own form onto the sill. Seras sat there and stared out at the night sky as the dog servant still scouted the lands for any and all unwanted guests. "it's a beautiful night, is it not, dear Seras?" his dark words swept through the blustery air and struck Seras's form making the hair on her neck rise even though his body stood near ten feet away by the entrance and exit from the tower. Smiling weakly, Seras continued to stare out at the night surroundings as the servant canine mangled a deer that had gotten to close to the lands. "Yuki said... you ordered him to keep me up here... why is that..." With the shifting of cloth, Seras turning slightly to the side glanced over her left shoulder at Alucard's wickedly dancing red eyes as a small tendril of old blood hung upon the corner of his maliciously grinning mouth. The smell of fresh blood filled Seras's lungs as the man stood there letting the slight current lift tendrils of his ebony hair.

Alucard's lips though remained cruelly grinning as he carelessly left the tendril of blood upon the corner of his mouth. Narrowing his red gaze that brought nightmares to near all others, a dark chuckle rumbled from the man's chest as he stood there. _"Did I not say..." _With not even a blink of an eye, Seras's breath was caught up within her lungs as Alucard was suddenly right beside her left with no more then a few inches between each others forms. With his soft hair brushing past Seras's face, Alucard leaned forward making the space between Seras's now bright red face and his own cruelly grinning one, greatly shrink to nothing more then a centimeter apart. Their noses side by side as his lips nearly brushed her own _"... You owe me?" _The king of all undead purred sadistically within Seras's mind as he lavished from her involuntary shudder from the effects of his mental voice.

"A... Alucard..." Seras's body was locked as she couldn't tear her eyes from his own wickedly laughing set of blood red. With Alucard's lips curling back, his signature smirk grew fully as he bore his fangs and slightly still blood covered teeth. His dark chuckle flew past his teeth falling onto Seras's face as the blood continued to rise in her face. Even after twenty years, she _still _wasn't truly use to his dark antics. "Alucard... please... I want... to see if Integra is alright..." Seras's voice merely squeaked her words as she fought his hold on her body. The queen trying to gain free motion once more, but was failing miserably as Alucard once more unleashed his dark and deep laughter. His red coat bellowing softly in the wind. "is that the truth or..." drawing closer, Seras's face was almost fully cloaked by his ebony hair as his entire figure loomed over her as a giant shadow of pure evil and sadistic pleasure. "... do you truly just not wish to find out what I want from you?" his sadistic words purred softly yet wickedly into her face as Seras just could not take her eyes off of his own.

He was right thought, Seras thought weakly as her body began to tremble and the clammy feeling started to spread on her form. She.. didn't really want to know... not when he was acting like this.

Alucard's grin broadened as his red eyes cruelly danced with the blood red shimmering within like the very blood from his recent feed. "Before the sun touches this land... Dear Seras..." lifting his left hand so elegantly, Alucard curled his callused fingers roughly yet with that of a soft touch, around Seras's neck feeling her soft skin underneath his touch. A dark chuckle rumbled from the vampire's chest as he stared at Seras who was bleeding of her uneasiness. Alucard lavished still within her worries, he took full dark pleasure of caressing her fearful soul and knowing she couldn't do a thing to stop him. As his chuckle still dance deeply in his chest, Alucard narrowed his red eyes onto Seras's sapphire. "... before the coming day consumes... You are mine this night..." Alucard's dark words purred sadistically onto Seras's soul as Alucard advanced. His hand falling from the soft neck to her right shoulder. The vampire king parting his jaws drawing right onto Seras's neck, slowly in a feline grace, began to bite down. Feeling her soft flesh so easily give under his fangs cravings, the man's blood rose as Seras gave a faint cry. All his victims were sent into a world of terror and pain but Seras... was in a world quite the opposite.

Her hands shook as they kept clasping and unclasping weakly, with her eyes halfway shut, they bore a pure look of dark pleasure as the darkness within her was also awoken to her king's bite. With her mouth slightly ajar, Seras was paralyzed on the spot, her body having gone limp. The young woman was very thankful of Alucard's other arm having at some point slipped onto her lower back. With his eyes closed and drawing in her blood, letting its warmth slip down his throat, the king of all undead kept a very close watch on her pulse. He would not turn his queen into a ghoul. She may be human with only a mere immortal link to him, but... Seras Victoria was _his _queen, and Alucard would raise all of Hell if anything happened to her. With that thought in his mind, Alucard bit down even harder making Seras nearly collapse as she gave a weak groan from her parted lips.

A huge swarm of bats chittering, flew past the single tower chittering loudly as their wings tore through the night air. With the full moon hanging in the semi cloudy sky, the undead king and his queen were swallowed up in shadows. Within seconds, the two faded from the tower as far off the horizon faintly began to glow a bit brighter as day was drawing closer. Yet to all who knew of Maxwell's return and the trouble to come, this was one of the last few peaceful nights before the storm of blood would rise once more.

--------------------

Me: Alright... I was listening to very dark music at the time of when I wrote this... thus got me in the sadistic mood... very fun by the way...

Alucard: Oh, isn't it?

Me: (nods) yes, yes it is... only when it's the right time though... Well anywho, keep up the reviews and more to come and also to tell you all of what happend to Haku, that child and so on and so forth... until then, let it snow! (runs outside to go play in the falling snow)


	8. Chapter 8

Me: this is by far one ofthe longest chapters I've written, thus no doubt mistakes will be made within these words of dark fun...

Donovan: oh goody...

Zuranna: Oh don't so to amused now.

Me: ... anywho... Thank you again for all the reviews, I truly enjoy your kind words and helping me of my minor errors... but for now... enjoy!

---------------------------------

Deep below in the depths of unknown catacombs that held barely any light, bones of both fresh and old were still morbidly scattered all around within the water covered floor as recently ravaged human carcasses drifted about in the gently rushing waters. Water dripped in the darkness as chains dangling from the ceiling clicked softly in the alien breeze. Upon a small beam of faint sunlight breaking through a crack in the high ceiling, within the light that shimmered faintly onto the ground covered in two feet of water, the same single man stood with his back against the wall made of ancient bricks that was covered in a odd black moss. With his arms still chained above his head and a silver rune lathered steak in his chest, the man's blazing exposed left ice blue eye stared forward with pure anger and loathing burning within his eye while his right was still cloaked by the long banes of his black blond tipped hair.

Throughout the passing weeks, the catacombs became a lively underground base of monsters that one time looked like creatures of the darkness, now were nothing more but mutated monster puppets. Water sprayed heavily into the few beams of light as giant creatures to the size of buses fought over the remaining large amounts of decaying flesh making the pale chunks of flesh and muscle to splash onto the ground where monsters half the others sizes, scrambled for the easy meals without getting crushed. Hearing the dark chuckle, Haku's single eye snapped over to the solitary form of Maxwell as he slinked his way from the shadows. With a face now more of a zombie then anything, only his wicked murky yellowing eyes shone his true nature as he grinning, exposed rotting away teeth. "Impressed, No? they are rather marvelous... I am so glad the Vatican's underground research wasn't fully lost in the fires twenty years ago..."

"When I get free... I am going to rip your heart out..." Maxwell slowly blinking his rotting away transparent eyelids, glanced over so leisurely to Haku as the form Director bore a cold grin on his rotting face. "free? My dear boy, when you are 'free' you will be like them..." nodding to the mutated monsters cloaked in shadows with only their many sets of glazed glowing red eyes exposed in the darkness, Maxwell chuckled watery due to his innards also rotting away. Soon even his capability to talk physically would collapse as would the rest of his body, he would become nothing more but a mere immobile skeleton with his damned soul trapped within the ivory bones.

Haku spitting hard onto the watery ground, growled deeply showed his fanged teeth. "I will never become yours... I'm a Hellsing!" Haku just stared with loathing malice as Maxwell began to outright cackle as he cruelly looked to Haku. "_You_... no, the human that body once catered to was a Hellsing... you are not, or have you forgotten; demon exile?" the rotting man sneered making Hakuyaoshi's eyes retract. "shut it you rotting corpse..." the vampire growled making Maxwell's sneer merely grow even more. "So... you do not deny it, then that means... it's true..." with his shaggy shoulders cloaked in clothing to that of a homeless, Maxwell chuckled coldly as he narrowed his eyes onto the man he kept imprisoned. Nearby more of the smaller monsters began to fight over the scraps as the larger beasts skulked off into the darkness. "You are a demon from Hell, exiled for unknown reasons... so how did a monster like you consume that human's soul, a bribe, a threat?" the man chuckled. Haku snapping his jaws began to give off a faint fiery red glow over his very form as he stared at this man; this monster.

Maxwell seeing this, his cruel eyes danced wickedly with pleasure of this man's anger and unable to do anything. Crossing his arms over his rotting chest, resting in Maxwell's right hand hung a thick half inch collar made of black metal with mechanics whirring inside. "What... is that?" growled Haku as his aura began to grow even more violent with the rune lathered steak beginning to blaze in rebellion to its prisoner's struggles. Maxwell lifting a eyebrow, smirked as he eyed the device. "oh this, nothing to important... it merely keeps my servants in line, as well as shall we say... certain demons who should learn their place." Maxwell began to full out laugh as Haku yelling began to struggle hard against his imprisonment. Sloshing water violently around his thrashing feet, Hakuyaoshi blazed with a fiery fury both upon his body and within his single exposed eye.

"Now... please, be a good little servant, and... _Freeze_!" with a faint amber glow cloaking his own form, Maxwell didn't even move as Haku with a strangle yell of savage fury, was thrown hard into the wall shaking a few broken bits of brick down into the cold water below at their feet as a few servants having heard the commotion, stared at them both. Chuckling deeply, Maxwell eyed Haku as the man continued to glare at the rotting man. "You have been asleep for over a near thousand years, you've gotten weak demon... but you have yet to answer my question, how did you gain that human's body?" the man crooned as he turning, stared fully at his servants that chittering or growling weakly, fell back within the murky water. "I... will never tell you..." Haku growled deeply as Maxwell gave a simple sideways stare to the pinned down man. "Fine... then let me guess... I read in the old text of Hellsing, the brother of Donovan Hellsing had fallen ill with a fatal virus during his times of hunting down the undead.. but that very human who didn't want to die, made a deal..." turning his head, Maxwell's murky eyes fully locked onto Haku's single icy eye. "... with an exiled demon from Hell."

"Silence you miserable excuse of undead!"

"No... seeing it has pushed a certain hate inside of you, mind showing me then your demon eye... I hear it's quite frightful." Sneered Maxwell as he turning his entire form, faced Haku as the vampire glared solely at the man before him with his exposed eye while the other remained hidden behind his long hair. Saying nothing though, Hakuyaoshi growled deeply as a faint red glow began to appear through the long hairs concealing his right eye. Seeing this, Maxwell's cruel grin just grew even more. "so you do have a demonic eye, the only visible sign of your true self when in that form, this is getting even better... the perfect weapon against that monster Alucard... seeing the bitch decided to join the undead then finish them off, I shall do so for her, and you are going to help me whether you like it... or not..." unfolding his arms over his chest, Maxwell gripping the metal collar, began to advance for the very enraged Hakuyaoshi as the runes on the steak began to blaze once more.

Baring his fangs viciously, Haku's form suddenly blazed as if on fire with brilliant red flames as a loud yell slammed from his parting jaws. The steak glowing a blinding white began to groan and crack to the sound of ice in a hot liquid. Haku's powers were becoming to much for the very thing that had enslaved him so long ago. All the nearby mutated servants fell back giving frightful screams and bellows. With the feeling of invisible blankets of lead falling onto everyone's forms, many servants crouched onto the watery ground, unable to move as violent bolts of continuous red light thrashed throughout the catacombs as Hakuyaoshi, finding full motion in his joints... lunged.

Maxwell, before gaining any more seconds to act or think. The man was savagely lifted from the ground letting the water dripped heavily from his drenched lower legs as his soft rotting throat was tightly clutched within Haku's clawed hands. Haku with his enraged face looking right up at Maxwell's own rotting, the long hair once concealing his right hair, fell to the side exposing a solid glowing red eye that held a turquoise slit pupil within burning with a savage fury like Hell itself. "you want to see my demon eye, then look into it, _look_ damn you!" Haku's voice yelled echoing violently off of the catacombs walls as the vampire shook Maxwell's near limp form within his tightly clutched hand. The vampire's sharp claws began to slip through the flesh like that to a half rotted tomato making Maxwell's rugged form struggle as the man kept his eyes tightly shut. He knew exactly how dangerous that demon eye was. Then again, he also took into account... Haku was distracted. With a flash of metal and feeling a cold tight pressure clamp onto his neck.

Maxwell gave a slushy cry as his body crashed hard into the cold waters. Yet paying no heed to a few lumps of his pale blue flesh drifting through the murky water, Maxwell urgently looked up at Haku who with his hair concealing both his eyes, stumbled back hard as his clawed hands scratched and tugged violently onto the collar that curled around his neck with a tight near choking embrace. "What the fuck is this... get this- GYEAHHH!" Maxwell's uneasiness melted as soon as he heard the man's painful wail and the sound of faint whirring emerged from the collar. Coughing heavily, with a lump rising like phlegm into his cold mouth, Maxwell parting his jaws let the tongue sized lump of ill maroon meat slosh and disappear within the waters gentle current. Seeing this, the man narrowing his murky eyes, groaned as he wearily rose to his feet. Time was running out for his organic form before being turned fully into a skeleton prison.

Pushing his worries to the side, the homeless dressed Maxwell turning slowly, fully faced Hakuyaoshi as the man stood there with his faintly twitching clawed hands hanging on either side of his form. With no pupil inside his single exposed icy blue eye, blood slid down the vampire's neck from the small needles that had embedded themselves within the man's neck and nervous system filling Haku's blood with a silver laced elixir made from the Vatican twenty years ago. The elixir itself was meant to be used against Hellsing's own servant, Alucard, and aid into his destruction, but... Maxwell watched the vampire that was now under his control. With the demon eye on his side, Alucard would fall before this year was over.

Haku's mind though was aware of all things going on, Maxwell knew this all to well, but he also knew, even if so, Haku's very body now was under the command of him. Chuckling deeply feeling his decaying lungs clog his throat so slight once more awaiting to be expelled, Maxwell stared at his new recruit. "I am glad you are now being a silent and obedient servant... but you are needed now... I cannot have you attack Alucard quite yet... no..." Chuckling, Maxwell continued to watch his new servant with cold and joyous eyes as his mind worked. "It seems to me... Alucard is still very fond of his little human yet immortal queen... yet she too will have to wait, but soon enough she shall be retrieved and become my own queen once more, but... Seeing that basturd brother of yours kept the main ingredient to our victory from me... that will be out first goal..."

"In... gre... diant?" Haku's very weak voice spoke making Maxwell smirk as he looked at this vampire, he swore he could feel the man try and fight from within. It was useless though, once injected, that collar begins to fuse with its host making it a full slave within days, weeks if not months depending on the will of the host. "yes, ingredient... a small girl; Integra thought she was the last Hellsing, but that child is truly the last _human _Hellsing out there now seeing Integra was changed... to keep my body in a organic state, I must use Hellsing blood from that of a human and mix it with a few other items so that I do not fall apart... so... you're a vampire, read my mind, gain the necessary information and get going, I grow weaker by the day.. now... serve your master!" Maxwell cackled as he felt Haku's enraged but forced mind, dig deeply into Maxwell's own for the needed information and within seconds... Hakuyaoshi faded from sight as Maxwell stumbling, leaned hard against the brick wall nearby where the undead was once confined.

The shine of victory glinted in his murky eyes as the man baring his rotting teeth, chuckled as he felt the watery chunks of rising innards slosh up his throat. Even if he was almost a mere skeleton, he would return to a full undead... oh the power he felt for those few minuets from Alucard when he had drained that vampire of his powers, the very cravings that man had... the sadistic yet very protective cravings Alucard held to a certain young woman who had one time been his mere fledgling. Whatever Alucard felt and craved, Maxwell had the exact for those few moments of being the undead king of all vampires. Then that wench, Seras, made him lose it all, made him lose everything and become this... corpse. With a dark growl, Maxwell's dark mind raced long and hard, yes... when the time came, she would get what she deserves from what she did to him. Shuddering with the lustful joy of anticipation, Maxwell with a weak groan, leaned to the side and began to hack up the now useless innards.

---------------------

"So... she's the last of the Hellsing... she will not stay here because of that... Maxwell will surly come to retrieve her."

"Then where do we take her, she's just a child!"

Murmurs of five voice began to mix into one as golden and hazel eyes traded uneasy glances with those of a single set of silver and gold. Standing there within a old graveyard overgrown with wild grasses and tall weeds, five tall figures with their near full forms cloaked by shadows, stood in a oddly formed circle as there sleeping in the center unaware of anything, slept the little human child. Sighing, ebony wolf ears on a young woman, flicked irately about as her golden eyes narrowed to the child. "in any case she cannot stay here... it took me five years to finally hide my domain from all human eyes and I will be damned if it were found by that freak of nature..." Deborah whispered as Jonathan with his hazel eyes watched his queen with concerned as his mat of blond hair rustled in the slight cold breeze exposing two blond wolf ears that hung back with weariness. Arram stood nearby watching both his mother and father as to the right stood both Deborah's and Jonathan's old friends with hard eagle like eyes.

Jonathan and Thom had so long ago been humans themselves and got tangled in the wars with the creatures of darkness through the aid of both their curiosity and Deborah herself. In the end of it all, or rather before the main wars began to rise, the two men lost their human links to those they had fallen for. A Italian Wolf queen and a rouge griffin capable of going into a human like form, Kitanne. Yet because they had once been human, unlike when being turned to a vampire, they still had one thing, a marker you may call it that showed their original positions in life. Jonathan kept his hazel eyes while Thom. The man no longer wearing a bushy beard, held a finely etched face as he still looked to be in his mid forties, Thom's last human trait was the color of his hair. Instead of like all metallic griffins such as Kitanne who their hair color was exact to their eye color. Thom with golden eyes, kept his mat of grey hair giving him a elegant but slightly odd appearance.

With a few crickets chirping loudly nearby, the tall weeds and wild grasses rustled all around from a faint breeze and small creatures stalking through looking for the musical food. The sky being filled with thick clouds kept the light down to a very dark degree leaving the five safely hidden within the blanket of cold darkness.

Blinking, Kitanne's silver eyes on a hard yet soft and pale face turned and looked full at Deborah making the two woman trade glances. "She's a Hellsing, so.. .return her to the Hellsing who thrives in New York." The griffin's voice spoke as she flexed her hands ever so slight making a few bones crack softly within her pale flesh. Arram's eyes looked at her with a small smile on his lips, yet that was swiftly shot down. "That would work... but Integra has gone missing about a few days ago." Jonathan spoke as he itched his neck uneasily with clawed hands. Thom blinking, watched his old friend, and gave a faint smile. "What I heard was that she and Walter have gone to Dracula's castle..." the five suddenly flinched as the coming darkness was falling onto them like a unseen fog of pure darkness unlike true evil that Alucard carried.

"shit... lets split up, I will not have Maxwell find where we live... Kitanne, you know I ask very little from you my friend..." Deborah started yet fell silent as the woman merely grinned with a dark glint in her silver hawk eyes. "no need... I shall take the child to Dracula's castle... but it's best we all do not stick around like mice in a open field for easy pickings... Thom." Turning her sharp gaze onto her mate who stood there near a bit taller then she and having the near same harsh look glint in his own golden hawk like eyes. No longer human himself, Thom had turned into a griffin much like Kitanne, with a rouge attitude to follow. "The darkness is drawing closer..." the burly man spoke as he continued to stare at Kitanne who nodding looked quickly back to her friend and allies. "Fine... get out of here wolves, this human is on our shoulders now, we can out fly anything." Her sharp voice matching the extent of her hawk eyes, Kitanne locked her eyes solely onto Deborah who giving a deep look of relief and apology, nodded to her friend. "Thank you Kit... return to our domain when you have delivered that child." The wolf queen spoke as Arram was already shifting into his small young adult wolf form with his father turning and looking to Thom whose own body began to grind and shift.

"please.. be safe Thom, we're dealing with things far older then us former humans..." the young man spoke softly as within Thom's place stood a very large griffin whose body was cloaked still in the nights darkness. Golden eyes blazing, the griffin nodded to Jonathan who began to shift his own body while his old friend and former chief and boos tenderly picked up the child within his huge forepaws lathered in metallic claws. Within seconds three wolves fled into the darkness as two huge winged beasts took to the cold air with one of them carrying a small bundle.

--------------------

Seras with a weak sigh stood there in the simple guest room Integra was being housed within. With the entire room having both black walls and ceiling of marble, the ground was concealed by the ravishing red carpet as the bed sheets to the queen sized bed matched. A single chandelier hung from the ceiling giving a soft glow onto the pale face of Integra Hellsing as she laid underneath the sheets. To a human eye, she looked like a dead corpse, but to Seras, she was alive and thankfully mending from her severe wounds. Feeling a dull throb, Seras rising her left hand up, began to tenderly rub her very sore throat as last nights memories were still fresh in the young queen's mind making her face flush. Alucard... had rather surprised her with his recent and continuous actions whenever he was around her... but the question was, why now? Was it because of Maxwell, or something else?

Hearing a faint murmur nearby, Seras glancing over saw both Ty and Alexial sleeping on the ground with their backs against the wall and their heads lean inward resting onto each other for support. Walter slept nearby within a elegant yet simple wooden chair beside Integra's beside with his head near her own, his hand having at some point slinked underneath the covers to grasp his loves hand. Smiling slightly, Seras turning, began to head for the door to leave her friends and allies to sleep peacefully.

Walking alone down one of the many empty corridors that flickered with waning flames as dawn approached, Seras's faint footsteps tapped softly all around with a whispering echo. Her mind racing from all the information, she couldn't get it out of her mind of what had happened the night before, Alucard... Maxwell... all of it... "Are you alright Lady Seras?" flinching at the title she rather wanted to do without, Seras looking over saw Yuki standing there with a concerned look upon his skeletal face as within his hands rested a blood canister that had been Yuki's master's for well over fifty years. A canister even Seras had drank out of when she was still a true undead. Smiling softly, the young queen nodded to the servant, "I'm fine... just stressed out." She murmured, Yuki blinking, which was rather odd as he had eyes made of red light that merely dimmed whenever he had to 'blink'. The servant watched her still. "Stressed... if I may not be so bold to ask... is it because the Blood Moon has come unto these lands?" the servant questioned making Seras just stare at him with a odd look. "Blood moon?" the young woman asked. Nearly dropping the canister to the ground, with a few attempts of juggling it in his boney hands, Yuki gaped at his young master other then his true master Lord Dracula. With a faint sound of a throat clearing, Yuki smiled weakly to Seras "never mind me... forget I even asked..." and with that the servant began to walk off.

Seras just standing there with a dumbfounded look upon her face, turned and followed the servant with her uneasy blue eyes. "What is Blood Moon?" The queen asked making Yuki freeze in place yet refused to turn around and face her. "Blood Moon... if you so wish to find out, it's best you ask your king... I have no right to explain it for I am not a true undead... now if you will please excuse me Lady Seras..."

"It's Seras, just Seras!" yet Seras seeing Yuki fade from sight into thin air, the young queen gave a grumble of confusion that added to her already stressed out heart. Stuffing her hands roughly into her pockets and with shoulders hunched forward and annoyance, Seras slinked off once more down the hallway with another thing upon her mind... Blood Moon, whatever the hell that was.

--------------------------

Me: (waves) Yo, so far so good, but no doubt you readers of mine shall see the mistakes I've missed... no matter... more will come as always promised though quick heads up... I am going to become very busy after this coming saturday and updating may slow down, but it will continue, that I promise you all... well till then, keep up the reviews, ciao for now!

(everyone waves)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Alrighty... my time yet has been choked up with work... Ack! But it soon will, So I'm trying to make each chapter now very long!

Kunisaku: (flicks ear) So tell me... Will I ever make another appearance?

Donovan: (nods) Same here...

Me: ... Yes... all the old characters will appear once more... this story is going to be odd and deep if all goes smoothly and to all who has reviewed... thank you all, it makes me so happy, and yes, Thom and Jonathan being humans once themselves do indeed care of their former kind... and of the Hellsing child... you'll have to wait and see of her when we all though Integra was the last... but for now... enjoy!

-----------------------------

Alexial sighing deeply, stood there once more in the single tower her mother had flown from. Having seen it empty, the young vampire timidly rested her body onto the windowsill her mother had sat upon the night before. Her red concerned eyes looked out at the night sky as with a faint rumble in the distant cloudy sky, the night sky ripped open letting loose the glistening streamers of the cool spring rain. With her left hand subconsciously rummaging around in her black coats pockets, Alexial's red eyes watched the few bolts of lightening dance through the dark clouds. Her mind was racing with worry and concern, Alexial had never seen her mother so pale and worried before in her twenty years of life. Seeing such a reaction from her mother even made Alexial worry. With a faint flash of lightening far off making the sopping wet castle shine like a reflective beacon, the lights shine made Alexial's red eyes seemingly glow for a mere second as the young woman continued to stare out at the roaring night sky. 'mother... father... please be safe...'

Blinking, Alexial narrowing her eyes to focus past the pouring rains, saw three figures flying hard and uneasily through the air. "what the..."

"guests... it looks like..."

Alexial jumping, stumbled hard from the windowsill as to not fall off. With her legs scrambling wildly to gain proper footing, Alexial finding footing at last, hunched forward to calm her panicked undead chest as her reds eyes glancing through her ebony blue tinted hair, saw the skeletal legs to her right. Slowly rising into a tall position like a blade of grass recovering from a harsh wind, Alexial stared at Yuki with a look of annoyance as he seemingly feeling her stare and its indicator of the woman's current mood; the servant glanced over ever so slight with his red eyes of light meeting her own vamperic. "my apologies of startling you Miss Alexial, but I had to check fast of what was causing the rising stress within the other guardians of the castle." The man's smooth words spoke as he gingerly stared back out ahead at the oncoming figures.

"Stress?" The young offspring of Donovan whispered past her lips as she also looked back out at the winged figures. Yuki nodding without removing his eyes from the forward stare they were still locked within, the servant's red eyes dimmed and relit as he gave them a hearty blink. "those creatures were no invited by Lady Seras, but they have requested when upon arriving into Lord Dracula's territory, they wish to land safely to deliver startling news apparently about Maxwell and the Hellsing bloodline." The skeleton spoke as he rustled his dusty wings ever so slight.

Narrowing her eyes to get a better focus through the dark harsh rains, Alexial peered out and saw the forms as they flying closer, began to take a solid form with details slowly bleeding over as they continued to head for the castle of darkness. "Griffins... they're griffins..." Alexial whispered with a worry tune to her words making the servant nod his skull causing a few of his black neck bones to grind ever so slight from the ever so simple gesture. "indeed they are... one of them though has come to these lands before... I do wonder why he has returned to my Lord's lands." Yuki spoke in a smooth tone yet... Alexial gave the man a uneasy sideways glance, she had sworn she heard worry in his ever so gentle voice.

Sensing her stare, Yuki even if a skeleton, oddly smiled as he continued to stare forward. "the last time that griffin came here, he came to inform my Lord and Lady of the location to Lord Hakuyaoshi's location... I do hope nothing has changed of that previously given information." The servant spoke as he slowly slipped his arms over each other to come to a rest upon his boney black rib cage. Alexial though, continued to eye the servant before her with uneasiness shining in her blood red eyes. "How... would you know this... did that griffin come to the castle in the past as well?" the young woman asked. Yuki actually chuckled softly as he ever so slightly, shook his head. "No... he was by the memorial near the docks in the city; you must understand Miss Alexial, we servants of Lord Dracula have connected thoughts and dreams when we are both awake and asleep so information is constantly fed to us so to keep us servants up to date... so when one servant saw that griffin..." Yuki drifted off as he slightly glanced to Alexial as her mind putting the pieces all together, smiled timidly as she looked back out at the griffins were very only a near fifty feet away now.

"you all saw the griffin... Yuki.." slowly with a uneasy gesture, Alexial rubbed her left arm with her right hand be it to just to relieve herself of an itch or rub out the goose bumps underneath her coat's sleeve. "Yes Miss Alexial?" the servant questioned as with his arms still crossed over his chest, Yuki's red eyes glanced ever so slight down to the young vampire. Lowering her hand to her right side once more, she kept her eyes to the sky as the griffins not to far off gave their screech indicating their arrival. "... do you enjoy... being a servant to that man?" the young woman asked weakly gaining a very odd look from Yuki as if he had any eyebrows, one would be raised.

With a light laugh coming from his ribcage, the servant looked at her. "Enjoy? I should, Lord Dracula cold have let me die after he fed off of my once human body... yet instead he made me this and so I swore to serve him until my bones turn to dust.. as you can see, my wings after these many years of servitude are beginning to change." Yuki murmured as he gently flexed his frail like wings causing a few flecks of dust to rise up in a eerie dance by the light of the candles flames. Alexial without even really thinking, gave a sideways glance to the man's dusty grey wings as he continued to watch her with now very amused eyes. She was indeed still very young in the ways of a vampires life, be it she was born as such.

With a weak swallow to moisten her suddenly dry throat, Alexial blushing ever so slight looked back to the window's opening as the griffins with the sounds of very heavy wing beats echoing within the tower, flew over calling out once more in a harmonious screech causing near all the servants around to call back to indicate the uneasy truce between uninvited guests and servants. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stare... just... wait... fed... don't you ever regret the past... the things you've lost?" Alexial whispered her last few words as the blush on her face grew, she knew she was now prying and felt a bit uncomfortable out of the fear of annoying Yuki. With another light laugh leaving his chest, this laugh bore a bit of long lost pain... suffering almost. No... Alexia realized as she somehow was beginning to be able of reading this man's skeleton expressions... this man had suffered.

Seeing this realization spring up within her red almost so innocent eyes, Yuki nodding to her, turned slowly on his boney heels to face the towers door that led into the castle's depths. With the candles flickering violently from a gathered cool gust, the man's dusty wings flittered ever so slight giving the sound of faint tissue paper on the open breeze. His arms sliding to his sides once more, the servant peered forward with what seemed a neutral stare. "My dear Miss Alexial... of my past... I regret not losing it... I was a mere homeless with no family, no job and if Lord Dracula had not drained me and made me what I am today... I would have committed suicide right on the doorsteps of the church who wouldn't welcome in for sanctuary to the harsh winter... I owe that vampire everything and will serve him with joy because..." with a faint laugh from recalling the angst in his past, Yuki ever so slightly, glanced over his shoulder to the young vampire woman who watched him with widening red eyes as his story struck her heart and soul hard.

Smiling, the servant nodded to Alexial as he went onward. "... that man, gave me a purpose, even if undead and a servant... here I actually make a difference of what happens within this castle... and I am one of the four main guardians to his domain, like that dog demon figure who now stalks the grounds, I continue to 'stalk' this castle... but now... I must go and greet our guests before this uneasy truce lifts from the servants and the griffins... you may join me if you so like young Miss Alexial." And with that, the man in a fluid motion, fully flung wings thing gray wings open and with a three step start, faded from sight leaving Alexial up there within the one tower staring at the spot Yuki faded from. With a shaky breath passing her slightly pale lips, Alexial rubbing her eyes, timidly headed for the doors herself. Having yet to learn the full use of black portals and phasing, the vampire merely opening the door with her hands, continued to walk down the long black marble covered stairway with very few candles and carrying blood red carpet upon the steps, thus muffling her feet as she went on her way.

Yuki's story just near bothered and shocked Alexial very much as she remembered that man, Dracula. When she had met him, she was afraid of him. That man was cruel and pure evil, he didn't give off any feel of compassion or heart like her father and mother gave off. Then again. With a weak sigh passing her lips as the young woman began to regain herself from the startling story told by Yuki, she did recall... Dracula was indeed the first... so maybe that was why he was so cruel... No... with a slightly crooked grin falling upon her soft lips, Alexial stared forward as she went on her way. He was just that way, a cruel sadistic basturd... who oddly... has a sympathetic heart deep within that abyss of black evil he calls a soul. With that thought in mind, Alexial smirked even more as she remembered how that man acted around the human, Seras Victoria; his queen who had also once been a full undead. He may not show it outright on his sleeves like others, but that man's feelings... they shined deep within those haunting red eyes of his.

With a small laughing passing her lips, Alexial's uneasy steps began to regain her slight bounce and stubborn gait as all worries began to lift. Though she knew as she went onward, she would never fully get rid of some fear of that man due to how he was, but... her smirk broadened as she was halfway down the tower's stairway. One thing she was sure of... Dracula loved that immortal human queen of his as she loved him back, and as long as that bond was strong and with the queen's human heart. Alexial knew she was safe even in the company of such a sadistic ruler.

"Oh really... are you sure of such a though young daughter of Donovan?"

Alexial froze as she heard the icy cruel words curl behind her. The darkness and pure evil began to cloak her form like a blanket of ice as her blood seemed to freeze within. Red eyes going wide, the girl did not want to turn around as she had a very good guess as to who was behind her rigid form.

As cruel laughter rumbled through the walls like thunder, Alexial wanted to leave, she wanted to run... "Then run, go ahead and flee." The man cackled with clear wicked amusement ringing in his sadistic voice. The darkness had full grasp of her form causing Alexial to shiver as she felt the bitter cold seep through her clothing, flesh and into her very soul. With a slight tremble rising be it from the cold or just down right fear, the woman saw in a fluid wave with no breeze, the candles from behind her and going past; went out. That was the last straw, her panic began to rise violently as within her mind she screamed. within seconds of her fear though... Alexial physically screamed as she suddenly felt she was falling through the ground, open air, the ground once more, like that of a very fast elevator with darkness and sudden flashes of light. No... trying to reign in her fear, Alexial's wild and frantic eyes stared all around as she saw the surroundings all fly by. With a strangled cry, the woman suddenly realized... she WAS falling!

With the realization... slipping past another ceiling... her transparant body became solid and with the rushing whistling winds engulfing her body,Alexial came to asavage crash upon something knobby yet oddly soft that... swore? Alexial crying out rolled hard to the side from a few ribs being cracked due to the violent crash, soon to rise upon her hands and knees as she hanging her head, shook visibly while the young vampire tried to calm her terrorized heart from her encounter with Dracula. "Ow... god... damn... who... what the... Alexial?" hearing a woman's all to familiar voice, Alexial going rigid once more losing all trembling. The young woman with a faint uneasy sound passing her gritted teeth, her vamperic red eyes drifted up and rested upon sapphire eyes of... 'oh shit!' Alexial's mind raced as she saw Seras stumble hard to her feet as slowly, the sound and odd angles of broken bones began to mend and refit themselves properly into the queen's body as she oddly eyed Alexial who had dropped on her from out of no where.

Sitting up hard upon her bent knees with her hands tightly clutching her pant leggings, Alexial's fearful eyes held fear and apology as with her mouth open to speak, could only let out a few squeaks. Seeing this from clear signs of past run ins... Seras smiling slightly, looked with sympathy to her friend's daughter. "Let me guess... you had a run in with Alucard... correct?" Seras spoke gaining a faint trembling nod from Alexial.

Sighing deeply, the young woman made her way to Alexial and kneeling gingerly upon her left knee, Seras rested her left hand gently onto Alexial's shoulder gaining the very frightened woman's gaze onto her own. "Calm down... you're... going to have to get use to his actions... but if it will help you... I can ask him to not do that again." Seras's gentle voice softly smoothed the edges of fear from the Alexial's soul as she blinking, timidly looked to this sapphire eyed immortal queen of Dracula. With a faint swallow gaining no help to moisten her very dry throat, Alexial smiled weakly. "I... would like that..." She whispered, her voice sounding like that to a whisper against sandpaper. Seras nodding, smiled "why not follow me... Yuki has informed me of three guests, it might take your mind off of what Alucard did." Seras chuckled making the relief suddenly bleed over Alexial's body. "please..." came the young woman's answer.

Within a few minuets of more coaxing to her feet and calming of her very frightened soul, both Seras and Alexial walked side by side for the front entrance through the maze of what seemed hundreds of hallways, stairways and doorways. As they walked though, Seras gave a faint mental smirk as she felt the small tickle in the back of her mind. _"that wasn't very nice Alucard." _Seras spoke as she staring forward, continued on her way with Alexial beside her unaware of the queen conversing with the man who just a few minuets ago scared the shit out of her.

With a deep chuckle in her mind, Seras felt his red eyes glistening in the dark recesses of her mind as he gave the ever so familiar Cheshire cat grin. _"Think of it this way... the young daughter of 'Donovan' can now phase through solid objects..." _the sadistic vampire cackled making Seras give a faint bitter laugh causing Alexial to weakly glance over at her supposed savior from Dracula.

Ignoring Alexial's stare, Seras mentally shook her head and eyed Alucard within her mind. _"I do remember we were to aid in Alexial's training, but your 'method' is a bit unorthodox is it not?" _Seras spoke with a faint sarcastic ring to her mental voice gaining Alucard's grin to just grow more as he wickedly chuckled. _"Unorthodox... possibly, but my 'methods' as you so put it... seem to be more effective..." _Seras giving a slight growl narrowed her red eyes as she in her mind flipped Alucard off who merely cackling broke the mental link from their minds.

"L... Um... Seras?" Hearing her name, Seras glancing over saw Alexial's uneasy eyes as she watched the queen. Blinking, Seras giving a weak laugh nodded to Alexial. "you needn't worry... I was just communicating with Alucard... he _should _leave you be for now... but don't worry now... lets just go see what brings these griffins to our home..." Alexial uneasily watching Seras, sighed weakly knowing she was safer with Seras then alone with Dracula. The two continued to walk down the elegant dark corridors unaware that within the clutches of a silver griffin... the true last human Hellsing slept.

-----------------------------------

Me: So... what do you all think so far?

Alexial: (rubbing her back) Ow...

Seras: Ditto

Me: (shrugs) in any case... keep up the reviews and to all my loyal readers, more is always promised (grins) but for now, ciao for now! (waves)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Alrighty, to start this right off... hmm.. Blood moon... that is something that will pop up more so in the next chapter... though I must warn you all of this chapter... I am a bit hyper from much sugar in my blood,thus (shrugs weakly) Yes... you kind of get the idea...

Integra: (eye twitches)

Zuranna: Should we be scared?

Seras: ...

Me: Meh! In any case... You have been warned, but it isn't just all goofing off... a bit of info is in there... so yeah... enjoy!

------------------------------

"This... is going to be... a problem..."

Seras blinking, glanced over to Yuki as it was he who had spoken. Standing there right by the shut front doors inside the grand hallway filled with candles, nearby Thom and Kitanne in their human like forms were bust shaking off the drenching waters as best they could from their bodies. Nearby as well, there stood the earlier molten black and brown griffin that had been the deliverer of Haku's location and couldn't speak or understand a single word of English unless through a mental link. Utterly drenched and dripping water everywhere, the griffin just stood there tall like a soldier awaiting orders from his commander.

To the far left of Seras and Yuki; laughing with pure amusement as all worries were banished. Alexial stood there grinning happily down at a very frightened wide sapphire eyes resting upon a five year girl who wrung her hands tightly within her now drenched red shirt as her common wet jeans were slumped over her bare pale feet due to the cold rains and winds. With water dripping off her small mop of shoulder length straight blond hair, the child was a near duplicate of Integra when she had been that age.

"A problem you say?" Seras questioned as her sapphire eyes watched Alexial coo and talk softly to the child causing the pure terror within the girl's heart fade slowly, but surly into fear. Yuki sighing, nodded as he ruffled his dusty wings, gaining both gold and silver eyes of the two rouge griffins including the feline set of the other griffin that continued to sit there as a statue. "yes my Lady... if that child is indeed the last human of the Hellsing bloodline, then it will be a given Maxwell will come here... many humans will die." The servant murmured as the girl giving a loud mix between scream and cry, ran hard right behind Seras as Alexial laughing stood there from scaring the child by sneaking up behind the poor kid. It was only out of good fun, but to the young girl, it was terrifying in her current situation. Feeling the tiny hands grab onto her black slacks, Seras blinking, peered down gaining the wide fearful eyes of the child who gave a small whimper as a failed attempt to speak to the one she clung onto.

Smiling softly, Seras kneeling gently beside the child watched her as seeing the woman's motion. Her tiny hands releasing the clothing, stumbled back hard as she weakly looked all around. "Hey... you're safe... you have no need to be afraid..." blinking her big innocent eyes, the girl looked fully at Seras as the queen smiling, kneeled there upon her left knee that rested on the blood red carpet. With a few tendrils of blond hair sliding over her face, Seras giving a faint grumble rose her hand up to brush the hair away yet froze as she heard the small giggle. Making her hand stop midway of brushing the hair from her eyes, Seras just looked at the kid as Thom smiling, drew over with Kitanne following behind. Clearly not enjoying being in this place that was dominated by the king of all undead. "She's been awake in the past, but no one could get her to talk or get even close to laughing, what's your secret Lady Seras?"

With a deep sigh, Seras rising her head, cocked it ever so slight as she eyed Thom. "Please... Call me Seras... and as for my secret..." looking fully back to the child who watched Seras still with uneasy eyes, the queen giving a timid smile gained back a ever so small grin on the girl's very worried face as she continued to stare at Seras like a lost kitten. "It's... probably... because I'm more human then any of you combined... so... do you have a name little one?" Seras murmured softly as she finally succeeding in brushing the hair away from her eyes, watched the little girl as her smiling growing ever so slight, continued to wring her hands within her slowly drying out red torn shirt. "S... Sarina..." the girl's voice was still shaking as the fear the small child held was still very deep inside her soul.

"Sarina... alright... where did you come from?" Thom spoke as he silently made his way beside the kneeling young queen of Dracula. Weakly looking to the man she had seen a few minuets ago as a winged bird thing, Sarina fell closer to Seras with a small whimper leaving her tiny mouth. Seras chuckling gained Sarina's stare as the queen watched her exchanging glances with both sets of sapphire eyes. "Calm down... everyone here are good friends... so please... where do you belong?" Seras spoke softly as the girl just stared at her.

-------------------

Standing within the massive courtyard cloaked in foot deep fog and shimmering of moist foliage due to the rains having ended a half hour ago, standing by the fountain of blood and skeleton dragon were two figures cloaked in shadows. Far off within the castle, Sarina and both griffin and Yuki had gone off as the child no longer afraid, ran off to apparently play hide and seek. Thom and Kitanne had taken residence within one of many guest rooms. The two slept deeply in the darkness so to recoup from their weary flight past vast distances.

A faint white swirl of lazy smoke drifting into the cool brisk air as the rains having stopped, curled idly around its master's head. With the dull orange glow caused from a lit cigarette between pale soft lips, red eyes watched the red liquid spill forth all over the skeleton black metal dragon. As she stood there, the form beside her no less then half an inch shorter with vivid sapphire eyes, also watched the fountain. With a deep breath passing her lips allowing a huge plume of smoke to rise into the chilly night air, Alexial rising her left head withdrew the cigarette and brought her eyes up to the now semi cloudy sky.

"So... Japan eh..."

"Huh?"

Seras blinking, glanced over to Zuranna's daughter as she brought the half used cigarette once more to her lips as she looking back from the sky, continued to watch the fountain. With a small sigh, Seras also brought her gaze to the blood lathered statue before them. with her sapphire eyes holding uneasiness and concern, Seras held a face of a neutral composure, but inside her mind was racing. "Yeah... Japan... but... what bothers me... is both… how did another Hellsing survive when it was known that only Integras was the last… and… the city Sarina had said she was from..." Seras murmured as a solitary winged servant flew high over head giving a haunting call that sounded much like a owl's midnight song. The servants when not hunting actually acted and looked like peaceful beast of darkness, or rather, all servants of Dracula's looked peaceful, that is... as long as they weren't hunting of tearing apart a screaming victim.

Alexial sighing deeply once more, looked sideways to Seras as the cloud of soft white smoke flew past her head. "Possibly Sarina and her family… was Hellsing but didn't know it. No one can fully track down the entire bloodline could they? And the city… what was it? Um… Osaka... was it not... did it not get destroyed recently?" Alexial spoke in a neutral tone as Seras nodding ever so slight, brought her soft left hand to her eyes and gave them a weary rub. "Yeah... a few weeks back. When the humans there tried to rebel... a hidden weapons base was destroyed thus..." Seras sliding her hand from her eyes, gave Alexial a very worn out smile as the fatigue from the so many wars and battles shimmered deep in the sapphire pools of Seras's eyes. Alexial understanding that look all to well from her own father and mother, smiled sadly to Seras. "Thus... the entire city was destroyed... but there were survivors, yes?" asked Alexial. Seras's eyes showed a old sadness fully reminding Alexial that Seras herself was human with a mere immortal bond to Lord Dracula.

"No... they all died... every one..." the queen murmured as she looked timidly to the sky at the still pretty full moon that hung above giving off its haunting glow. Alexial withdrawing her cigarette once more, eyed it in her soft pale right hand as it glowed softly in the moons glow. "So... that would mean... Sarina's family was killed..." Alexial spoke in a faint whisper, her words traveling on a simple breeze causing a few blades of wild grass and weeds shimmer from the moons touch on their moist forms. Seras nodding, gave a deep sigh that came not just from deep within her chest, but from within her very soul. "What concerns me the most is... Japan has become the new domain for Deborah... Kunisaku's sister... I do hope they were alright..." Blinking, an idea began to form within the young queen's mind.

Seeing the odd glimmer grow in the sapphire eyes to her mother's old friend, Alexial narrowing her red eyes, looked at Seras. "Seras?" with a small smile growing upon her soft lips, Seras looked right into Alexial's red eyes. "Everyone of the darkness and light had heard of Osaka's destruction... including Maxwell... so the safest place to send that child would be?" the young queen's grin began to grow into a small smirk as Alexial, blinking... put two and two together making her fully look at Seras with widening eyes. "Japan... how the hell would we get there? The airport isn't going to let us just waltz in there with that king of yours being the way he is!" Alexial spoke as she rubbing out the cigarette into the heel of her boot, stuffed the dead gathering of crushed cotton and paper into her coat pocket. Seras sighing looked at the fountain once more as her mind was racing with new ideas and ways of pulling off her idea.

Seeing the young queen deep in thought, Alexial recalling Dracula's attitude and looks, the vampire sighed deeply as she rubbed her suddenly weary eyes within her left hand. "so what will we do? Dress Dracula within 'normal' clothing? Make him go into a child like you did twenty years ago..." Seras blinking, looked right at Alexial as she had brought up a memory near forgotten by the young queen. Seeing this look of curiosity, Alexial giving a odd laugh, ran her left hand through her tied back black blue tinted hair. "My... mother told me... and actually showed me through a mental link..." with a short sharp laugh, Alexial eyed her left hand as she flexed her fingers giving a few bones within a good crack. "also... it's one of the few vamperic tricks my mother taught me..." the woman spoke with laughter ringing in her very tone.

Seras smiling, sighed as she looked back to the fountain as she remembered the single day and night Alucard was turned from a sadistic cruel man to a small child who was afraid of the dark!

_Seras rose her hands up and moved to slip out of her coffin, yet... Seras's eyes went wide as her head began to throbbed violently as it had made very rough contact to the coffin lid as it hadn't budged to her hands commands. 'Wha!' pressing harder, she gritting her teeth narrowed her eyes. But the coffin lid just would not budge for her. Panic began to rise yet as swiftly as it fell upon her. Seras feeling the darkness, collapsed back down onto the coffin bottom as she eyed the lid. Lifting her hands up, her middle fingers were drawn. "Not funny master!" She yelled._

_Hearing his muffled laughter from above, Seras groaning laid her arms limply on either side as she continued to eye the coffin lid. How could she move him, he was a lot more powerful then she was. Recalling the battle, the coil of darkness, Seras's eyes narrowed as she slowly rested her flat palms onto the wooden lid above. Alucard could call up his powers anytime he sought, so couldn't she? Feeling deep within herself, Seras felt the darkness once more uncoil at a much smoother pace then last time. She drawing out her own power, felt his. Seras's eyes went wide as she felt him, he had no opening, no chance of a true surprise attack. He was aware of all around him.. except. Seras saw and took the opening with very little thought. The girl cried out as she hearing a muffled boys cry; the lid gave and flying open Seras swiftly sat up and froze at the sight. Standing there by the edge of her coffin was a bundle of adult clothing as within them wriggled a small boy no older then five with shoulder length black hair._

_Pushing the to large hat from his head. Small child yet harsh red eyes drew upon Seras's bewildered ones as he bared his fangs in a dark growl that seemed more of a comedy scene. Seras with a weak sound leaving her throat looked over to see Walter hiding his mouth behind his hand as his eyes were wide. Integra was just rigid with a lost look as Tyson was rolling on the floor cackling. Zuranna smirking bore a cocked eyebrow as she stood nearby with arms crossed over her front and Demon on her shoulder. "You... you... meany!" Seras blinking looked back down to the child and paled as she felt dread rise in her chest realizing who that child was. "M... Master?" she whispered as he was weakly wrapping his five year old body in his white shirt from the pile of clothing. _

_Zuranna gave in to her mirth and joined with the wolf. Demon sighing fluttered over to Seras who watched her midget master clothe himself as best he could. "you... pulled off a very weird stunt on him." The servant spoke gaining Seras's bewildered eyes. "I... I didn't mean to... he just... he wouldn't let me out... I had no idea what was going to happen!" she cried. "Relax Seras..." hearing the words filled with laughter, Seras looked over at Zuranna as she drawing over kneeled and eyed the glaring child Alucard who clearly was crossed as hell. "it can't last more then an hour to two... but no doubt a mere hour since his ranking level is higher then your own... but good job, I couldn't have done any better." The American undead chuckled. Seras blushing, looked at her former master with both regret and dread of thinking what was to come when he returned to his normal status. The small Alucard turning, glared at Seras outright and taking a loud breath. Seras cringed ready for a tongue lashing but, one never came. Blinking she looking at the mini man saw him with his face scrunched up and his tongue sticking out at her._

Alexial stared at Seras as the young queen sliding her right flat palm over her mouth, muffled her glee filled laughter as her sapphire eyes danced with memories flooding her mind. "Seras?" Seras looking at Alexial, laughed as she removing her hand from her lips, waved it side to side as she couldn't seem to stop laugh. "Sorry... it's just... I had near forgotten what had happened that day... but... yes..." clearing her throat in aiding of silencing the best she could of her laughter, Seras looked fully at Alexial as she could not hide her smile. "... we cannot make Alucard go child... or put him in normal clothing... he would... truly kill me." Chuckled Seras as she sighing, looked to the fountain once more as her dancing eyes held pure amusement deep within.

Alexial sighing, also looked to the fountain as she cocking her head ever so slight to the side, gave a deep crack from within her neck. With more haunting calls of demonic owl cries, a flock of five winged servants flew over head as dawn was approaching soon. The night sky having lost much of its cloud cover, stares all around flickered with the moons touch making the still moist courtyard lathered in fog to shimmer with a elegant and soft glow. "So... what will we do..." Alexial murmured as she leisurely rising her face ever so slight to the sky, proceeded to itch underneath her chin with a look of content upon her young face as her nails eradicated the annoying itch. Seras drawing in a slow breath, smirked ever so slight... "Alucard sleeps like a true dead man during the day... why don't we-" Both Seras and Alexial stood there with dumbstruck expressions towards the fountain still as with a loud shriek of childish laughter rang right behind them. With a blur of red and blue streaking past the two women's backs... both a griffin's cry and agitated yell followed suit as both a molten black brown blur and grey black blur raced after Sarina.

Glistening blades of beheaded moist grass flew into the air as the fog swirled around with a violent agitated bellow from dusty wings and sharp claws. Even with all the racket behind them, the two woman merely traded sideways uneasy glances with each other.

"Was that?"

"I... think it was..."

"Did she have..."

"yeah... but..." Seras turning sharply, stared in the direction the three had ran off in and yet oddly, were no where in sight. Narrowing her eyes as Alexial joined her side, Seras gave a weak sigh. "but?" asked Alexial gaining a ever so slight crooked grin on the young queen's soft lips as she chuckling lightly, looked towards two mahogany doors that hung slightly ajar past the ivy covered pillars of black marble. "But... I wonder how the little child got hold of Alucard's hat." Seras murmured as a small laugh passed her lips. Blinking, Alexial chuckled slightly "well... it's a start of making him look normal..." Alexial laughed gaining Seras's odd stare as the queen's left eyebrow slightly lifted above her blue eye.

The two women trading glances of amusing inner laughter. Within mere seconds of the child and two figures streaking past, both women began to chuckle and slowly escalade... leaning shoulder to shoulder heavily, both, Queen of Dracula and Daughter of Donovan had tears be it both clear and bloody slip down their faces as laughter shook their bodies heavily. Just in general, this entire night had been one amusement right into another, and it was time for the two to finally let loose the once concealed mirth that was bottled up within their very souls. Neither of the two were aware of a tall form cloaked in darkness take shape behind them on the far side by the marble pillars and flickering dim candle flames. As the women continued to laugh though within the soft cool darkness of the waning night oblivious to the figure behind them far off in the dew covered courtyard. High above in the star filled sky, the setting moon began to give off a faint red glow; blood moon was coming.

------------------------------------

Me: Are you all just staring blankly at the screen, or laughing your asses off?

ty: I think... they all want to kill you now...

Me: (blinks) ... could you blame me? I mean come on! Sugar!

Everyone: ...

Me: (shrugs) In any case... again, thank you all for the reviews, I feel so happy that no one hates me! Or at least my fic (grins) so yes, as always promised, keep up the reviews and more shall come! Ja Na for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey all! Thank you once more for the reviews and all that fun stuff... but alas, the funny ends for at least this chapter...

Zuranna: Should we be worried?

Me: ...

Zuranna: Well... that's not comforting.

Me: In any case... just read on... but always remember how I write, nothing is as it seems... what may be bad now, may get better later on... just keep that in mind while you read. And oh yes... the lyrics... They're from Shrek 2, song 7... and no I do not own the lyrics nor the song...

---------------------------------------------

"What... the... Stop the Jeep!"

With wheels screaming to a stop letting plumes of dust bellow. Blinding headlights shone brightly forward within the African plain cloaked in darkness. The dirt covered jeep stood there purring softly, yet vehicle's sudden stop went unnoticed to the African wildlife as both predators and prey stood side by side in the same manner of shock.

The land rumbled with deafening thunder, yet the star filled sky was clear of any clouds. The stench of blood was suffocating as the three Australians, two human, one a werelion, stared forward with wide eyes resting upon very pale faces as the were man's lion ears were held tightly back upon the golden mat of shoulder length hair. Having just been tourists to see the wild night life of South Africa, the three men had stumbled upon a very disturbing sight. By taking a simple dare from one of the three, they had headed off to find the one of four castles that had risen from the very earth twenty years ago. All who lived near the Castle of Fear, knew it was ruled over by a wolf king and his own clan, but now.

"Holy... Shit... it's... gone..." one of the dust covered men whispered with his heavy accent. The other two continued to just stare like a deer to headlights as with the groaning of a giant beast was heard. The entire night sky a near ten miles ahead of the jeep and its frightened travelers, huge plumes of bellowing black smoke darker then the darkness itself rose high into the sky with the dancing embers weaving in and out of the black smoke.

The ground vibrated ever so slight through the Jeep into the men's shoes as they watched still. With flames greedily eating at the black towers, two of the six towers bellowing their screaming wails, sank into itself and with a huge jet of flames rising into the smoke filled night sky. The two towers in near slow motion, crashed hard into the castle itself that was nothing more but a massive wall of roaring flames like a horrid beast from Hell itself. Even with the Castle of fear burning savagely and making all the animals seem frozen in place, that wasn't what made the men truly feel the fear rise within their very souls.

All around, bodies with not one fully intact, lathered the ground in their spilled innards and dark pools of blood. Weapons were tightly clasped within cold dead hands be it severed or attached to the master's arms still. "Ian!" hearing the man's terrified voice, the other two men glancing over saw far within the roaring flames and bellowing smoke. "What the fuck is that!" one of the men cried as with the haunting call to that of a demonic wail sending very cold chills down the men's spines, a huge winged beast beyond massive proportions slammed into the night sky just to fade from sight in mere seconds of appearance.

"What... was that..." one of the men whispered as he rubbed his trembling body within his arms. The lion gave a very shaky breath as his golden feline eyes watched the spot where the beast had flown off, nothing remained but huge clouds of black smoke and a star filled sky with a still pretty full moon that shined a vivid blood red. "I think... no... that demon... can't be..."

"Ian!" hearing one of his allies panicked cries, the lion blinking, stared at where the man pointed. Far off to the right of the collapsing and bellowing castle, a single figure by a pile of semi aflame rubble, was frantically digging hard at the caved in domain. "That's... hang on..." revving the engine hard, with the wheels skidding hard kicking up plumes of tall weeds and dirt behind them. Ian sped out of there... he had lived her for the twenty years Kunisaku had moved into that very castle, and he had come to respect this wolf king as well as his clan.

----------------------------

With a heavy yell of brute strength. Clawed hands grabbing a huge collapsed wall of burned and charred ebony marble, a man's form lathered in ragged torn burned clothes with blood and cuts all over, pulled the wall hard from the top of the rubble pile with a groaning cry as the marble began to crack under his strong hold. Having violent golden eyes blazing, his black wolf ears were held erect with shear rage and panic as his left ear bleeding profusely had a gouge upon the edge of his ear from a piece of shrapnel that had flown through the night sky from the sudden surprise attack of a giant shadow cloaked winged demon.

Blood sloshing down his growling fang bared face, Kunisaku's arms seemed to bulge as the wall finally giving way from its perch on the rubble, groaning, collapsed hard to the far right and shattering loudly into what seemed hundreds of sharp small rocks of ebony marble. Taking ragged breaths, his slightly exposed and heavily bleeding chest heaved as Kunisaku looking forward at the rubble that within the fiery flames glow, glistened with crimson regret and lumps of strewn innards of some form of morbid artwork, the wolf king saw within the center of this blood lathered sight, the crushed and mangled near unrecognizable remains of...

"K... Kristen..." with a deep mix of a growl and groan of searing pain, a trembling clawed blood soaked hand gripped his right arm tightly as Kunisaku giving a weak howl, collapsed hard onto his knees. His body beginning to visibly tremble not from just the intense pain burning through his body but... through the sound of roaring flames to the extent of a continuous song of thunder, in the flames glow... Kunisaku with a weak sound passing his broken and bleeding ash covered lips, with his eyes hidden beneath his ebony hair, specks of shimmering light fell down onto the black rubble causing whiffs of steam to rise from the mixture of heat and... tears.

"D... damn it... damn it... Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to _HELL_!" curling his left hand into a tight fist, the ground seemed to shake as t he rubble screamed from his sudden pounding attacks making flecks of debris, droplets of blood and tears to fly within the violently glowing air as the winds of blasting heat flew all around as the demonic flames continued to feast upon the wolf king's clan and castle... upon his very family.

--------------------

_I need some sleep,_

_You can't go on like this_

_I tried countin sheep, but there's one I always miss_

_Everyone says, I'm getting down to low_

_Everyone says, you just gotta let it go_

With his fist striking the rubble for a near twentieth time, bones grinded as blood splattered harshly all over the destroyed remains. Through gritted teeth that had blood dripping through and down his ash and scraped chin, Kunisaku's body shook as faint whispering whimpers passed his tightly clenched teeth. His love; his mate that was to be for all eternity... with a trembling motion of his head, the Wolf King of South Africa and one time UK, looked up with weak and tear soaked golden eyes with the spilled tears mixing with the blood upon his face, the wolf watched at the mangled body of the near unrecognizable female wolf with what seemed a look to wait and awaken from this nightmare.

_you just gotta let it go_

Even with all the blood and smoke filling his lungs and coating the inside with a vile film, Kunisaku could smell her spilled blood... the blood of... rising his mangled left hand, the wolf king kneeling forward, tenderly rested his bloodied hand upon the left side of Kristen's mangled face as her shut eyes seemed so peaceful, yet... Kunisaku could both see the small gathering of tears beneath her soft eyelashes and smell the salty sadness. "... my wife... my... family... they're..."

_you just gotta let it go_

His body convulsed and parting his jaws, Kunisaku hanging his head began to hack loudly making heavy pools of blood to spill out like vomit itself onto the ash and blackened remains of his domain. With the flames still violently dancing all around him and his fallen queen, rising his shaky left hand from Kristen's cheek, covered his bleeding mouth as Kunisaku's sorrow filled eyes looked to his fallen queen as his heartbeat began to trembled and convulse within. All around, his hearing began to fade as the sense of smell closed up from deep within. Kunisaku blinking the blood from his eyes s well as the salty tears, the wolf's focus began to blur as weariness began to consume him from within and out.

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in to deep when the wheels keep spinnin round_

_Everyone says, I'm getting down to low_

_And everyone says, you just gotta let it go_

"Father!" Hearing his voice, Kunisaku with glazing eyes and blood soaked hand still over his dripping mouth, looked weakly over as there they stood.. three figures, all ash covered, burned and beaten... but.. alive. A small shimmer began to rise within his golden eyes as Kunisaku's body began to slump over the rubble and the crushed remains of Kristen. "You're... alive... I'm... so..."

_Just gotta let it go_

Collapsing hard, the fallen wolf king faintly heard the cries of his children and their feet running thunderously over the ground with such force to the exact same of the greedy flames. Darkness began to engulf as he felt the three surround him and scream for him to hang on, he heard their wails mutate into a failing roar. Kunisaku knew... he was finished but... He must know. "S... Son..." coughing the weak word, Kunisaku's numbing body felt the eldest song grasp his mangled hand roughly and speak meaningless words the king couldn't even hear, but the man went on. "S... Son... Tell... Drac... Ula... what... happened... be... strong... all... of... you... be... strong..."

_Just gotta let it go_

With his last breath leaving his one time immortal lungs... Kunisaku's eyes slowly drew shut as all life fled his body leaving behind his three children. The only survivors from the massive slaughter, screaming over their fallen parents forms as flames consumed everything around the one time lively Castle of Fear.

_Just gotta let it go_

_-----------------------_

With golden eyes going wide, Deborah covering her mouth with her left hand, fell hard to her suddenly trembling knees as unannounced tears began to slip down her soft pale face. Jonathan having been standing beside her in the small park with the midday sun hanging above, the wolf kneeled hard beside his ailing queen with very worried hazel eyes. "Deborah... what is it?" Jonathan cried as Deborah, blinking her very moist eyes, weakly glanced to Jonathan with pure sadness in her golden gaze. "Kunisaku... my... Brother... I... no... NO... it can't be!" wailing loudly, Jonathan with surprised eyes, caught his queen as she crashing hard into his body, began to weep loudly. Her mate with a soft sigh, slowly slinked his arms over her from as a few passerby humans and creatures of darkness watched them wearily. "I'm sorry..." Jonathan whispered into his loves hair as both their wolf ears hung limply on either side of their head.

-----------------

Sighing softly, Seras laying upon her back within the tall grasses, looked to the sun setting sky as the clouds and sky shifted from multi colors of radiant orange, red, purple, and pink. Laying upon the lands that surrounded the castle, Seras couldn't help but smile happily as a few butterflies flickered over head. The only thing not attacked by the servants were insects... including the butterflies.

Not to far off within the same large field, Sarina was playing happily with Yuki and Alexial who were clearly taken by the child's charms as the griffin who they learned was called Striker, sat nearby watching the child with strong protective eyes. It was found out by the three soon enough, she had gotten hold of Alucard's hat from finding it laying nearby. Drawing her eyes slowly to the sky past the flittering butterflies, Seras chuckled lightly as she wondered exactly why Alucard's hat was just _lying _around for easy pickings.

As the shadow and outline fell into her line of vision, Seras blinking, smiled up to Ty who with his ears perked forward, grinned down to his old friend and ally. "Having fun 'Lady' Seras?" the wolf chuckled as the orange suns glow made his metal arm glow softly in the late afternoons glow. Her smile turning a bit crooked, Seras promptly flipped the wolf off as he laughing fell back allowing her to sit up and itch her head with a lazy motion of her left hand. With a deep yawn racking her chest, the young queen rubbing her eyes leisurely upon her right sleeve, glanced over as far off beyond the playing child, vampire, servant and griffin... Integra fully mended, walked gently beside Walter as they traded soft words with one another while Kujimara near them, feasted on the soft grasses; his red eyes content.

"yeah... I am... I am glad to see Integra is finally mended... though... where is... um... never mind..." glancing to her right away from the others, Seras giving a small weak smile saw the demonic dog servant still having yet to go back to sleep due to who knew what reasons, headed over with its eight red eyes dancing while within its metal jaws dangled a very large branch as with the sun glinting off of his metal tail. The demonic dog stood there wagging his tail like a playful pup then a demonic guardian to this castle. Seras had only thrown the stick once ten minuets ago, and ever since, the guardian just kept bringing it back. The woman could just tell the demon to go back to his post, but... Seras was to soft when she had seen the guardian enjoying what seemed its time off of 'guard duty'.

Shaking her head making a few blond locks dance over her sapphire eyes, Seras rising her hands, rested them once more behind her head and fell back hard onto the soft grasses. "Ty... play with the pup..." She spoke with another deep yawn racking her body as she felt the relaxation seep over her body. Ty though with limp ears, weakly eyed the dog who having heard its master's words, wagged its tail as it looked eagerly to Ty. Sighing weakly, Ty rubbing his eyes, looked back down to Seras. "What did I do to anger you?" The young wolf asked as he headed for the dog who having dropped the large branch, fell back onto his haunches with anticipation.

Seras chuckling, continued to look at the dazzling sky of many colors. "Simple... you called me Lady Seras." Seras began to outright laugh as she hearing Ty's grumbling voice, also heard him take the branch and give a good toss. Yet... Seras within her heart as she laid there, felt it... this was just the calm before the storm. To almost an exact same feel she had much like twenty years ago... but right now. With worries pushed hard to the side, giving into a hearty deep breath, allowing it past her soft lips. The Queen of Dracula was going to take it easy. At least, she was until the following night when they, Seras, Alucard and their 'guests' with at least one main guardian, were going to take Sarina to Japan. Giving into a small laugh from the uneasy idea of Alucard coming along, the young queen filled her lungs with the soft scents of the long grasses around her as a few awakening servants both upon the castle's marble walls and in the surrounding trees, began to give out their haunting calls. Seras just continued to stare leisurely at the color filled sky as dark blue was consuming the entire sky slowly making the clouds fade to a faint lavender. Tomorrow... whether any of them knew it or not, their peaceful lives were to end when the full news of the Castle of Fear collapsed onto the entire wolrd of both light and dark.

-------------------------------

Me: Before any of you get angry and stuff, remember what I had said earlier... and also of the blood moon... That shall be explained (I promise) next chapter, which should be up by the end of this week, if not by sunday... Work is eating much of my time and energy... Zzzzz...

But yes... I know this chapter is depressing and hopefully you all get an idea as to what destroyed that castle... Though I would like to know how this chapter struck your emotions... but again, next chapter will not be so depressing or rather, I don't think many chapters, only a select few, will be that depressing. In any case, reviews, and always promised more to come... In the next chapter, for those who are being driven nuts for wanting to know.

The full explanation of Blood Moon with a very interesting twist with Alucard.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: (rubs hands together) Alright, I apologize greatly for my lack of updating... work has been a bitch and I finally have some free time... though keep in mind... I made this chapter, very, VERY long...

Seras: Is... that a good thing?

Me: (grins cruelly) all depends... Blood Moon is finally described, but through Alucard, so thus... Poor Seras is going to get it...

But in any case, again I am sorry for not updating, If I had my way, I'd update everyday like I had been in the past, but oh well (shrugs) what can I do... but please... I hope you all enjoy!

--------------------------------

As day arose upon the fog lathered Castle of Darkness. Servants bodies grinded and groaned as the creatures of darkness began to once more fall asleep from the soft touch of the suns rays. The dog guardian stood in its risen mound of wild weeds within the front of the castle. Its stone eight eyes blazing with the duty of protection, yet to those who knew the beast, would be greatly amused as there right by the huge clawed stone feet; a huge branch rested with many teeth marks gouged out on the rough bark.

With the sun once more claiming the sky and land from the clutches of the moon and it's cloak of darkness, the sky no longer haunted by servants, were filled with many birds. The streets becoming safe from the vampires and demonic red eyes of Dracula, people both humans and werehumans began to emerge. The many variety of species and different werehumans mingled happily as if so use to each other. From the effects of the stalking vampires that roamed at night with the very king of all undead also roaming the dark streets with merciless eyes; acceptance to those that didn't need blood and only blood became very easy to obtain within the human hearts.

Sapphire eyes that stared out at this gathering sight belonged to a silhouette standing within the wall of thick fog around the trees that surrounded the Castle of Darkness. Fatigued joy filled the blue eyes as a small sigh passed the soft lips of Seras Victoria as with the faint gathering of heat from the rising sun; the wall of fog was beginning to fade in a stubborn fashion. Seras letting the sigh to fully leave her lungs, lifted her face to the morning sky, allowing the sun's light touch her pale soft skin. She was happy the people be it human or creature of darkness were finally starting to see eye to eye, yet... She was also crying inside her soul. As The night had fallen upon them a few hours before, something... happened. The servants be it upon the Castle's grounds or within the domain of Dracula, began to suddenly wail loudly making many stop in their tracks. Then the castle... Seras narrowed her eyes ever so slight as she recalled the chilly sight. The very castle of Dracula's... began to scream, and as it screamed, the castle began to glow red.

Alucard had said, a castle will weep for the loss of its brethren.

Shivering; Seras rubbed her arms roughly with her hands. Hearing a small child's wail, the young queen glancing forward saw two women, a human in her young twenties carrying a young infant as the other woman... was a young werewolf of the same age cooing at the child as they both laughing, went on their way. Smiling, the immortal human couldn't help but allow the joy of seeing those who living within Alucard's domain actually accepting each other more so then ever before, yet... with a small breath filling her lungs, Seras looked to the clear blue sky as high above near faded from the growing daylight; there hung a red moon. A red moon... Blood moon; Yuki had mentioned something but never finished it, and Alucard...

Alucard...

With a sharp toss of her head making the blond locks fly up into the air, Seras stuffing her hands hard into her coat pocket, stormed off of the Castle's land; alone. She didn't need to hang around a castle as everyone else slept. Sarina even slept soundly in Striker's home made nest of soft pine branches and feathers. The child having once feared them all, now enjoyed their company... though... she did not, like near all others, like Alucard. After she had seen the owner of that hat she had 'barrowed', Sarina avoided it and anything else that belonged to the man cloaked in red, as if those items were burning hot.

Pushing all thoughts of the castle and its current inhabitants from her mind. Seras with a small huff of breath leaving her soft lips, the queen left and headed into the daylight, unaware, far above within the Castle, starring through a very tinted glass that was almost a full black; a single set of dark and cruel red eyes watched her as well as lift up to the fading red moon that hung in the sky. As the eyes rested onto the red moon; everyone that was not a servant, and slept in the castle, awoke from the violently echoing roars of demonic laughter.

The entire day just flew by the city of London. Not once during the time did Seras ever return as she kept herself busy. Human she may be, but she still held a immortal undead soul, thus... didn't like much company from the race she had once belonged to. Many, be it human or a creature of darkness, knew who Seras was and every time they saw her. Many fell away for as the rumors went, they all began to believe, wherever she was seen, the king of all undead was not far behind. Sad to say, with current conditions from the sudden change in the moon's glow to a blazing red that caused a odd change in all true undead blood, including a certain undead in red; those supposed rumors were on the near verge of coming true.

Uncaring of the red moon that hung above, Seras sitting on the edge of the docks by the massive river, swung her legs ever so leisurely over the dark waters. Her sapphire eyes stared out as a few small sailboats floated in from the open waters as the sun having set ten minuets ago, plunged them all into darkness as the air was muggy and a bit off in the temperature. Seras could care less though as she smiling, watched the boats covered in both humans and those that belong to the darkness, even a few vampires who having not been dragged into the greed for blood, were there mingling happily. Peace was beginning to find its way into Alucard's lands.

Even seeing all this peace, seeing all the happiness and calmness that was overpowering both wannabe slayers and vampires from their disruptions within the city, Seras's mind kept going back to one thing. Rising slowly to her feet, Seras stood there looking down still at the chilly waters below as her eyes becoming confused and a bit dazed with given information filling her mind. Blood moon... just what the hell was it!

-----

"_Do you really wish to know, even though you are unaffected; Dear Seras?" _

_-----_

Seras jumped hard as she heard his sadistic words slowly curl their cruel hands onto the young queen's very heart. Taking ragged breaths, the woman's body locked up as she felt his darkness engulf her very form from the darkness behind her. With his dark chuckle filling the night air around them, Alucard's shadow engulfed form remained six feet from Seras's as his red eyes blazed in the darkness with malicious delight. "Un... affected... what do you mean... Alucard... what is Blood Moon?" Seras's soft voice slid past her lips as the young queen of this very undead, stared forward as the man behind her chuckled cruelly.

"_Blood Moon... my sweet dear Seras..." _Seras's sapphire eyes went wide as she felt rough cool fingers slip from behind her and onto her pale neck as the other hand roughly fell and gripped onto her left side. Pulling Seras hard right into Alucard's front with a heavy force of his brute strength over her weak human form, it reminded Seras all to well within her shocked mind, what she had lost twenty years ago to save Alucard's very way of life. Those thoughts though were swiftly forgotten as with his lips brushing her right earlobe, Alucard unleashed a deep chuckle into her ear. "Blood Moon... is the time when... we pure undead..." pressing his lips even closer to her ear, Seras trembled involuntarily as tendrils of black hair began to combine within her own blonde. Alucard's body cloaking her entire form, the man's dark chuckle shivered down his queen's spine causing a small whimper to involuntarily slip past her lips. "... can choose to breed; my Dear Seras."

Seras's blood finally did freeze up and her skin became as white as snow. "Breed?" the young suddenly very fearful queen whispered in a barely audible state as her wide eyes continued to stare forward. She felt his demonic red eyes just to her right resting upon her fearful face with not even an inch of space between their faces. The vampire's red eyes drank up her fear, the racing pulse within her petite chest. Seras, unable to understand her fear for this information, gave a small cry as Alucard's rough hand gripped her left side even tighter, drawing her even closer to his tall cruel form. This motion though seemed to have shaken the ice loose from her voice, and with a few weak sounds... "I thought... vampires... were... infertile..." the girl whispered with a few scratchy notes in her voice making the King of all Undead to merely grin even more as his red eyes wickedly danced.

"Oh we are Dear Seras..." with a harder squeeze to his queen's side, Alucard withdrawing his hands from her side and pale warm neck. The vampire slowly turning to the left, began to leisurely orbit the young women with cruel sadistic pleasure radiating from his very form. Taking graceful steps and his hands hanging ever so lazily at his sides, a few tendrils of ebony hair were pooled over his pale face that was twisted into the all so familiar smirk of cruel pleasure that shined even more so within his deep blood red eyes. Coming to a fluid stop in the very front of his queen and one time fledgling, the dark laughter rumbled like thunder from his chest as his red eyes still danced. "... all undead are infertile... but... upon every five hundred years..." moving his left foot forward bringing him closer to his very pale queen, Alucard standing tall, loomed over her with his eyes and cruel grin resting on his face that was two thirds covered in dark shadows. Like a serpents strike, Alucard's left hand lashing out grasped Seras's chin forcing her full gaze onto his own as a small cry left her lips. As fast and harsh as the motion seemed though, it hadn't hurt Seras, nor caused her to grow any fear for this man before her; she was only afraid of the news he had given her, and Seras had yet to understand to why she held fear.

As she stared at him with wide eyes, Alucard letting his smirk grow, went onward. "... Blood Moon arises for a full year; it changes our blood and allows to choose as our... call them cravings if you so will." The man crooned as he chuckling darkly, slid his fingers softly over Seras's soft skin making goose bumps to rise upon her very body. Narrowing his eyes, the man unleashing another dark laugh, continued to stand there holding the face of his queen in the palm of his left hand. "Cravings?" the vampire blinking, stared fully at Seras as she having whispered the single word, Alucard saw in her sapphire eyes, and felt within her mind, she was trying to understand; and that fear. "Yes... cravings. You had them once before twenty years ago; you held the same as my own, but not as strong."

With a feline like motion, Alucard leaned in closer to his queen, letting their noses be not even an inch apart. "I hunger after blood, death, war, but with the Blood Moon... the only thing I crave..." drawing past the front of Seras's face, Alucard exposing his fangs, gave a soft yet sharp nip on his queen's left earlobe making a few dots of blood to appear for only a mere second before the vampire's tongue lashing out, lapped away the blood making the woman under his hold shudder. Bringing his lips right to his ear, Alucard chuckled deeply as he continued. "...the only thing I want all for myself... is _you_... Seras... Victoria." Seras giving a loud cry had her body involuntarily lurch hard, crashing into Alucard's chest as the man having slipped his lips from the woman's ear.

With the sudden sharp pain and burning pleasures bleed into her form from her neck, Seras's hands flying out, gripped Alucard's coat tightly within white knuckled hands as the young woman realized all to well as her mind was becoming drunk with dark pleasure; Alucard was biting her, draining her, not to kill, but... All thoughts were shattered as Alucard's sharp teeth biting down harder upon Seras's soft neck with the flesh having already given to the fangs cravings, Seras lolled her head back as a faint whimper left her lips. Her entire body shuddered as she felt her own cravings rise... No... these... cravings weren't.. hers. Hearing his dark chuckle rumble from her throat and into her soul, Seras tried yet failed of opening her eyes as Alucard's hands and broad arms curled tightly over her form. Drawing her even closer, Seras was nearly unseen by any as the King of all Undead cloaked her body with his own.

Seras began to wriggle hard underneath both the bite and strong arms of her one time master. the cravings were becoming to potent for her human mind to take, she wanted to scream, to bite, to draw blood. Alucard seeing and feeling her human mind scream from deep within from his feeding her his own cravings that he felt since Blood Moon, the man just laughed cruelly within her mind. _"You may be human and free of the moons touch... But I will make you feel it, I will make you feel what I feel everyday, for you are mine and mine alone!" _his dark words sang cruelly into Seras's mind as with her teeth and eyes tightly clenched, the woman could suppress her cries of pain and dark cravings. Oh how she wanted him to take her, she wanted to feel his fangs not just on her neck. To feel his rough hands not just upon her pale face. "A... Alucard..." the last mental walls of fending off her king's own thirst was beginning to crumble as the vampire continued to feed her his cravings from the Blood Moon.

"A... please... stop.. please..." Seras's voice weakly trembled past her paling lips as Alucard merely bit down even harder allowing the near hot blood to slip down Seras's neck and into her shirt beneath her coat leaving a moist warm feel on the collar and soft fabric beneath. Narrowing his red eyes, the cruel man, biting down still very hard, watched her pain covered face as her lips gave way to faint weak whimpers. _"Tell me... what do you want... what do you want Seras Victoria!" _Alucard's voice cackled loudly within Seras's mind as he slammed his full thirst, his full desires into the young woman's mind, body and soul. Seras... could not take it any more, the cravings was to much! What she wanted... the darkest desires, the ecstasy rose. Seras giving a loud wail, gripped Alucard's coat tightly within her white knuckles hands; she knew exactly what she wanted.

Seras drawing in a full rough breath, parted her jaws. Yet it wasn't a whimper or a small groan that passed her lips. Alucard's very thirst for this woman rose over any and all possible walls making his loins burn as her savage scream filled his ears and cruel mind. No longer needing to be force fed his own dark desires and craving for the savage want from the woman within his arms. Alucard felt from her own mind and body, from the very feel of the warm breath harshly sliding past his warm neck as the smell of her sweet sweat filled his undead lungs.

Slowly slipping his fangs from her inflamed blood soaked neck causing a few cries from the young woman's lips. Alucard slipping his moist lips up her neck letting them to not once leave her soft flesh, found his way onto her lips, allowing a few tendrils of warm blood to slink down her soft pale chin as his rough broad arms continued to hold his queen's limp body within his clutches. Having her face fully cloaked by his ebony hair, the vampire king pressed down hard letting a few stray drops of blood to slip from his soaked fangs into Seras's mouth as her tongue lashed back as if burned from the coppery taste. Even with her own blood falling into her mouth, Seras couldn't suppress the groan as her want grew. The woman finding full movement in her legs, regained her entire balance as she stumbling with a few wobbly steps and sapphire eyes shut... pressed hard right into Alucard's form making his hold on her body tighten and his force onto her lips grow.

Both vampire king of all undead and human queen with a immortal bond to this sadistic man were lost. They had lost all thoughts of anything other then the here and now as high above with a solitary cloud rolling by, the full red moon shone down.

Seras felt his withdrawal that made a small whimper pass her lips as her dazed eyes drew slowly open and fell upon cruelly dancing red eyes as the man with tendrils of blood on either side of his warm mouth, grinned sadistically. Alucard took it fully in and lavished within Seras's burning desires, no longer did he have to feed her his own thirst from the Blood Moon's caress. Allowing a soft dark chuckle to past his blood soaked lips, Alucard cloaked in shadows, stood tall right before Seras whose wide sapphire eyes watched him. "no need to whimper dear Seras... but if I may say, do you think it is best we return to the castle?" the man crooned as he grinning, bared his blood lathered fangs. Seras though, watching the man before her as she felt a tendril of sweat slip softly down her pale face, swallowed uneasily as she knew the answer to Alucard's question. Clearly seeing the look deep within the blue pools of Seras's eyes, cruel laughter roared as darkness engulfed them both leaving the docks empty with nothing more but a faint rustling breeze.

--------------

Alexial timidly walked the very large corridors of the castle with a uneasiness surrounding her form. She couldn't find Seras anywhere, nor could Yuki or Kujimara... not even the dog guardian, though... shivering slightly, Alexial sighed as she went on her way. Just asking that beast had scared the shit out of her. Blinking as to hearing a all to familiar voice ring not far off, Alexial coming to a stop at a fork in the corridors saw her... yet... Alexial's body froze up as she saw _him _right by Seras, and the two... were to the young American's eyes by using a term her mother had said many times... making out.

Stepping back out of sight, Alexial gave a faint sigh yet froze as a knobby hand of black bones rested upon her left shoulder. With the sound of softly cracking joints, in the corner of Alexial's left eye, she saw Yuki looking at her with his red eyes made of crimson light. "It is best we leave those two alone for... a while." The servant's tender voice spoke as he removing his hand from the young vampire's shoulder, turned and began to walk off. Alexial blinking, gave a small cry as she went after and joined the winged skeleton's side. "Wait... weren't we suppose to leave tonight... to go to Japan?" the young woman asked gaining a small light laugh from the servant as he flicked his wings ever so slight. "Indeed we were suppose to... yet the Blood Moon has said otherwise with those two... so my guess is, we won't be leaving for a good day if not two or three; and no, do not ask, I will not tell of what Blood Moon is, that is something for you to learn when you mature your powers." With that spoken from the servant's jaws, both a very confused vampire and servant, left.

-----------------

Taking in ragged breaths, Seras with her back pressed heavily against the wall had her black coat pool to the ground and around her feet as Alucard's board arms cruelly encased her petite body. With her neck and lower chin lathered in her own crimson blood, and with small droplets of sweat slipping down her face and heart racing; Seras watched Alucard's red eyes as he cruelly grinning, held a burning thirst within his pure demonic eyes. Even without the moon's gentle embrace of red light, it didn't take long to be swooned back into the sadistic dance of Blood Moon's lust. Not even the full Lord Dracula could defy the burning craving that savagely tore at him from the inside.

With the shifting of his red coat, Alucard planting his left foot even closer towards Seras's ragged form; the man's lips parted into a full out cruel smile baring his ivory fangs. Allowing his ebony hair to spill over her pale soft face, the vampire's sadistic red eyes just stared intently onto her own blue as he unleashed a thunderous chuckle from his dark chest. "if you do not... deny me now of my desires... I am taking you this night..." pulling his face even closer with his arms slithering over her small waist just underneath the fringes of her black shirt making her soft body that had been concealed underneath, twitch from his hands caress. Seras's breath was caught up in her lungs as she could not as hard as she tried, take her eyes from the burning red pools from the very first of all undead.

"A... Alucard..."

Uncaring of her trembling voice and small body under his sadistic hold, Alucard parting his jaws, drew right for the beckoning pale neck still caked in now partially dried blood. Seras gave a loud cry as her body convulsed from his fangs once more sank past the barrier of soft inflamed flesh from his last assault to her neck, and with elegant grace, his fangs slipped into her jugulars, allowing the hot blood to spill into his mouth, letting the coppery crimson liquid to slosh over his tongue. Lavishing within her shuddering cries from both voice, emotions and body, Alucard bit down harder as his hands slipped slowly up her small form underneath her shirt. The protection her clothing gave was failing dramatically as the king of undead continued his dark advances. Unlike how human males would go for with greedy lust filled hands, the vampire's hands came to a dark rested stop right upon Seras's back with his fingers curling over her shoulders leaving her front to be crushed into his own.

Folding his fingers in onto her flesh, Seras shuddered and leaning forward into his own looming body. The young woman burying her face hard into the man's chest, gave muffled whimpers as her king began to slowly scratch small red lines upon her bare shoulders concealed by her black shirt, but unable to protect its wearer from the Undead King's sadistic advances.

Seras's mind was unable to think, to comprehend anything around her except of what was happening to her and by whom. The burning want was screaming inside her making the young woman want to lash out her own human claws and draw this very mans blood. Her surroundings became dizzy and unable to feel exactly what was up and what was down, yet... feeling a heavy soft material engulf her entire back, Seras blinking her dazed eyes allowing them to clear ever so slight, the woman heard the soft sadistic chuckle over her entire form as she realized in her drunk mind of pleasure, where exactly she and Alucard were.

With walls surrounding them tightly that would cause fear in all other humans, Seras fully relaxed her tense body as she took in raged breaths. Laying within the bottom of this man's coffin of black metal exterior and plush blood red interior, Seras feeling both blood an sweat trickling down her upper body, peered forward at the blazing red eyes of her king. With his bent spread legs on either side of her body with his red coat cloaking her lower body like a blanket of evil pleasure, his hands rested upon her slightly shivering and irritated bare shoulders. The Alucard's hair cocooned his queen's face making her eyes rest upon his dark grin that bore upon his lips and deep within his cruel dancing eyes.

With her mind clearing ever so slightly in the far recesses, Seras gave a very weak mental smile as Alucard advanced once more with fangs bared and going for her right shoulder. With a weak whimper leaving her soft lips, Seras's body lurched as she felt his fangs like sharp needles, dig into her shoulder and scrape away at the skin. In her mind still, the clearness she held ever so slight, was beginning to fade, yet as it began to... one thought crossed her mind and would be recalled later on whenever she called for it... Blood Moon... is going to make like _much _more interesting.

Hearing his dark laughter engulf both her body and mind, Seras, blinking timidly, looked with what seemed drunk eyes, right into the sadistically crooning red eyes of her one time master as his lips were still locked upon her shoulder and allowing only a few small tendrils of blood to slip out. _"Interesting you say Dear Seras?" _Seras's eyes going wide, the woman gave a loud cry as the man bit down even harder, but with the pain he gave her, Seras's own cravings and hunger for this vampire just grew to levels no human could ever fully take and keep full control of their actions. His dark chuckle rumbled from his fangs and into Seras's very soul as he slowly pressed his tongue onto the bleeding wounds causing another small whimper from the young woman that laid beneath his form. _"Call it all you want Dear Seras, but for as long as I crave you... You cannot escape me, you cannot run from what I thirst from you, I will have what I want!" _Seras gave a loud wail as Alucard slipping his hands down her soft sides, scraped away the flesh making faint red lines of blood to emerge.

High outside in the night sky, the red moon blazed like a violent beacon of sadistic lust. Servants all around the castle blazed red as their master was being consumed from the Blood Moon's caress. Within the castle, any vampires within felt very uncomfortable due to the sudden shift in Alucard's powers, his dark aura that bled from the very walls in the castle of darkness. Blood Moon has indeed begun and no matter how hard she may try in the near future, Seras Victoria, Queen of Dracula; of Alucard, could _not_ escape.

---------------------------

Me: (weak laughter) uh... let.. me explain... um... I got a wee bit carried away... I am learning to not listen to dark sadistic music when writing my Hellsing fanfic, mainly when it's a scene with Seras and Alucard.

Zuranna: (sweatdrops)

Me: (clears throat) but um... yes... again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I will always put more up as soon as I can, so once more, apologies for being so god damn late on the last chapter... But I hope it made up both in length and... what it was about... and if any of you aren't into... the whole sadistic fun bits... better get use to it, (not trying to sound harsh or anything) But with Blood Moon, there is going to be a lot more of... well this stuff... yeah...

In any case, keep up the reviews and I shall add more hopefully before the end of this week, so till then! (waves) Ja Na!


	13. Author's note

Yo to all my loving fans who have truly been very patient with my lack of updating

I apologize of my lack of story… but it shall be promised at least two of not many more chapters on Monday when I finally get a fuckin day off (grumbles) Work sucks ass, and many can agree whose had to work… but at least I'm getting paid… (Sighs)

in any case, I am glad you all liked my description of blood moon, I was a bit uneasy of that whole chapter due to my sudden music change and wanting to write that sadistic scene… and all the reviews I got, thank you, thank, thank you… so please try to be a bit more patient until this Monday and I promise you all, it shall be worth while your long wait… so until then, live long and insane! Ciao!

- Hakuyaoshi


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Alright, It's been a while since I had updated and I do apologize, work is eating up all my time and it sucks ass! In any case, I had promised more then one chapter, but (weak sigh) due to my lack of energy from work, only one was made, but it is a long one... so I do hope you all enjoy and forgive me of my lack of updating... so enjoy!

------------------

Giving a deep sigh with a mixture of a dull growl, Ty sat in one of the many benches at the bustling airport lathered in both speckled tiles and faded thin aqua carpet. With his ears twitching as if on vibrate mode due to all the loud noises and voices, the wolf ran his flesh hand over his weary face as he sat there alone by huge glass windows showing the planes outside in the night surroundings. Small children of be it griffins, werehumans, and humans pressed their faces onto the glass and ran around while a few slept in the laps of their families. This place was huge and was very crowded! With another growl passing his thin lips, Tyson looked all around as the single black backpack sat beside him upon the bench carrying a few items to dull his boredom. He had been told that the others were going to check in their luggage and Seras with her king was needing to deal with their coffins. Yet here he sat alone at gates A1 and A2 with ticket in hand with the time swiftly drawing upon him.

Taking in the many scents from the thousands of other soon to be passengers and the smells of airport food, Ty finding at least four scents he knew... with ears going fully erect, the wolf snapping his eyes to the left saw them. with a woman carrying herself in a stubborn cold gait, a man walked beside her with a dark gait and with claws clicking softly on the speckled tile floor; a griffin strode alongside them with what seemed, carried an odd growth upon his feathery back. With the wolf's metal hand pushing the backpack softly from his legs causing a few faint clicks and shine from the metal. Tyson swiftly rose to his feet as Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez, and Striker headed his way, neither of the three giving a sign of emotion upon their neutral faces. Sarina was in a deep slumber nestled like a limp pup on Striker's back as the griffin knowing only ancient dialect, came to a slow graceful stop ruffling his wings before the wolf as Integra and Walter also came to a stop alongside the molten brown black beast.

Ty nodding his unruly mop of brown hair to the three, the wolf smiled happily with fatigue in his facial lines towards the three. "Are you all ready... where's Alexial or Lord Dracula and Seras?" Ty murmured as he glanced around at the many other beings that shuffled through the very crowded hallways lugging all sizes of luggage. Walter smiling slightly, nodded to the wolf gaining the golden gaze of Ty onto his own dark filled red. "Alexial is in the restroom... but I cannot recall when we lost the company of Dracula nor young Ms Victoria." The dark Angel of Death spoke. Striker giving a faint grunt past his sharp metallic black beak, looked at Ty "nxoho te no we den?" the griffin chattered softly. Even if they couldn't understand a single word, it was clear with the tone of his scratchy voice, the griffin had asked of what to do now.

Thom and Kitanne having delivered the 'goods' left to return to Japan and prepare for the others arrival by notifying Deborah and her mate Jonathan of a very dark and evil man with his ward. Integra having fully mended, desired to go back to the United States, but with Walter's wishes and even Seras's pleas... the stubborn head of the undead Hellsing gave in.

Hearing the panicked cries and scrambling of feet... Ty's ears perking up, the wolf smiling turned fully around to the crowded hallways that began to pull apart with frightened sets of eyes. Many who had clear getaways, fled as fast as they could. Werehumans shifting to their true forms be it wolves, cats, dogs, foxes, whatever, scrambled wildly on the tile floor, just to flee wherever they could go. Walter giving a small chuckle as Integra glared at the sight, clearly not amused one bit... all four understood who was heading their way by how the fear rose within the very hearts of all those that were inside the airport.

Upon slow feet, be it clad in brown boots of heavy leather, black boots that bore feminine elegance to heavy chrome black metal claws clicking loudly onto the speckled tile floor. The three approached... Orange shades resting upon his undead face to conceal his blood red eyes from the harsh lights, Alucard walked in the center of the three. Seras walked alongside his left with the near same dark look on her very form with her vivid blue eyes blazing with the concealed darkness from within. To the right of his master... Ty and present company just froze. For what they to believe was just a mere dragon sculpture over a bleeding fountain.

Baring blazing red light for eyes in the deep sockets upon the demonic nine foot tall dragon skull, there he stood. The pure black metal skeleton demonic dragon that wore a full body cloak of black coat like material much like his master's red coat. Baring a blood red interior, his entire main body was covered while his chrome black metal claws stuck out and were leisurely curled around a eleven foot tall dark oak staff that held on the very top, a six foot long blade curved downward making all understand exactly his weapon. A scythe that on the end above the blade wrapped in three black metal claws blending with the wood they rested upon as a support base, a ruby shined dimly, always glowing as if fireflies were trapped within and flickering about. The dog statue back at the front entrance to Alucard's castle was just one of four guardians. Inferno; the demonic undead dragon was another, and the chosen one by Seras's decision. No one knew truly of what the king of all undead's decision was of bringing this guardian out of the four.

Seras was the first and only of the three to lose her neutral expression and laughing, walk past the two right for the others who stood there watching them while others still scrambled to get away. With blue eyes dancing and a grin upon her red lips, Seras drew to a timid stop right before those she had once worked for and her old and new comrades. "Sorry we're so late Ty... it was just... dealing with the coffins was a bit odd... mainly for a certain 'vampire'." Seras muttered in a low whisper the last few words, yet with a simple flick of his wolf ears, Ty had heard and understood all to well as to who she meant. Nodding his head making the mop of brown hair to shift to near cloaking his left eye, the wolf grinned and looked at Seras as the harsh airport lights glinted from his metal arm. "It's alright... we still have a few minuets before the plane is letting passengers on... but do tell..." lifting his golden eyes to scan the area that once being so crowded was near desolate. "... Where's... oh... uh... never mind..." Hearing the wolf's voice falter and asked to who he was asking of. Seras following his gaze to her right, the young woman seemed oddly frozen in place as to what she saw through her sapphire eyes.

Alexial stood nearby in the airport's café and stuffing her semi empty backpack she had brought, with all sorts of sugary goodies and treats. With red eyes glinting with joy as her mouth was watering with anticipation of tasting such delicacies that she rarely had... due to the fact with America being in war close to twenty four seven, they were hard to come by. "Alexial, come on, the plane will be letting us on soon!" the young vampire hearing her name, gave a final stuff of a few suckers into her bag and with eyelids slipping over her red eyes, Alexial rising tall peered over from the café. Seeing the gathered of company both of a wolf, griffin, human and vampires with a single guardian from Dracula's castle, the young woman stuffing a already opened sucker into her mouth zipped the bag shut. With a odd swing of the back over her shoulders, Alexial giving a near childish like grin, headed their way with all her gathered goodies rustling softly inside.

Seras had to smile as she watched the daughter of Zuranna head over. "Are we having fun yet?" the queen spoke as far off with a near ignored attention from the group, their gate was just opening up to let passengers onboard. With a simple rise of his right ear towards that general direction, Ty giving a deep sigh, gained the stares of all, even that of a man cloaked in red. "Our gate has finally opened... shall we go then?" the wolf spoke in a low tone as his soft golden eyes glanced down to Striker and the small sleeping child upon his feathery back between the two wing membranes.

"Ma, ma, ma... isn't this a grand o audience... what the bloody ell are ye all doing here?"

Blinking, Alexial moving the sucker in her mouth with muffled clicks of the hard candy against her teeth, glanced over as did Striker, both with very curious eyes. Everyone else though minus Inferno, recognized that man's voice as they turned their multitude of colored eyes be it exposed or colored, swiftly or not caring whatsoever, towards the figures that stood nearby. With blood red eyes glinting behind a simple frame of glasses and wearing a all to familiar grey trench coat over black priest clothing and a fairly large metal cross necklace resting upon his lower chest. Baring the all to same short blond hair to allow fighting go by smoothly with the hair from his eyes, there he stood as a true undead like so many of those he had slain; Alexander Anderson.

With a simple worn out brown leather suitcase by his left side, two woman stood on either side of the man baring also the same black priest clothing with black coats cloaking their bodies. The one woman carrying a innocent face with long black hair carried a single hand gun on her hip as a huge katana was strapped upon her petite back while her tall blond haired comrade bore two fairly large guns upon her own sides in tough black leather holsters. Heinkel and Yumiko; two other slayers from the former Vatican that had fallen over twenty years ago.

"Anderson... what are you doing here is more like what we should be asking you." The man's red eyes snapped down onto Seras as she even though small and a human at that, held her ground with narrowed sapphire eyes upon this very man she would seem to never fully trust. Having his red eyes dance, the priest gave forth into the full out signature smirk he carried out through his life of both human and now undead. "still a human ah see... why is that... does Alucard like weak meat?" the man crooned cruelly.. yet.

Seras with wide eyes heard and saw Alucard's body shift hard to her left and like a stalking feline with elegance, rested himself right in between the former Vatican and his queen. With his own pale lips curling into a full out cruel smile that the vampire king had carried much longer then Anderson's own smile, Alucard's red eyes blazed violently over his orange shades and came to rest upon Anderson's own undead eyes.

No words were spoken but... with a single blink of his red eyes, Anderson fell back hard like some heavily drunk man. His eyes going wide, the man throwing his hands tightly onto his head, hunched forward as a loud growl of pure pain left his lips. A dark rumbling chuckle tore through Alucard's chest as he standing there, tore at Anderson's mind with his own, filling the man's mind with unseen and horrific thoughts, ideals, emotions.

"Stop it... please stop... Dracula... please..."

Anderson's painful cries lifted as the man trembling, stood there hunched over and trying to recover as Alucard turned his once more concealed gaze onto the small petite form of Yumiko. The woman though with big red eyes reminding the king all to well of a one time fledgling carrying that same look and she was still new to the world he had placed her in, peered up at him with fear in her eyes. Undead she may be like her two friends, but they could still die.

"Alucard..." Seras spoke gently as she timidly drew to his right side. The young woman gave a small cry as the vampire king lifting his left foot up, began to walk right for the designated gate in a slow walk with his red coat bellowing behind causing many humans and Werepeople to scramble out of his path. Yet... with a few steps ahead of her, the man stopped and stood there with his right hand slowly slinking out a few inches from his side. Only one truly got the message of his silent movements. With blond locks slipping over her left sapphire eye, Seras looking at the near recovered Anderson, the queen of all undead headed right for her king. With her left hand sliding forward and through the single hand that had seen many deaths and hundreds upon hundreds of bloodshed. Feeling his rough warm flesh upon her own, his murderous hand that no one would dare consider being used more then just a weapon to rip apart his victims, those fingers curled slowly onto Seras's soft pale hand and rising his feet once more... both he and Seras headed off, side by side, hand in hand. The beauty and the beast.

With claws loudly clicking on the tile floor, Inferno followed after with his claws wrapped around the scythe that had been with him for who knew how long. Small rips appeared upon the carpeted floor from the dragons claws as he approached the woman who was taking the tickets for those getting on the plane. With a frightened stare and petrified form on her part, the skeleton guardian smirking ever so slight, disappeared down the entrance into the ramp for the plane.

Ty and the others just stared at each other as Alexial with sucker still in her mouth, stared at the three former Vatican with curious eyes gaining a odd stare from Anderson as he was fully recovered from the mind ordeal Alucard had given him. "So... you're the ones who helped in the war twenty years ago... but last time I heard, you were all human." The girl spoke as Striker and the two Hellsing, clearly not enjoying the present company, headed for the gates. Anderson's lips curled slightly as he watched this young vampire who to his eyes and senses, was very inexperienced. "We were 'umans, back then... but lets just say... something in ma blood... change me." The man crooned as a dark laugh fell from his lungs.

The wolf staring at this man and slayer, sighed as he flicking his ears, gained the look from the blond man. "So do tell Anderson... where are you going... is it because of Maxwell's return?" Ty murmured as the wolf watched the man with stern golden yellow eyes. Anderson though lost all signs of amusement as he standing tall, faced the wolf as the feeling of his growing wrath bled from his very form and off of the girls as well. "Maxwell can go ta hell for all ah care... but..." with a violent glint of metal and sparks flying, many humans nearby fell back even further wondering if they should share the same caution for Dracula, to all those who knew him. With two bayonets in hand, Anderson's red eyes shined with a dark malice as his fangs were bared, not in a grin or smirk, but a silent snarl... "He 'as defied God and shall be punished by these bayonets!" the man growled making Alexial fall back slightly from the three as she began to wonder of anyone she met was 'sane'. Ty though just stared at this man with a single ear cocked slightly upward as he watched the slayer.

"One question remains though... why are you here?"

with a low chuckle, Anderson gave into his cruel smirk once more. "I am here to protect something that I thought was lost." The priest spoke in a low tone making Alexial watch this man, this slayer and vampire... to protect? To protect what?

-----------------------

Far off within a ancient graveyard with crumbling tombstones lathered in both ivy and overgrown weeds. Fireflies flitted gently in the cool still air as the stars high above glinted with peace and tranquility as the moon was hidden from sight being the night of the new moon, yet... a lone figure standing, leaned heavily against the tallest monument that was over ten feet tall of a weeping angel of white aging marble. With the sound of heavy clothing rustling, another form cloaked in the nights embrace, landed out of the sky a few feet from the figure already there. As soon as the form had landed though, with faint sounds of popping, all the fireflies within the graveyard burst into small balls of flames to just fade from sight in a mere millisecond of combustion.

Kneeling there with one hand onto the ground, the form bowed his head to that against the angel. "Master; the wolves of Africa's Plaines were destroyed but the Hellsing is now with her Mother's undead Sister, Sir Integra as well as in the company of Lord Dracula and his own queen Seras Victoria." The man's low voice spoke like dry leaves in the night air. A low sloshing chuckle left the other man's lips as he drew his dark face to the night sky as the scent of burned insects filled his lungs. Through the faint light though, to a trained eye, the man leaning there had holes in his body as in the weak stars glow, the decaying pulsating heard was seen through a rotted hole in the mans chest.

"it... does... not matter... we now... know... how to kill... Alucard... Haku." The man's sloshing mangled voice spoke with authority as the kneeling servant slowly lifted his single exposed glazed golden red eye onto the one who had enslaved him. His vampire mind was free to think and do on his own, but he couldn't control anything else but his thoughts. "Yes... master?" the vampire puppet spoke in a hushed tone as the muddy eyes of Maxwell stared at him. "find... Seras... take her..." Maxwell spoke as at times with the holes in his throat, the tongue slipped in and out of the many oozing holes on the man's form. "Seras sir... she is nothing but a mere human." Hakuyaoshi spoke in a low tone as he brought his eyes once more the ground at his master's feet that were bounded up in moist bandages to keep them from falling part from carrying his decaying weight.

Maxwell gave a strangled chuckle making a few bits of very wet flesh to fall onto the dark ground of overgrown grasses and weeds. "She... is... what we... will use... to Kill... Alucard... and... to get... what I want..." the man spoke slowly. Haku looked back up to his master with his still glossy golden red eye due to the collar upon his neck. "Want?" the puppet vampire king whispered softly as a gentle breeze carried a few locks of his black blond tipped hair over his face. Maxwell watching his puppet, nodded with shear lost and desires in his muddy eyes that still carried his strength that his body was truly lacking in. "what... I Want... is... to be... the... ruler of you... all undead... like I... was... twenty years... ago... Seras is... Alucard's queen... her soul... is that of... a royal... undead... take her... soul... and... Alucard's... blood... and... I shall once more... be... the king... of all undead... and..." with a slow serpent like motion of his left hand into the confines of his ratty bum like clothing, Maxwell withdrew a small vile of black glass and swirled it tenderly about before his puppet with his muddy eyes dancing. "we already... have his blood... from... our... last encounter... all... we need... now... is..." narrowing his muddy eyes, with his decaying lips curling into a cruel smirk making his teeth show on the sides of his mouth, a low laugh left his lungs. Haku both puppet mind and his free mind, understood, and bowed his head as within he struggled to break free. "I shall... get Seras... then what of the girl, did you not need her blood to restore your form?" the vampire asked making Maxwell's laughter only grow louder as the breeze made the stench of decaying flesh whip all around. "She... no longer... is necessary... now that... we know... Alucard's weakness... so she will... merely become... a decoy... they will... think... I want her... but... what I... want... now... is Seras... now go... get her for me... and as... for the girl... due to her link... with a certain man... kill her..."

With Haku's cloaked form grinding loudly... blood flew savagely all around as with huge wings to that of a dragon's slamming forth into the air... Hakuyaoshi hunching down in the wild grasses, slammed hard into the night sky and faded from sight as Maxwell standing there... began to outright laugh. "I... will... become king... once more... you... will fall... Dracula!" and through the night past the tombstones and weeds; through the trees and sleeping animals who fell back from the sudden smell of decay and feel of evil intent; Maxwell's laughter echoed loudly.

-------------------

"Donovan... Donovan wake up... come on..."

drawing back from the realms of deep slumber, Donovan felt the sweet red liquid slip pas his dry mummified lips into the back of his throat. Carrying the form of that to a dried corpse still in the ruins of the underground basement. With blood having been purposely poured all over his dried body, steam began to rise as the blood began to boil and seep into his flesh causing the dry skin to smooth and grow. Feeling her right beside him, Donovan gave a weak dry whisper, making a very soft warm hand slip onto the side of his face as the flesh began to regrow and regain color of pale but living flesh. "Relax... I'm here... and Alexial is safe with Dracula and Seras.. but... what happened..." Zuranna's tender voice was like the song of a angel to Donovan's ears as he giving another weak groan, tempted to rewet his mouth with the aid of his tongue that began to grow moist once more.

What had happened?

Memories flooded the American undead king's mind... the girl, the wolf son who had taken her... yet... it didn't add up. Sure, Maxwell had come after the girl for she was the last Hellsing, born from the unknown sister of Integra, Cathleen, she was an illegitimate child from Integra's father, Arthur. The blood would bring him back to life, but it wasn't just the blood of a hellsing that would regenerate a decaying half dead and living man. It had to be mixed, both from the Hellsing and the Vatican bloodlines to create the very rare but extremely potent magical properties within the chosen blood. With a mixture of such blood, untold strength and power could be done with this magical blood, but was never seen due to the so many differences that those two head families held. They never agreed on anything... but then... why was Maxwell going after that girl? She was just a Hellsing... or...

Zuranna stared at Donovan with concerned eyes as her love's golden red eyes snapped open and peered forward past her own face with what seemed... fear in his eyes. "What is it?" Zuranna asked softly as the man blinking slowly, brought his focusing eyes onto her own red set. "I think I understand it now... that human girl... the last Hellsing..." with a low groan, Zuranna fell back as Donovan with bones grinding deeply from within, slowly sat up and rubbed his sore eyes with a weary left clawed hand. "the last... I thought Integra was the last Hellsing." Zuranna spoke as she timidly rested her left clawed hand onto her king's back as he coughing, began to fully regenerate his inside organs. "She... had a sister in Japan that no one knew about... not even the man.. who helped sire that child... Zuranna..." Zuranna watched him with uneasy eyes as Donovan looked at her with a very startled look in his gaze as he finally was fully regenerated and looking to be a young well fit man minus the fangs and demonic eyes.

"... if my guess is correct... a man with the name of Alexander from the Vatican is the sire of the last Hellsing... and didn't even realize it... yet when Osaka was destroyed, only the mother's name appeared on the death toll... her father may yet still be alive out there somewhere..." with a low growl, Zuranna stumbling back hard onto her feet, rose tall as Donovan followed suit onto his own set of feet. With a deep crack of his knuckles, the man turning swiftly around lashed his hands out like that of a striking feline and gripped Zuranna's suddenly very stiff shoulders. "We must go... if what I think is true... that child is capable of reviving anything or anyone that is near death if not already dead... Maxwell will surly stop at nothing to get at her..." the man spoke in a hushed tone as both he and Zuranna traded weary glances. With the concern and worry suddenly burning from her red eyes, Zuranna nodded her head stiffly making a few dark blue strands of hair to brush over her pale f ace. "lets go then..."

"Just... one moment though..."

Zuranna, before she could cry out or think of anything else of what was to happen to what to do... Donovan sweeping her body into his strong broad arms, heavily pressed his lips onto her own pouring heat from both of their bodies. They knew trouble was afoot and no doubt another war that would dictate as to who would rule next, the light or darkness; was coming... but for now, heavily within each others embrace and kiss... this was a reuniting of lost lovers from what seemed so long ago.

Withdrawing his lips in a slow motion, golden red eyes met red eyes as his lips were barely held a inch from her own. A look of pure seriousness and concern filled the undead king's eyes as he watched his love's face, recalling the all to close memories of them being reunited long ago within the run down church was had been imprisoned in. "Zuranna... if indeed it's true that another war is soon approaching... I cannot risk losing each other again... if it comes to be to much..." Donovan's voice faded as Zuranna's soft hand found its way onto his pale face as her red eyes softened upon his own. "I know... but Donovan... I do believe... it is time.. to seek out... your demon brother." Hearing her words brush his neck, Donovan gave into a weary sigh and smile as he timidly nodded to his queen causing a few tendrils of black hair to slither upon her own pale face. "I agree... let us find Hakuyaoshi and see to it... Maxwell is put in the ground for good." The American undead king murmured softly as he once more advanced onto his queen and his true love for near over a thousand years of living as a true undead.

--------------------------

Me: (waves) so, what do ya all think? It shall get more interesting soon and all that fun stuff, as well as I shall indeed get more then one chapter up next time I get a day off...

Alucard: (smirks) it all depends on when you do get a day off.

Me: (blinks) I will get one soon enough, just pray I don't fall asleep and sleep the day away.

Hakuyaoshi: Why? is there something wrong with sleeping all day?

Me: ... uh, anywho, thank you all for being very patient and please give me reviews, and as always promised even if it takes forever, more will come, so till then! Ciao!


	15. Chapter 14

Me: (grins) Sorry about not updating so soon, but you should all be happy knowing I have today off, weds, as well as thurs, sat and sun, so look for updates!

Ty: Weee...

Me: at least try to sound happy! in any case... the plot is going to get very dark right now... but yes, thank you all for the reviews and more is always promised to come, but for now, enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Fire, screams, pain, blood... so much blood!

With shaky feet slipping in a award stepping back on the blood lathered pavement, Seras, with terrified sapphire eyes stared all around at the burning city that encased her small shivering form. The surrounding walls were dripping of blood as bodies laid strewn about all around both be it upon sidewalks, roads or in alleyways, limbs ripped off, chests torn out, organs, blood and bones everywhere. Children, men, women, everyone was dead. Hearing the groan of a chain, Seras swung around hard and began to wish she hadn't as there dangling from light poles by means of chains, bodies of all ages, limbs ripped off. Blood slowly dripped from the open wounds with the many colored disfigured organs sloshing out like morbid displays created by some madman.

Seras went rigid as she heard the heavy thud of shoes landing behind her with the rustle of heavy cloth and click of metal on metal. With her body shivering like a small leaf to a harsh wind, Seras; drawing in a weak breath, swung around and stumbled back onto the ground kicking up pools of blood as her eyes, if they couldn't get any bigger, indeed succeeded as she saw the figure before her. Her heart flew into her suddenly very dry throat as no breath was being allowed in her locked up lungs. There standing before her was a tall figure, baring a giant black trench coat that had single shiny metal cross on his lower left sleeve. Drawing a many more steps back upon the blood painted street mixed with lumps of disemboweled limbs, she saw and heard the blood dripping down the man's body as his blazing blue and yellow eyes bore into her own sapphire. With a low growl, fangs bore upon his shadowed face, the figure lifting his hand up brought it right for Seras as the clawed fingers had tendrils of the blood sticking between them.

"Wake up."

Sapphire eyes flew up as ragged breaths tore through her trembling chest. With a fluid blink to clear her eyes, Seras saw with her entire left side of her face smashed heavily onto the small oval window, outside, the night sky filled with a blanket of clouds below with stars and a near full moon high above. It was all... just... some morbid... nightmare.

Hearing his dark chuckle, Seras weakly pulling her face from the glass making her soft skin turn a faint red. The young queen glanced timidly to her king that sat beside her with a look of dark content. Whatever he was content with, the petite young lady didn't know, and probably didn't want to know, none the less though... she eyed him oddly as to why Alucard had laughed cruelly, no doubt having prodded her mind when she had awaken, if not before hand.

Clearly seeing this with his concealed red eyes behind his orange circular shades, the man in red merely continued to stare forward at the seats before them. _"a nightmare... only if you were a pure human, but you are not my dear Seras.. have you not forgotten your proper place in the darkness?" _his cruel words slithered into her mind like that of warm water sliding onto her cold bare form causing goose bumps to rise upon her body and make a shiver consume her petite form. Seeing this, the man's cruel grin grew as the dark chuckle rumbled once more from his chest causing the very nervous patrons in the seats before them, shudder in true terror. They had tried to get away from the very couple behind them, but due to the plane being a full flight, no one could get away, and this amused Alucard greatly to feel all their terror filled souls scream.

Nearby in the center aisles by the royal undead, Striker in a awkward position to that of a human even though a giant griffin, sat in his seat with Sarina in his lap reading happily some random child's book. With his lion like tail flicking lazily about between his legs, the griffin's golden eyes were shut as beside him, with headphones inside the cloaked hood of black cloth. Inferno's blazing red eyes watched the TV screen before all as the movie of some random assortment played. Both Integra and Walter sitting beside the guardian, were fast asleep with their head propped up against each other giving the two a very odd cute look. Even though Integra was a stern woman with a hard ego to crack and Walter, a dark slayer, they looked near normal to those with untrained eyes.

With fingers tapping the left arm rest, sitting behind the group, Ty was busy having his nose in very thick book that was held tightly in his right hand. At random times of when the story got interesting, his brown wolf ears in the mop of brown hair, would flop up and fwit ever so slight as a slight curl possessed the corners of his mouth. Alexial sitting to his right though, was to busy looking all around like a near crazy squirrel due to having eaten almost all of her sweet treats. It was one of her few sugar highs, and to the young woman who was the daughter of Donovan and Zuranna, enjoyed it greatly even though it made her look a bit odd.

Far in the back of the plane, there sat Anderson and his two companions, Heinkel and Yumiko who apparently were both in a deep slumber. Anderson though, was busy tending to his two main bayonets, cleaning off any remnants of his last 'jobs' and fixing the scrapes and nicks they had gained from many battles from both recent and far past. His red eyes though shifted ever so slightly to the aisle on his right having his red eyes meet those of brilliant innocent sapphire.

Having needing to use the bathroom, Sarina had drawn to a timid stop and with her small fingertip in her mouth with wide blue eyes, the little girl stood there and stared at the tall man with his sleeping allies on both his sides.

Anderson leisurely blinking, lazily rested the cleaning cloth and stone upon his lap with blades following suit as the slayer from the one time Vatican, smiled gently to the young child uncaring that her very big winged and feather lathered guardian stood behind her with protective golden hawk like eyes. "Hello little one..." all signs of ever being a slayer seemed to melt as the blond man watched her as she gave a small shy smile with the fingertip still lightly between her teeth. Seeing this, the man's own smile grew as his eyes not leaving hers, somehow got across to the beast before them. "relax griffin, she is not in any harm... so young one... do you have a name?" the man's harsh words to the bird, softened once more as he went back to full attention upon the small child before him with blue eyes and blond hair.

Removing her finger from her lips, the girl giggling, blushed as she meekly looked to him. "S... Sarina... S... Sir..." the shy little girl near whispered making the man chuckle softly as his dancing red eyes watched her that made Striker eye him. This man that was supposedly a very hard and war loving man, had a look of... something within his eyes... like that, that Striker had seen in the far past from the last time he was still a mere fledgling and meeting his father's proud eyes. Father... Father! With a heavy snort, the griffin took in deep breaths from the air, uncaring of the frightful looks gained from the nearby passengers. Indeed... as he took in breaths while the two spoke... both man and child carried a very faint, but familiar scent... could it be... this man was...

------------------------------

Seras sighing, looked weakly to her hands as the trembling as finally fading away. Blinking, the woman just stared as a pale callused hand finding its way into her line of vision, smoothly slipped his fingers onto her hand and lifting her hand from her lap, Seras turning her sapphire eyes, met those of her king that was concealed behind his orange shades as the signature smirk was curled upon his pale lips. "Alucard... then... what was it... if not a.. nightmare..." his young immortal queen whispered softly, letting her warm breath slip onto the back of his hand that still draped her petite hand within his own.

Lifting her hand up into the center of their locked eyes, the man parting his lips, chuckled softly and cruelly as he seeing Seras flinch to thinking he was going to bite her, tenderly slipping his warm moist fangs onto her soft flesh, nibbled her hand causing the young lady to flinch once more, but to that of trying to bury her faint greed for him. Blood Moon may only effect true vampires such as himself, but with the small amount he continuously fed his queen, poor Seras was easily taken away into the realms of desire and want by simple gestures Alucard did upon her, be it, mind, body or soul if not all at once.

"_You've had them before when you were still a true undead... try to remember." _The man's dark words purred softly into her mind as his fangs continued to nip her soft flesh making the skin to puff up and redden, but not break. Seras's form shuddering, the girl, struggling half heartedly tempted to writhe her hand from his as her sapphire eyes watched his face that still grinned. Blinking, Seras gave a very weak smile as she did indeed recall. "A... vision... a foresight..." the young queen whispered as her struggling ebbed with his painful caress of fangs upon her hand was lifted, yet the man in red still cloaked her hand within his own as the grin grew upon his lips. A dark chuckle rose once more from his undead lungs as behind his shades, blood red eyes danced. _"Yes... it seems... the third undead king has been found and imprisoned... and now on the move. Maxwell for once is acting a bit smart..." _the man sneered cruelly within Seras's mind making her form shudder and lean further into her seat. "Imprisoned... but... what now..." Seras spoke softly in a low tone, more to herself then anyone.

Alucard, outright laughed cruelly gaining more fear to bleed all around from all the passengers that sat nearby. His grip tightened hard upon Seras's own hand making her sapphire eyes flash back to his own as he peered over the black rims, exposing his violent red eyes. "What now... simple; we go to war dear Seras... we need that third undead to make you once more, fully my own undead queen... you do wish to become a true undead once more..." With a shifting of his heavy coat and a few cracks of muffled bones in his tall sadistic form, Alucard leaning forward released Seras's hand as his own lashing forth, snaked roughly around her chin making Seras's face come no more then two inches from his own cruelly grinning one. "Correct... My Dear Seras?" The man crooned in a low purring tone causing the young woman to shudder under his hold as her wide blue eyes were still looking into his own like a snake to a charmer.

Seras blinking, watched this very man feared by all others with her sapphire eyes planted upon her suddenly very red face. She did indeed want to become a undead once more, to be with him purely once more. Ever since Seras had given up her undead blood to save him, she felt only half complete both spiritually and physically. A damned soul rested in her human shell, and the young woman knew all to well; the human side had to go if she wanted o feel 'complete' once more. But... she would give it all up all over again if she had to, to save the very man and dubbed monster that she truly loved. As this thought flashed through her mind, memories rose up... the very reason Seras had gone back to being a human... it was all for him.

-----------------

_Eyeing the still moist droplet of gold laced blood resting so timidly within her right palm, Seras brought the needle to the small droplet. She prayed her faith in how stubborn Hellsing were, that this would be enough or... Seras's gaze faltered weakly to her dying master as already his own withering skin was beginning to peel and crack allowing tendrils of near black blood to seep out all over. _

_Drawing the small drop into the syringe, Seras upon swift legs making the wooden floor groan from her movement, kneeled by Alucard who seemed no longer aware of his surroundings. His blue gray eyes glazed and very distant. "Alucard, hang in there... please..." the man didn't even flinch as she jabbed the needle into his arm and began to draw forth his blood. No time could be wasted, and without thinking of the consequences, Seras jabbed the needle hard once more into her right arm with a painful wince going over her face and form. Letting the syringe to drop to the ground with a loud clatter as the wind pelted the window with the heavy rains. Seras weakly watched Alucard as Maxwell's struggles had ended behind her, yet the girl did not want to see the outcome of the elixirs reverse effects. Nothing... five minuets passed, ten minuets passed... Seras sighing weakly sat beside her king who somehow was managing to stay alive... barely. Bringing her bent knees to her front, Seras curling her arms timidly around her legs, rested her face from lips down onto her bent up joints. What now?_

_Seras's mind began to wander. She didn't want to lose him. Not after all they've been through. As she sat there, Seras recalled... she remembered. With a small sigh, Seras not moving her head, looked over to Alucard whose white hair once more concealed his face. "A... Alucard... Do you... remember first time we met... in Cheddar... you let me live... and I became your fledgling..." looking once more to the ground by her feet, Seras gave to a timid smile as the scenery outside even still blustery was lessening up in the rains downpour. She could smell the gathering smoke as the building they resided within was beginning to become consumed by flames like her former home. "I called you master for what seemed... so long ago. I remember Hellsing, Sir Integra, Walter... my never wanting to feed... then after a few years, hellsing burned down, you gained your freedom... life seemed so much better... I became your queen. Alucard..." the tears brimmed her eyes causing her vision to blur, her mind taking in the full conclusion of either outcome as flames began to lap past the mahogany doors. Hearing the wooden beams within the wall groan like an old ship. Seras weakly gave a shaky breath, she wouldn't leave his side even if the house was fully consumed by the fires ravenous hunger to consume all._

"_... I... wanted to spend my life with you... to be your queen... but.. I guess it won't... happen... if you die, I lose you... but... if this works... I'll be human, and I'm no longer a virgin... I will not be able to get changed back... Alucard..." burying her face into her legs, Seras gave in to a loud muffled sob as she wiped her wet eyes onto the black rough jean material. "... I'm sorry... I didn't know what else to do... but please... please, don't die... I... I can't..." Seras gave a strangled cry as her entire body began to lose strength. She couldn't move as her muscles throbbed from the feel of falling asleep and before the pins and needles. Cringing, Seras with relief on her mind as well as sorrow, buried her face further into her legs as even without movement, the painful waves coursed through her form heavily. She felt it, her familiar faded, the dark coil was burned away. Through the wooden doors, the vivid orange flames lapped at the wood making it crack and peel. The young woman didn't even see the flames begin to consume and choke the room with black smoke as with sweat trickling down her face, Seras giving a weak whimper, collapsed hard onto Alucard's side as all around her became blurred and unfocused._

_Standing there as two silhouettes from the roaring flames behind them. A heavy long trench coat bellowed to the hard left on the man's single form as within his arms hung a near limp form of a unconscious petite figure that gave faint whimpers of pain and... shear sorrow? Zuranna was the first to react as she hearing the heartbeat pulsate from the petite woman, stepped forward with very uneasy steps on the slippery ground that still consisted of a fine mixture of blood and water downed dirt. "Alucard... is that... please... tell me... w... why does Seras have a heart beat, why does she.. give off the feel as a human!" Zuranna cried as she taking another step didn't flinch as the sky gave one final crash of lightening making the black smoke and bellowing flames glow blindly. With his own slow gait coming to a soft stop making mud squish out from underneath his brown boots, Alucard standing tall gave a direct forward stare with his fierce red eyes onto Zuranna's own through the near white curtain of snow. Donovan seeing his one time ally's stare, knew all to well. Anyone who knew of what truly took place this night; Seras wasn't dead, but she no longer was of the undead either._

_--------------------_

Loud screams rose all around making Seras snap back from the horrible memories of the past as the entire plane violently shuddered. His hand falling from her chin, Seras blinking, shot her eyes harshly to the small window she was sitting beside and paled greatly wishing she didn't see what her eyes saw.

Peering through the glass, a eye that glowed a cruel lacking pupil blazing yellow eye as large as a small car. Metal on the shell of the plane screamed as unseen claws cruelly stroked the metal making large curled shavings fall past the blanket of clouds below as the plane lurched violently side to side from the unwanted _guest_. Gasoline like blood, began to spill heavily from a underbelly gash caused from hind claws as the shadow encased massive monster roaring savagely, continued to stare right at Seras... and only Seras.

With the lights flickering heavily and the oxygen masks fell down just to lazily sway side to side before their panicking supposed users who didn't even take heed to the masks due to the sights through the windows. Huge leathery wings rose and fell keeping the plane aloft as the wings of the metal bird at some point had been savagely torn off leaving exposed sides of sparking machinery that leaked oil.

"Alucard..." Seras fell back hard pressing her body as hard as she could into his own as if to mold with him. Her body shook hard as the sight of that eye watching her with what seemed no soul, didn't blink as it watched her while the claws belonging to that soulless eye continued to cruelly caress the planes wounded metal form causing the metal to scream with the passengers held within. Two hands roughly fell onto Seras's shoulders helping ebb her terror as the man that semi cloaked her shivering form, peered forward with protective and evil red eyes as a small wicked sneer crossed over his lips exposing his fangs. "It seems, Maxwell's puppet found us instead." With those words spoken and a tight squeeze to her shoulders. Seras giving a loud cry fell back hard on the empty warm seat that had once contained her one time master, yet... her eyes laid upon where the eye had been as the creature having withdrawn, bellowed loudly in pain making all the windows crack loudly as a few shattered and made horrendous winds engulf the plane's innards that caused the panic to rise even more.

Yet as soon as the beast roared in pain...

"We're going to crash!"

The plane lurching forward hard, began to take a nose dive as its attacker's claws had been pried from the metal shell. As the humans panicked with shear terror and loud screams... "My Queen..." Seras sitting in Alucard's former seat, weakly looked over to her left as Inferno stood there cloaked in his black cloak and scythe in his boney savagely clawed left hand. With the color faintly returning to a very white face, Seras watched him as his eyes watched her own. Smiling in a odd cocky smirk, the dragon bowed his head to her petite form. "you had asked for my company to this foreign land we were to fly to... now I wouldn't be a good guardian if I were to let you die, now would I?" he chuckled as his body began to give of tendrils of black light.

Seras with weak eyes, watched him and smiled slightly, "you would still be a bad guardian if you let them all die..." she spoke as not far off, Striker grounding himself with his claws into the ground, protectively watched Anderson who cloaked his body over Sarina as Heinkel and Yumiko torn back from their slumber, looked around with terrified eyes... more so Yumiko then Heinkel. Ty had locked his body hard into his seat with his arms encasing a very frightened Alexial as Walter sheathed Integra's form with his own. All around, panicked humans wailed, cried, screamed, sat their silently waiting for death...

Hearing his dark chuckle, Seras looked back to Inferno as the black light on his form grew even more. "Yes... I would still be a bad guardian if I fail my queen's wish to let those around her live... everyone!" the dragon's bellowing voice and commanding aura drew all eyes onto his form as he continued to stare at the queen he served as his king was outside in the cloak of darkness shifting into multiple unhuman forms, battling the winged monster that had attacked them all in the first place.

"If you all want to live, sit down, buckle your seatbelts, and shut the fuck up!" the guardian roared as his body expanding, faded into the form of nothing but a pool of black light that began to bleed into the floor of the plane. Seras hearing his words and knowing this dragon all to well throughout the twenty years in the castle she called home, the woman rising tall, caught all eyes from everyone as black light began to fully consume the plane from the spot the guardian had melted into, causing sparks to flicker all around with the same black glow. Any black light falling over the shattered windows, the winds currents were savagely cut off allowing full pressure in the plane's cabin to return. As all watched her, it was a full agreement from all... what was to happen from here when it seemed all and any hope was nothing but a farce?

"you need not be afraid... we all need to remain calm to survive this... I will not let that thing kill us!" Seras spoke in a strong voice as upon her petite form, she carried herself with stubbornness and strength as the lights all being stroked by the dark lights caress of Inferno, flickered and with that to the sound of popping, all went out plunging all into darkness and causing more panicked cries to rise as the plane continued to plummet in a full out nose dive.

"All of ya, Silence!"

all voices both loud and quiet, became all soft as fearful eyes and those of Seras and her own allies and comrades stared over to the far back as Anderson having rose to his feet, stared fully at them all before him. There in front of him, Sarina stood with her shoulders cloaked in his hands that held her with a protective guard, her own blue eyes staring forward with fear as the plane shook violently making the oxygen masks to sway heavily about. "Better... now, if we die, we die... but yelling ain't going to do ya any good... and ya all should be grateful for that woman and 'er monster of a king who are trying ta save ya all... now pay heed to that dragon's words... sit down, buckle up and shut the hell up!" Anderson's voice boldly threw out the harsh words making all listen and indeed, pay heed to the words. The sound of bodies shifting and buckles clicking was like music to Seras's heart as she sighing weakly, looked timidly over to Anderson with a look she never thought to give him. With red eyes meting sapphire, Anderson understood all to well the young lass's eyes... the silent words she was giving him... Thank You.

-------------------------

Me: Yes indeed, it is getting dark, so tell me all how ya think, and more is once more again, promised to be on its way, but for now, Ja Na!

Everyone: ...

Me: (blinks) What? I only had a small amount of sugar!


	16. Chapter 15

Me: How is evreyone liking it so far, good bad, trying to find where I live and beat me senselessly?

Donovan: I'll go with option C.

Me: (blinks) ...

Zuranna: (shakes her head)

Me: In any case, here's more, enjoy!

--------------------------

Smiling ever so slight but lacking of any cruelty or bitterness, Anderson faintly nodded his head to the young lady making her smile grow as the plane rumbled hard as it began to slowly pull from its nosedive.

The speakers hanging above gave way to loud static's roars before it clearing, a sound of a clearing throat echoed all around. "This is Inferno... your plane is under my control and is now heading once more for the desired location, please, sit back and enjoy the movie." With a low hum, all the lights, even though the bulbs had been shattered, began to give off a faint soft red glow as with the huge screen in the front flickering; the movie began to play once more with headphones humming gently from the muffled sounds.

"Mom; the wings... they're not there!" Alexial taking a weak shuddering breath, looked weakly over to the side as a small human child tugged on her mother's shirt as her small face was against the window and staring out. Feeling his arms slide from her body, Alexial blinking, looked to Ty as his golden eyes watching her own red, smiled softly with his ears hanging limply on either side of his mop of brown hair. "I blame you and your candy..." the wolf muttered as he groaning sat back hard into his chair as Alexial huffed at him. "I blame you and your love for... what is this... oh god... you're sick wolf... reading porn literature..." Alexial going bight read after reading a few pages marked by Ty, tossed the book hard into the man's chest making him give a mangled laugh.

Integra and Walter trading uneasy stares from each other to those around them. Integra leaning heavily into her seat, rubbed her weary eyes as Walter closing his own, gave a very heavy sigh. "That is something... I do not wish to deal with again." The man grumbled as Integra merely gave a small groan in response and agreement to his words. The undead Hellsing also wished to not live through something like that again if she could avoid it. All around the other passengers were even if not knowing it, or realizing it, all agreed with everyone... they all sought to not go through that again.

Striker giving a growl of uneasy content, with wobbly legs folding underneath his form, the griffin timidly laid down by the seats causing Yumiko to watch him with weary eyes. Heinkel already recovering swiftly from the whole thing, was once more with arms crossed over her front and eyes shut as in all signs, she was fast asleep. With Sarina slowly falling asleep in his strong arms, Anderson's red stern eyes found heir way onto Striker's making both man and griffin trade glances. The griffin watching this man, Striker gave a ever so slight stiff nod to Anderson as his hawk like golden eyes watched the former Vatican slayer. _"If she trusts you... so do I..." _the griffin's deep voice seemed to boom like thunder within Anderson's mind. Yet before he could give a response... his red eyes snapped past the griffin to the single set of very uneasy sapphire eyes of..

"Seras Victoria..." Anderson spoke softly as his lips curled slightly crooked to the woman he had sent a blade through her body many a time the past twenty some years ago.

Standing there with her eyes locked upon his own, Seras watched him. Trust was still a very big issue between these two who had seen each other as true enemies for many years. With a soft blink of her eyes, Seras gave a small smile as she nodded to Anderson as Yumiko watched the very human and queen of Dracula with uneasy eyes. "Thank you... Anderson." Seras's voice was small and shy as she spoke her words to the slayer and Father who just stared at her. With a smirk growing upon his lips, the man's red eyes danced as he watched her own blue. Drawing in a slow breath, the man parted his slightly dry and cracking lips to speak.

-------------------

Metal suddenly screamed and grinded inward like a plastic bag to nails from above the slayers be it from that of former Hellsing, and the Vatican. Speakers unleashed a mighty roar of pain as the plane lurching violently, lurched hard and began to nose dive as the metal shell of the plane's rear like a tin can, was ripped violently back letting huge blustery winds to once more engulf the plane's cabin and causing screams and wails to rise. The star filled sky shimmered ever so innocently above as like a dark shadow itself, a massive forehand with five metallic claws reached forward, malice seemingly dripping from the gasoline stained claws. The claws twitching and allowing the stench of the gas to fill everyone's lungs, they headed right for the single chosen out target that stared up at them with terrified sapphire eyes and mat of blond hair.

--------

"Seras!"

--------

Striker roaring loudly, flared his wings as Ty having yelled the woman's name, raced right for the gaping hole as the claws, like a cage, encasing Seras form... tore from the metal plane shell leaving heavy pools of both gasoline and blood behind from the creatures rough leathery hand being torn on the jagged metal edges. With the plane shuddering and regaining its flight from the nose dive, Ty with wide fearful eyes, stared upward into the night sky as a giant phoenix like dragon silhouette flew off in the night sky. A form Ty had seen before, long ago in the last great war of mankind defenses, the Vatican... Donovan had a form much like that one but... narrowing his golden eyes, the wolf gave a dark growl, no, that wasn't Donovan... then... who.. was...

"_Hakuyaoshi... Donovan's demon brother... and in control of Maxwell..."_

his cruel dark words filled all the minds of those who were in league with the vampire lord, even Anderson and his small ward heard Alucard's words. Ty's ears going erect, fully looked around as the black light of Inferno encased the gaping hole, cutting off the blustery winds. "Lord Dracula... where are you..." Ty whispered softly as many passengers watched him with very frightened eyes.

The dark chuckle rumbled cruelly in Ty's mind and only his mind as well as Striker's making Ty and the griffin glance all around but saw no sign of the vampire king of all undead. _"the monster puppet pinned me in this contraptions back..." _Striker was the first to move from the given information of Alucard's current location. Flaring his wings deeply on either side, the bird hunched down. With words unspoken as the wolf already understanding Striker's motions, clambered onto the griffin's back and with a loud cry, was slammed right from the plane's ravaged cabin. Passing through the glass like black light as if nothing, with his wings flaring heavily against the sudden blast of violent gusts due to the plane ripping through the air. Striker levitating his body over the metal bird, locked his wings in place to a speedy glide as there they saw him.

With blood lathering the plane's back in the form of some morbid demonic dragon, in the center laid Alucard.

With claws scraping hard onto the metal and locking in place so as to not fall, Striker hunched his form down low letting Ty, in his wolf form with his own claws slipping and sliding; head right for the fallen undead king. Upon walking over the cold yet still moist blood, Ty with his ears held back and nose hung down to breath properly, his golden eyes rested upon Alucard's body. With blood dripping from his lips, ears and nose, his body looked to be that of a true dead man as there in the center of his chest, there rested a steak covered in runes that glowing a dull red and were slowly, second by second, fading...

A steak that had been used to imprison a demon undead, but nothing could hold down the king of all undead for long. Not even this weapon as its barriers forged to contain a demon from hell, were being burned away by the very magic that was held within Alucard's body.

Ty rising his parted jaws to the steak, fell back hard with a loud yelp as a unseen barrier flicked red around the steak having burned the wolf's tongue. Shaking his head hard, Ty weakly watched Alucard's body as the blood all around began to slowly seep from the plane's metal body, back into Alucard's.

"_Tell me wolf... Seras was taken by that puppet..."_

Ty blinking, watched Alucard as the vampire's dark words hissed viciously in the wolf's mind. Hanging his head, Ty slowly closed his golden eyes as his body like that of water, melted into the form of his human like state. "Yes... she was... but..." blinking, he looked back to Alucard as the last few runes were melting away. "why take her? Wasn't Sarina the one Maxwell wanted?" Ty asked with his words nearly blown away by the violent winds.

Alucard's cruel laugh fell in Ty's mind making him slide back slightly. That was a laugh not of amusement or cruel pleasure... but... of anger and rage. With the last of the three runes fading away, bones grinding, Alucard rising his trembling right hand ever so slowly, reached for the steak, curling his fingers over the metal shaft as steam caused from the barrier burned at his hand. "Simple... wolf..."

Ty's golden eyes fell down onto Alucard's lips as a few tendrils of blood still dripped from the corners of his mouth as the man's eyes were still shut in a near relaxed state.

With a violet twist and pull, the moons red glow caught a faint glimmer of the steak flying into the night air as Alucard... with a fluid motion to the grace of a feline, rose to his feet. With eyelids pulling apart, violent blazing red eyes stared to the night sky in the area that Hakuyaoshi had faded in. "It means Maxwell has found my weakness." The vampire king spoke softly, yet the wolf heard as Striker nearby, squawking eyed the two as the winds made him unable to hear the two speaking.

Ty with startled eyes, watched Alucard as he flexed his pale rough hands. "weakness? You?" the wolf near stuttered making a dry laugh leave the vampire's broad chest. "yes... even I have a weakness, though it is a small one and only a Hellsing had ever found out... how Maxwell found out... I shall rip his heart out for it."

"Why, do you really care of a zombie knowing your secret?"

hearing his cruel laughter, Ty fell back hard as Alucard peering over his shoulder, bore his cruel eyes onto the wolf's own golden set as Ty saw the cruel malice and loathing in his eyes. "No... But... he took the very thing I crave, the very being I want... I will have her as my own! No one else can have her but _me_!" flaring his arms out like a morbid scarecrow, bats tore from Alucard's body, and within seconds and many angry chittering screams. Ty watched the vampire king fly off into the night air. With a uneasy shake of his limbs, the wolf laid flat onto his belly upon the cold metal beneath. Just what the hell was going on here!

----------------------

Red hot pain tore right through Seras's mind ripping the woman back to realty as pain throbbed viciously upon the left side of her face. With blond locks flying in the stuffy dark air, Seras parting her lips lathered in blood from her teeth having bit her tongue while unconscious; the young woman yelled as she felt burning poison from the blow, sting upon her face where she had been struck. With the grinding of chains as the queen of Alucard felt her arms dangling limply above her head, the woman slowly slipping her eyes open upon her hanging head, Seras saw from ankle down, murky waters that softly flowed by. As she stared at these murky waters, the young queen felt the throbbing pain after some hw knowing she was conscious once more, began to grow within her arms from wrists down as they felt very strange to her still very groggy mind. "Where..." hearing the sloshing laughter and hearing near silent movement in the waters before her, Seras with a weak whispering cry, lifted her eyes up, and froze.

A single icy blue eye stared down at her with cruel malice and the sign of a... confined soul. Black hair with blond tips and braided ponytail covered a pale face as the man's body, he wore a near familiar look to that of a certain undead American. With a inch wide leather strip around his neck baring a simple black cross upon the front, silver hoop earrings with a amber tear drop on a silver chain dangling from his right ear. Wearing a very loose cream white long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves that are buttoned around the wrists with a black chrome fabric cross on the lower left sleeve. Only three buttons in the center of his shirt were drawn together exposing a very slender but well muscles chest and belly as the cream white shirt's collar hung onto his shoulders in a wide loose fold. With low riding black pants carrying two heavy black belts with silver flat rectangular buckles cress-crossing over his front and rear, two small belts trimmed with silver were on each slender upper leg as a single belt with silver buckles were on each lower leg between his slim knee and ankle as two medium sized chains hung heavily from his left front side the his left rear belt loop.

"Who..."

"His name is Hakuyaoshi, and if you were not notified yet by your 'king', he is Donovan's demon brother. A demon from Hell now rules that shell, but I am the one who commands him."

Hearing his molasses dripping cruel voice that was mangled and wet, Seras's sapphire eyes shot over past the man before her to a very cloaked figure that like a old man, was hunched heavily over a knobby thick stick. Narrowing her eyes, Seras clenched her hands hard, barely noticing the feel of her arms sticky and very wet as the pain continued to throb in her upper limbs. "Maxwell..." the queen hissed past her lips as a few tendrils of old blood hung from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. The cloaked figures shoulders shook as the man gave a soft laugh before having his body tremble from violent coughs.

Taking her chance while he hacked up whatever it was, Seras's eyes flew up the what bounded her from above, and the queen froze at the side as she saw the droplets fall from her arms. It wasn't water but... blood, and not just any blood.. it was her own. The cause became very obvious as all grogginess left Seras's mind from what her gaze rested upon that caused the throbbing pain in her arms. Six needles attached to blood filled rubber tubing that lead into the unseen darkness from above, were dug deep into her arms. Three below her elbow running all along her lower arms as three more did the same from elbows to shoulders. With every heartbeat, Seras felt and saw blood seep around the needles frame and her flesh, just to collect and drip down.

"in case if you are wondering young queen of 'Dracula', your blood is the key to unlocking that hidden door within so I may be able to consume your soul.. with that and your king's blood... _I_ will be the true undead, _not_ Alucard."

With a single trembling hand of mere skin on a skeletal hand rising up to the hood, Seras couldn't bite back the loud cry as she lurched back hard in utter disgust and shock making the needles in her arms pull on her flesh hard making hot blood to slosh out. Ignoring the stinging pain that grew, Seras's fearful and terrified sapphire eyes were locked upon sunken in murky gray red eyes that rested in a skull that was nothing but flesh on a skull like his hand. His teeth exposed from his lips drying out and shriveling up making him have a morbid grin of malice as his nose was fully gone, leaving two slits. Black ooze from both that of blood and his melting innards, slithered down his bottom jaw and from his nostrils as even his brain was in the process of decaying. Yet that wasn't the sight that truly got to Seras.

Embedded just below his head upon his neck, twelve syringes were cloaking his neck like some disfigured collar or mane that had blood filled tubing emerge from the ends of the needles and disappear within his cloak. Even if it was held inside his cloak, Seras's body began to shiver as she looking from his needle encased throat, met his sunken murky eyes once more as a few droplets of black ooze like tears, began to spill out. She knew exactly whose blood that was that was fed to that monster through those needles.

Seeing the realization flicker in her eyes, Maxwell chuckling, hobbled over to Haku's left side, and stared at her. Even with that look and form of a old man close to deaths door, his murky eyes were livid with cruel enjoyment. "So... you realize finally whose blood this is... yes I am using your blood, though is it not correct, kill the form, the soul will always get set free, is that right? Well..." with his knobby right hand trembling up to the needles in his near transparent flesh, gave them a soft caress like a father to his children. His eyes not leaving hers, Maxwell's mangled dried up lips, grinned even more mercilessly as a cruel glint shined in his eyes. "These needles aren't normal... each one bares a small barrier, thanks to the aid and past research from the Vatican and the sire of Hellsing itself... they for each lost drop of blood, encases your soul and when the last drops is sucked from your body, your soul will follow suit and join with my own..."

Seras began to pale and tremble violently, not from just the loss of her blood, but of the fear. To become one with Maxwell... with a loud yell, Seras began to struggle hard against her chains and the needles embedded in her clothed arms. His cruel laughter though rung loudly within the dark water filled catacombs as Seras heard the faint rumbles of snarls and approaching forms from all around. "Grand.. just grand, my servants have returned... and go ahead and struggle Seras... even if you were to break free, my servants will kill you, so stand there like a nice little girl and wait for death." Maxwell laughed cruelly with his slow words dripping with pure cruel enjoyment due to the young woman's suffering and fear.

Snapping her sapphire eyes over to him, Seras gritting her teeth, narrowed her gaze onto his own. "Why do this... why not just go for the elixir to make you a undead that way?" the young queen hissed as her very soul began to boil with rising hate. Maxwell's grin didn't waiver as he watched her still with his wickedly dancing murky eyes. "I shouldn't be the full blame, you brought this on yourself... if you hadn't given up your undead title to save that vampire, I wouldn't have been able to succeed in both becoming the true undead king and killing off the monster you call a king. So... I merely had to wait a while longer until this moment."

Seras's eyes widened as it hit her hard and fast making her body become stiff as stone itself. Seeing this, Maxwell chuckling, nodded his skin lathered skull ever so slight to her. "now you understand this... you are smart at least... but yes, while I get your soul as my own, your king due to the effects of Blood Moon, is rushing here to save his 'love' and by then, I will become his equal... no, I'll become much more and this night, I shall see the demise of the soon to be former king of Hell and his pathetic human queen; it is I who will become the new king, and all humanity and those of the darkness will bow down to me!" Maxwell cackled as he throwing his head back, began to laugh loudly making his voice echo violently all over the catacombs as his mutated monsters cloaked in shadows bellowed, roared and hissed in response, while Seras...

Pale as white paper, she watched the cackling man with her sapphire eyes. A trap, it was all a trap, and she... in her current state... could do nothing.

---------------------

Me: See? See? The plot is truly thickening!

Haku: (grumbles)

Me: Stop whining, you'll be free soon enough, but yes.. keep up the reviews and I shall keep up the chapters, till then! Ciao for now!


	17. Chapter 16

Me: (chuckles) you may think this fic is going to end soon, but it's not.

Ty: Oh goody.

Me: (shrugs) in any case, thank you for the reviews and understanding of my lacking to update much sooner, but I am trying to make it all up with longer chapters... so enjoy! (and keep in mind, NO this story isn't going to end at all soon)

P.S. I do hope you all enjoy what is to happen in this chapter.

------------------------------------

_Maxwell... becoming the true undead of all undead... No... that will not happen, I will not let it happen!_

Seras's fearful sapphire eyes snapped over as did Maxwell's own murky eyes falling onto Haku's form. He stood there as stiff as a statue with a stern look upon his emotionless face, yet sparks of violent red light flew all around the metal collar embedded upon his neck. Trickles of blood began to slip from the bottom edge of the collar and down the man's pale chest as within his single exposed icy blue eye, the shimmer of a soul was beginning to reappear. Curling his fingers ever so slowly together, a few bones groaning, popped loudly as the vampire's body began to tense up like a cat ready to pounce as his eye lid slipped over his eye.

Maxwell seeing this, smirked as he standing there hunched over, tightened his shoulders as he looked at his vampire king puppet. "Go ahead and fight, you'll never-" Seras's eyes grew wide as did Maxwell's when Haku's right hand snapped up to the collar like a striking serpent. Seras's body became rigid as he turning his still shut gaze onto her own, the vampire's clawed fingers began to tighten heavily upon the black metals imprisonment upon his neck, making more sparks violently flare all around with the metal groaning under the strength of this undead.

Maxwell giving a mangled growl, gripped his staff hard with his knobby skeletal hands as his murky eyes were livid. "How dare you defy me! Servant, I command you to stop this-"

Seras gave a strangled cry as with violent flares of miniature lightening bolts, with the metal giving and shattering under his clawed hold. As the needles embedded in his neck were pulled from the inflamed flesh, blood sloshed heavily out as slivers of flesh were pulled and broken from the violent tug of the collar being removed from around his neck. In a sudden fluid motion, phasing from his current position to right before Maxwell, former 'master' with fearful eyes, peered up into the looming shadow of his one time servant as within his left clawed hand, hung the oil and blood dripping collar that still gave off a few sparks of red light. With no sounds emitted from his throat, and eyes still thoroughly shut... Haku rose his right hand and flared his claws.

Maxwell gave a mangled wail as with the rough pale hand slipping over the decaying man's neck just below the needles. A low chuckle rumbled from Haku's throat as with a few tendrils of his black blonde bleached hair falling over his face, he rise his left hand that clutched the collar, right above the gaping Maxwell. "how... did you... get fr-"

Maxwell's voice became mangled as Haku slammed his left hand forward with the collar aimed right for the man's face like a mutated steak. Seras with a small cry, tore her eyes from the sight as Haku smashed the collar with jagged end forward, right into Maxwell's throat and began to twist it with his left wrist. With blood be it both Maxwell's and Seras's, needles tore from the man's neck as Haku continuing to twist the collar, rising his right arm, lifted the skeletal man out of the waters making water heavily drip from Maxwell's trembling body. All around the twelve needles crashed into the waters below as more water mixed with blood spilled into the waters beneath Maxwell's knobby feet that hung two feet from the water.

With the sound of his voice giving choking wails, Haku gave a small cruel laugh with eyes still shut and his neck lathered in blood but fully mended. With his knuckles going white upon his right hand. Maxwell began to struggle as best he could in a near old man's state. Seras flinched as she heard the neck bones grind and shatter loudly within the catacombs cloaked in darkness. Sensing his body cease its mindless struggles, Haku merely uncurled his blood soaked hand from Maxwell's crushed neck letting the man's body splashed hard into the waters and bob up and down as he floated away face first in the waters.

Seras weakly looking from the very spot of where the crumpled man had fallen and drifted by. The young shaken queen looked back to the pale face and closed eye of Haku as he having at some point while she was not looking, went back to his original position a few feet from her body and still bore his shut eye, yet... making the chains groan, Seras stumbled back as best she could to what she saw. No longer baring a neutral stern expression, the vampire king with his eye still shut in such a relaxed manner, bore a very cruel and crooked grin upon his pale soft lips causing his fangs to stick out ever so slight with a malicious stance.

"Sorry... but last time I checked, I do not take orders... from a half rotted zombie."

With his eyelid shifting, Seras went livid and very rigid as the icy blue eye snapped open and shined. No longer a puppet, his eye glimmered with that of a free soul, of a free undead.

Locking gazes, the man standing tall, flexed his hands that hung on his sides making a few more bones to groan. "So..." rising his left hand, Haku folding in his clawed fingers, lazily examined his claws to check of any dirt or old blood stuck underneath his claws as his smile grew more into a sarcastic sneer. "... you're the infamous Seras Victoria, the chosen queen of Lord Dracula, the first of all undead... can't say I'm impressed..." with his eye snapping onto her own, with a flash and swing of claws. Seras crying out felt the chains shatter inches from her wrists and with her feet making slippery contact to the floor beneath the murky waters, her legs buckled. Falling down hard right for her knees, the young woman wailed as she felt the needles rip from her arms like hot metal rods. With the sweet release of fresh warm blood from her gored arms, Seras curling them over her chest, kneeled there in the waters and shivered from both the fear and waters cold touch upon her skin beneath her clothing.

Hakuyaoshi eyeing her, chuckled softly as he snapping his eye around, narrowed the single eye as the grin didn't leave his lips. "Best get over your petty fear, I injured that ass hole but didn't kill him, and do not forget his servants of mutated creatures of darkness." The man sneered as he leaning his head to the left, gave a resounding crack. Seras shivering, understood all to well, this man spoke true, but... could she trust him after what had happened in what seemed, not so long ago... "it's best you do now, or at least until your king gets here, now get up... Rise Queen of Dracula and face these monsters as the true undead that you are!"

Water flew all around as with a violent roar, a giant monster that the size of a car leapt right for them. Hakuyaoshi kicking up his own feet lashed out. With a thunderous wave of the murky waters rising all around, Seras fell hard to the side and struggling to her feet, the queen saw the sight, and just froze.

With his right lower arm clamped tightly in what seemed a giant feline like jaws to a body of a giant cat with wings and hawk claws. A icy eye blazed on Haku as a single set of blinding yellow eyes bore from the monster's head. Yet... Haku... Seras realized as she weakly took a few more steps back... he was smiling!

With a violent thrust of his left arm, the feline dodging the fatal strike, roared savagely as it fall back a good ten feet with blood lathered jaws of metallic teeth, hissed viciously. Haku standing there though in such a relaxed state, merely shook the blood and saliva from his right arm, his icy blue eye dancing with blood lusting pleasure making the giant feline servant to fall back and continue to snarl.

Haku began a slow deliberate walk right for the feline, a wicked smile upon his lips baring his fangs, "you know... there was a saying about felines... that they are suppose to land on their feet when dropped from great heights..." drawing to a stop, the vampire stared at the feline who continued falling back, allowing the cold waters to slosh up on its lower limbs. "lets test the theory, shall we!" arms held out on either side, Haku raced right for the feline at immeasurable speeds. Seras, with wide fearful eyes, stumbled back hard as the feline who getting savagely grabbed by Haku's claws was thrown straight up into the air, with violent waves of water splashing all around like a demon itself beckoned from Haku's savage thrust.

Haku with his loose cream white shirt blowing gently in the breeze from such a sudden throw, stood there as his left arm was held right above his head, a few trickles of blood slithered down his hand onto his exposed wrist. Turning gracefully around, Haku's demonic eyes locked with Seras's fearful sapphire, his crooked grin still planted upon his face, "three... two..." bringing his arm out, the screaming feline screeched as his body right before it struck the ground was plucked from the air by Hakuyaoshi's claws. With a dark snarl, Haku slowly brought the giant servant feline's face to meet eye to eye, monster to monster, "I don't care if this world is ruled by light or darkness, I don't care of the undead or my supposed place as a undead royal, or of any other races for that bloody matter, but don't _FUCK_ with me, got it!" Haku hissed the words into the giant feline's ears and with a savage yell, the vampire swinging his body violently. Water flew all around as with the mangled groans of a dying bellow and grinding of bones shattering all over in the monster's body.

The beast having taken the downward thrust from head down... soon the form laid there, limp and no longer baring any life as Haku stood there beside the servant's fallen form as all around the creature's body, thick red plumes of blood seeped into the water as its wonderful stench filled the air. Haku laughing turned sharply around facing the young queen who was very pale and terrified, with a mere shrug his crooked grin remained there and grew, "I guess he tested the theory of landing on feet is a improper judgment call... felines get way to much credit then what their worth." He sneered as he drew closer right for Seras who stumbling on very weak legs, fell back hard.

Haku seeing this, chuckled as he still slowly heading for her, sneered. "I don't see what that _king_ of us all sees in you, so far all I've seen in a mere cowering human who just has a simple immortal link... I highly doubt you even deserve to see the elixir of pure immortal life."

Not a single word was spoken as the gunshot roared from right behind Seras. Haku taken back from the sudden attack... blood flew all around as the man's head being thrown back hard, his body followed suit and crashed hard into the chilly waters.

Seras was just locked in place as the only thing she was capable of doing was shivering in place. "What did he do?" Seras jumping with a loud cry, looked hard to her left yet... her eyes became half shut as relief bled over her traumatized heart and soul as she saw who stood beside her. She smelled him, saw the silver smoking gun in his hand... red eyes blazing violently. "Al..." stumbling hard, the fatigue fell over her heavily like a lead blanket. With her legs giving out, Seras with glazing eyes, reached weakly with a trembling hand for her king and as she fell... everything faded to black.

-----------------------------

Upon catching her form that had fallen under the spell of slumber. Alucard's livid red eyes shot over to Haku's form as the man groaning, sat there in the waters rubbing his head from the dull ache as the wound having been blasted into his skull was fully mended leaving only a few remaining trickles of blood upon his face. Giving a small chuckle, Haku's icy eye flew up meeting Alucard's red and the vampire king smirked to the fir st of them all. "I take it you're Dracula... forgive m rude behavior, but I have no intention of giving you respect." With a loud grunt while speaking, Haku in a slow manner, rose to his feet and gaining proper footing, drew his eyes onto Seras's form as she slept within Alucard's broad arms that were cloaked in a red coat. Hearing his voice, Haku blinking, looked slowly up at Alucard with a lazy glance. "beg pardon?" grumbled the young man.

Alucard's left eyebrow twitched ever so slight as he stared at this man. A demon and human soul combined he may be, but he was Donovan's brother, thus... an American true to the very core. None the less though... "The elixir." The cold words slipped frm Alucard's lips like a soft breeze through dried up leaves. Haku watching this vampire, smiled slightly. "So she was a undead at one point... do tell, how did she go human... a self sacrifice perhaps?" the man chuckled as he drawing his stare onto his left wrist, began to scratch on the understand at some unseen target.

"just tell me the location and then get out of my sight." Alucard sneered as he shifting his arms, brought Seras's folded legs over his right arm as his other cloaked her back letting her soft mat of blond hair and tender face to rest upon his left shoulder.

"Patience dear 'Dracula'..." with a fluid motion into his pants pocket, the vampire withdrawing a small glass bottle of dark blue glass, removed the cork with his fanged teeth and brought the bottle's opening to his bleeding wrist he had slashed open with his claws. As the bottle filled, his single eye watched it fill as he gave a small sigh while his other hand removed the cork from his lips. "Take this blood and feed it to her from your own bite wound mixed with your own blood... she must be close to deaths gate before you transfer this blood or she will instantly perish... understand?" as the bottle was filled, the wound fully mended as the vampire corked the bottle and lazily held it out to Alucard who staring at it, traded a unwavering stare onto Haku who smirked slightly.

"You wanted this right? The elixir is _my_ blood, by molding a human soul with a demon, it changed my blood, I am the key to making any and all true undead, but there's a trick, a safety to this blood... you cannot change yourself, you need your master to once more bite and drain you and then place that blood in you... if you do it on your own.. well..." with his lips curling into a very cruel grin, Haku rising his shoulders, let them fall in a leisure shrug. "... lets just say, something very bad will happen, but seeing that is all you wanted, I am off." With a fast toss letting the bottle fly right into Alucard's lightening fast left hand, turning his back slowly to the king and his sleeping queen, Haku stopping, gave a small chuckle. "one more thing Dracula, be ready for her... it is normally very unwise to change someone into a true undead during blood moon, but hey, that's just my opinion... who knows, you just might enjoy having a very horny sadistic queen." With that spoken and a faint wave of his right hand. Haku faded from sight as Alucard...

peering around the trickling and chain lathered catacombs, a slow curl of his lip grew. So this was where Maxwell had been hiding out, it reeked of the man all around, yet it was clear to how clean the air felt now. Maxwell and any servants he had remaining were gone, into another rat hole until next time. Tendrils of black light began to rip all over his body with his red eyes livid as a loathing rage grew deep within his gaze. This may have been used in the past, but he would not allow it to be used in the future! With his magic silently beckoned forth, walls began to grind and crack as large chunks of cement fell from the ceiling above and crashing into the waters below. As the catacombs began to fully cave in, shadows encasing both their commanding master and his queen... fading from the spot, they were gone as a huge slab of concrete carrying the chains Seras had been bound to, crashed down hard and crumbled in the waters where they had once stood.

-----------------------------

Within a dark hotel room carrying not a single light on and a coffin laying to the far left of the single bed, shadows began to encase the entire room making a dark presence fill the building and making many guests within very edgy. With shadows slinking to the other bedside, they rising up, began to reform as blood red eyes bore down upon the sleeping battered form of a young petite woman with blond hair slightly tickling her face as her chest slowly rose and feel from silent breaths. "Seras..." his dark voice slithered out and with a silent motion with his red coat lathering his tall body, the king of all undead made his way to the very resting place he had called his for many centuries.

As if a silent command was spoken, the coffin lid with a small creak, pulled open exposing the dark blood red interior as Alucard gracefully folding his legs, kneeled over the coffin as he rested his long, his queen and very craving inside and kneeling there upon his left knee; he watched her sleep. With a neutral expression, his red eyes shined upon his one time fledgling's face. A small smirk rose on his lips as the man with a small toss of his right hand, uncurled his fingers to expose a dark blue glass bottle filled with the very thing to bring her back to a true undead. "such a simple location, but so hard to find, a clever move by the very sire of Hellsing." The king sneered as he slinking his left arm in and around Seras's limp shoulders, lifted her upper body up as his right... with a single flash of his own powers, the cork melting into nothing but a few flittering flecks of ash.

Alucard's lips pulled from his sharp ivory teeth as his wicked red eyes danced upon her sleeping face. "Sleep as a human dear Seras, but rise as a true undead..." leaving his face closer to have no more then a single inch from between their faces, the man chuckled deeply with a few tendrils of raven black hair slipping onto her face. "rise... once more... as my queen... Seras Victoria." Upon speaking his dark words, Alucard eyeing the soft pale neck of the young woman who slept so peacefully in his arms, the smirk grew. Parting his jaws, in a fluid cat like fashion, Alucard lunged for her soft unprotected flesh as one goal rested within his cruel sadistic mind...

---------------------

Seras slowly was pulled from the dream realm as she heard the muffled chatter of a television set not to far off. As her senses grew more aware, the young woman drawing in a few breaths took in the surrounding scent as she felt herself in a compressed location... Alucard's very scent bled from the air as Seras giving a slow sigh, laid there with her eyes still shut. Her fingers slipping by her head, ran through the soft material within the coffin her one time master had used for so many years... or at least as long as she had known him.

Upon laying there though, with a small groan, Seras took into note the condition of her small form. Pain dully throbbed upon her neck, yet oddly, that was the only place it did hurt... everywhere else she felt fine if not fully mended. Rising her left hand timidly, Seras rubbed her sore neck as she turning her head ever so slight to the left with eyes still shut, began to listen in on what the television was speaking of. But... as soon as she heard the news reports the box was sending, the young woman seemed to go rigid with fear.

"-don seems to be ablaze. Three nights ago after the ancient catacombs in Portsmouth caved in, creatures of some unknown origin have suddenly exposed themselves in London and are currently avoiding Dracula's castle, but attacking his servants when they fly out of the castle's boundaries, and setting flame to the nearby buildings around the castle. Why this is happening is still very much unknown... in further news-"

Seras had heard enough and turned hard to right and buried her face in the coffin's plush bedding. Creatures of some unknown origin... the young queen's eyes snapped open violently and bore into the dark enclosed coffin with a rage to kill. "Maxwell..." her soft lips spoke as she sighing, rose her hand to rub her eyes, but stopped. "Wha-" Seras flexing her fingers, it wasn't her hand that got her to stop her previous mission. It was her eyesight, she saw her hand clearly as if it were day itself... an eyesight she had near forgotten of possessing so long ago. Snapping her hand down to the plush interior to help prop herself up, Seras ran her tongue vigorously within her mouth. Falling upon her canines... the young woman couldn't bite back to sudden cry of be it joy or fear, yet in any case, with her falling onto her back and a smirk on her face, she rose her hands above her right for the coffin's black lid.

As the lid pull away with a semi loud creak, Seras fluidly sitting up, blinked, and peered around. The entire hotel room was small and dark, but... to Seras's blood red eyes, the room was as bright as day to her. Glancing around, the petite woman slipped from the coffin's warm embrace as she timidly looked everywhere. Where... was Alucard? Finding herself in the very small bathroom, Seras just stood there with a gentle smile on her soft lips as she looked at her reflection in the wall mirror. Red eyes, the fangs... the very feel of a old time curl of black powers that rested within her. Seras knew all to well this feel... she was once more part of the undead... but one thing she also took notice and wasn't to fond of. She was back to square one as she carried the powers of that to a fledgling. She had once more lost her familiar and her powers were confined in the state of a dark coil inside then her entire body being consumed by her new found 'gift'.

None the less... turning her back to the mirror, Seras running her hands through her blond hair, eyed the shower with her red eyes. That did indeed sound good and within a few seconds of agreeing to her small wishes, Seras slipping out of her black clothing, coats and boots that rested all flopped over the shut toilet bowl. Hot water began to spray within the showers domain and Seras slipping her small pale form in, gave into a deep sigh of pleasure as the hot waters slid all over her body washing away the dirt, grit and old blood taking the bad memories away as well. Resting her right hand so peacefully upon the smooth dark tiles, Seras hanging her head, allowed the waters to pound at the back of her sore neck. A bite wound, she knew all to well as to what the dull pain was now and it wasn't just any bite... it was of Alucard's own fangs. He some how found a way to... her eyes flew open as she continued to hang her head, the elixir! But how did he-

The dark presence filled Seras's mind and heart as the dark laughter echoed softly all around the small bathroom. "Simple..." Seras give a small cry as her body shivered from two very warm rough hands slipping upon her small waist as the young queen felt his very being right behind her. "Alucard... how-" Seras gave a small cry as with his grip tightening onto her pale soft sides, suddenly pulled her back hard with her bare wet back colliding into his warm broad chest that was also... Seras eyes going wide as her sense of touch from her back told her... he still had his pants on, but that was all that he wore.

Her thoughts were shattered as his pale broad arms encasing her entire form cloaking her pale breasts. The man's sadistic lips caressed the far left side of Seras's pale neck as it still held a small red inflamed touch from the previous assault his fangs had done to her neck. "oh why so afraid... or are you afraid of losing control of your..." Seras shivered as Alucard's fangs softly nipped at her neck right beneath the left side of her chin. "... 'cravings' Dear Seras?" Alucard's very dark words slithered out sending chills down his queen's pale wet form as she closing her eyes, gripped her hands tightly into fists. "Please.. stop..." she whispered weakly.

"Why? Do you not enjoy the feeling, the cravings?" the dark man chuckled cruelly as his fangs began to once more caress her neck.

He was right though. Seras struggling hard, gritted her teeth roughly as she fought it that came from deep inside her very being and soul. Neither one taking any heed to the hot waters that continued to pound their forms, Seras began to clench and unclench her fists. Already she knew as well as her king, this was a fight her now dying human side was going to lose. Alucard suddenly lunged in for the final kill of that humanity that binded Seras's mind.

Seras froze as she felt his fangs bite down hard upon her neck, feeling her skin give and allow the fangs to slip inside like a blade to a inflamed sheath of flesh. Clamping his moist burning hot lips onto her flesh, Alucard's red blazing eyes sliding shut, tightening his arms around her body as he looming over her small form, began to draw the sweet blood into his mouth. Shuddering hard, Seras giving a loud cry, crashed her body back hard into Alucard's chest. The cravings no longer being fed to her from him, Seras had her own to suddenly deal with as it crashed over the walls she had tempted to construct. "A... Alucard!" Seras's voice wailed loudly throughout the bathroom and hotel room as tendrils of blood sloshed down her front and back from his sadistic painful embrace onto her neck. Yet... as they stood there, Seras giving in to what the Blood Moon's touch gave and allowing Alucard to have his way with her form with very little struggle.

---------------------------

It was noted far from where in London a black castle stood... the queen of Alucard had come back to a true undead state, and with both royals now being whole. At the entrance of the castle's domain where the savage and massive upper skull by the pathway rested. Once empty sockets, suddenly blazed a violent red as tendrils of violent red light whipped all around the skull, teeth, and ribs that went down the pathway as all the servants returned to the castle dragging their injured or mangled to allow them to heal from the castle's presence. Yuki slowly slinking to a stop by the dog statue as its own red eyes blazed, the two watched with no pity to the attackers as they saw the far off skull blaze making a few of the nearby mutated monsters to bellow and fall back with uneasiness.

There were four guardians to this castle, Yuki was the guardian for the inside. The dog was the guardian for the boundaries, Inferno was the guardian of the sky, and the fourth... the ground savagely tore open as skull held up by some unseen force with the bottom jaw rising from the ground letting both dirt and rocks to crash down, rejoined the skull as a savage demonic scream roared violently all around causing the few nearby attackers to scream as the very flesh was skinned from their bodies and followed soon with huge banners of blood and organs and blazing dusts storms of their bones leaving nothing where they had once stood. The fourth guardian was that of the very lands the king of this castle ruled, and whoever dared to intrude on this land with the want to harm the king or anything that belonged to him. The guardian would rise and destroy... Yuki narrowing his eyes, gave a small sigh as she ruffled his wings ever so slight. "It seems the guardian Apocalypse has awoken... so that must mean, our queen is finally a true undead..." the servant murmured as the ground continued to tear open as the flames all around the castle were suddenly snuffed out and turned to mere bellows of black smoke.

Even without its master and queen, the castle was ready to defend itself, the guardians were ready to kill as the servants mending, screeched their roars and bellows. Even Lord Dracula's castle was a force to not meddle with, no matter who or what you were.

---------------------------------

Me: No, Maxwell isn't finished yet...

Maxwell: ... (eyes his skeletal hands)

Alucard: ...

Everyone else: ...

Seras: (bouncing around giddy to be undead once more)

Me: (shrugs) anywho, keep up the reviews and more is always promised... so till then! (waves)


	18. Chapter 17

Me: (smiles slightly) this may not be as long as other chapters, but again, please bear with me... I'm getting worked like a dog at work and rarely have the energy to update... but again, please, keep up the reviews, let me know you all are still reading this story! If I could wish for it, I wish to have at least more then six reviews before my next update which will be no doubt this coming tuesday...

In any case... enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

With a icy blue feline eye and a golden demonic eye exposed upon a pale slender face, a cruel smirk rested upon his lips as Haku streaked through the air like a black bullet. With wings looking to be made of black flames keeping him aloft, the man skimmed buildings making many fall back in fear. Freedom was finally his after so long and he had now one thing on his mind as he flew over the ruins of a mangled city that reeked of decay and smoke. Narrowing his eyes as his black blond bleached hair bellowed behind him, his senses flew fully open... where was the fourth located? Where was the fourth undead king at?

_Waking up; breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

In truth, Haku could care less of the undeads or anything else but himself for that matter. He sought out the fourth mainly for one real purpose. That man who had used him truly had pissed him off. In legend he recalled, when all four of the undead royals unite, something was said to happen... something powerful and beyond all beliefs be it from humans or those of the darkness. Flaring his wings, Haku gave a loud cruel laugh as flames of real began to sparks and fly over his form cloaking him in shadows as embers flew.

_Rip it up; tear it down_

_This is what it means to be free_

Bones grinding, blood pooled heavily all around as his body grew while flying over the Plaines of Africa and over the remains of one of the four castles and the corpses of its one time rulers. With his wings shifting from black magic to thick leathery hide, his eyes pulled apart and grew into a set of four blazing red eyes.

_Waking up; breaking out_

_This is what it's like to be free_

Covered in the cloak of darkness, the massive demon phoenix Hakuyaoshi flared his massive wings right over a village, parting his jaws the vampire gave into a demonic scream as with the flaring of his wings. Any remaining flames helping him transform, flew out on all sides as if a explosion causing the panic to rise and wail from the humans within the village. Feeling it, Haku closing his multiple eyes, took in a deep breath as he felt their fear fall over him like a welcoming blanket preheated to soothe his monster heart. He was at last free and it was time... with his eyes flying open and blindly glowing in the night air, Haku beating his wings hard, lashed forth once more into the night sky. It was time to _finally_ get what he wanted! Snapping his jaws hard with the feel of anticipation rising, Haku flew off fading into the night as his demonic eyes wickedly danced.

--------------------

Far on the south side of Tokyo, a rundown building sat there made of old crumbling red bricks. With foggy glass that haven't seen a cleaning in years, blurry colored lights flickered from within as the entire building rumbled with a very heavy bass and muffled shouts and cheers. A single young man with short unruly blond hair, drew over past the two brown metal doors that was guarded by two very large black men in black gang like clothing after having checked his ID and purpose, a hallway filled with posters of all assortments hung all over as red lights blazed heavily above in the cloud of smoke of both cigarettes and incense. The man going past the long hallway, there was another set of brown metal doors with two werewolves in the same clothing and body style as the other guards, stood there with sharp golden eyes. Passing the doors that gave savage creaks, wit ha loud cough into his sleeve belonging to a long black coat, the man looked around with his light cobalt eyes.

The room was filled with smoke galore as hard rock was blasted savagely all around. Pool balls clanked loudly on the tables to the far left as in the center rested a bar with lights flickering inside the counter as to the right. With a live band perched upon a stage and singing their loud words, there in front of the stage was a cement floor for dancing as tables encased the dance floor and near full of many people be it humans to those of the darkness. Strobes flashed, lights shifted with the heavy beats, fog machines bellowed as black lights blazed on and making near all glow.

Glancing around past the masses of people of both light and darkness, the man stopping, saw his desired target. With a slow rise of his feet, the figure made his way timidly to the table furthest in the back nearly untouched by the lights and other guests. There a single silhouette sat with a small curl of white smoke drifting around their head from the dim red glow of a cigarette half burnt.

With their feet upon the table and the left foot lazily tapping to the beat, the figure giving a deep breath allowed more smoke to bellow out. "So..." the man froze as he swallowing uneasily stood there at the table across from the figure as her voice softly spoke out. "My apologies.. but it is a fact... the demon got free and now seeks the fourth undead royal." The man spoke as a slight laugh left the figure's lips, and with the rise of a pale hand covered in a leather tip less glove with built in steel on the knuckles, the fingers curling around the cigarette, withdrew it allowing its master to breath out heavily. "the fool, he'll never succeed..." the woman laughed, her voice light and having at one time long ago been cheerful and almost innocent. The man sighing, nodded timidly to the woman still cloaked in shadows. "I understand all to well... but he still does seek out the fourth royal..." blinking the man stood there as the feet heavily falling from the table, the chair screamed loudly through the blaring music as its barer pushed back and slowly rose to her feet.

With heavy boots of black leather baring metal steel toes exposed on the shoes front stepping into the blaring lights of the nightclub, the wearer of the boots also emerged into the colorful lights. Wearing loose baggy black slacks, chains lathered the sides from the sides of the legs onto the back as silver zippers ran from the knees down to the end of the slacks. Baring a simple form tight tank top, her slender form no taller then five two was cloaked in a black coat that had runes of silver metal running all down her entire left side from shoulder, down the sleeve and to the end of the coat that hung a mere inch off of the ground. Upon her back rested a huge blade lathered also in runes on one side much like her coat, as long as her body by lacking only a few inches to keep from dragging on the ground, the blade held a close two foot width as it bore a simple black leather handle yet the sheath made of a silver unbreakable metal, in the center of the hilt there was a odd black stone with untold dark powers seemingly delivered from, Hell itself. With the aid of a thick leather strap over her front and back, the two latches on the blade to keep it in place would magically unlatch to her own call whenever her hand touched the handle and beckoned forth its use.

With the lights falling upon her face as her neck bore a simple inch wide leather strip carrying a bat pendant on the leather, no longer holding her innocence, with a scar instead of a faint red but a blue running right over her right eye, her face and form gave her the look of her early twenties. Red eyes blazed forth past the man as she scanned the nearby surroundings. Her long black hair was tied back tightly with a simple red piece of cloth as on her left ear hung a single silver hoop earring as on the other ear, three hoop earrings hung. Short she may be, but she was still a very powerful undead, and those who knew it within the club, kept well away from her due to her love of being alone.

"He'll never find the fourth, no one ever could." She spoke as she giving another deep puff on the cigarette, gave it a good toss to the floor and crushed by her boot as she lifting her foot so lazily, made her way for the dance floor. The man blinking, followed swiftly after as he weakly watched her with confused eyes, he was only a messenger not the know it all human servant to this undead. "He'll never... why is that!" the man yelled over the loud music as they began to plunge into the parting crowds upon the dance floor. With her chains and weapon clicking loudly, the woman moved forward making those nearby fall back with fear and much discomfort in their eyes and forms.

Chuckling through the loud music, she taking a full stop in the center of the dance floor with people giving her a wide birth, the woman flexed her hands to loosen up her tight muscles. "Simple my little human..." turning around to fully face the man, her clawed hands slipping onto his cheeks, scraped softly at his flesh as his eyes were locked upon her wickedly dancing red eyes. Her gaze narrowing, the grin on her smile became cruel as she drawing her face closer to his, let her lips nearly brush his own making the human's heart race and blood boil. "I'm the fourth undead royal.. they seek a king when they should seek out a queen." Her words whispered both past his paling lips and in his mind as the man's eyes going wide just looked at her. "How... is that..." her dark chuckle made him fall silent as she pricking his flesh with her claws, pushed him back and rising tall peered up at him being she shorter then him. "another simple answer... due to a effect of him selling his soul as the first of us all, it was suddenly for some dark purpose of that 'man' needing a queen to balance out the power, determined by my being his sister and the only female supposedly close to him, I too was changed... against my will."

Her smirk going cold and cruel, the woman turning her back to him, gave into a deep sigh as the band began to blast themselves into another hardcore rock song. Swallowing uneasily, the man watched her "So... is this... why you... hate Lord Dracula so mu- GYEAHH!" the man froze as she fading from sight was suddenly right in front of him, her red eyes blazing violently as her claws roughly took his chin into her own grasp making a few trickles of blood to seep out. "He's no 'Lord' to me but a mere pain in the ass like all brothers are, _and _he let himself become a slave to Hellsing for many years.. so no, I shall call him what I've always called him..." the woman crooned softly through the roaring music. The man swallowing, watched her uneasily. "And... that would be..." he started. Chuckling she drawing closer, brushing her fangs cruelly onto his neck making the man involuntarily shudder under her hold. "when I see him, I will say it, but for now... I've been thirsty far to long this night... and you have done your duty, you have nothing else I want but your very essence..." people fell back hard as the man trembling, suddenly wailed as she dug her fangs into his flesh and swiftly began to drain causing the human's wails to shift into small whimpers.

----------------

Upon leaving the night club that still boomed with heavy bass and strobed with violent colorful lights, the woman sighing stood nearby in the darkness as she struggled to light her cigarette within her lips as she was fighting with a dying lighter that spat out nothing but a few sparks. "Master..." the woman blinking, slowly glanced over as there stood a man wearing only a pair of black boots and black slacks baring the look of bondage pants near anyone could find at a store that had grown greatly due to the uprising of undeads; Hot Topic.

Wearing only a leather strip on his pale neck, the tall near six foot slender yet muscled man stood there by five motorcycles that had sleek forms meant for speed and capabilities of slicing through the air. With how he was dressed and his short unruly brown hair flopped all around, how his hazel like eyes shined towards this figure. Any who knew of how undeads worked, or at least ones who didn't seek mates, or lovers. He was a human pet to this woman, he obeyed her every whim, her every command she gave him.

The woman grinning eyed the man as she finally getting a good flame, lit the cigarette and inhaling deeply, headed for him as the smoke flew from her nostrils like that of a dragon. "where are the others?" her words slithered out as she going right past him, headed for her own ride, the one bike that stuck out the most. With the same body, sleek and shiny, it was pure black as on the front and center, there rested a demonic dragon's skull with its jaws parted in a silent roar as within its gaping maw, there rested the headlight that when lit also shined through the cruel eyes of the skull.

The man watching her, nodded ever so slight, he not showing one slight flick of emotion. Being a pet for a decent amount of time to this vampire, he knew all to well; show emotion and get punished in a very cruel and sadistic manner. "Yo... Luran! We're over here, you missed out on the feast!" three figures cloaked in simple long black coats slipped out of a nearby alleyway, two with blazing green eyes and similar features being two twin sisters no taller then Luran, bore the look of American punks underneath their coats and had wild dyed hair, Macy had a blazing red mop of long tied back hair as her sister, Rose; had a dark blue long tied back hair. Past the mop of frizzy hair, they both held black feline ears and tails cloaked by the coats, this giving them the proper title, the feline sisters. The third bore pure Goth and silent expression as she being a few inches shorter then the pet of Luran, held black eye shadow, lipstick and her left eye was a soft red as the other was pure white. Thus never having a real name due to loss of memory after having been changed during the aftermath of a horrendous fight. She was known as Demon.

The four all watched Luran as she with her hand on the bike's skull front, watched them as well. They were a wandering slaying group, or rather, just outcasts... there were more by at least two that had most recently left... one who was a pet to Luran, left well over twenty five years ago out of 'fear of her 'master'' and then ended up joining the police force and then just up and disappeared as the other left only a few months ago due to what she had said, 'inner battles with herself'. In any case, they all served Luran, they all obeyed and respected her or they'd; like her pet, get severely punished. Yet not being a pet, their punishment was far worse; no pleasure was ever involved unless Luran was in a good mood and even then that was scary most of the time.

Chuckling cruelly, Luran gripping the handlebars, swiftly mounted her bike and violently roared the beast to life as the others scrambled to mount their own rides. "Haku is trying to find the fourth undead royal..." pausing as her four comrades snickered, Luran looked to the cloudy sky as the promise of night rain was near. "As well as we have a new issue to deal with; some zombie is trying to take over the world... as if that isn't anything new." Taking a deep puff on her cigarette, Luran gave a dark sigh. "So... then what do we do?" asked Macy as her sister Rose flicked her ears a bit. Chuckling cruelly once more, Luran flicked the cigarette to the side as she glanced at the feline twin with red hair. "Simple... we don't do anything, that undead royal is seeking out another royal that he thinks has a dick instead of tits and as of this 'new threat' fuck it... let my moron of a older brother deal with it... move out, now!" Luran's voice roared with the sound of the bikes revving... and with tires screaming loudly, they pulled out of there and rode into the night with coats flying.

Luran though; with red eyes narrowed as she rode in the lead, she had a mission rise within her cruel dark mind. This new threat bothered her; even if it was slight, that was still a feat all by itself. Thus... a cruel grin fell upon her lips, it was time to find her last two members of the Blood gang. One was calling herself Rogue, while the other was... a dark laugh left her lips as she recalled her old pet's name. "Seras Victoria..." the one that had gotten away before she had the time to hunt down the young blond. Parting her jaws, with fangs fully exposed, Luran laughed loudly to the near exact same as to her brother that was king of all undead. "It's time for a reunion..." the royal hissed with dark pleasure, and with her wheels and engine roaring loudly as if the dragon itself was alive, she sped off even faster making her group follow after with the same swift speeds. The royal unaware, her former pet from so long ago... slept soundly within the confines of a black coffin, tucked away in the very arms of a man who was the first of all undead as well as the brother of Luran.

------------------------

_Blood flew violently all around as flames lapped the bodies of the dead that were savagely cut down. Far off a tall woman cloaked in gothic charm shouted out to her screaming victim as she ripped his head off and taking the spinal chord with making his crimson essence spill out. Another petite figure with flowing long blue hair that seemed dusted with glitter, raced through the swarm of men, her katana flying forth like blinding streaks of blue light cutting down the men and making crimson flags rise forth into the night air. Two feline sisters raced through the men in their full forms that looked like giant panthers with short Mohawks of the color hair they each bore to tell the two apart, weaving in and out with their teeth and claws unsheathed, the two sisters were cutting through the bullet proof vests and any unprotected limbs were savagely twisted and ripped off with their ivory teeth lathered in blood._

_Cutting down one of the men with nothing but her clawed hands into his back ripping out his heart. Luran stood there tall and cruel as her claws dripping with blood, her red eyes blazed forward. With her black rune lathered coat bellowing out from behind her with a dark fury, she watched her pets fight to the far right... yet... rather just one pet. Narrowing her eyes and fangs bared in annoyance to her new pet's fear, Luran shot her demonic eyes all around as she cut down a few more men. Slayers who thought they could handle the fourth royal without knowing her true rank; they were mere small fry to the royal._

"_Rogue..." with blood slipping off of her katana the small woman with shadows cloaking her form turning sharply around and with her eyes, the left a deep red, and the right a baby blue, she met the vampire's own demonic stare and knew right away something wasn't right. "yes?" the young woman's voice very soft yet a bit sharp due to her fighting. Luran smiled cruelly, all to much like a man in red as she looked at the woman before her who stood a few inches below her. "you seem more attached to the new pet of mine... have you seen where she has run off..."_

"_Luran! We've got trouble!" both woman looked over as the felines having yelled out, they saw all around, more and more slayers with heavy artillery slink forth from the shadows. Murder was upon their hearts. Luran giving a very deep growl, looked back at rogue who just blinking, stared back up at her. "Find her." Luran spat out the words as she with a very annoyed and angered gait, walked past Rogue and right for the gathering of more slayers._

_Rogue though froze as she saw from when Luran had moved from her eyesight. "S..." terrified sapphire eyes fell upon Rogue's as the small blond teen no older then around fifteen mounted the bike offered to her from Luran. Her back already to the group and attackers as she weakly looked over her shoulder at Rogue. Rogue seeing and having a very good idea of Seras's plans, she watched her friend rev the bike hard and rise her left foot off of the ground as her right foot hunched down, ready to kick off. "Seras... don't you da-" Seras closing her eyes weakly, lowered her head towards Rogue as her lips moved and looking forward... the bike screamed out of there as the onslaught of the slayers fell upon them._

_With bones slightly cracking upon the hilt of her katana, the very rage and anger began to burn and boil off of Rogue's form as she watched the small smoke from the bike fade into the nights sky. Her body began to shake ever so slight fro mthe rage as she heard the savage massacre behind her. She had seen what Seras spoke, 'I'm Sorry...'. Snapping her multicolored eyes onto the very spot Seras faded from, Rogue gritted her teeth hard. Sorry doesn't cut it, not to her, not when there was a battle to be fought and the lives of your allies were at stake!_

"_Rogue!"_

_Hearing her comrades cries, Rogue pushing Seras back in her mind for now, violently whipped around and with her eyes blazing. The young woman attacked alongside Luran and the others._

_------------------_

Slowly, a baby blue and red eye opened in the darkness as a small flurry of slow dancing sakura petals flitted around. With her back against one of the many trees in the last few overgrown gardens in Tokyo, Rogue sat there lost in memories as her form was still lathered in shadows. Twenty years ago... twenty years when Seras had abandoned them... and then she left herself a few months ago due to personal issues. Giving a deep sigh, the woman continued to sit there as far off, a pack of five werewolves in their wolf forms raced by yipping with content cries.

A faint shiver ran down the woman's spine as a very faint and old feel began to fall upon her once more. A feeling she only felt twenty years ago. With another deep sigh passing her soft lips, Rogue closed her eyes once more. She knew all to well as to what she felt; Seras... she was coming back. Gripping the sword hilt tightly of her old time katana, Rogue gave a very small and bitter smile unto her lips. She did not forget, and it was time to see if Seras has not either.

----------------------------------

Me: (nods slightly) where there you go, the fourth is now known to all... I'm trying to take as many twists and turns in this fic, but then again, there is SO much I'm not putting in that would really fuck it all up.

Ty: I do believe that is a good thing.

Me: ... meh... in any case, lets see if indeed I can get six reviews by this coming tuesday. I wish to see if people are still enjoying my fic.. so ciao for now!


	19. Chapter 18

Me: God damn, not cool... I had three days off and this is all I had to show for it!

Ty: (nods) it is indeed a ver yshort chapter.

Me: (grumbles) I know... and it sucks!

Hakuyaoshi: Quit your whining.

Me: ... well meh! Thanks for the reviews and dealing with my lack of updating, so please enjoy even though this is indeed a very short chapter!

------------------------------

Far off within the city limits of London, any remaining monstrous creations of Maxwell's madness were mercilessly torn apart from the servant Apocalypse. Humans and other creatures of darkness fled, or those who were brave enough, remained and aided in the seeking of the creations, pinpointing them and leading the servant to them. respect was growing within that city and in the remaining borders of Dracula's territory. They saw and witnessed a giant servant rise and protect, not just the land but also those who thrived within. Many were truly beginning to see that the once documented evil monster from the bowels of Hell, was starting to soften, and many began to guess exactly who it was that was aiding in such a dramatic change.

-----------------

Red eyes slowly pulled open within the confined darkness of a red encase coffin. With a few ruffles of blond hair whisking softly over the young queen's face, the once more reborn undead heard her king's breath softly tickle her still inflamed red neck from the night before. A bite that wasn't like that of the others, it was a bite of reclaiming; a bite of reviving the royal blood that had lived dormant inside her soul for near over twenty years. Feeling sticky and hot, Seras gave into a deep shaky breath as she slipped her eyes shut once more, a dull throb between her legs reminded the queen all to well as to what happened the previous night. Pushing her bare form closer to Alucard's own near burning up body, Seras tried to fall asleep once more from the previous night's actions having burned out all her energy. It also had drained Alucard's own dark energy, he was unaware of anything around him except for his queen that was cloaked within his arms that glistened with sweat.

-----------------------

Far off from where the two royals slept soundly. A single golden red eye stared up into the star filled sky as tendrils of black blond tipped hair swayed in the cool brisk air. With a small grumble rumbling within his gut, Hakuyaoshi perched high in a tall skeletal remains of a tree, gave into a mighty yawn exposing his fangs to all who wished to see. Finishing up his yawn, the vampire king watched the night life unfold far off in the distance. He smelled the humans and those of the darkness... living their lives. With a small smirk passing his lips, the man gave a faint shrug towards himself and his own thoughts. Fuck them all, he could care less of anyone else that was upon this pathetic dust ball called a planet.

Giving into another chest racking yawn, the vampire king gave a deep sigh as he shutting his eyes, leaned heavily onto the tree's trunk. He was very relaxed and joyous of his freedom... yet... drawing his left eye open halfway, the vampire king saw far off a few motorcycles race by, clearly only one of the five was human. Sighing once more, the man slipped his eyes shut once more. It bugged him greatly, no matter how hard he searched, there was absolutely no trace of the fourth undead king. Baring his fangs in a faint annoyed growl, the vampire clenched and unclenched his clawed hands. How the hell was he going to find the fourth? How... how... as he was stuck in thought, the roar of the motorcycles were drawing closer... the deep pounding rumble vibrating through the tree and into his spine. The growl grew from within his chest as with a sudden motion.

The tree's weak limbs shattered as with heavy boots crashing to the ground, livid golden red eyes snapped open as Hakuyaoshi in a slow feline motion, rose tall. A single motorcycle rested before him as the other four idled behind their leader... all eyes were locked as the annoyed undead king who still growling and baring his fangs fully, stared at the one before him. The cocky rider, daring to indulge in annoying him, _him_! One of the four undead royals. Cracking his fingers, Hakuyaoshi allowed a cruel chuckle to leave his chest.

Yet...

The small rider began to fully outright laugh, it was though not dark nor cruel as the figure dismounting the propped up bike, stood there no taller then five two. Blinking, that was when Haku allowed his eyes to scan this intruder's form, and slowly, very slowly an eyebrow was raised.

With a small laugh, the figure shrugged as slender hands went for the dragon skull helmet over their face. "what... surprised to see a woman dare face you undead?" upon withdrawing the helmet... tied back black hair unfolded from the helmets confines as vivid red eyes fell upon his own demonic single golden red eye; his other demon eye still fully covered by his bangs.

Narrowing his gaze, Hakuyaoshi eyed this woman. He couldn't place seeing her at all in his entire undead life, but there was something about her, something dark, cruel... like a man he had met not to long ago. He just couldn't place the face, name or the reason for such a resemblance. With a low chuckle as his lips curled into a sarcastic smirk, the undead king stood tall, towering over her body. "So... who are you little miss undead... the leader of some wannabe biker gang?" smirked Haku as he nodded his head ever so slight to indicate the four other bikers behind her.

She merely smiled and eyed him as the helmet was loosely held in her right hand. Her rune lathered coat bellowed softly in the gentle breeze as her red eyes scanned his own body. So.. this was one of the undead royals... the demon Hellsing. Sighing Luran just nodded to the man before her, yet no respect was held in her gesture towards him. "if that is what you wish to think of me.. go ahead, I have no use to feel emotions from the pathetic words you so wish to choose and speak towards me." Luran sneered as he leisurely with her left hand, slipped her fingers through her glossy tied back black hair.

Haku's smirk grew even more from what tone she had used against him. "Oh... so the little blood sucker has an attitude... Well... I guess you need something to back up your height." Haku began to outright laugh as Luran, turning red in the face, gave a huffy snarl as she bared her own set of fangs. With his golden red eye dancing, Hakuyaoshi watched her with pure dark amusement. "Oh my, did I proceed to piss off the little vampire... oh my humble apologies all mighty one!" Haku continued to outright laugh loudly as Luran still standing there with tightly clenched fists, glared viciously towards him.

Two sets of black feline ears twitched as the two twin feline sisters heard in on the given conversation. Both their emerald eyes held deep concern as Macy with the wild red hair, leaned in closer to the side of her sister, Rose, who held dark blue hair. "Should we at least warn the poor fool?" Macy whispered as Rose giving a weak smile, allowed her ears to faintly droop. "Even if we did... it's a bit la- oh shit!" wincing heavily, the two sisters shielded their eyes as Demon merely shut her eyes while Luran's pet, just continued to stare forward. Throughout the entire night sky, pigeons violently exploded into the sky as a loud wail echoed disrupting many creatures from their nightly rest... the cause; Luran had launched her attack upon the ever so unsuspecting Hakuyaoshi.

------------------------------

Me: See! See! it IS a short chapter! AND it's F'ing buggin me!

Zuranna: (snickers)

Me: (sighs deeply) Well at least it's something... I've just been so busy, I actually havea life now, (dances) But I'm doing my best to keep at the fanfic... so keep up the reviews and I shall always keep up with the chapters no matter how long or short they are(Smiles weakly)


	20. Chapter 19

Me: Hey all, I have to update fast for I need to run to work, so no funny shit before this and after this chapter, but again, thank you for all the patience you've been giving me as well as the reviews even if few... but I again thank you... but for now... enjoy!

-----------------------------------

"get down here, I dare you!"

with a cocky smirk resting upon her pale cold lips, Luran's red eyes cruelly glinted up at the trees dead limbs. With a loud enraged caw, a very large raven was perched high on top, its livid demon eyes, one a ice blue and another a blazing gold, glared down right at the vampire and only the vampire. Luran; still grinning very cruelly, stood there so casually as her left arm in a near lazy manner held a bundle of clothing cloaked in the shadows embrace of the night. Clothes that she had phased off of a certain undead royal who now was perched in the tree as a giant black raven. In this form his demon eye at the moment was just that, another eye, its cruel powers rendered useless at the moment.

Both feline sisters were laughing their asses off in the far back still mounted upon their bikes. Yet both demon and Luran's pet just stood there, amusement in Demon's good eye as nothing seemed to flicker or register upon the pet's face as he just stood there, neutral and poised. The felines though were unable to contain their pure amusement out of the fact, what Luran had spoken to them long ago, was indeed true. all true undeads have a certain look, their clothing that they wore most of the time became their signature look. Like Alucard in his red getup, Luran in her own black clothing. When one item is removed or damaged, they can instantly mend it or phase it once more onto their bodies seeing the clothing has become a part of them. when a limb is removed, it regenerates, the same with the clothing.. Yet... there was a trick to this. When a true undead royal removes an article of clothing from another true undead royal, they cannot regenerate it back on. They have to get it from them. No one really knows why this was either, but Luran having founded out what seemed many hundreds of years ago when she had 'barrowed' a article of clothing from her brother; just to be hunted down and near pummeled from his fists as he didn't seem to pleased of the inability to just phase his missing clothing back onto his body.

So here she stood, tall and enjoying with malicious eyes and form. She held the clothing Hakuyaoshi and he, being stark ass nude, hung in a tree glowering.

Sensing the days approach was almost upon them, Luran rising her shoulders, let them fall into a lazy shrug. Turning her back to the tree, the vampire royal headed for her own bike with the clothing still in hand. "if you want these back... then, best try to find me." Swinging her leg over the motorcycle, the engines roared to sudden life as with a silent command to her gathering of outcasts. Blinking his demon eyes, Haku screeched violently as he flaring his wings, watched all five bikes suddenly race out of there at near unimaginable speeds.

With enraged eyes, the raven undead royal began to beat his massive ebony wings hard and kicked off of the tree's branch... yet... with a violent swagger in the air, Hakuyaoshi's eyes went wide as he giving a mangled caw, his wings buckled and the royal crashed hard to the ground. A huge plume of dirt rose into the night air and danced slowly about as with a low gurgle emitted from the crashed bird who staggered onto his feet. Ruffling his feathery body hard, he sent more dust into the air with annoyed eyes looking in the direction of where the five had disappeared... revenge on his mind. One thing truly bugged him of this bird form and of himself as he began to preen his feathers clean of any remaining dirt. He had forgotten how to fly with wings like these, he was use to his magical wings or demonic dragon wings... each set was different, and these ones... he had forgotten that they truly annoyed him. Even though annoyed, the royal wouldn't shift out of this form, for if he did, he'd have a hard time sneaking up to that vampire bitch. Only his raven form kept his aura and dark touch from all other senses, the perfect form to sneak up on another undead.

With a loud sneeze, Haku stumbled back hard as he shook his feathery head hard. He had taken in a nose full of dirt as he tried to take a breath that would have been a sigh to calm his very strained nerves, but instead he got only a bad sneeze from it. Upon sneezing though, Haku heard the footsteps stop suddenly to his left. Snapping his eyes over, both undead royal in a giant raven body and a short woman, shorter then that vampire wench and carrying what seemed a katana, stood there and stared at each other, both cloaked in the shadows of the soon to be dying night. Blinking his clear eyelids with rapid speed, Haku just stared up at the woman before him, his dusty feathers forgotten. Just maybe... narrowing his eyes ever so slight, the undead royal subconsciously bobbed his head... maybe she could help him...

--------------------------

"damn it all! Why is it whenever I _want _something, I seem never able to obtain it!"

old half rotted drywall shattered from a wallpaper peeling wall of a old bordered up five story complex covered in filth, mold, rat dung and cobwebs as the stench of mildew and fecal matter ran all around with the new stench of rotting flesh added in. Light fixtures dangled all around, light bulbs shattered, fixtures hanging by a few wires that have been near fully chewed through by rodents as a good deal of flies buzzed around. The fist having gone through the drywall, hung there in the new gaping hole as flicks of particles from the drywall flittered down to the rotting wooden ground. Brown blood slowly like that of molasses containing small lumps, slithered down the fist's boney knuckles, the purple pale flesh nearly peeled and ripped fully off exposing browning cracked bones and shriveling muscle tissue that was a light grey from lack of any fresh blood.

With a black cloak covering the rest of his body other then his exposed near rotted fist and face, Maxwell stood there. Hunched over like a old man, his motions showing that of a very frail state, far worse then some that have been dubbed as glass people due to weak bones. Unseen in the darkness, the cloak was utterly stained with the brown blood, still not having dried up, but browned, continued to slowly slip from his rotting corpse of a body. No longer did his skull contain any eyes, only a brown crusty one time white cloth was wrapped around his face where his eyes should have been yet left nothing but brown oozing sockets. Even so, oddly he could still see... not like that of a normal human, but through the mind, it was still a color filled eyesight, but the sense was like more of a dream then pure raw eyesight. His lips having long since dried up and shriveled away, gave the man a very demonic grin that only faltered slightly from his moods. With holes in the sides of his face, rotting teeth were exposed as upon his throat that faded into the dark clutches of his cloak.

His long hair having fallen out and rotted away, he had bits of his skull exposed as the thin layer of skin upon his head was shrinking away and tearing open allowing even more of the lumpy brown blood to ooze out. No longer having a nose, two holes hung there, flaring ever so slightly from the small few remnants of skin as he gave into watery breaths even though his lungs had long since dried up and broke apart inside his chest. In any other case, he was truly a disgusting nightmare to meet be it during the day or night.

Nearby within the hallways of the boarded up complex, his mutated servants rested and watched him with their glazed servitude eyes. They were nothing more but puppets, yet even so, he could still yell at them as his anger grew. It had been seven days since he drained Seras nearly completely of all her blood and yet still, nothing happened! It truly pissed him off, he only had so long to live and that time limit was fading fast.

With a violent twist of his hand, Maxwell giving a small slushy grunt, withdrew his fist from the wall letting more of the half rotted drywall to crumble away. With a shaky sigh passing his lips, the man shuffled very slowly towards the one window that had two three panels missing allowing the cool dying night air in. upon looking out, Maxwell saw the horizon far off begin to faintly lighten up, the suns embrace was approaching. Giving into a dark growl, the man, the one time head of Iscariot Section Thirteen, clenched his fists tightly. Another day and another few hours taken from his life... a loud screech from a nearby servant in the darkness drew Maxwell's eyes down to the servant but... his mental eyesight fell onto his left arm. "what the..."

Rising his left arm slowly to get a better look, the cloak's black sleeve slipped back allowing Maxwell to see his full arm from elbow to fingertips. Steam was slowly rising from his limb as flecks of a odd glittery touch flew about. Flesh was beginning to pull together as the oozing brown blood began to retake the slow growing touch of healthy red... Maxwell was suddenly very rigid as he gave a sideways glance out to the window as the suns rays... with a burning pain suddenly engulfing his body, an explosion of steam bellowed from his body as Maxwell violently trembling, doubled over as a loud mangled yell tore through his mangled ribcage. He couldn't move no matter how hard his mind screamed at his limbs.

With the stench of smoke filling his lungs, Maxwell forced his mental eyes to look at his body and saw the cloak he wore was burning. Flames of black light was eating away at the clothing yet did not harm his body at all as it was slowly becoming exposed and bare to the suns growing rays.

Brown blood sloshed out from all openings as Maxwell with a strangled groan, heaved violently letting the vile liquid to spill out on the ground before him. The rotted wood at his feet began to burn from the acidic blood as it too caught onto black flames. Remnants of the cloth once resting over his eye sockets, fell down falling into pieces of nothing but black ash. The pain began to grow, a pain Maxwell... parting his jaws, the doubled over man screamed. he screamed savagely as the pain was like hot lava mixed with acid began to seep through out his entire body. The old blood was violently forced out from all openings, his nose, eye sockets, ear holes, jaws, penis and anus. From the washing off brown blood, fresh red blood seeped violently out, just to slowly retract as bones grinding, began to pull back together. Flesh began to mend and regain its healthy pale glow as muscles regenerated with those of the missing and half rotted organs.

Maxwell finally found motion, yet a motion he didn't enjoy. With his legs folding underneath his body, the man giving to a violent swagger, collapsed hard into the pool of old and new blood as only the red, pulling from the brown mush, began to seep back into his body. The holes on the sides of his face and neck, closed up with steam bellowing all around as the full suns touch embraced the man's bare form as it was two thirds looking to be that of a nude young twenty five year old. With his pale blond hair flying out like a golden cloak in the suns glow and coming to rest upon his back... Maxwell laid there, unconscious... his body finishing up on the mending... he and all else was unaware of both the power he gained as well as a curse...

------------------------

Red eyes flew open violently as with sweat streaking her bare heavily trembling form. Seras took in ragged breaths as her king slept beneath her, still unaware of anything from their previous romantic actions. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as a cold chill of discomfort tickled her entire spine. Something... wasn't right, she couldn't say what, but something wasn't right... she felt as if the very blood within her began to turn to ice. With a small whimper passing her moist red lips, Seras weakly looked to her sleeping king and former Master, Alucard. Why did she... her eyes grew wide as her stomach lurched. Swiftly pushing from Alucard's side and flopping out of the coffin via phasing through, Seras cupping her mouth in her left hand, raced hard and fast to the bathroom. The hotel room still cloaked in darkness, all that was heard was of Seras's whimpering cries and violent heaving.

Within a few minuets of passing, Seras sat there weakly trembling on the hotel twin sized bed. Still bare, her pale soft skin seemed to eerily glow in the darkness as she wrung her hands together, fear in her red eyes as she drew ragged breath through her trembling lips. Something truly wasn't right, but the only thing she could take a wild guess... had to do with a man who had taken her blood.

"Maxwell.."

Upon speaking his name, Seras groaning, hung her head as she felt ill once more in her gut and within her dark soul. Something was going on... and no doubt it had o do with him for how she felt... she had not forgotten so easily of what that horrid rotting man had done to her in those catacombs... he had taken her blood, or rather near all of it.

"Seras..."

Seras jumped hard and with her red eyes flying forward, the girl's suddenly seized up chest, relaxed, but barely as her red eyes rested upon the red eyes of her king as he stood there, also pale and beautifully nude, right before her. Tempting a weak smile towards his neutral face, Seras gave a small nod making her sweaty blond hair slightly bounce and stick to her moist body. "Alucard..." she couldn't hold it as the tears rose. Biting her bottom lip hard, Seras hung her head and took in a very deep and shaky breath. "I... I think... Maxwell... has... dome something... I... I can feel it... and it..." Seras's voice faded as she felt his strong rough hand heavily rest onto the top of her matted and sweaty hair. Hearing no response to her words and just his touch, Seras gave a weak sigh as the trembling slowly began to fade from her body.

"He will die... do not forget that."

As the hand and his feel faded from the entire room, Seras taking a dare, looked up to see he was truly gone from the very room. With a faint bitter smile upon her lips, Seras rubbed her weary eyes as the ill feeling began to lift from within her body and heart. He was right, Maxwell will die... but the question was... Seras weakly taking her left thumbnail, stuck the nail into her mouth and nervously began to chew, yet not hard enough to damage the nail... how where they going to kill him?

-----------------------------

Me: So what you all think? Keep up the reviews and I shall always keep up my updating till it's finished, no matter how long it takes, in any case, I hope you all enjoyed it and more will soon follow... Reviews please!


	21. Chapter 20

Me: (sweatdrops) Oh god, I am SO sorry of my lack of updating... due to the fact, I have found a life and work is hounding me what seems 24 7, (grumbles) So I do apologize and really hope I still have at least a few fans out there remaining.

Ty: No... no one likes you...

Me: (blinks) ...

In any case, to make up for much lost time and updating, I made this chapter hopefully very long, so enjoy!

------------------------------

The morning rays flicked softly through a boarded up window causing the flecks of swirling dust to dance around lazily. With the sound of rusty lungs exhaling, the dust swirled violently about as far off from the intruding light, a form stirred softly in the shadows as all around both within the shadows and daylight; blood that had been spilled what seemed a week ago, lathered the floor. Sitting there as if having crawled there and crashed from being beyond drunk, the figure giving a faint cough, rose his head up in a wobbly motion. Having crawled there in a subconscious state as his body was rebooting to the traumatic change, red eyes pulling weakly open, stared forward in a half hearted glazed state. Bare like that of a new born but with the body of a twenty five year old man, well formed muscles were etched gently onto his slender form. Long locks of pale blond hair draped his back against the wall and upon his sweat glistening chest. Taking a few more ragged breaths, the breathing stopped fully as a long groan left his lips as a moist tongue slipping out, stroked them in a dark tenderness as while licking off a few tendrils of dried up crusty blood, a old craving filled his mind, body and soul.

Taking a full breath of the musty air into his chest, a low chuckle began to rumble from his chest as he closing his eyes, let the breath fully release from his undead lungs as his entire body was relaxed. Far off, a lone form what seemed a demonic couch, moved ever so slightly. With it sensing its master's awakening, the servant of a mutated one time harpy male, sat there. With bat like wings that held feathers that had the look of decaying and molting. His long murky brown hair lathered in oil and filth as well as old crusty blood. No longer holding the soft pale flesh like his past brethren, the harpy male had what seemed decaying grey flesh with muscles seemingly to bulge out that caused the flesh to break and bleed constantly. With heavy steel rust covered chains swinging lazily from his clawed feet that looked more like a dragon's hind quarters then that of a harpy who held a birds hind quarters, pure white eyes stared at his master as he flexed his black molting long tail of frayed feathers.

Other forms laid about, but no more would they move. Kidnapped and having been mutated into mindless puppets for Maxwell from the near ancient works of the former Vatican who created such tests for a certain Hellsing servant cloaked in red. They now laid there as empty corpses, their blood intermixing upon the floor and seeping through the floor boards. From Maxwell's sudden shift, a blood thirsty rage had risen and he killed all... but the very first of his many creations. Silver teeth flashed forth from the harpy's jaws as the livid white eyes of the servant snapped to its master as Maxwell began to outright laugh with his head held back against the wallpaper peeling wall.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! The power the blood of that mere vampire is truly amazing, then again, she is the undead lover of 'Dracula'!" the man cackled as with his hands on either side of his bare body, began to flex roughly causing a few bones to crack. Grinning cruelly with his fangs exposed, Maxwell gave into a deep content sigh. "I finally became a true undead once more... a powerful one at that... now all I need is a queen of my own, and I already have chosen her... all I need to do now is deal with her already chosen lover, and to do that, I have you." With red eyes opening, Maxwell with a dark sinister smirk, looked forward at the servant as the harpy shifted his claws heavily onto the wooden floor making it creak deeply.

Chuckling, Maxwell closing his eyes, ran his left hand lazily through his long pale hair. "you know why I kept you alive, mere servant? It's your vile infected blood, I don't need Alucard to be my servant, but I will need him to at least have a small sample of your blood and he will no longer be the almighty king of all undead, his connection to claiming his queen will die and _I_ will claim his title and his queen, _I_ will become the new undead royal of all!" cackling loudly, Maxwell's cruel eyes snapped to his servant's once more as his chest still rumbled with malicious delights. "all you fucking harpies hold the same poisonous blood, all it needs is a few good mutations to awaken its true purpose. Harpies were made only for that reason, to kill the undead who needed to know their place... isn't that right my servant? And all you need to do is either kidnap his love, or piss him off enough to fucking bite you... and I don't care how you do it, take his guns though, poison him with your venom, strip his powers, I don't fucking care, just dispose of his blood, but I want to take his heart from his chest and force feed it to him, I want him to know his place!"

As if given or understanding all to well his master's silent command. The harpy servant hung his head for a few seconds before snapping his wings open and savagely tore the air and silence apart with both violent gusts of wind as with his demonic scream. With wood splintering and crashing all around, sun poured into the old abandoned complex as the servant's wing beats was fading fast into the daylight.

With his livid amused red eyes watching, Maxwell chuckled softly as he drew his gaze to his left hand. "Seras Victoria, I guess it's safe for me to admit, I owe you..." closing his hand tightly in a fluid motion, blood seeped timidly from his palm as his nails from the sudden force, embedded themselves into his rough flesh, yet no pain flashed over his face. "So... to pay you back, I'll make you mine, I'll kill Alucard, I'll fuck you till you scream and when you beg for me to stop..." drawing his bleeding palm to his lips with the wounds already fully mended, Maxwell lapped at the spilt blood that was tempting to seep up into his flesh once more. Laughing in a soft manner, Maxwell looked to the shattered wall his servant had crashed through. "... I will go at you harder and keep at it until you are to weak to do nothing but lay there and take it like a proper woman should!" with the small laugh growing, parting his lips, Maxwell who continued to sit there nude and fully relaxed, threw back his head and full outright laughed wickedly as darkness engulfed his mind that no light would ever be capable of touching.

------------------------

Seras giving a faint shiver, walked timidly and silently through a over grown park. Being untouched by human or nay hands for that matter for who knew how many years, the sakura trees in the moons glow, shimmered with dewdrops as the tall grasses softly swaying from a whispering breeze. Rubbing her arms together to fight back the chilly nip of the night air, Seras blinking, stopped in mid step as she heard a faint murmur of voices not far off. Taking a few risky steps forward in a slow fashion through the wild weeds that rustled along her body, Seras once more froze in place as she saw the figures standing not to far off and cloaked heavily in the shadows. Narrowing her red eyes as a cold breeze whipped up, a slow breath passed Seras lips. She knew those figures up ahead... she couldn't recognize them, but she knew-

"stand still, I'd hate to see this lovely greenery be stained by your vile blood."

Seras froze from the woman's cruel voice of cold maliciousness, her body going as rigid as a tree that rested nearby. The barrel of a cold metal gun hung to the back of her neck as with a loud click, a bullet was loaded in a near casual state. Taking a shaky breath, Seras calming her frigid form, the vampire royal gave a very weak but oddly calm soft laugh. "go ahead... I cannot die..." her voice whispered within the chilly breeze that whipped up a few locks of blond hair. A slow malicious chuckle broke from the figure behind Seras as the barrel was pressed even harder to the undead's neck.

"I know... but it is still so much fun to see a undead royal squirm, yet then again..."

Seras gave a sudden small cry as the barrel pulling back, slammed hard into the back of her skull causing her to take a few stumbling steps forward. As soon as she came to a standstill though... cold metal once more pressed to her neck causing all of Seras's mobility to lock up.

"... I must say, it is such a disgrace that a pathetic child like you became a undead royal. So what happened dear pet, did that senile bat finally break and go for pathetic little wenches?"

She! Seras's red eyes widened as all fear began to blossom from within her undead beating heart. She finally placed that woman's voice that carried such a cold chill. As Seras's body gave a involuntary shudder, the woman behind her gave into a full out wicked chuckle. Licking her suddenly dry and numb lips, Seras took a faint breath. "I... why are you here... I thought that-"

Seras lurched hard as the gun was smashed hard into her neck causing all speech to leave her lips and lungs.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no right to speak to me even with your fuckin back to me, you are nothing but a mere runt to my eyes, a pathetic life form not even worth deserving that undead life your 'lover' carved out for you! So go ahead and try to move some more, go ahead and speak, these bullets will even silence that ass hole you call Alucard!"

"Master..."

Seras blinking, didn't dare look to her right where the man's voice murmured softly causing the gun's pressure to withdrew slightly from the woman's neck. Not even daring to take a breath, the undead royal dove into her memories of when she had still been human... she had been a pet to a certain... thoughts fled as the gun was swiftly removed fully from the back of her neck. Just as relief was tempting to bleed into her heart... a arm suddenly slinked around her neck and with a violent drag, Seras giving a loud cry, crashed hard into the woman's front behind her as a sly warm breath slipped past her left earlobe.

"count yourself lucky... I am not here to deal with you, my rage belongs to someone else, though some one is seeking your pathetic soul out... my own reasons for being here, I will not say, at least to someone like you, so piss off and pray I never see your face ever again when I'm fucking pissed off!"

red flashed through her crimson eyes as stars rose from a traumatic blow to the skull. With the world spinning, Seras was half aware as her body crashed into the wild grasses below and tendrils of hot sticky blood slipping down her face. With vision blurring, Seras saw the black boots standing right by her face, standing there, in a cruel state, wicked intent that followed up to the full form of a former comrade. Those boots... as her eyelids grew heavy, the black boots she thought to never see again, rose slowly right for her face just to step over. With the flow of a heavy black coat bellowing over her collapsed form, Seras gave into a bitter and weak smile. Life... just got very... interesting, and she had yet.. to judge... that to be... a good... thing... or... a... bad... thing... as that single thought crossed her mind... Seras's body went fully limp as the sweet darkness of unconsciousness took over her mind, body and soul.

As she laid there in the middle of the overgrown park... any who were there, was gone as far within the sky, the faint hum of wing beats came closer with a intent of a cruel purpose.

----------------------

"did your mother ever teach you the meaning of patience!"

with brown ears flicking upon a mat of unruly brown hair, Ty's annoyed golden eyes watched Alexial walk back and forth within a hotel lobby. Carrying maroon leather couches and comfortable chairs with a log burning fireplace roaring nearby in a silver encase hearth, the elegant lobby housed the group. Ty was happily encased within one of the large chairs reading his 'dirty' book that Alexial had dubbed as Inferno sat in the other chair happily dosing. Integra and Walter having given up watching and waiting, fell asleep upon one of the couches. The other couch housed Anderson and his own ward, Heinkel and a very nervous Yumiko sitting to Anderson's right as the man, clearly in a simple relaxed state, sat there. With his crimson eyes watching nothing else but the roaring flames before them, there with her upper body in his lap, Sarina slept soundly as Anderson's strong hand having killed many, rested protectively upon her back beneath the blond locks of her hair. Striker nearby was curled up like a feline, with wings lazily folded up, the griffin dozed as the only one who seemed unable to relax, was Alexial who continued to pace back and forth with uneasiness bleeding from her very soul.

It had been almost a full two weeks since Seras's kidnapping from that mangled plane and Alucard following after. They didn't show it as well as Alexial, but those close to Alucard and Seras were indeed worried for their safety.

Ty's ears flicked as he hearing his voice, turned his golden gaze over to Inferno as he peering as well to the burning flames, wore a solemn expression even though he was a black skeleton dragon in a black cloak. "... I wonder wolf... what purpose did that bird have with my queen..." the dragon's slow gentle voice spoke softly, gaining the eyes of Alexial as well as Heinkel and Yumiko. Ty blinking, sighed softy as he looking back to his book, timidly closed it. "I... don't know... but no doubt, Maxwell is involved..." the wolf whispered. A gentle yet bitter chuckle rose causing them to look over to Anderson as he carrying his casual smirk, continued to stare at the flames that danced liked the rage within his heart.

"ye all are pathetic beasts, nuttin more... it's so obvious as ta why he wanted 'er in tha first place, or at least... ta ma eyes... what of ye, Heinkel, Yumiko?"

Yumiko blinking, gave Heinkel a lost look yet... Heinkel narrowing her eyes, set her lips into a tight thin line. "the experiments... he found the research... but was that not suppose to have been destroyed years ago?" the woman slayer spoke in a quiet tone as if to not believe her own spoken thoughts. Anderson's grin though just grew as he began to slowly stroke Sarina's back causing her to give a happy whimper as she still was stuck in a world of dreams. "Ai... that would be the intended truth... but ye have got to remember... who was the head of those experiments?" the slayer murmured in a cold tone making Yumiko watch him with growing worry and pressed concern.

Alexial narrowing her own red eyes, watched Anderson and Heinkel. "So wait... that man... that monster... did experiments... just... what kind of fucking experiments did you Iscariots pull!" the daughter of Zuranna screamed as she flexing her clawed hands, wanted to so much tear out the information her heart screamed for. Anderson though... giving a deep heavy sigh, turned his gaze onto Alexial's, causing the young woman to stop and stare at him confused... something very deep and unreadable clung within his eyes. "do not go accusing us daughter of Zuranna, we are slayers, that is all... the experiments ah speak of was done by Maxwell and Maxwell alone... he craved power, always power, and ever since he heard of Alucard, he craved..." Anderson's voice faltered silent as the sound of a book crashing to the black marble floor echoed around.

Ty with ears flattened on the back of his head, stared horror filled right at Anderson as he had heard the man speak. Inferno narrowing his eyes, eyed the wolf as Striker having awoken to the sudden abrupt sound, stared as well to the wolf. "impossible... Maxwell..." swallowing to weakly attempt at rewetting his throat, Ty groaning rubbed his eyes as Integra and Walter having drawn awake from the beginning of this whole conversation... Integra giving a stiff sigh, looked to Walter who giving a small nod, the woman looked fully into the red eyes of Alexander Anderson. "this means to say... Maxwell got hold of the red moon's chronicles..." the woman near whispered gaining the worried eyes of the two women slayers and Alexial. "the... what?" Yumiko asked as Heinkel watched Integra with intent red eyes.

The woman, once head of a entire organization, nodded her head making a few blond strands of hair to flick over her face. "the red moon chronicles, it's a very ancient book found by the founders of a family that long ago split up to make two families, the Hellsing and Iscariot... this book was said to hold the very keys to dark powers and if read properly and researched for a very long time... it was the very key to the very downfall of the very first undead king, Dracula, or as most of you knew him... Alucard." Integra spoke in a hushed tone as Alexial taking a few shaky steps back, watched her with very wide red eyes. "No... its... no... how can a stupid book take down Alucard!" Alexial cried, sure she feared that man, but the very thought of such a deed, a small book taking down such a powerful monster... terrified her.

Walter sighing, nodded to her as his ancient eyes upon a young face watched her, oddly soothing her panicking soul ever so slightly. "it can dear Alexial... that book is Alucard's only true weakness and capability to cause his downfall and very death of both his body and very soul. The leather was stripped from his flesh and the words written in his blood... this was all able of being done when he gave his soul to the darkness, a priest who knew what he was when upon finding that vampire's body, gave his own soul to write such a book from the sleeping monster as he laid resting and reconstructing his very body and soul into that of raw darkness and pure evil. So by being made of both pure good and pure evil, that is the silver steak that can pierce Alucard's heart and kill him..."

"and it isn't just Alucard who has such a steak upon this world, the other three royals having upon sold their souls the first time to darkness, other priests having the same mission like their comrade... seeked out these monsters as they having been resting as their bodies adapted and fully changed... did the same thing, gave their souls and created these books... yet some good news if you wish to call it that... one of the royals found this out and destroyed their book, keep in mind, only the undead of that book can destroy it, no one else is capable of doing such without having their soul get sucked out... with it gone, they are a pure immortal, unable to die at all unless they are willing to die, but if to take and change those ashes from their book into anything else, like mix it with some sort of metal, the ashes are destroyed but the dark magic is not, it becomes a instant KO to any undeads, even Alucard..."

As Inferno spoke in a near scientific tone to that of a very dark being, they listened and Alexial's heart grew with even more worry... just.. who would be able to destroy that sort of book when Alucard hadn't in the first place?

-------------------------

Far off in the streets of Japan, motorcycles screamed past as the front leader with a rune lathered black trench coat bellowing behind her form, strapped to the woman's left leg hung her weapon of choice, a gun much like a certain man in red as the bullets resting within rattled softly, singing their kiss of death song and awaiting to be plunged into ones chest so to consume both body and soul.

Red eyes flicked to the flashing scenery all around of the night surroundings. A grim expression set upon the rider's cloaked face concealed beneath her helmet that rested in the form of a demonic dragon's skull. She felt him, he was so close, so fucking close that his blood was seemingly dripping down her throat. Leather gloves gripping the handle bars tightened savagely making the leather creak and wail in agony as a few seams tore around her knuckles. The runes lathering her black trench coat blazed a violent red as a dark beacon to find the very evil that was related to her in such a vile way. With the vibration of the motorcycle causing her gun and bullets to rattle with growing anticipation... with a violent cold and vicious smirk curling onto her lips exposing her fangs lathered in a few flecks of old blood from her past meal, red eyes blazed as Luran began to outright cackle her dark delights. "come out, come out wherever you are you ignorant undead fucker!" with wicked laughter ringing in her frigid words, Luran and her ward drove off, a single goal upon their leaders mind. Find Alucard!

-------------------

With a slow breath, Haku sat there. With his body cloaked in black clothing found from the aid of a wandering Miko who carried a katana and had different colored eyes. Taking a deep sigh and allowing the air to slip past his lips, the vampire stared at the dawning sky. He recalled that woman having found him in his crow form, trapped and unable to fly. She was amused, annoyed and also sad at the same time. With a faint smile on his lips, the undead sitting underneath the sakura tree kept her image in his mind, blurred though from having met her more so in his animal form then that of his human like state. He had felt her heart ache, the old scars that tore at her very being, always there, always bleeding. The small smile grew as he took in another breath, she was cute even if not fully in focus, but the pain he had felt from her...

A cold breeze whipped up causing Haku's icy blue eye to stare forward at the overgrown park before him. The breeze made a chill run down the vampire's spine, yet it wasn't out of the chill. Narrowing his single exposed eye, the wind whipped his hair from his other eye exposing to the very dawning day, a icy golden yellow eye of demonic evil. As if with the very hand of death at his disposal... a single bird having risen early to the growing day, flew past yet as soon as its marble black eyes of life were met by his exposed eye. The bird with a loud scream that wasn't meant to be heard from a bird, its wings buckled and the bird writhed violently all around on the ground as it continued to scream. Haku merely watched the bird as it struggled from what he knew was excruciating pain and suffering, both within the creature's mind and body.

Narrowing his gaze, the smile once what seemed gentle, turned crooked and cold upon his lips as a hardness filled his eyes. Blood began to pour from the struggling beast as Haku watched it writhe. He knew a battle was to come, a battle that would once more decide the fate of this world that he has lived on for so fucking long. This time though, it was a battle, a war not meant to see if darkness or light would win, but of what kind of darkness shall still proceed to consume this world. The smirk grew as his cruelness grew, the bird's eyes bulging out, blood spurted from the sockets and mouth as its screams began to sound choked. Clenching his clawed hands into tight fists making a few bones pop, a cold laughter began to rumbled from the undead's chest. He could care less as to who won, be it the undeads who rule now or this new threat that was drawing upon them all. All he cared about was just being able to be left alone and do what he damn well wanted to do.

Closing his eyes as the winds began to fade away, the strands of hair slid back over the demonic eye as the bird laid there taking in weak sharp breaths. Death was fast approaching the little creature, Hakuyaoshi felt the heartbeat begin to fade, the pain of the bird's little body that had been so viciously torn up from inside out. The pain... with his yes once more covered, the single icy blue eye slipped open, no longer cruel and cold, his gaze looked to the fallen creature before him, still fighting to live. That pain the bird felt in its shuddering body, it was no where close to that dark hidden pain within that woman's heart. The vampire could care less of many, many things, or rather, almost all of everything, but that pain. Rising his left hand in a near lazy manner, with not even a simple word spoken or anything else done, in a matter of seconds black light began to pool over the bird's mangled form.

Hopping to its feet as the sky was nearly lit by the morning rays of the sunlight, the bird with new wings, rapidly flew into the sky, unaware and forgetting any that had happened to it a few minuets ago. Watching the creature fly off to live the rest of its life, Haku sighing ran his fingers leisurely through his hair. He hated life, it was such a pathetic thing, mortals, why live and go on when all they gain in the end was death... they will always suffer and feel pain more so then feel happiness and joy, they never get really anything except the gift of death, so what was the point?

"_Simple, we don't want to be forgotten, as we also want to feel that joy even when it seems dark, that just makes that happiness all the more better, and tell me demon from hell, do you know of anything but rage? Use my emotions, you'll see what I mean, and hell, if you're lucky, maybe you'll learn exactly why we humans wish to keep that joy as well as love more so within our hearts then that rage you carry..."_

blinking his eye softly, Haku with a glazed stare, looked to the ground as a spider scuttled by through the dew lathered overgrown grass. He remembered those words, spoken to him from what seemed so long ago... his own words, or rather the words that belonged to his human side, the true owner of this body that he had consumed so to live upon earth and keep that human soul alive but dormant within him. An agreement that they had rested upon, the human gave his body and full control to Haku who had been rejected from hell so he could stay alive and Haku would not consume the human's heart and soul so he can live on earth in a human like form so to not stick out as his full demonic phoenix self. When he first had asked the very same questions to his human side when he was still fully aware and conscious, the human Hakuyaoshi had spoken those words, those very words.

To not be forgotten... to know happiness, to love... a human's heart that can be so simple and yet so fucking complex...

To his heart that he shared with that of a human soul, the human half was true, Haku hearing the sound of human voices not far off, looked to his left as he saw a couple walk past. Laughing and pushing each other playfully and suddenly to embrace and hold each other. Love... watching them with what seemed a emotionless face and form, his blue eye shined with a odd stare. Through his many years of life upon this world, he had indeed learned to enjoy life, to feel that happiness, yet not the happiness his human heart had spoken of when all seems lost and yet there is still that flicker of joy and hope. He never needed to feel that way, but the happiness bit of normal day pleasures he understood. Seeing the couple embrace tighter and softly rest their lips together in a tender embrace of arms and flesh, the look in Haku's eye hardened as with a low growl, the vampire stiffly began to rise to his feet. Love was something he never wanted.

Upon standing tall and still unseen by the two clearly lovers, Haku snorting to them, turned his back and began to head off with the black clothing rustling softly over his tall form. A pair of simple jeans, shirt and shoes, given to him... blue and red eyes flittered through his memory as he recalled her, that woman... the one with so much concealed pain and yet life. A smile grew as he went on his way, he was amused by that woman, and Haku's mind began to set in place. He would find her, but first... with a left of his left shoulder letting the bones grind and pop, Haku with a lazy eye set forward, headed off as he was first going to hunt down where that bitch vampire had hid his clothing and after that was finished... a laugh left his lungs so suddenly that was dark intent, but neither cruel. He would find that woman with the different colored eyes and see what would happen from there.

----------------------

"Zuranna..."

"Hmm... whaisit..." the undead royal queen of America laid there half awake cloaked in her lovers arms deep in the cushiony confines of Donovan's coffin. All around their castle as it laid untouched by the aid of their servants and guardians, fires blazed, battles of all kinds broke out, but at that given time... the fires were out and barely smoldering, the dead were taken away and properly buried, lives were beginning to reset themselves and order was coming once more into a dominant stand. The humans were finally ending their rebellions and the war of the America's was finally coming to a uneasy close. Thus... the two royals, battered, bruised and weary of war and fighting, slept soundly and peacefully for what seemed the first time in a long time.

Taking a deep breath and his golden red eyes barely open and turned to stare at Zuranna's soft face as she was still in a deep slumber, Donovan smiled. Rising his right hand from her bare form, the man lovingly rested his bare warm palm onto her face gaining a soft nuzzle and murmur from his love as her eyelids twitched but remained shut. His smile grew as the love in his eyes shined towards his love, his wife and queen, his one time fledgling from so many years ago. "are you... ready to go to Japan and join the side of our daughter and allies?" the man's soft voice purred deeply from his body into her own making Zuranna groggily nuzzle her entire bare body into his own and give way to a deep breath. "yes... but... sleep... now.. I'm.. tired..." and with that, any sign of Zuranna being aware and possibly a smidge awake was gone, burned away as sleep consumed her form once more. Donovan feeling the pull of sleep once more tug a his own body, the man began to tenderly stroke Zuranna's face. Shifting his form around her own, Donovan rested his lips upon her own, even though he gained no response, the man fully satisfied with her just being there in his arms and well, closed his eyes as the two both fell into the clutches of slumber.

---------------------------------

Seras pulled awake as she feeling a dull throb in her skull, felt the plush interior underneath her hands as her clothing was bunched up and uncomfortable in these crammed conditions. Taking a deep breath and filling her lungs with the scent of a certain man in red, memories flooded her mind as she had seen... shivering, Seras weakly gave a small whimper. She thought she was done with that group... she though they were out of her life seeing well over twenty years had passed since last seeing that woman's face, her cruel red eyes, that coat she always wore. With her whimper going into a groan as a painful throb pounded through her skull, Seras cupped her painful crown in her hands as she curled into a fetal position. The dark thunderous laugher roared through the coffin walls as that pure evil darkness consumed all senses, a feeling she knew all too well.

"best rest dear Seras... you were struck by a weapon made of undead hands and darkness, that blow will last for a while." Alucard's dark voice rumbled through the coffin she resided in. clearly hearing his wicked dark amusement and pleasure to her discomfort, Seras gave into a small sigh. "I'm glad... one of us... is having fun..." grumbled the young undead royal as Alucard hearing her words, just outright began to laugh cruelly. "Oh, with you dear Seras..." Seras felt shivers ran savagely down her spine as she felt phantom fingers roughly curl onto her chin and force her face hard right to the coffins lid as two demon red eyes peered down at her. Holding the raw amusement this evil man was giving off, Seras weakly narrowed her eyes to his own as the cruel smile shined within them. "... I am always amused... now..." with a rough release from the phantom fingers, the eyes faded as Alucard's voice shifted from all around, to a muffled voice from outside the coffin as he recoiled all his magic.

"... get some rest...I cannot have my queen become feeble and weak from lack of proper rest and blood." As cruel as his voice was and sneered, Seras sighing nodded weakly in response as her eyelids drew heavy. Evil he may be, dark he may be, but that didn't mean she couldn't trust him, that didn't mean she could not love him with all her heart. As sleep began to fall upon his queen, Alucard stood there, his form nearly fully consumed in shadows, the vampire king of all undead stood right by the coffin that held his queen. With a livid cruel smirk upon his lips and his red eyes concealed by his shades, the vampire stood and watched. He felt the oncoming darkness that was threatening his own hold on this world he had consumed with darkness. Yes, he knew who it was, he knew of the reason of that man's futile attempts at trying to even dare meet Alucard's eyes. With a low chuckle, shadows began to consume and cause his body to fade, let Maxwell come... Alucard was not afraid.

------------------------------

Me: (grins weakly) So... what do ya all think, no doubt only a few handful are reading my fic now... wouldn't blame ya though seeing how long it took for one single fuckin update...

Luran: ... (goes back to cleaning her gun)

Alexial: (shakes her head)

Ty: ...

Me: In any case, reviews are always welcomed and I do promise (even if it takes so fuckin long) there will be more! Till then!


	22. Chapter 21

Me: (blinks) Holy shit, I'm actually updating the day after my previous update, hurray for me!

Luran: Yay...

Me: Well don't so all to cheerful now.

Luran: (glares)

Me: (shrugs) in any case, here's more, not as long, but hopefully good enough, so please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

"three hundred, four hundred, five hundred... uh... six, eight... ah, here, a thousand dollars, now please, will you leave us be?"

a flash of lightening lit up the dark interior of the seemingly rundown hanger on the docks near the ruins of Osaka. A woman and two children baring filthy torn garbs, huddled far off with terror in their eyes. A man wearing the same clothing and dripping of both sweat and blood from the various beatings, his terrified brown eyes looking forward right at the cloaked form before him. Dripping from the drenching rains that poured outside, the tall form covered in shadows, just stared down at the men whose filthy trembling hand held out the dirty envelope that contained the money.

Thunder roared loudly all around making the rusty metal walls of the hanger rattle loudly. Metal containers of old and dried up paint clattered to the ground causing the children to wail and scream out. The man though continued to fearfully watch the cloaked figure before him who had yet to move since he had gathered the money up that his figure's servant had requested, and yet after that and the silent disappearances of his friends. This man before him had yet to even speak a single word, only the man that came a few days earlier and had yet to be seen again since his last hone call or warning the family his 'master' was going to be at their hanger this following night.

Now here he stood, a man cloaked in a black cloak drenched in rain water, the only thing exposed was his lower face. With pale flesh and his lips set in a thin line, a few droplets of water slipped down the mans face and dripped off his chin, yet still, the man did not move or speak. He just stood there. Taking a nervous swallow, the man continued to stand there, praying that this cloaked monster wouldn't harm his fam- huh?

Blinking, the filthy blood stained man saw the sudden appearance of a pale left hand held forward with the palm exposed. No words spoken, but the gesture was all he needed to swiftly rest the envelope into the man's hand. As soon as the encased cash rested in the man's palm, the filthy penniless father fell back hard as with his eyes going wide, saw those lips. Those lips that had been pressed into a thin line for what seemed so long, suddenly twisted into a cruel smirk. With pale fingers closing slowly and firmly over the envelope, the hand and cash disappeared into the cloak as the man with nothing further to say or do, turned his back to the horrified family and began to slowly walk off.

Taking a dry swallow to ease his weak and frightened heart, the father took a uneasy step forward as he rubbed his filthy hands together with agitation. "So... please say you no longer will bother us sir... and that... you... gave my friends... proper burials..." the man whispered weakly. As lightening flashed blinding and the thunder roaring like a savage beast, the man froze as he saw the cloak man before him having come to a dead stop and yet kept his back to the man and his family. As a few seconds passed and the thunderous roar died away once more, the cloaked man rising his foot, began to walk off silently once more right for the hanger's entrance that hung wide open with the wall of pouring rain crashing down. With the pelting rains slamming upon his cloaked shoulders, the man began to fade through the wall of water and soon his muffled footsteps fully faded.

With a weak heavy sigh and his shoulders slumping, the father and husband stood there with the relief bleeding over himself and his fatigued family. That relief didn't last long as suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and shadowy forms took shape through the rains as t hey headed for the hanger.

"Mommy..."

"Hush... Greg... who..."

both husband and wife just went mute and rigid as they saw the familiar forms and faces as the humans entered the hanger. With confused expressions and lost looks as they looked around, none were at all injured, wounded, ravaged... Greg taking a few very uneasy steps, his brown eyes looked forward as the nearest man wearing similar clothing, blinked and looked to him with a very confused look. "Greg... how... did we get here... what happened to Reign?" the man whispered as with agreeing murmurs, the ten humans of both genders looked around slowly, taking in their sights.

Greg blinking, just watched his old friend as his other friends he had thought to have been killed, looked around as a few went and chatted with his wife. "Reign? What are you talking about Dale?" Dale just looked at Greg for a second before smiling and popping his neck to the sides, shrugged at his good friend. "I can't really say, just, this man came to me a few nights ago and asked if I wanted a warm place to sleep and food to eat, all he wanted from me was my willingness to stay at this building for a certain amount of time." Laughing, the man ran his hand through his drenched hair as he looked around. "You know what though, he was a strange man, his voice was cold and the only thing you ever saw of him was his lower face, the man wore a cloak that covered almost his full body, yet I felt I could trust that man, or being, whatever he was, but he wasn't human, that's clear." Dale spoke as he gave into a deep yawn yet Greg... having heard his friend's words, wearily looked back to the hanger's entrance as there he stood. A lone shadow amongst the rain, but one thing was different about his form now.

With his figure turning his back slowly once more to the humans, the sound of groaning chains was heard as swinging lazily upon his back, a black coffin rested horizontally. As the man stood there though, a shadow within the rain, Greg watched him, was what his friend spoke of true? Was that man not as... no... he is cruel, the air he gave off was a dead giveaway, and how he had grinned when given that cash. Blinking, Greg watched as the man's body once more walked off and faded from sight as a thunderous flash of lightening and roar of thunder screamed all around. As his family began to open up and relax fully with his many friends t hat just all showed up, Greg continued to watch where that man had faded from. Just, who or rather what was he?

-----------------------------

Slipping softly out of her bra with the steam bellowing all around from the hot shower in the black marble bathroom, Seras gave into a weary sigh. Her head was still groggy from just having awoken an hour ago, but her body screamed for a shower before feeding. Rising her foot over the bathtub's smooth edge, Seras's body shuddered with pleasure as the hot waters struck her body in a messaging embrace, cloaking her body in a deep wet warmth. Feeling the dirt and oil wash from her blond locks, Seras rising her face to the oncoming waters, closed her eyes and stood there allowing the water to cleanse her body. As she did so though, memories flooded her mind. Or rather, one memory, that woman... "Luran..." with a small dry and bitter laugh, Seras hung her head and with eyes shut, felt the waters slip down her face. She had remembered that woman, that vampire who pulled her to her feet after the deaths of her family, the one who aided in her keeping her sanity, a dear friend and master she had sworn her loyalty to... and now.

A wicked chuckle broke her minds thought as Seras with a loud cry stood tall and looked wildly around. Even though she knew who that wicked laughter belonged to, just not being able to see him and only hear him still bothered her. Giving into a slow sigh, the undead queen went back to bathing. "Why are you here Alucard, ever heard of privacy?" she murmured softly as the darkness gathered in the far corner of the bathroom, Seras could literally feel his cruel smile press down on her petite form. "Since when does anyone else have the rank to tell me what to do Dear Seras?" the man's cold sadistic voice purred roughly over the hot shower. Trying to ignore his presence, Seras went on her way of bathing and grabbing the shampoo, rose the bottles nozzle to her open palm. That was when Alucard moved.

Seras froze as warm near hot rough hands slinked over her own hands as the smell of another drenched body filled her undead lungs. She felt the looming darkness behind her as the faint brush of a body behind her stepped closer. The undead queen felt the wet hair of her one time master drape her full back and shoulders. Not being the first time he's been this close if not closer, Seras still couldn't hold back the vivid crimson blush that rose upon her face as her own body went rigid. "A... Alucard... are you... having fun?" the woman barely whispered the words. With a low rumbling chuckle, Alucard shifting his drenched bare form with the grace of a dark feline, pressed his entire front onto Seras's back as he drew his lips right to Seras's left ear. "I am."

Seras's eyes flew wide as she felt him take her earlobe into his mouth and begin to softly chew. As odd as it felt to get her ear chewed by the very first vampire of all of them, her sense of touch was screaming. She felt his body pressed against her own, the warmth bleeding into her, his muscles that flexed ever so slight from small motions. With a slip of the fingers, the shampoo bottle fell heavily to the ground as Seras's trembling hands were encased by Alucard's own and drawn roughly to her lower gut. Closing her eyes, Seras could feel him, she could smell him, his scent.. the scent, like roses and blood, gun powder... from many times before, it flashed through her mind once more, Seras really did indeed love this ma-

With a loud cry, Seras's eyes flew open as Alucard pulling her back hard into his front, slipped his lips to her neck and bit down hard as his breath brushed past her bare pale neck. As the shock of his sudden hard gesture began to leave, Seras drawing her eyes half shut, relaxed her form onto his own and allowed him to feed from her. Tendrils of her blood slipping down her body and mixing with the waters as steam continued to collect. "A... Alucard..." just hearing the whisper in her small voice, that craving she tried so hard to hide from him. In his mind, Alucard smirked as he bit down harder causing a loud whimper to escape her soft lips. Yes, cry, whimper, scream! With his hands slipping from her own paralyzed hands, Alucard's wicked delight grew as his right grabbing her side, the vampire king allowed his left to slip further down to the hidden darkness Seras had allowed only himself to go forth into.

Seras thrashed back hard as she gave a mangled cry from Alucard's sudden touch. With her motion having ripped his fangs from her throat, Seras crashed her head into his upper chest as her body began to shake. Annoyed of him being rudely interrupted in a good feed, Alucard watched her with very amused red eyes as he drank up her fear. He felt it within her mind as the hot waters continued to pour upon their bare forms. She was fighting it, that urge she fought every time he did these things. With a low chuckle rising from his chest, Alucard dug deeper with his hand making Seras press even harder into his body as if to stop him. Lowering his face to the right side of her own, Alucard gave a cruel smile as he watched her draw in ragged breaths. "go ahead, try to fight me, scream, whimper, beg for me to stop, you know all to well it won't work my Dear little Seras Victoria." The vampire king chuckled deeply as more then just water and blood began to seep from Seras's body.

Taking very ragged breaths, Seras held her eyes tightly shut. Her mind torn in two, she wanted him so badly, and every time this has happened, she had given in, but still, every time she still fought, more herself then him. Oh god how she wanted him, how she wanted him to have his way with... No... No! fighting her mind, Seras began to pull away from Alucard. No motion was gained with that sudden action, with weak breaths and her eyes half open to the pouring hot waters, Seras felt and saw his hand still cloaked her body and had held her back, even though undead, she was still no match for Alucard. All memory suddenly burned from her mind as Alucard pressed even harder inside. With his fangs finding her soaked left shoulder, he dug in with both hand and fangs. No more... no more could she... with her body shuddering violently, Seras closing her eyes tightly rose her face to the ceiling as loud cries left her lips with every breath. As he watched her with wicked red eyes, Alucard bit down harder, yes, fight, scream, deny those urges! Sooner or later, She would give in and become his once more!

--------------------------

"Sir... you cannot go this way, can you not understand, you cannot go this way, it's closed!"

as the night was giving to the first few rays of daylight, the drenched land glistened as far ahead the ruins of Osaka. Standing there by the heavy steel gates put there since the year after the city's destruction, five heavily armed soldiers stood there in front of the man cloaked in a black cloak carrying a coffin with aid of chains over his back and front, the man that Dale had called Reign.

Holding two heavy machine guns, one of the soldiers, clearly the leader of the five, stood there right in front of the man. "leave now or die, we will not tolerate the ignorance of anyone even if you are a freak of the darkness! So leave you fucking mon-" the four other men fell back hard as with a fluid swipe of his left hand, the arm of the cloaked man hung once more as there staggering about... the one soldier that had spoken no longer held a head. With blood spurting from the severed neck, landing a good near twenty meters away was the head. Staggering violently, the beheaded soldier crashed to the ground sloshing blood violently all around as the four remaining soldiers blinking, weakly stared up at the man as only his lower face remained exposed while all else was hidden.

"uh... um... please tell us at least why you want to go to those ruins... there's nothing there." One of the men whispered as the man stared right at them from the shadow embrace of his black cloak. "Move..." blinking the four just stared at him. "B... beg pardon... sir?" asked one of the men. The lips twitched slightly as he stood there. The four trading uneasy glances, they had all heard his single cold sounding word, his wish... clearing his throat, the nearest man nodded weakly, "Alright... but I swear there's nothing there..." as the soldiers stepped to the side, with loud grinding, the gates slowly pulled open and without another word or gesture, the man went forward once more. As he went past the soldiers and the gates were beginning to shut once more, the soldiers saw it... upon the back of his coffin that held a silver trim, there rested a demonic skull of a chrome silver, with fangs dripping of crimson metallic blood, a black pentagram rested on its forehead as demon yellow eyes hung in the skull as beneath the skull rested a single metallic red rose.

"Just... who or what is he?" whispered one of the soldiers as the gates fully clanked shut. "He's... not human, that's a given... what do you think Senji? Senji?" the three men looked over as their fourth comrade just stared through the thick steel gates to the fading man. "I've... heard... of a man... carrying a coffin... he's a near mute, and apparently... this man was said... to have... all attributes of every... magical thing in... this world... and if that was... him.." blinking, the other three followed their comrade's gaze to the form as it began to fade off into the fading darkness. As they stared one of the men hearing a odd noise, looked weakly over and paled as he drawing his gun aimed it. Hearing the click of a bullet loading the three looked over to question yet also froze. Stumbling about on the ground, kicking up dust and pebbles, the headless body of their one time comrade staggered about, blood oozing slowly from the severed neck as it gave mangled gurgles.

"Oh... shit... it's a fucking zombie, kill it, kill it now!"

gunfire roared in the dead air and within a few minuets... "it fucking won't die!" the four fell back as the mangled torn apart body still twitched and seized. It wasn't repairing, but it was still tempting to move for them. "Wait... look..." as the suns rays finally overtook the lands they stood upon, the body just in a single second, faded into nothing. Taking what seemed a unison breath of relief, the four traded uneasy glances. They had seen and fought vampires that changed humans into zombies, but they were always killed after a blow to the heart, yet this zombie didn't die at all, it kept coming until the suns rays touched it. Yet that wasn't the thing that disturbed them the most. They knew to change a human to a zombie, the vampire would need to drain all of the blood from their victims, yet their comrade only got beheaded, not drained, and still he was changed. And didn't a zombie, in order to serve its master, need their head?

-----------------------------

"so... then, the royals can die... by these books..."

Flicking his brown ears uneasily, Ty nodded wearily to Alexial as they still sat there lounging in the main area of the hotel. Near everyone else had fallen asleep as the day had arrived, yet all that remained awake was Inferno, Ty and a very uneasy and edgy Alexial who continued to pace about. Alexial coming to as slow stop, gave into a deep shaky breath as she weakly looked to her hands. "So... then my... father... what of the queens though?" the daughter of Zuranna whispered as the face of her mother flashed through her mind. Weren't those books only made for the undead royals? Hearing Inferno's slow chuckle, Alexial and Ty looked over to the skeleton dragon as he with his eyes shut, more so his eye sockets pitch black, his left claws casually curled around the scythe's wooden staff. "the royal queens can also die by such means, if my guess is correct, those queens were changed by the undead kings, and when a king falls, it's like dominos dear child of darkness, the queen will fall next, then any sired children will fall, as well as the servants and then the very domain that, that king had thrived on will fall as well." As the dragon spoke, Alexial's anxiety just grew as she began to once more uneasily pace back and forth while Ty continued to watch the dragon servant.

With the sockets suddenly filling with red light, the dragon turned his skull right for Ty. "is something bothering you dear wolf?" Inferno spoke in a near dull tone as he lazily with his other claws, began to itch happily underneath his cloak. Ty giving a weak sigh, narrowed his golden eyes onto Inferno's own red. "Doesn't that bother you at all? If Lord Dracula was to fall, then you would-"

"What? Die? Why? Should I let it bother me?" the dragon spoke in a growing sarcastic tone making Ty uneasily hang his ears on both sides of his head. As the dragon watched him, his sarcastic delight faded from both voice and form as he narrowing his own red eyes, nodded to the wolf as a dark seriousness engulfed the air around him causing even Alexial to stop and watch him wearily. "My dear wolf, former servant to Lord Donovan and Lady Zuranna, you disgrace the names of your former masters. By even thinking that Lord Dracula could fall to such a pathetic death, you have just spoken that you believe it is a given that your own royal masters will fall. Yes, those books can kill them, I will not deny you that, but who said they were not aware of such a way to die, who said they weren't ready if some pathetic fool could even register in their mortal minds of how to use those books to kill them?" the dragon hissed the cold words as Ty averting his gaze to the floor felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up.

Alexial though, blinking, looked to the dragon. "Wait... what do you mean... how to use them?" the girl flinched slightly as Inferno suddenly snapped his gaze right onto her own, yet the hardness softened as he smiled slightly. "those books are their steaks, but it's not that simple, you need to know how to properly use them to turn them into such a death sentence. Unless you know, they are just that, books written in a foreign tongue that no one knows, or rather, none but the royals and one feline griffin who sleeps beside us." Inferno spoke as he slightly nodded towards Striker who continued to sleep deeply.

Ty, blinking, looked weakly to the sleeping griffin, a griffin who knew a ancient tongue... "So wait..." twitching his ears, Ty looked back over to Alexial and Inferno as the daughter of Zuranna had spoken. "Yes?" Inferno asked with a slight cock of his head towards her. Giving a weak breath, she smiled timidly "you mean to say... that griffin... could end the lives of the royals?" she whispered. This time Inferno outright laughed. "No dear child, he just knows the language, he is one of the last few of his certain race, the feline griffins, their proper titles though were lost like on the winds breath of time, but that is all you need to know for now of that griffin, but please, the day has come and I wish to sleep now, so should you daughter of Lord Donovan, as should you, wolf." With Inferno's last soft words caressing the air around them, all appearances of him awake and aware, faded. Ty sighing, gave a faint nod making a few strands of his unruly brown hair to bounce over his eyes. "the dragon is right, we should get some rest..." and with a heavy yawn tearing through his body, Ty began to shut down as Alexial, still standing there, uneasily looked from the wolf to the dragon and then to the griffin. It went through her head as she watched him though, what Inferno had spoke of, was just barely scraping the ice to what this griffin that was her ally had to offer for the royals.

----------------------------------------

Me: (sighs deeply) I really hope this chapter was alright, I wrote it (once more) in the wee hours of the morning seeing that seems to be the best time for me to have any time whatsoever to type.

Reign: ...

Me: Ah yes, what does everyone think of Reign? He's a new character I cooked up that is like a good friend of mine, creepy, but fun to be with. In any case, keep up those reviews and no matter how long it takes, I shall continue to update!


	23. Chapter 22

Me: hey all and how has it all been! Sorry I've not written in such a long while but life has been getting to me and I had to take out a few 'problems' to ease my worries and troubles... in any case, I made sure this wasa long chapter and hope you all enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stray scrap of paper rustled through the mangled and ravaged streets of Osaka. Skeletons of all assortments still in half rotted clothing were scattered all around as only a few rodents and small birds lived in this bleak land. Cars that were near completely rusted through laid about as the crumbling buildings all around gave faint groans whenever a breeze blew past. A war had raged here years ago, many had died, many had suffered. This once lush land was now dead, death having caressed the very breath that surrounded these lands. A few rats, half starved and mad, sniffing the air, with loud annoyed chatters, their beady black eyes that shined with almost pure insanity from lack of food, stared forward down the main street as a blast of wind swirled up debris and dust. Far off, a silhouette headed slowly through the city, with the heavy trodden of black boots, the deep rustle of a heavy black cloak and large slightly rusted chains, he walked.

Silent, deadly, a very being no one would ever wish to face. With only his lower face exposed, he walked. The metal black coffin hanging on his back, the chains wrapped around his body grinding slowly, as predatory as their very master.

The silent air was mangled violently as with a horrible demonic screech. Wings flying outward and metallic mutated claws extended, the harpy servant launched himself from his shadowed perch and headed right for Reign making the air scream with his wings ripping through the air.

Merely drawing to a slow stop, the man continued to just stand there, staring forward, not a single air of concern was upon his body.

Drawing from the filthy alleyway's protection to the far left, there stood another man. With tied back pale blond locks flying behind him as he wore full black clothing. Livid red eyes raced as a cruel grin pressed upon his pale lips in a near mad manner. "did you ever know it's not best to intrude on land that is not yours!" Maxwell's voice roared with a manic sneer as the mutated harpy who screeching, was right on top of Reign.

Through Maxwell's laughter and the demonic beast's attack... Reign moved.

With a slow motion of his right hand rising up; The harpy servant uncaring, flared his claws, eyes livid with a victory glare... that quickly faded as the beast felt cold fingers slide over his throat and with a single millisecond to stare at the face of the cloaked figure. Maxwell's laughter instantly died as he saw the harpy get suddenly beheaded from a simple squeeze of the cloaked man's hand that had encased his servant's throat. Stepping back ever so slightly, Maxwell narrowing his eyes, cautiously watched this man. He was a bit bothered by how easy it was to cause that death when his servant had mutated enhancements that wouldn't allow such a easy defeat. But this... this man accomplished such a death with not even so much as flinching, speaking; moving.

With a deep growl rumbling from the depths of his lungs, Maxwell's red eyes blazed. Clenching his fists tightly, a faint crooked sneer crossed his lips as he took a few steps forward. "I'm impressed, clearly you are not human and you are quite capable of killing easily. So how about a wager dear ally of darkness, accompany me in taking out-"

He wasn't even given another second or breath to speak, for Reign moved once more.

With a fluid snap of his arms to the cold metal coffin upon his back. Steam bellowed heavily from the lid as he whipping the coffin to his front making the chains grind loudly, the eyes of the demonic skull on the coffin lid began to blaze a violent red. Turning his left side to Maxwell, the top of the coffin was aimed right to the blond undead who took a slight step back. With red eyes watching this cloaked man, Maxwell baring his fangs, took in a slow breath. "do you even know how to speak? Or did you get so fucked up you became a mute?" Maxwell growled deeply as he looked upon that shadowed face that only exposed thin lips, in a neutral stance. A low hiss caused Maxwell to look to the coffin as the lid having cracked open no more then three inches, allowed black flames to spill out and roar all around both the coffin and its wielding master.

The sounds of loud wails and screaming lost souls, even though it was daylight, Maxwell felt a chill of darkness and bitter cold sweep over his body as if he were bare. That frightened him. Taking a few weak steps back, Maxwell went rigid as he found he couldn't move any further, much less, any more then where he stood. His red eyes snapped from the coffin to the man's face and back to the wailing coffin. He felt it calling, drawing him, or rather, drawing his soul. It was singing, he heard that sadistic song wring through his heart, his flesh, his very being. It was almost alluring.

Blinking, Maxwell clearing his senses and vision, stared forward and paled slightly as he rapidly looked all around. That man who was cloaked, was no where in sight! "W... where did he..." the wails had long since gone with their tormentor and silence once more consumed causing the vampire to shiver slightly. That had bothered him, never had he ever thought to meet such a character, nor hear such a melody that terrified and beckoned at the same time. Blinking, Maxwell turned his sights onto his fallen servants, the last of his previous experiments. As soon though as he had rested his eyes upon the beasts, Maxwell swore his blood froze and ice crystals formed within his body. There laying beside the head of the dead harpy, blood that had trickled from the servant's mouth was spelled in letters.

Taking a few very cautious steps closer, with a swift look around. Maxwell swallowing, looked down at the morbid solitary word of blood that rested upon the ground.

_Pathetic_

"Pa... wha..." fangs bared and teeth gritted, Maxwell giving a mangled yell, lifted his foot right for the side of his servant. As he proceeded to bash his foot again and again into the corpse of the mutant, Maxwell was unaware that the blood of his servant was turning black and seeping back in as with every passing second, the servant's severed head inched towards is body like a morbid beacon. At that moment, he didn't care, he was enraged by that man's actions and power. As hard as he wished to never admit in his heart and fully dammed soul, that man in black was more powerful then him!

-----------------------------------

Far off standing high on top of a crumbling building, Reign watched with shadowed eyes. As he watched Maxwell finish beating the corpse and suddenly do something to the body with a syringe and glass container, a slow breath past from the man's pale lips as a faint breeze kicked up. "pathetic..." with the soft cold word sliding past his lips with the already passed sigh, Reign turning his cloaked face to the sunny sky. As if pulled by unseen hands, his black bellowing cloak flew up from beneath the coffin and flying outward behind him, the cloth suddenly ripped savagely from the bottom to his shoulders right down the middle of the rough material. With the two slashed cloths flying outward on either side, the glint of the bright sunlight shined upon black metallic bones that were growing out like pooling liquid from the man's back and becoming solid and rough skeletal bones underneath the black cloth as it molding onto the wings, changed full texture to that of black leather.

Maxwell, upon hearing such a sudden noise of ripping cloth, looked over to his right and saw the figure. A lone figure rising into the sky with huge bat like wings carrying him off. Maxwell's grip on the blood filled glass container tightened ever so slight. With red eyes livid, he watched. Just what exactly was that being, and what was his purpose?

---------------------------------------

"Seras! Seras!"

the undead royal laughing happily upon hearing her name, waved in a rapid near hyper motion as she having gotten to the entrance of one of the few remaining good hotels in Tokyo, met up with her long lost comrades. It had been Alexial, who having just near lost all her dignity, yelled Seras's name before racing right from the hotel's entrance and for the undead royal. The others though, a few just as happy to see her, slowly walked for her as the last rays of the sunlight began to fade from the semi cloudy sky. Many of the mere common folk that were passing by, just stared, a few fled on swift feet while others clearly ignored them all together be it out of not caring or not knowing.

After a few quick words with the daughter of Zuranna, Seras with a weary smile of relief upon her lips, looked over to Inferno as he being the other to reach her first, came to a standstill. With a small but respectful bow of his demonic head, gripping his scythe in a leisure manner, the servant watched her with relieved and happy red eyes. "I am truly pleased to see you once more my queen, and I see you have faired well after the previous abduction, what of Maxwell?" the group saw the queen flinch as she weakly watched her friend and servant. Her eyes spoke the truth while her lips moved but no words were spoken. "he got away." Everyone turned and or gave a sideways stare to Anderson with Sarina clinging to his pant legging and giggling unaware of the sudden seriousness that took place.

Alexial blinking, stared at them. "Wait... so exactly, what is this Maxwell's deal? Why did he kidnap Seras, or do any of the shit he's already done?" the young woman asked in a near hushed tone as she weakly watched Seras as she saw the queen suddenly get very timid and what seemed... afraid. And it wasn't just Alexial who saw this. "Seras... what did he do." Seras flinched harshly from the woman's cold voice. It may have been over twenty years ago, but Integra's authority over Seras had yet to fully burn away. Turning her blood red eyes onto those cold eyes of her former boss of Hellsing, the queen took a uneasy swallow. "... he... took my blood... he took my blood and... started rambling... about becoming the next true undead royal... I think... he... was talking about Alucard's demise... I..." her red eyes flashed to everyone, looking, seeking for some form of support, aid to help her very worried and panicked heart. Oddly enough, her eyes fell and remained locked upon Anderson's as he just stared at her. Even if he had yet to speak of anything, his eyes gave it away. Seras saw it in his gaze, Alexander Anderson knew something.

-------------------------------------

Far off within the ruins of Osaka, deep in the basement of a rundown former bank, candles that were half melted flickered all around. With a few insects and spiders scuttling from the onslaught of soft light, Maxwell stood there looking down within the vault of the former bank. There resting at his feet hung a six foot long parcel wrapped up in tattered old gray cloth and tied by small leather strings as a small note hung nearby upon the ground, having been dropped by Maxwell after having read it. Written in crimson as if blood itself, the note read only a few small words, but enough that caused Maxwell's lips to turn into a wicked sneer and his eyes danced with maddening delight.

' _here is what you ordered and this is the last job I shall do for you Maxwell, but I must say, you have very odd choices to have me mix in the metal. Although it's finished as I am with you, farewell for good. – Wes'_

"finally... finally, things are looking up for once..." slowly rising his left hand right over the encased six foot long object. With red eyes dancing, he continued to stare at gray cloth that concealed the necessary item that he needed to succeed. As if given a silent command of revival, flickers of dark emerald light began to slither up and down the gray cloth. The air became humid with the horrid stench of electricity and burning cloth as the cloth began to slowly smoke and burn away. Maxwell, through all this, just stood there and grinned with a mad hilarity. As the few last strips of ash that had once been cloth, burned away, there it rested. Six feet long with a width of two and a half inches, a jet black spear rested. With jagged pointed blades on either end that would deliver very painful and devastating blows no mater which way swung or jabbed, from either end to a foot down the metal rod, blood red stones no bigger then quarters glowed a cruel red.

With the flickering lights soft glow hitting the spear just right, engravings of ancient runes ran all over and gave a very faint red glow. A low chuckle began to rumble within the still air as a pale hand twitching, curled over the spear's smooth handle. "Lovely... just lovely..." upon standing tall with the spear held lazily out before his slender form, Maxwell's mad eyes gleamed.

With a low squeak, Maxwell stood tall and rigid as the mutated harpy servant, no longer that of the living but of a zombie like state puppet due to the affects of Reign, slowly clambered awkwardly down the steps causing flecks of dust to rise up and the old floor boards to groan with aggravation of the creature's massive weight. The harpy wore black stains on his beaten form as he even though as a zombie and pulled back together, still wore the scars where he had been beheaded and bashed in. "Servant." The harpy just froze as the soulless monster heard his secondary master's voice, upon awaiting orders like any good puppet zombie should, his soulless eyes rose up and stared to the back of Maxwell as the vampire continued to just stand there and marvel at the spear he had recently obtained.

Hearing his servant's form freeze, Maxwell's lips curled into a wicked sneer. "Do you know what exactly this spear contains? Do you know just how this weapon is going to rid this world of the single time Dracula!" with a manic cackle rippling through his lungs, Maxwell's grip on the spear tightened making his knuckles go white. "With the runes that had encased his damned soul to the broad Hellsing lathering this weapon, the metal was infused with that vampires very weakness as well as your own blood." With fangs fully bared in a violent smirk "the fucker won't know what hit him, and who knows... if he doesn't get struck down by this lovely weapon, then I'll make sure _his_ queen will, for if she dies, he dies!" the puppet zombie stood there silent and still awaiting any form of orders as Maxwell began to out right laugh cruelly into the small musty room as the last few candles that were lit, faded into darkness as the wicks were burned all the way down. Indeed... to those who could feel the change in the winds, a war was coming. Yet this war wasn't based on if light or dark would win, but of which of the two evils shall prevail and continue to consume the world. The darkness of Alucard's reign, or was Maxwell's new attempt of maddening darkness going to succeed, it was clear to all those whoever could feel this coming war, the outcome could not yet be decided for far to much was at play here.

--------------------------------------------

"Ryuichi..."

upon a ragged rocky edge cloaked in the midnight darkness, a lone form shifted. With metallic feathers clicking into place, pale blue eyes glanced over to the harpy female who had spoken her leader's name. with a shallow breath and steel claws digging into the rocky ledge, a few pebbles were scraped free as with him shifting his wide metal wings, Ryuichi fully turned his piercing gaze onto the female harpy with ruffled blond locks. "go back to the rest of the flock." His cold voice nearly whispered as he looked back out at the moonless night sky. With her own metallic feathers scraping in agitation over her slender form, the harpy scowled at him. She was new to this colony when a near year ago her own clan had suddenly vanished without a trace, and yet still to this day, Ryuichi seemed a bit off towards her.

"well... I will after I tell you oh mighty leader, a vampire named Anderson and his ward have traveled afar to apparently see you and only you. He mentioned knowing you form years back in the Vatican war, but now that I have delivered the message." Flaring her wings, the harpy female with a violent downward thrust sending plumes of pebbles and grit into the air. She slammed out of there and into the sky heading right for the mountain's brutal walls littered with many caves and tunnels that the flock resided in for the past few weeks. Watching her form fade into the night, Ryuichi gave a weary sigh as he replayed her news in his mind. If Anderson took the time to get here, then something very fowl was arising in the lands that rested at the base of these mountains, but then again. Drawing in a deep breath and letting the chilly night air cool his lungs, the harpy leader closed his eyes. Something fowl had been afloat for a while now, full clans and flocks of harpies, dragons and griffins have suddenly up and vanished, many were found dead while many more were no where to be found.

Slightly opening his eyes into thin slits, Ryuichi allowed the contained breath to pass by his dry pale lips. Flexing his wings as he prepared to fly down and meet his 'guests' the harpy leader of Dark Moon looked to the stars. In his old immortal heart, he knew, another war was approaching, and rather fast and violent. This was a coming war when who knew who would live or who would die, but it was clear to his ancient eyes; many will perish before this war that comes upon them, ends.

--------------------------------

"Seras?"

jumping hard, Seras whipped around hard within the courtyard of the hotel towards the one who had spoken her name. being early morning, dew had slinked onto the well trimmed grass and tamed plants that were scattered all around the semi large courtyard that rested outside in the dead center of the hotel. A few birds who having made their home in the tamed wildlife, awoke slowly and began their morning light chatter as the light blue sky above still awakening to the day bore a few loose white clouds. Even though it was peaceful here, everyone felt on edge, even the almighty Alucard hadn't been seen in a good five days since Anderson had left them at the Hotel. Yet with Anderson and his wards leaving them, the group had gained two new good friends from long ago.

Seras giving into a weary smile, nodded timidly to her old time friend as she wore loose black slacks, shirt and a simple black coat. "Zuranna..." the undead royal near whispered the American's name as she headed for Seras. With her long tied black dark blue hair hanging behind her, Zuranna like in the past, wore common blue jeans, black boots and a tight fitting bondage lathered trench coat. Even in trying times, the American undead royal always found ways to dress oddly, but then again, she was American.

With a weary smile on her lips, Zuranna watched Seras. She knew of Alucard suddenly disappearing and it was wearing down Seras, it was plain to Zuranna's eyes. Her friend was pale and rarely smiled, much less speak no higher then a whisper. Even her feeding on blood was lessening by the day and she seemed to suckle on bottles of water now more so then blood, and no matter how much her friends and allies tried to intervene, Seras refused any aid. Zuranna as well as Donovan and the other elderly souls like Inferno, they all knew, if Seras kept this up, she'd slip into a unwanted deep slumber and the only way for her to be awoken from such a state would be a genocide and thousands of gallons of blood pooled over her corpse like husk of a body.

"don't try it."

Zuranna blinking, looked fully at Seras as the young woman turned her back onto the American. With her weak shoulders shaking with a small laugh passing her dry lips, Seras hung her head allowing a few blond locks to fall over her shut red eyes. "I know I look sick... and I know... I need to feed... but... what's the point... what's the fuckin point when... I can't be with him?" with frail hands clenching together grinding a few bones, Seras's words hissed through her gritted teeth as with eyes held tightly shut, began to leak crimson tears that slowly slipped down her place face. Zuranna couldn't move, she opened her lips, but couldn't speak... just how could she approach this? Donovan had never done such an action like Alucard had pulled off.

With a heavy trembling sigh, Seras's shoulders sagged as the air around her became dense with heavy emotion. "I need some sleep... it can't go on like this... what can I do Zuranna? Everyone says I'm getting down to low, and I just got to let it go... but how do I do that?" hanging her head fully, the morning light caught crimson droplets falling from her face as a weak whimper passed Seras's lips. "I... very cold... I..." Zuranna gave a loud cry as Seras with no warning... with her blond hair flying out behind her like a fallen soldier's white flag, Seras collapsed hard onto the ground and there she laid... still, silent.

"Seras!"

running hard and fast, Zuranna crashing onto her knees by her fallen friend, swiftly turned Seras roughly onto her back yet the American froze. The face Seras wore, the pain, the sorrow... biting her bottom lips with her fangs, Zuranna giving a weak sigh, slinked her arms softly underneath Seras's light and limp body. "I am sorry... I can't help you... I don't know what to say... this is to deep even for me..." with a small grunt, Zuranna pushing once more onto her feet and with Seras in her arms, the undead royal headed slowly inside the hotel. As she carried Seras, one thing went in circles within the undead's head... just where was Alucard?

----------------------------------------------

Me: Yo! How do you think? Good, bad? In any case, keep up those reviews and I am trying my best to keep updating, I will keep doing such until this fanfic ends no matter how long it takes, but for now, till then! (waves)


	24. Chapter 23

Me: It's a miracle, I am actually updating a few weeks after my last chapter, not a few fuckin months... in any case, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just where was Alucard?_

In the vast darkness of the ruling midnight, a single set of blood red eyes gleamed open and stared out into the murky depths of the ruined southern side of Tokyo. Through the many ravaged and boarded up buildings that were crumbling from the many years of obtained abuse, those of the darkness scurried through. No humans have dared to enter this part of the rundown city ever since five widely heard slayers were maimed and stuck on makeshift metal crosses. With their deaths and all their blood drained leaving nothing but carcasses that held faces frozen forever in a state of true terror; only a fool would intrude on these lands that remain ruled by vampires. Sure, wolves and felines as well as a few foxes and bird shifters lived here, or walked through seeking information, a place to stay, to get wasted, stoned, or to feed, be it on cooked fully prepared meals, or fresh meat with blood still warm and dripping.

The red slowly closed and reopened as they snapped to the left with the sound of creaking chains. As the grinding drew closer with the padded sound of heavy boots heaving down the broken plant and trash covered street, upon the vampire's face, his lips curled slowly into a cruel malicious grin as he recognized. With fangs exposed, Alucard, Dracula, king of all undead, began to laugh deeply making his ebony hair slowly drape over his shoulders still contained within his all to familiar red coat. His crimson eyes wickedly danced as old memories of war and bloodshed filled his mind and made his blood sing within for what was to him, 'the good old days'. The days when blood was plentiful, when everyone within five miles knew of his presence and not knowing his rank yet, found out and the lands were ruled by fear, true terror. Him as well as the other undead royals, but this man, no, this monster, more a monster then even Alucard himself, who walked down the street heading closer and closer still to where Alucard lurked. There was a nomad royal, a royal and yet not a royal, a creations the humans created hoping to rid the world of the royals, and yet their very creations was their dominant downfall before something happened and lead the royals into hiding.

A low growl left his pale lips as Alucard's eyes flickered with old rage. The very reason of when the other royals went into hiding and allowed the world to once more be consumed by the forgetful unintelligent human race and the touch of light. When the darkness failed and broke away like a dying storm, that had happened... when a Hellsing had captured and took Alucard as a prisoner and a servant to the Hellsing Organization, forcing him to slay those that he had witnessed and seen rise to power in the world of darkness that had taken him so long to create. It all fell because of a single man that carried the name of Hellsing.

Drawing back from the memories of both good and bad, Alucard stood there tall and proud in the dark alleyway he was stalking. There before him, in the center of the shattered road, the figure stood. With the little light provided this late at night, the chains on the man's body gleamed with thousands of years of malicious bloodshed. With the cloak covering his entire body but the lower part of his face from nose down, the coffin that rested horizontally, groaned faintly upon the man's back. In what seemed a sudden instant, the demonic metallic skull on the coffin's lid that bore metallic blood in the form of dripping, began to blaze with a violent red glow that boiled off like steam.

With a fluid and very slow motion, the cloaked figure shifted his form and with eyes unseen in the shadows of the concealing cloak, the half exposed face looked forward right at Alucard's own wickedly grinning face as hi red eyes danced. He felt the power ripple off of this hunter's body as his own responded. A old blood bond they held, for within the making of this creation that stands before him, a bit of his own demonic and vamperic blood was included, making this figure standing before him, an equal, and to those who knew and have seen the true extent of even the slightest amount of his powers and strength. Reign was more powerful then Alucard himself by five times over, and was even more powerful to any known being, beast or creation that had once if ever roamed on this planet.

Looking back away from Alucard and his wickedly dancing eyes, the man lifting his heavy left boot, began to slowly walk off once more, his chains grinding loudly on his body.

"tell me Reign, what has happened to us?"

stopping, Reign stood there, continuing to stare forward as a slight breeze kicked up. Alucard seeing this, smiled cruelly and bitterly as he drew his gaze to the sky high above. "we once were truly feared, wherever we went, terror was spread on the lands, the darkness we had incased this pathetic world in, it made it our world, a world for us and us alone. So please tell me, what happened? Why do you continue to mindlessly roam and why can I not regain full control of this world like I had once held in the very palm of my hand?"

"Because... you fell High Lord."

Alucard with a low growl to the vicious bite form those words, snapped his gaze forward yet stopped his own raging words from slipping past his tongue. Reign was no where in sight, both his magical feel and power were gone. Rage began to boil within his dark blood as Alucard's hands tightly gripped into fierce fists. _"Because... you fell High Lord." _those poisoned words dripped into a deep crevasse in his undead damned soul. Because... he fell. Because... with a savage wave of his blinding fury and shear rage, windows that had been missed by thrown rocks, shattered violently and covered the streets as the buildings around bellowed in their own agony as huge gashes and cracks ripped through their wooden and brick sides. Boarded up planks shattered and crashed from their roosts in the windows as a few stray pigeons having rested there for the night, scattered into the sky with frightened screams as a few straggling wolves and other shifters fled.

The rage they all felt brought true terror and the sudden urge to run into their very bodies and minds, making their blood seem to freeze. As they fled on be it foot or wing, bats with beady blood lusting red eyes swarmed the alleyways and mangled streets, with white sharp teeth gleaming as they uttered their screeches that fed the building rage. Any stragglers who didn't run or fly fast enough... were lost into a world lathered in blood and terror.

------------------------------------------------

"Alucard!"

eyes flying wide, and droplets of sweat dripped down her pale face, Seras laid there within the dark confines of her lover's coffin. Being placed there by the tender hands of Zuranna who having no idea what to really do but allow the young undead queen to sleep. Taking in unneeded ragged breaths through pales lips, her undead heart raced as memories of that dreaded nightmare flooded her groggy mind. Blood, pain, rage, shear fury... and loss? Swallowing heard to calm her frayed nerves, Seras pressed her aching body into the soft interior of the coffin. Looking at the coffin's lid as she rested her head upon the plush pillow and took in her former master's scent, worry filled the crimson eyes of the one time fledgling. She had seen Alucard in what seemed an alleyway and be told he had fallen and was called... High Lord.

With a small groan as her panic went down into the depths of grogginess, Seras turned onto her left side and gently in a lover's gesture, caressed the interior as she would to Alucard's chest. Her mind wandered as the want to be asleep once more slowly began to creep over her. When was he going to get back? Would she ever see him again? Did he really lo- her loud startled cry was yielded with a single pale finger roughly pressed against her lips. With red eyes wide, her racing heart and soul began to ebb into relaxation as she saw who was attached to that finger. With the heavy weight of his chest pressed upon her own and legs bent on either side of her hips, wickedly dancing crimson eyes stared right at her own with lips twisted into a dark smile.

"Alu-"

Seras's eyes went wide as her king advancing... her words were silenced as his cold pale lips pressed heavily onto her own with a wicked hunger and lust. His sadistic red eyes meeting with her own bewildered as she felt his lips curl into a dark smile while resting still rather heavily on her own lips. His tongue slid out teasing her lips, awaiting entrance as his hands gripped her shoulders tightly but not enough to cause the pain to slink pass the pleasure. This confused Seas Victoria greatly as she let her eyelids close while allowing her former master passage. The only times he had ever acted like this with her was when... a faint twinge of worry filled the back of her mind as she allowed Alucard's caress of his hands to slip lower on her body. He was like this whenever he knew something very good was going to happen, and when something was very good for Alucard... Seras not wanting to think of the upcoming turmoil that was no doubt promised to this world, the undead queen gave a small muffled cry of pleasure as Alucard's seduction and raw touch went past the barriers of her clothing.

As her mind began to grow groggy with the need and lust of his sadistic touch... Seras knew... something was coming, question was... just what was?

-------------------------------------------

Lights of all colors danced around as the bass of near twenty speakers roared all around. Hundred upon hundreds of shifters, humans, vampires, all alike, danced. Their footsteps crashing hard onto the wooden floor as the smell of sweat incense and marijuana filled the already stuffy air. Strobes flashed, fog machines breathed out their sweet clouds, glow sticks and small lights of all sorts blazed around from the clutches of their masters hands. Sweat glistened into the musty air as laughter rang out, voices snag, yelled, chatted.

The border of the dance floor was outlined with heavy black wooden tables with the center of each table lathered in tall half melted candles as all the tables were crowded with relaxing or overheating people be it vampire, shifter or human. A few tables bellowed with smoke as one after another, many took hits from water pipes, or joints. Even a good amount were popping ecstasy pills as those already under the pills dancing wings, were giddy and dancing happily, their bodies glistening with sweat. The poster lathered walls held many images of random animes as well as a few dark bands. This was what many called a rave, a place to have fun and be what you want to be. Yet...

A single wooden table to the furthest from the music rested and only five figures sat there. three of the five figures were cloaked in simple long black coats as two with blazing green eyes and similar features being two twin sisters no taller then Luran, bore the look of American punks underneath their coats and had wild dyed hair, Macy; who had a blazing red mop of long tied back hair as her sister, Rose; had a dark blue long tied back hair. Past the mop of frizzy hair, they both held black feline ears and tails cloaked by the coats, thus giving them the proper title, the feline sisters. The third, Demon; bore pure Goth and silent expression as she held black eye shadow, lipstick and her left eye was a soft red as the other was pure white. The pet of their group, wearing only a pair of black boots and black slacks baring the look of bondage pants near anyone could find at a store that had grown greatly due to the uprising of undeads; Hot Topic. With only a leather strip on his pale neck, the tall near six foot slender yet muscled man sat there by the three young women.

With how he was dressed and his short unruly brown hair flopped all around, how his hazel like eyes shined towards the woman that sat on the other side of the table they had encased. Any who knew of how undeads worked, or at least ones who didn't seek mates, or lovers. He was a human pet that would follow any whim or order given to him from his master.

A deep sigh was issued from the woman across the table... their leader, the pet's master... Wearing loose baggy black slacks, chains lathered the sides from the sides of the legs onto the back as silver zippers ran from the knees down to the end of the slacks. Baring a simple form tight tank top, her slender form no taller then five two was cloaked in a black coat that had runes of silver metal running all down her entire left side from shoulder, down the sleeve and to the end of the coat that hung a mere inch off of the ground. Upon her back rested a huge blade lathered also in runes on one side much like her coat, as long as her body by lacking only a few inches to keep from dragging on the ground, the blade held a close two foot width as it bore a simple black leather handle yet the sheath made of a silver unbreakable metal, in the center of the hilt there was a odd black stone with untold dark powers seemingly delivered from, Hell itself. With the aid of a thick leather strap over her front and back, the two latches on the blade to keep it in place would magically unlatch to her own call whenever her hand touched the handle and beckoned forth its use.

With the lights falling upon her face as her neck bore a simple inch wide leather strip carrying a bat pendant on the leather, no longer holding her innocence, with a scar instead of a faint red but a blue running right over her right eye, her face and form gave her the look of her early twenties. Red eyes blazed forth through the ravers as she scanned the nearby surroundings. Not seeking anything in particular, but just looking. Her long black hair was tied back tightly with a simple red piece of cloth as on her left ear hung a single silver hoop earring as on the other ear, three hoop earrings hung. Short she may be, but she was still a very powerful undead. She was the fourth undead royal; Alucard's sister.

Her red eyes snapped over to the left as a man with a large grin on his face that looked no older then twenty, headed her way. His blood gave a ringing scent to her dark touches, yet it also held a odd feel, a odd green feel. With a slight smirk crawling onto Luran's lips, she watched him; this man was clearly stoned and rolling. He was a type on certain occasions like this, she loved to feed from, but this was one human she would not feed from, and there was a very good reason as to why.

"Slurin, riight?" his words slurring horribly as the serotonin in his mind was blazing and making him ride the happy train. Luran just continued to smirk a him, his very existence reminding her all to well how pathetic humans are. As amusing as it was to watch him and wanting to feed from his oh so luscious elixir of life, Luran gave a faint nod making his eyes shine with happiness from finding her in this thicket of sweating bodies. This made Luran actually want to laugh, who knew one who was already rolling on ecstasy could get any happier.

Unnoticing the vampire's smirk grow and the glimmer that grew in her eyes, the young man rummaged heavily within his streets clothes that concealed many pockets. "it waas har to get a hold of thiis shtuff... why one ssuch as yur self wants some ish beyond meh..." with a victory grunt, he tugging from his left pants pocket, withdrew a fairly large plastic bag filled with clumped up dried green stuff... Rose was the first to realize what was it they were looking at. With her hazel eyes narrowing in a coy smile, the feline twin watched the royal as she took the bag so casually into her hand as her other delivered a small bundle of cash into the greedy hand of the rolling stoned man that staggered away.

"So when has our strong leader ever needed or wanted pot?"

Luran hearing Rose's voice, chuckled slightly as she eyed the quarter pound bag of weed. "this... is not for me, I'm relaxed enough as it is... but, this isn't for me." She sneered as she turning rested the bag on the table and watched the dancing flames of the candle lathered table center. Eyeing the bag, Macy looked wearily at Luran. "do tell, why is it covered in that white powder?" she weakly asked as Luran chuckled wickedly and narrowing her eyes, looked at the bag's contents. "Simple, its crushed ecstasy pills." That made them eye the bag even more as they were trying to figure out why this undead royal would need such a mix, it would easily fuck with the minds of humans.

"hold it..." Rose blinking looked up at Luran's wickedly dancing eyes. "this is for... someone who's... not human... is it?" the feline asked wearily as she twitched her ears weakly as Luran's smirk grew with the wickedness in her eyes becoming filled with evil delight. "very good dear Rose... so here's the question, just who is this for? Hmm? Any guesses? Well here's a hint... I cannot get stoned off of normal pot, anything a human can create, we royals cannot get any effects from smoking or eating it... but mixing it with something that will rise your serotonin levels, not even we royals can stop the incoming high." With laughter ringing in her words, her crimson eyes narrowed as her words sunk in to her ward and slowly, one by one their eyes widened as they gained knowledge as to who this bag was geared for.

"Royals... you plan on drugging a royal? Is it Alucard?" Macy near whispered as she hung her feline ears weakly. Luran full outright laughed as she looked at and only at Macy. "for what I am here to do, I need to get him 'distracted' as I should put it... you see..." lowering her gaze to the bag, the royal began to run her finger gently over the plastic bag's side. "... when a human is stoned, they get relaxed and happy, when they are rolling, they get very happy and energetic... a royal though, with this mixture... doesn't get either of those effects, we... lets just say, its red moon all over again, but we cannot control these side effects... once in us, we cannot tame the cravings until either satisfied or just wait for it to leave our systems, and that... takes a while." Luran sneered as she grabbing the bag, tossed it in the air and violently snatching it into her clawed hand, pocketed it in her trench coat as her ward continued to watch her weakly.

Just what the fuck was going to happen now?

------------------------------------------------

Me: well, not as long as my last, but the lack of ideas to write about are starting to drag me down, but it is a promise I will start this war and well, all that fun shit... in any case, keep up the reviews and I will keep updating, till then.


	25. Chapter 24

Me: alrighty, lifes been a bitch and here I am once more with another chapter, and seeing it has taken me so fuckin long to update, this one is very long, so pleas, do so enjoy and thanksfor all the reviews, keep them coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because you fell High Lord...

Standing high on top of a run down skyscraper of Tokyo, with the midnights touch gracing these dying lands, a single figure cloaked in shadows stood there staring down at the rotting lands. Japan was dying, the nature and creatures that thrived here were not, but the cities and towns humans had built were decaying, as were their makers. With unseen eyes staring out and chains slightly groaning on his body, Reign stood there watching and feeling the deaths grasp slowly encase these lands. Tokyo was one of the last modern aged cities that was still so much alive on these lands. It seemed Japan was being plunged back a hundred thousand years. Villages were once more rising up as well as the arrival of humans with opened eyes to using their magical senses and minds.

With a small breath passing by his thin pale lips, he continued to stand there. Having been alive for so long, having followed his true master into this pathetic mortal shell of a body and into this world of both light and dark. His master, a master who has seem to forgotten what he really was. His lust for a lesser life... his no longer wanting to care for the duties he had been handed from many lifetimes ago had made him lose his memories.

"it's not like the 'wanderer' to be stargazing."

Reign didn't even flinch nor move as Hakuyaoshi casually stepped up to Reign's left side. His demonic golden red eye stared out at the city far below them as the last few vehicles that hadn't been melted down for metal, drove around. With a coy smile filling his soft lips, Haku rising his face to the sky, gave into a deep sigh. "this world is getting plunged further into the darkness as the days go by..."

"No... it is not."

Blinking, Haku slowly brought his single eyed gaze onto Reign's body as the man stood there, with only his lower face exposed, his pale lips pressed into a thin line. "No? why do you say that, I mean look at this world." Haku spoke softly, narrowing his gaze, he tried to read Reign, but the dubbed wanderer was unable to be read be it through sight or magical senses. He just stood there, tall and still, only the rustle of his cloak and groan of the chains on his body made any small murmurs of noise. "Speak up wanderer, why do you say no?" Haku spoke softly as his anger was rising deep within his chest. He always disliked this man. Something was not right about him, how he was, what he was capable of. It was said in old documentations, this man was made from the science of humans to help rid their world of the plaguing darkness. Hakuyaoshi knew and wondered just how many others who survived this man's company, also guessed, the body; the vessel that a soul is carried in was made by scientists... but his soul, his powers, his very being that lived within that husk of a body made of flesh... was not.

"Wanderer-"

"without proper darkness, this world is destined to decay."

As Reign spoke, tendrils of black fog rose from his body, as black as night, it began to separate from his body as the grind of bones was heard as they shifted under his pale flesh. With a small annoyed growl leaving his lips, Haku fell back as with the wanderer's cape melting into his body, Reign with a loud snarl, crashed down hard onto all fours as black fur bristled over his body. Claws of metal grinding into the brick rooftop, violent solid red eyes that eerily glowed, rested on the massive fur lathered skull of a demonic Siberian tiger.

Hakuyaoshi, rarely ever disturbed by anything, fell back hard as with jaws parting... Reign slammed his head into the midnight sky and unleashed a violent fiery roar. The building beneath their feet rumbled as the windows all cracking heavily, shattered savagely making glass shards glimmer in the night air as they rained down to the streets below. In a blink, the roar was abruptly silenced... Hakuyaoshi blinking, weakly looked all around, but... The wanderer was gone, not a single trace of him was left behind. With a weak rapid breath, Haku rested his hand onto his weary heart that pounded heavily within his undead chest.

That form...

Hakuyaoshi, the undead royal with the soul of a demon dragon inside the shared body of a Hellsing human. The human side was dormant, but Hakuyaoshi, being the demon, his memories that were pulled from ages so long ago before being exiled from the warmth world he had called home. When he attempted to commune with humans that remained in the world of living, he was exiled from his home; Hell. Yet the one who had aided in his exile... that animal... that Demon. The second in command of Hell itself, the one who nearly ranked along side the Ruler of the dark realms, Lucifer, SaDiablo, Seaten... the Devil. Both royal follower and friend to the dark one in those realms... why was that Demon here in the world of living? And a more pressing question filled Hakuyaoshi's mind as he allowed his body to shift uneasily into a raven form of ebony black; that Demon was never far from his friend's side, then did that mean... flaring his wings, Haku violently took off into the sky as a few startled pigeons flittered past.

Was that Demon here to prepare for the arrival of this titled 'proper darkness' and make this world of the living another world of fire and brimstone? Or... narrowing his demonic eyes, Haku flew onward as his minds of seeking a multi colored eyes Miko shifted to seeking out a certain vampire cloaked in red who stood more chance of facing that Demon then anyone else in this world. As he flew, Hakuyaoshi's demon mind prayed heavily, he hoped that, only that Demon follower was here on earth, and the Ruler of Hell had yet to arrive, giving them more time to prepare...

Little did he know as he flew onward... little did anyone know...

-----------------------------

With a small sigh of sleepiness and happiness engulfing her mind, Seras bare and half awake cuddled into the left side of Alucard's own bare form as he laid there upon his back, his long nails lightly scraping over Seras's side. A few tendrils of drying up blood was resting so lazily upon Seras's neck where he had last bitten her. As they laid there though, Seras falling fast asleep in his sadistic embrace, Alucard's crimson eyes were wide open and staring at the coffins lid as his dark mind was in deep thought. He remembered Reign from long ago, when he first met the wanderer a good thousand years ago... he remembered... and could not. It was if his memories were all blocked out from what seemed so long ago, all he could recall when thinking as far back as he could go, was a small flicker of fire. And for the first time in what seemed ages of immortal undead life, Alucard, Lord Dracula... felt confused.

----------------------------------------

"The time is now!

Within the deep dark hollows of an old basement that resided underneath an old air force base, a low hum began to grow louder. With the growing sounds of grunts and growls, lights that lathered the decaying metal ceiling above, began to flicker on, each with a resounding click as they turned on and began to grow brighter. Old chains used long ago to carry things about, dangled now half rusted and groaned weakly as they swayed. Dust swirled all around as objects the size of buses laid strewn about covered in old rotting black blankets made of itchy wool. These objects though, having been resting for who knows how long... began to move.

With echoing footsteps heading down the metal stair way that remained intact as the other stairs have crumbled away, a man headed down. In his right hand that had gone white knuckled from the intense grip, a spear covered in runes rested. A spear that would to a normal human's eyes think it to be just that, a spear. It was just that indeed, but so much more. It was the very thing and the only creation upon this very earth that could take down Dracula; permanently.

As Maxwell, cloaked in a dark brown wool cloak, came to a dead stop at the very base of the rusty stairs. With black wool sheets rippling and falling back hard... there they stood. Creations, monsters. What were once dragons, harpies, wolves, felines, vampires, now were twisted. With flesh looking to be in the middle of decaying, white bones stuck out as black blood oozed out slowly with any motion given to the body. With soulless white eyes, teeth held in place of pale gums, saliva dripping out as they all wore silent snarls. They were now mere shadows of what they once were. There was well over five hundred monstrosities, and all of them looking vile and full of decay. Shells that no longer bore their former souls.

Maxwell's pale lips twisted into a maddening grin as his wicked red eyes danced while scanning his army. Gripping the spear even tighter, with a loud laugh, he rose his arm with spear, high above over his head and drew a deep breath of anticipation into his undead lungs. "Brothers! It is time! You know why you have joined my side. For the promise of power! For the promise of freedom from your fiery world! I gave you those bodies to thrive upon this world, but I need your help! A single fool has decided to get in my way. Alone I cannot succeed, but with you at my side, we can win! So are you ready?" scanning the many bodies consumed by demons, his grin broadened as his eyes bore the ravaging look of a crazy mental. "We take down Alucard, and we take down the only stronghold of this pathetic planet! And with I as the new ruler of this world, you no longer need to fear Hell's grip! So I ask once more; are you ready to win this war!"

As Maxwell savagely roared his words, the abandoned rust lathered hanger with flickering orange lights, echoed. The metal walls rattled violently as with either, claws, wings, or muzzles in the air and parted jaws. Roars were issued all around, bellows, howl, snarls, screams. As they all combined into a deafening roar, two words were hear.

"We Serve!"

tendrils of red, yellow and orange began to bellow all around like flames, upon their many, many bodies. Red boiled upon Maxwell's body as the runes upon the spear blazed, as if bleeding with the very anticipation Maxwell held in his very heart and damned soul. Laughter began to fly from his parted pale lips as his crimson eyes wildly danced. "then go! GO my brothers! Find him, and kill him! He is unworthy to rule this world! WE are! This world of darkness will belong to us! Now... GO!" reaching his free left hand to a wall unit beside him, rust and crumbling metal crashed and drifted from the rumbling walls and ceiling. With the lights flickering and shaking back and forth, two huge rusted metal panels high above began to grind and screech as they started to pull apart.

As the screeching grew louder with the panels nearly fully open, those with wings, flexed their joints causing oozing black blood to slosh out onto the metal ground as those without wings began to gather on the winged ones backs. With a final; agonizing scream of defiance of being forced to open, the panels came to a slow stop as high above with flecks of soil and plants falling in, there high above shined the near full moon in a clear star filled dazzling sky that seemed to not sense the oncoming bloodlust.

Spinning the spear hard in his right hand to made the bladed end aim towards the ground, the demons and vampire stared at each other silently as his grin grew and his crimson eyes narrowed. With a violent rise, Maxwell aimed the bladed spear end to the opened up panels and straight to the moon's gentle glow. "The time is now! MOVE OUT!"

Winds bellowed all around as with wings rising and falling swiftly, spraying the floors with multitudes of black oozing blood, they lifted off with terrorizing roars and screams. Within a few minuets, Maxwell with a slow breath leaving his lips, lowered the spear to his side as he looking away from the opened panels, saw a few old molted feathers lay scattered about with hunks of flesh and pools of black blood scattered all around. A slow grin crawled onto his lips as he licking his lips drew in a faint low whistle, and waited. As he waited for whom he had summoned, his mind began to think. He had heard of Hakuyaoshi, rather captured that demon consuming vampire royal and tried to control that demon; yet failed.

A exiled demon from Hell who with a truce to a Hellsing, consumed the Hellsing's body in trade to not consume that human's pathetic soul and in that, the human soul allowed that demon to thrive in this world of the living. He was an exiled demon though; narrowing his eyes, his grin turned into a cruel smirk. Whoever ruled Hell, had a wicked set of rules. An exile could never live in this world without a body that was capable of such a feat. Hakuyaoshi was an exile and was cursed by those rules, yet. With the Demons who sought to thrive from Hell's rule, and were not exiled, didn't have to abide by these rules. But they needed time to adjust to living in this world and thus needed those bodies, be it half decayed, to adapt a lot easier and not stick out so much until they got their bearings and strength back in their demonic powers.

A wicked laugh escaped Maxwell's lungs as high above in the night sky a lone shadow covered figure with wings circled lower and lower heading for its master who had whistled. The demons had been incubating in those bodies for well over five months now, more then enough time to break free of those unwanted husks of dead meat. With the orders though of Maxwell to remain in them to cover their scent and true nature until they were upon their chosen targets, they would not break free just yet.

With metal claws crashing onto the metal ground, Maxwell's eyes filled with annoyance as he stared at his servant that was now a undead zombie created from the hands of Reign. It was in poor shape more so now then before, with wings sagged and shoulder blades were fully worn to the pale bones from the exposure to the elements, it was truly a poor pathetic sight as flaps of decaying flesh lathered its body. Yet uncaring right now of how pitiful his undead servant looked, Maxwell gave a slow grin to the servant as a faint glowing red sphere began to blaze brighter and brighter to his left side. "I know it isn't the greatest body, but take it and break free into your true form." As Maxwell had finished his words, the sphere slammed forth without a second thought and plowed right into the very chest of the mutated harpy servant.

With the body lurching back violently, bones grinded and shattered. Within seconds though ,the body going limp, sagged hard as it began to split. Like a slippery silk gown, the body sloshed to the ground pooling around as there the demon stood. Already having incubated within Maxwell himself, the demon had used the servant's body to finally bring froth his own true form. Standing a litter under six foot, he was a tall slender slightly built pale young man with the look of being no older then twenty two. With long pointed pale white fingernails on his slender hands, his eerily hazel eyes stared forward at Maxwell as with long pale green hair hanging behind to his rear, upon his back rested two massive wings to that of black butterfly wings. With a black line running gently underneath each eye, contained behind his pale soft lips was a set of sharp long canines on both top and bottom jaws. A true beautiful sight, with a deadly secret.

Maxwell faintly nodding his head to show his approval, his grin grew wicked as his eyes scanned the demon's body from feet to face and back down again. Meeting the hazel eyes, Maxwell gave a sharp laugh. "very good, very good indeed. Demon do you have a name?" he spoke in a sharp tongue as black blood bubbled and oozed about around the demon's feet, yet did not touch them what so ever. Blinking his hazel eyes, a faint flicker of a smile crossed his lips. "Yes; I go by Kakei." He spoke. His voice was gentle yet held a darkness in it. Maxwell was still pleased as he continued to stare into those hazel filled pools the demon called eyes. "Alright Kakei. You know what to do, so go." The demon nodding, rested his right hand onto his bare chest and with a faint bow of the head, his wings snapped open with such graceful ease and with the same grace, slammed out of the basement and into the night sky as Maxwell watched him go on. With crimson eyes dancing, Maxwell's lips grew into a cruel sneer. For once, everything was going planned, now all he had to do was wait, and when given the signal by the demons, send the fatal blow, ending the reign of Dracula. Just the very thought, the very victory he so sought for what seemed so long. What started as a small chuckle; Maxwell throwing his head back, began to outright cackle as a few more flecks of soil and rust drifted down.

---------------------------------

Seras Victoria giving in to a pleasant hum, seemed to tiptoe slowly afoot around the overgrown park not to far from the hotel that her allies and friends resided within. With the sun nearly half risen in the clear pale blue sky, a few birds chittering, flew overhead as Seras happily headed to a old swing set not far form her. After Alucard had returned to her arms, to her heart, her attitude completely changed. Once more feeding, once more being able to sleep, to laugh and have fun, Seras was back to her old self. Yet even though cured of her depression and sorrow, the group still gave her space to breath. Seras didn't mind, knowing Alucard was once more beside her, she clambering onto a swing, with a childish laugh, kicked began and hearing the chains creak; the undead royal began to swing.

Unaware of anything but her happiness and daydreaming, Seras Victoria did not feel those eyes watching her. So green like the most lush of plants set upon a pale face. High atop one of the giant pine trees at the park, having gone wild like the rest of the nature that was strewn about these lands, the tree towered and concealed. Fluttering and settling his giant black wings upon his bare back and baring a single set of tight black slacks, Kakei watched her with a neutral face. With a faint breeze kicking up a couple strands of his pale green hair, he watched her. His orders were clear from that vampire called Maxwell. _'find the Queen of Dracula, gain her trust, turn her allies against her, and kill her. That will bring Dracula closer to his knees, and to his death.' _The instructions were clear and understandable, he knew how to twist and corrupt anyone's intentions, ideals and trusts within one another. Yet... narrowing his gaze, he watched her. Something was very different about this vampire Queen, and... something very familiar, just... with a faint silent snarl resting upon his lips, agitation filled his mind as he watched her swing higher as a smile rested upon her soft lips... something about her was just so... familiar... but why?

Hearing another woman's voice, Kakei sunk further into the tree's branches as Seras going to a stop on the swing, peered happily over her shoulder as Alexial headed towards her. With a small sigh, Kakei fell back further yet froze as his bare foot stepped onto something very sticky and moist upon the branch. With a small stare down, his lips curled as he silently snarled at the sap covered tree. He still wondered why he wanted to come to this world in the first place, but no matter, he was instructed to- blinking, having looked back to the swings, Seras and the other undead were gone. Tearing his hazels eyes all around, a low growl of frustration passed his lips. He had lost sight of her! Snapping his wings wide open, Kakei, pissed off and greatly annoyed at his lack of attention to his target, the demon slammed into the sky as with the day nearly fully consuming the previous night, he sought a place to rest and will resume searching out his target the next night.

"Hey Seras, what's that?"

Seras blinking as she and Alexial sat underneath the massive pine tree with blood bags in hand, the undead queen stared up to where Alexial pointed and saw the figure with butterfly wings flying off towards the far off runes of Tokyo. Finishing the sip of blood she had taken, swallowing, Seras eyed it oddly. "odd... Alexial, are there any such thing as a butterfly shifter?" Alexial, blinking, nearly choked on her own blood and she began to outright laugh. "What? A butterfly shifter! No, no such thing! Now come on, mother's been looking for you after you've fed." Seras, smiling, finished off her meal and rising to their feet and with a quick dusting off, headed back inside unaware a certain 'butterfly' was in the air, steaming of losing sight unaware himself that his supposed 'target' had disappeared when she and her friend had sat underneath the very tree that he had been scouting from.

-------------------------------------------

"Ryuichi!"

Metallic feathers lathered in blood poured from the night sky as heavy droplets of thick blood oozed from high above as monsters, half decayed corpses of former glorious creatures of the night, ripped apart half of Ryuichi's clan as he and the remaining few fled hard and fast. Sporting savage wounds from the vicious and blinding attack during the middle of the night, Ryuichi carrying a bad side gash exposing a few busted up ribs, lugged behind his fleeing remaining clan. Even though in horrible pain that ripped through him with every beat of his metallic wings, he was still the leader of this clan and he would gladly throw away his life to protect those he had called family for what seemed centuries.

"Ryuichi!"

falling back from the few harpies that had survived the slaughter, a young harpy, baring soft black wings then the metallic the clan she had joined up not so long ago, weakly flew alongside her new leader. Having rescued her when her own clan was destroyed by the same monstrosities no less then a month ago after speaking to a tall blond vampire with two young lady vampires. To most metallic winged harpies, her kind, called commonly the soft black wings, her kind were lesser to the metallic. Yet having seen this metallic save her with his own claws and knife sharp wings and then welcome her into his own clan.

Beating down her wings as she had gotten away with a few scrapes thanks to Ryuichi, she kept along side him and watched his way of flight so to make sure his wings would not give. Ryuichi's weak yet sharp emerald eyes slowly looked over to the young harpy soft wing and a faint twitch of his panting mouth gave way and to that who wore smart eyes, saw the faint smile; smart violet eyes that she held. Smiling back to him and saying nothing, she looked forward and kept beside him as her soft lips smiled. As she stared forward, Ryuichi watched her in the corner of his own eyes. Much had happened to the old leader of the Darkmoon clan. He had spoken to Anderson and his ward of ancient texts that this Maxwell had most likely gotten hold of. Also of how that man had warned him of a possible genocide that would consume the very planet. Being a former slayer, Ryuichi did not trust that man. Now half of his clan and true friends and family were destroyed, or rather eaten alive by monsters of former selves. He had seen those monsters before, only a month ago when he went to the aid of a neighboring soft wing clan know as Bright Moon, he got there to late to save any of the clan, but one. He had fought savagely to save her, to protect her with the shear fury of rage for not being able to help out the clan she had lived within.

With a mental sigh, he continued to watch her with half dazed eyes as those bloody memories ran through his fatigued mind. He had stood there on the cliff edge watching her in front of him, howl to the night sky as across the plain those monsters flew continuing to feast on the remains of her one time family and friends. He watched her scream, cry, rip at the rocky ground with her sharp talon feet, scream for revenge. He had watched her crash onto her front and weep in loss and pain. And he had comforted her. Watching his wings to not cut her soft wings and body as he rested them gently onto her back and whispered soft words of tempted comfort to her. He welcomed her into his clan and when she had started to fit in and be welcomed by the rest of his clan... with a small mental sigh, he wiped his mind clean as he watched her still from the corner of his emerald eyes.

Toska, the soft black winged harpy that looked no older then her late teens as Ryuichi looked to be in his mid twenties. With ebony soft wings and a pale upper body with the look of a human. She had the black feathers blend so softly from her wings and glossy long tail onto the soft pale flesh that looked to be smoother then a stone softened by the rivers touch. With black hawk like legs that held a impressive set of claws, her sharp yet slender face held those violet eyes that kept the sadness locked within as she always tried to look to the positive. Her front held a finely tuned stomach as well as small curved breasts as she bore a small collar of black feathers that drifted along her collarbone like a small choker. Ryuichi being close to six foot five, she was no taller then five foot, then again, the soft wings were always a bit smaller then the metallics.

Allowing a sigh to pass his dry and cracked lips, Ryuichi looked forward to the remainder of his clan before him as Toska having heard his sigh, glanced over with concern in those violet eyes.

"are you alright Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi had to fight from the sad smile that tugged at his lips as he heard her young voice. Since when did the saved become capable of offering comfort to their savior? He was the leader of this clan, and he couldn't show any sign of weakness. With a heavy down beat of his metallic black wings, he shot past Toska yet... with cracked exposed ribs grinding, fresh blood spilled out as with a loud yelp of pain, Ryuichi was forced to lock up his wings and glide as Toska with very worried eyes, flew right beside him once more and tried to look at his eyes. Sighing deeply as a few loose blond locks that escaped the rest of the long tied back hair flew softly over his eyes. "I'm... fine..." his raspy voice spoke as he weakly took in breaths as his torn side pulsated pain throughout his entire body. Toska narrowing her eyes with concern, watched him, but she said nothing. Even though not speaking, Ryuichi winced as he knew her angry words ran through her mind towards him. It was clear, as young as she looked, she was use to 'stubborn, stupid males' no doubt her sire. Her sire, Ryuichi wondered, what exactly a grand man that harpy must have been to raise such a fine-

Ryuichi felt those soft feathers brush his bare back and blinking, he looked up to see Toska flying above him, looking down at him, her eyes remained narrowed as she watched him. Even if a month was all she had within his full clan before the slaughter, Toska had indeed grown and matured. That made the harpy leader smile as that gained him a odd look from her. Shaking his head faintly, he looked forward as she faintly barrel rolling above and falling beside him once more, eyed him cautiously as to see if he had gone totally mad. Ignoring her eyes, he wore that smile of sadness as he watched his remaining clan fly before them. "My Sire once said, it seems like everybody in the scene today is talking about how good it use to be, but today, right now, this is the way it's going to be." As Ryuichi spoke of his long passed father, a old light filled his ancient eyes as he faintly glanced to Toska before looking forward once more. "who knew, we would be going by those exact words now..."

Toska giving a weary sigh, watched him with concern filled eyes. "where will we go?" her voice was barely audible through the whistling winds as they flew over the forests in the night air. Ryuichi had heard her and with those odd emerald eyes that held an old happiness, he looked at her and continued to hold that soft sad smile upon his dry lips. "to where I know it is safe." To where it was safe... within the center of London, a few pigeons fluttered by as a demon horse galloped through the wide overgrown fields that surrounded a massive gothic aged castle lathered in winged servants that stood there, guarding and waiting for their master to return.

----------------------------------------

"God damn it!"

with flushed cheeks due to embarrassment and annoyance at her lack of abilities. Alexial stood there, middle of the day while the others slept. Having sought a meal from the blood stored in the rundown hotel's fridge, she had tempted to phase through a wall and into her room and got stuck halfway through. Struggling with all her might, she just couldn't seem to find that supposed power within. As she grumbled swear words into the air of her room, she continued to struggle. Where was Alucard when you needed-

with a loud cry, she felt her body slide through the wall and crash roughly to the carpeted floor. Laying there with her face in the carpet that smelled musty, she gave muffled curses as she grumbling began to struggle back to her feet... _"since when does a hybrid vampire daughter of a royal need a helpful push?" _Alexial froze as she kneeled upon her knees, her eyes wide with fear. The voice was faint thus the user was far off, and it bothered her how he knew what had happened as well as... that man's voice, was not Alucard.

With a slow sigh, a lone figure sat outside, leaning against a sakura tree in full bloom, red eyes stared out at the orange and purple sky as the suns glow was fading away allowing the oncoming night to consume. Wearing common black jeans and tank top, with her long blond locks faintly covering her eyes, Seras sat there relaxing. Her hands lazily resting within her lap, a half drank blood bag rested to her left in the tall weeds that held a few yellow flowers. Her mind has been filled with nightmares, something of blood and worn out harpies making their nest at her castle, or rather Alucard's. she dreamt of monsters, demons... She felt him before even seeing or hearing the rustle of his coat. Upon appearing out of the thin air alongside her left by the tree's trunk, her lover stood there. Saying nothing for what seemed a long time, Seras closing her eyes, gave into the feel of his darkness, the evil so many feared that soothed her restless heart.

"How long do you plan to stay out here?"

opening her eyes, Seras blinking, looked back to the setting sun through the ruins of Tokyo. "I... don't know. But... do you know when we can... go home? To the castle?" turning her head slightly, the undead royal looked sideways to the man cloaked in red known as the king of all undead. With his orange shades resting upon his face, she could not see his eyes as his lips were also held into a thin line. With a small sigh, she looked back out to the setting sky. "I miss it, I just got use to finding my way around and we're out here... it's beautiful yes, but so is-" Seras glanced over as Alucard hunching down, like a giant feline, scooped up the half filled bag of blood and once more rose to his feet as he seemingly was eyeing the contents.

Seras smiling weakly, nodded towards the blood bag. "It's still good if you want it, it's- Alucard!" with her crimson eyes gong wide, Seras watched as he casually turning his left hand that held the bag, allowed the thick contents to spill out and slosh down into the thick weeds. "Wha? Why did you do that, that was-"

"Get up."

"Huh?"

Seras blinking, stumbled to her feet uneasily as she worriedly watched Alucard's stern face as he allowed the now empty blood bag to fall onto the ground. Uneasily shifting her weight from foot to foot, she weakly watched him as he didn't seem to move at all, he just continued to stare at her. Was he mad at her? Was it because she didn't finish her blood? Just why was he-

Alucard moved.

Seras gave a loud squeak as strong arms suddenly forced her small body into a crushing embrace against his broad chest. A embrace so crushing, if she weren't undead, suffocation would have come upon her quick. That did not happen, but fear did. Why the sudden embrace, why the sudden change in his darkness, why did she feel a faint twinge of... fear? With arms swiftly slinking around his body, she held him, or tempted to hold him as tightly as he held her. Her own fears rising as the sun's light was nearly gone from the sky leaving it a dark blue to light pink and purple. "a war is coming... isn't it?" Seras's muffled voice drew from Alucard's chest through the black suit he wore underneath his red trench. Alucard just stood there, holding her, his grip just on the border line of pain and broken bones.

"No; It's already upon us."

With a small whimper from hearing words she did not wish to hear, Seras nuzzled hard into Alucard's chest as she gripped his coat firmly within her hands. "Seras." With his right hand sliding from her back, Seras felt his warm fingers bend underneath her chin and slowly lifted up her face and eyes to level with his own as with the light fading, the glare of his shades lifted and exposed his crimson eyes beneath the orange glass. What she saw, scared her... something he held in that gaze, something he was hiding, something recently put there. She eyed him weakly, what was he hiding from her?

As he watched her, his undead mind raced. After realizing who Reign was, after realizing and remembering. There was so much more that was going to happen now, there was a war, but it wasn't upon this world, it was upon him and him alone. no longer did Alucard hold the title as king of the undead, a heartless monster who craved violence and blood. Something had opened within his heart, and his soul... he had yet to fully reclaim his full title and former status, but one thing was clear.

"No! No, please! I don't want you to leave, please!"

Alucard blinking, stared at her as he watched her suddenly burst out, her bottom lip shivered as the tears of crimson liquid began to slip down her face. Her arms no longer upon his back, clutched the sides of his red trench hard, white knuckles exposed as her body slightly shook. His crimson eyes regained a bit of his wicked composure as he was amused how even without sending any thoughts to her, nor words, she got it right away what he was planning to do. The grind of heavy chains interrupted them both as to Alucard's far right... there he stood... the cloak bellowing over his body exposing his lower face, with chains over his shoulders, the coffin hung.

"Are we ready High Lord?"

Hearing the man's low voice, Seras fearfully looked back to Alucard as the tears refused to stop trickling down her face. "Please! What's going on, why are you going to leave? Alucard, please just-" sniffling, Seras fell silent as he rising his hands, rested them tightly upon the sides of her upper arms forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "Listen, and listen well Police Girl, this war is not meant for you, it is not meant for the others, it's a war meant for me. Do not forget who changed you and brought you into this world, now the world you are living within is being threatened and I need to change that." Seras weakly searching his eyes, shook hard underneath his grip as she watched him with such pain tearing from deep within her chest, the fear she felt. "If it's my world too, why can I not defend it with you? Why can the others not help either? They belong in this world just as much as you do!" Seras couldn't control her voice as Alucard, her lover and king was suddenly looking more and more like the former master she had what seemed so long ago, and a master that seemed to have no feelings for her.

"Please, don't leave me, please... I, Alucard, don't go, please, don't go, I-"

"I will not lose you!"

Seras froze, his words and sudden violent shake to her body made everything seem to freeze up, her panic, tears, her fear. Blinking, Seras watched his eyes and looked into them as they still looking hard and cold like always, held something deep within and not like earlier.

"I will not lose you Seras Victoria; not again." His voice not so harsh anymore as his grip loosened upon her upper arms, but he was still stern, and his voice still rang deep and true to her very core as well as within his.

_I will not _lose_ you Seras Victoria! Not again!_

Not again.

Seras couldn't fight the sudden shudder that trembled heavily throughout her entire body. That was right... blinking, she weakly stared up at Alucard with eyes that were unseeing as her mind was plunged into unwanted memories. Alucard had indeed lost her, one time. With a small cry passing her soft lips, Seras tightened her grip even more on her former master's sleeve, but as hard as she tried, those memories would not leave her. Memories she had seen through Alucard's mind as well as her very own. Memories, she wished to have forgotten for good.

_She saw him, a dark shadow inside the flames. Gripping the two weapons, Seras drew forth seeing the fake Alucard come into focus and grinning cruelly as his black coat whipped in the fiery breath from the flames. "Greetings, may these flames become your grave, fledgling of Dracula!" the man's voice roared past the violent flames. Seras unflinching clutched the weapons tightly as she with a deliberate gait, headed right for him, murder on her heart. She wouldn't even give this man pleasure of hearing her voice. The black Alucard's red eyes bore down on Seras she drew closer, his manic smirk tightly resting on his lips. _

"_What, no words... you may have killed off the prototype of your master, but I'm the real deal, a true undead like yourself..." Seras fell still in her steps as the man fading from his spot was suddenly right to her left with his lips right there by her ear. "... you cannot kill me." His whispered words blew into her ear like poison. Seras without a sound, attacked. Bullets slammed into the man making him fall back hard, but as Seras reloaded the Jackal. She saw him standing there grinning cruelly as the wounds were already beginning to mend. The man merely lifted a single eyebrow and chuckling, he lunged right for Seras as she rising the gun fired. He was too fast! Seras's eyes went wide as her body was struck hard, with ribs shattering and grinding within her body, the girl screamed as her body hitting the ground hard felt his fangs slam into her throat. 'No... no... I will not... Al- " with a violent snap, Seras's eyes instantly became unfocused as her broken neck made her head loll back like a rag doll. As the vampire fed from her body, Seras was deep within her own mind, bare, and trapped within a world of fire. "A... Alucard... where am I... anybody... I can't get out... please... ALUCARD!" Seras screamed as she was imprisoned within her own mind by the false Alucard._

_Alucard smashed the feeding vampire from the screaming woman. With blood flying against the blazing flames, the man in black seemed to fade from sight as Alucard uncaring of that duplicate's location, fell to his right knee hard by the woman who was soaked in her own blood. Seras coughing heavily weakly lifted her fading gaze to the red eyes that looked down at her. The girl felt her throat was mangled and barely mending, she felt her life was slipping... she was dying. With a heavy cough, blood slipped down her face from the corners of her mouth as sad red eyes looked to the man kneeling beside her. "A... Alucard... I..." her feeble voice was barely audible and watered down from the blood filling her lungs. "Seras..." Alucard spoke in a dark tone as his eyes watched her own. The girl smiled sadly as she rising her trembling hand upward, planted her cold blood soaked palm onto the man's left cheek as the blood tears fled from the corners of her eyes. "I... good... b-"her eyes going wide became a foggy grey and with a strangled gurgle, Seras's arm going limp fell to the ground heavily, spraying the blood soaked mud into the air. Alucard kneeling there beside his fallen chosen queen felt her life fade, her soul leaving her body... the man gave to a slow shaky breath as he understood... Seras Victoria was dead... and the one who caused it... Violent red eyes slammed to his left resting on the form of the duplicate vampire, and right then and there Alucard's rage soared._

_Fading from sight, near to a few passing minuets, nothing happened. The duplicate stood there, confused as his crimson eyes scanned the landscape as the dead undead queen's corpse rested nearby on the muddy blood soaked ground._

_That was when Alucard attacked._

_The ground burst suddenly wide open like a violent volcano and the lava like a near ten story wide geyser shot up into the night air towering easily twenty five stories. The geyser of lava was abruptly shattered as two huge skeletal wings slammed out baring the wingspan of near fifty stories. With the bones cooling rapidly to a metallic black and baring near ratty like leather holey flesh over the wing joints, the lava crashed down, it's purpose of deliverance having ended._

_There standing over twenty five stories tall, towered a black metallic skeleton dragon lathered in blood with eight glowing red slits for eyes on the skull as they remained shut, savage claws and ebony hair hung on the back of the heavily spiked skull that looked to be consumed by blades with jagged edges. These blades ran down his back curving back in a nasty fashion like a fish hook practically. With a muzzle that seemed like that of demon more then a dragon but still bore the resemblance of such a mythical beast, deep within the ribcage and main center of his body pulsated blood lathered organs. The heart moved sending a deep booming sound throughout the silent air letting all heart the thunderous beat, all felt the vibration echo throughout their bodies, that included those who were sheltered in a vehicle or building. Even the muddy ground rippled heavily with each beat, nothing could escape it. _

_As the heart pulsated deeply, lungs slowly expanded and retracted letting huge plumes of both black smoke and steam rise from his parted jaws. With each beat of the massive red heart, blood spilled from all joints of the skeletal form and sloshing down the organs as muscles began to form and shift over the bones causing more torrents of blood to spill down. Behind the mighty beast hung a long whip like tail that lashed out making the air snap and dig very deep gouges into the muddy blood lathered near liquid mess. _

_With the neck bones lathered in both blood and muscles grinding loudly, the demon Alucard slowly lowered his muzzle right for the bounded black Alucard. The man looking up at the monstrosity bore true fear in his red eyes as droplets of blood from the demon above sloshed onto his body. Smoke rose up as the blood melted anything it landed on. But even with his flesh melting from his face, the black Alucard trembling, kept his gaze to the shut eight red slits on the demonic skull leering over him. With jaws parting, violent embers lashed out as a tongue hung within the bottom jaw causing both drool and blood to slosh out "I am the reincarnation of true evil, the king of all darkness here on earth; I am Dracula!" All who heard his booming and very deep mental voice, cowered and plugged their ears from the pain as it was like a hot metal rod being jabbed through their skulls, a voice not meant for any ear be it undead, wolf or mortal. _

_Alucard uncaring of who wailed in pain, be it friend or ally; his eight red slits slowly began to pull apart letting beams of red light pour out like the very fires of hell _"I am the reincarnation of true evil! The king of all darkness here on earth; I am Dracula! No copy will ever be matched to my own power and strength.. You will not win, you will not succeed... here you were created... here you will DIE!"_ With those violent words spoken, the demon Alucard's eyes flew open making the air suddenly fill with screams of tortured souls and true terror. With eight viciously glowing red eyes exposed and baring down on his chosen victim, Alucard parted his jaws fully as balls of black light began to gather into his mouth with the mixture of balls of bright light that wailed; souls pulled from those who didn't close their eyes in time._

_The black Alucard knew he was doomed and struggling against his chains, couldn't tear his eyes from the demon above him. That was when he screamed, the false Alucard screamed loud and fearfully as his drenched hat fell from his head. Yet no matter how loud he screamed, no one was watching, all eyes were shut. With terrified red eyes falling back up to his executioner, the man wailed as the last thing he saw was a giant blast of black light flying right form him. _

_Hours seemed to have passed when Demon Alucard had sank once more into the earth's crust and leaving nothing but a gaping steam bellowing hole from where he had emerged. Through that steam though resting within as the clouds broke open... The rain falling heavily still, began to cleanse the blood soaked ground, washing away the signs of the war from what seemed so long ago. Yet within the pounding rains, steam clearing more exposed a man covered in black ash clinging to his fallen queen._

_As the rain fell onto the man's form, the black ash began to slowly wash away exposing red cloth. Be it silent and muffled by the pouring rain, the shimmer of the red tears slipped down the man's pale face as shaky breaths muffled from the pounding rains were faintly heard. Alucard was crying; he was crying for his fallen love._

The very pain, sorrow, loss... But.. Seras continued to weakly stare up at Alucard as her once glazed sight became clear. He had lost her, but she was here right now with him, she was given the one chance of being brought back thanks to Alucard's former queen who in aiding Seras's return to the world of the living, had her soul fade into the eternal darkness never to be heard of again by Alucard or Seras.

With a slow sigh, the hardness returned to his red eyes as he fully releasing her arms, Alucard stood tall and peered down upon Seras's own gaze as she weakly looked up at him. "now, I must depart and finally rid this world of this onslaught of poisoned darkness-" Alucard who was in mid turn, stopped both in speech and motion as Seras, who looking down to the ground covered in wild grasses and weeds, clung tightly to his left sleeve with white knuckled hands. Staring forward through his shades, Alucard narrowed his crimson eyes as annoyance to the lack of understanding. "Seras, let go." Seras remained though, still clinging and saying nothing as she looked to the ground. Closing his eyes, a faint growl purred from the deep depths of Alucard's undead lungs, his patience running very thin towards his chosen queen. "Seras Victoria, let me g-"

"I don't want to lose you either!"

opening his eyes, Alucard harshly snapped his violent gaze down onto Seras as she cringing, tightened her grip on his coat sleeve as she continued to look down. "Please, I don't want to lose you either! You chose to change me, and I agreed to follow you into this world of darkness. You chose to claim me as your queen, and I took that title to become yours. So I will not leave you!"

Alucard's faint growl grew louder as he glared at her. "I must go, let go of me Police Girl!"

"No!"

her own red eyes flashed upward right into locking with his gaze, with that stubbornness that shined in her eyes from ever since him knowing her when she was even still a human, dying at his feet in a thick pool of her own blood and still to stubborn to accept that was the day she should have died. Wrapping her arms tightly around his entire arm to show she meant to not let go, Seras's eyes grew hard. "explain Alucard. Explain; why is it by how you are acting, saying you don't want to lose me. Then why is I feel it is you I will be losing if I let you go alone!" Seras practically screamed those words as the fear once more blistered over her emotional walls. It was true, no matter how hard she fought it down while she held his arm, she felt, if Alucard were to leave her, she would never see him again.

Alucard just watched her as she stared up at him, clinging to his arm as her small body shook. Narrowing his eyes, he watched her. "Lord." Reign's soft voice spoke nearby, yet Alucard's attention was fully facing Seras's eyes, her form, her rank to him. That smile oh so familiar and dark crept onto his face as he fully faced Seras who watched him with no weak and worried eyes.

Rising his free hand that was not in the arms of his love, Seras flinched hard as his flat palm softly curled onto her face causing her eyes to look up into his own. "and if I were to nail you shut in your coffin so you could not follow?" his dark voice purred as his breath tickled past her face causing a few loose blond strands of her hair to flit over her face. A very weak and timid smile fell upon her own lips as her eyes worriedly danced. "then... I would phase through... and hunt you down... Alucard..." with true worry filling her eyes, Seras lifting her left hand up, rested her flat warm palm onto the back of the hand that had encase her face, her gaze not wavering from his own. "please... let me come with you."

Alucard's grin grew, wicked and cold as he slinking his arm from Seras's grip, curled his now free arm around her waist and brought her closer to his side in a rough manner. "Fine, but we must leave now or others will wish to join. Reign?" with his malicious voice dancing with wicked glee, the vampire king releasing Seras's small form, began to walk off as with a small cry, Seras raced after. Upon walking past Reign, Alucard paid no heed to the cloaked man, yet Seras. Feebly following behind Alucard, wearily eyed the man who carried that coffin upon his back. something was very wrong with him, very wrong indeed. Little did she know who and what Reign truly was as well as his knowledge of Alucard.

Yet even though uneasy to be around this complete stranger who carried a coffin on his back with the aid of thick chains, Seras followed alongside Alucard's left. Reign taking up Alucard's right, spoke nothing as the sound he made was from the chains and his muffled footsteps. Swallowing weakly, Seras staring forward glanced to the sky as the sun's final rays of light was gone leaving a star filled sky with half a moon to light the way. Seras couldn't help but smile a she watched the stars shimmer high above. "It's beautiful..." her soft voice whispered drawing crimson eyes to the top of her blonde head. "indeed." Seras jumped hard at the unfamiliar man's voice, snapping her eyes to her right and staring past Alucard, saw Reign also looking to the sky through concealed eyes. Alucard's chuckle rang in Seras's attention as he looking forward, gave in to his all so familiar smirk. "star gazers." And with that spoken in his cold voice, Seras blinking gave a small cry as Alucard's body began to pull apart into the many little black winged bodies of red eyed bats.

"uh..." watching him flutter into the sky, Seras weakly glanced over to Reign who still stared at the sky high above. Slowly, ever so slowly, his thin mouth curled into a very small smile nearly missed by Seras's red eyes. "best follow." After speaking those words in his low voice that seemed to hold no emotion. Seras giving a startled cry, fell back hard as his coat ripping wide open down the middle in the back... Seras watched with wide crimson eyes as what was once a coat, stretched out on either side of his back as huge black leathery bat like wings that giving a violent down thrust, sent the man soaring hard into the sky like a bullet. Not wanting to be left behind, Seras drawing forth her own dark powers that were deep within.. with a few wobbly bats flying from her body, soon enough her own swarm awkwardly followed after showing to any with experienced eyes to the ways of vampires. She was still a wee bit inexperienced at the whole going from a single form to many bats and looking graceful at it.

Either way, two swarms of bats flew intermixing together as a single winged figure flew high above them. little did the young undead queen know, her undead life was going to get even more strange with the appearance of Reign AKA the wanderer.

------------------------------------------------------

Me: well, that's all for now until I can come up with some more ideas, hopefully good ones at that, well till then, keep up the reviews and I shall keep up the chapters.


	26. Chapter 25

Me: Hello, Hello! Been a while and I do so apologize, I guess it's a side effect of havin a life! Woot!

Reign: ...

Me: (blinks) He really never talks much does he? Anywho, to make up for lost time, or at least an attempt, I've made this chapter extra long, and well, I may be close to finishing up this fanfic pretty soon, so a new fanfic if not another continuation from this and the first may be in the near future, but I could always go for some good ideas, so if ya got 'em, show 'em to me (grins) so for now, enjoy!

(squints eyes) I do so hope I still have some fans left.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I__'ve been trying to surrender; to try and trust every word... so tell me where you are; tell me how you fell; tell me what you need_

_And let it all just rain down me, for you are no longer alone._

Golden red eyes glistened slowly open through the half moon's glow. A lone figure stood there within the overgrown surrounding fields of a large stone guardian lathered castle. With a gentle breeze rising, the soft silk dress that the slender form wore, fluttered softly about. Not far off, a demonic neigh echoed faintly about as a small shadow of a familiar demon horse galloped all about enjoying the cool refreshing night after a full day of spring rain. Spring had finally come upon the ruins of London. A week had passed after Seras and Alucard's disappearance. Having no other reasons of remaining in Japan, the group had went their separate ways. Integra and Walter left, once more to their home in America to begin once more the Hellsing Organization of slaying.

Inferno had once more taken his place as the stone skeleton dragon on the blood fountain in the middle of the castle's courtyard to his master; Alucard. Once more he rested, awaiting when he was needed again as Striker the griffin who spoke the ancient undead tongue, flew alone through the lands of rundown London to the sky above Dracula's castle. Tyson and Sorah had gone off in Japan, joining up with Deborah and Jonathan, the ruling werewolf royals in Japan. Anderson and his own small ward headed off to who knew where as Zuranna and Donovan had gone back to their own American home, the castle resting in the center of Puget sound, Seattle, Washington. Alexial though...

Weakly running her pale hand through her soft hair, her eyes weakly looked to the night star filled sky, seeking, searching for the slightest hint of a flutter. The dress felt gentle to her skin as she tempted to relax back at the castle of the first of them all. As hard as she tried though, she could not relax.

"Lady Alexial?"

With a faint flinch of her small pale form, Alexial hearing the man's soft voice, slowly turned around. With the fluttering of her dress following suit, the young vampire's golden red eyes met the red glowing eye sockets of the black winged skeleton servant; Yuki. Grasped leisurely within his boney hands was a single bag of blood that had condensing droplets slide down as it had seemed to have just been pulled from the fridge. With a small smile flicking on his skeletal jaw, he drew forth the bag ever so slight toward Alexial. "I know you are concerned, but please do not worry of my Master and his Queen. They have done this plenty of times, and then they'll just return as if nothing had happened." His red eyes flickered slightly as he eyed Alexial as she just watched the bag weakly before tempting a faint sideways stare to the surroundings. With a deep sigh even though lacking the lungs to do so, Yuki turned his own undead gaze to the night sky that hung high above.

"why... why does it seem... that Seras is changing?"

Yuki withdrawing his gaze, eyed Alexial as she continued to stare at the dripping blood bag in Yuki's grasp. "Seras... Changing you say?" the servant murmured softly gaining a small glance from his guest before she returned her eyes to the bag, the faint flicker of hunger ran through her vamperic eyes. "yeah... she seems... darker, more like... Dracula." Came her weak voice as she closing her eyes, turned her back to the servant while turning her golden red eyes to the sky.

Yuki couldn't suppress the laugh as he slowly walking up, joined Alexial's right side. "changing. Yes, she has indeed begun to change, but that was a given to be when she chose to become bonded or in human terms, married; to my Lord Dracula." That made Alexial look over with narrowed eyes as she tried to analyze the words just spoken from Yuki. "why? Is it because he's the first of us all?" the young vampire asked as Yuki still smiling, watched a flock of geese fly over head chanting their cries to one another in the night sky. "That, and that he is also more then what he seems to be." The Servant spoke, his words soft as a odd delight filled the air around him. A pride, something he enjoyed and fully respected. "more then? Like what? My mother told me or rather showed me that night when he took his true form. I know Dracula's a demon vampire."

Yuki gave a deep chuckle as he flaring his dusty wings ever so slightly, looked forward a the forested borderline of his master's lands. "a demon vampire, yes, he does carry that true form of his, but that is... tell me dear Lady Alexial, before I go on, do you believe in Hell?"

Alexial blinking, just stared at the back of Yuki's skull as he kept his wings erect and eyes forward, an odd stare came form his eyes, a look of awaiting for an arrival of... something. As if he felt... something he longed for, happen. "Hell?" the word whispered past her lips as suddenly with a violent outburst of raging winds, all the demon guardians upon the castle walls and within the violently swaying trees; blazed red and howled viciously into the night. Was it an attack! With frantic eyes flying about, Alexial looked to Yuki as he at some point had turned around, looked her dead in the eyes as a small proud smile hung upon his face that bore no flesh as he too, glowed red. "Yes, Hell... Do you believe in it? Because if you do not." With a harsh thrust of his wings, dust flew from the feathery wings on Yuki's back exposing blood red glossy wings of full health as slowly blood veins began to seep upon and web all over his black bones. "He will not spare you when he reclaims his throne."

Falling back hard, Alexial held her upper arms tightly in a futile attempt to ebb her trembling as she watched the screeching servants and Yuki glow. "He... what's going on! Why are you all glowing!" Alexial couldn't fight the high pitch her voice took as panic began to lace through her heart just as fast a the blood veins wrapped around Yuki's body. The winged servant nodded his head as he gently with one hand, held the blood bag out to her. "the time we have all awaited for, for thousands of years has nearly come upon us. But..." his smile and dark joy faded as concern bled into his expression while he continued to blaze red. "it seems... we have a war to wage before we can finally whiteness our Dark Lord's return to full power." Came his soft voice as all around, the winds died, the screams faded and the glowing ebbed. Weakly grasping the bag in her still trembling right hand, Alexial couldn't tear her eyes away from Yuki's as organs, like fast growing plants, began to fill his chest cavity.

"A war?"

As she had spoken those two simple words, far off in the darkness, eerie far off roars and haunting calls echoed. Demons... were coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alucard!"

Seras, crashing onto her knees, cradled her lover's unconscious head within her arms. Within a large room made of smoothed black steel, Alucard had collapsed with Seras beside him. As the queen cradled her king's limp upper body, Reign stood there with his back to them while his hands slowly ran along side the cold surface. "Alucard! Please wake up! What's wrong!"

"Silence my Queen."

Seras blinking the brimming tears from her crimson eyes, the royal looked over as she heard Reign's soft voice barely whisper through the dreary room. With him standing there still, arms on either side of his form, the coffin rested leisurely upon his back.

"Reign?"

"this former doorway has cracked the shell that surrounds his old powers. He shall be restored to his full and true title, but I shall ask you Seras Victoria, immortal of the living."

As the man slowly turned his form to fully face Seras, the chains on his coffin groaned heavily as all around... as if one by one, runes all over blazed a blood red. With walls groaning to that of Reign's coffin chains, deep gouges began to shatter all around like that to ice that gave under a heavy weight. With a loud cry leaving her pale lips, Seras swiftly looked down to her fallen King, Lord Dracula, as the same ancient runes began to blaze on both his flesh and clothes causing steam to float from his body.

"Lady Seras Victoria."

With a weak blink of her eyes releasing a few tendrils of crimson tears, Seras looked up at Reign, she looked up into those concealed eyes hidden beneath the black wool cloak that covered his entire body. "Y... Yes?" came her small feeble attempt of a voice as the runes all around slowly began to grow brighter.

"The question I have for you; no matter how dark or cruel the life he leads becomes, just how much are you willing to follow that man who you cradle?"

as his words settled into her heart, Seras weakly looking down to the now glowing rune lathered Alucard. A small smile fell upon her lips as the undead slowly and tenderly brushed away a strand of ebony hair from his unconscious face. "I'll follow him, for as long as he wants me to. I love him." As Seras spoke, her crimson eyes found their way unto Reign's concealed gaze.

Underneath his dark appearance that intimidated and terrified many, the corners of his mouth, ever so faintly curled into a small smile that was barely caught by Seras's watchful red eyes. "you'll follow him into Hell then?" came his once more dark and deep tone. Seras though, unafraid of his smile and dark voice as the runes all around began to fade while a bit of grounded rock drifted from the ceiling above; she gave a slow nod to this man and looked back to Alucard's face as his eyelids twitched showing signs of him drawing back into consciousness. "Into Hell... yes..." with a faint growl passing his pale lips, Seras continuing to smile watched Alucard's blood red eyes slowly pull apart and dig right into her own gaze as his cruel and sadistic composure began to reclaim his once unconscious and near peaceful body. "I'll follow you into Hell." Came Seras's strong words as Alucard looking right into her own eyes, narrowed his gaze. Little did Seras know, how deep those words meant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakuyaoshi, clothed once more in bondage lathered attire with a trench coat bellowing sadistically over his slim form; the man stood there staring out. Standing high on top of a ruined boarded up building, his single icy blue eye stared out at the night sky of the near rundown city of London. He felt them when they had drawn through the murky gates from the world of flame to this world of life and living be it undead or not. And as he stood there that night, he still felt them, their greed, their lust for violence, blood, freedom. He felt them and heard them coming as they began their attack on the far south side of this ruined city. With a slow breath passing his lips, his single exposed eye through the mat of blond black tipped hair narrowed. He remembered those very raw thoughts going through his own mind when he had broken through the gates nude and unaware of this world. Drawing in a slow breath into his lungs, the vampire slowly unleashed the trapped air.

"I know you're there multi eye."

As he spoke softly, the small cloaked figure timidly rose to a standing position no more then ten feet from his back, her left eye a deep red while her right a baby blue, her eyes seemed to glow in the dim night glow of the fading moon as her body remained cloaked within the shadows. With katana unsheathed and grasped tightly in her right hand, the woman stood there. Having tempted to conceal herself from this undead, the illusion failed as her mind had grown distracted. She had seen and felt his demeanor of intimidating blood lusting vampire shift to that of a concerned dark being. So here she stood, weapon ready for lack of trust in men that haunted her ever so cool eyes. Though Rogue couldn't help but allow her lips to curl into a slow small smile at the name he had called her; 'multi eye'.

Haku once more drew in a weary breath as he continued to stare out at the surroundings as slayers, wolves, vampires and other beings of nature be it dark or light walked about. "You're not human, no doubt you can feel it as well, a war is coming. Yet..." closing his eyes, both exposed and concealed, the man heavily rubbed them with his left hand. "it's a war between this world and that of the underworld." His voice grumbled the words he had not wished to ever speak.

"you're a demon."

Her voice spoke gently into the weak breeze that blustered all around. It wasn't a question, but a statement. That made Haku smile as he hanging his arm beside him, he hung his head with eyes shut as a low chuckle crept through his lungs. "A demon. Why put it so bluntly multi? I don't smell nor look vile, or at least I hope not, and both myself and the Hellsing feels a bit insulted of the tone you use." As a few silent seconds ticked away, that chuckle rose once more and a bit louder within his chest as Haku's single exposed icy blue eye pulled slightly apart. "So do tell, I feel you're a Miko, a purifier of evil, do you intend to send my oh so damned soul back to Hell? Or do you just intend to destroy me right here and now? What no answer, no response multi?" as his voice grew slightly hard, Haku rising his body erect and held his head high with shoulders back, he stood there tall and proud as a few tendrils of dark red light flared over his body.

Rogue just stood there, her grip upon the hilt of her katana wavering ever so slightly. She had met and destroyed many a demon in the past, yet this man, or rather fool, was different then the others she had come across. Her multi eyes not leaving his back as she felt a faint touch of his demonic powers rise up, yet... blinking slowly, she felt it, a something that made her very uneasy. He had holy light within him as well, he was a mix of both evil and good, a slayer bonded to a demon. A knight of heaven, a Hellsing who willingly gave his body to a demon who promised to keep the Hellsing's soul intact and alive. She thought that rumored demon was killed or enslaved, not standing there. Before her.

With a low growl passing gritted teeth, Haku's single blue eye blazed bright and cruel. "Be ready or not dear multi but... they're coming, and they're coming quick." Giving a quick glance behind him, Haku just stopped, the Miko was gone, both her physical and spiritual scent was gone with the wind that had curled through his lone tied back hair. Giving a faint smile that was half bitter, the vampire looked once more to the night sky. "take care multi, highly doubt you will, but don't die... now..." with a tight grip of fists making his bones grind, Haku's smile turned into a full outright sneer as his eye narrowed towards the thick black cloud that he knew... wasn't a true cloud. "I left that Hell to be free, I will not allow this world fall in the hands of greedy runts who have just tasted this freedom of rain instead of fire... so..." with a brutal blaze of fire crackling and roaring over his entire body, Haku throwing his head back, began to violently roar with cruel laughter into the night air.

"Bring it on!"

---------------------------------------------------------

The attack came violent, sudden and vicious unto the near rundown city of London, England. Monsters of decaying bodies poured from the skies, from the sewers. Filling the air with the stench of death as screams rose up, vampire were shredded to ash, humans ripped limb from limbs as hot steaming blood splashed onto the walls and cracked pavement. Bones were mangled, shattered, organs were plucked out with claws as intestines were slurped through decaying jaws like noodles from a blood soaked ramen dish. Ribs were pulled apart like butterfly wings exposing the soft lungs and heart encased within. Muscles were torn from bones, those that shifted were skinned of their fur or scales and eaten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!"

Seras suddenly awoke screaming, her lungs pushing out any air as sweat poured from her entire pale body as it laid nestled between Alucard's own bare form within the confines of his coffin. Realizing of her voice screaming, Seras swiftly stifled it into ragged breaths as her body shook. She had heard their screams, felt their pain as teeth pulled at their organs, at their flesh, she had felt them get skinned, she had felt the burning want of freedom from the fire.

Her hand suddenly flew over her mouth as her body lurched, trying to vomit as those bloody images had flown through her mind so violently. That fire, that pain! As her body shuddered, Seras regaining control of her weak stomach, the queen of Dracula, like a scared child, curled up tightly into the notch of his side, burying her face into his warm flesh and taking in his deep scent. She wanted it all to be a dream, to be a nightmare and not real... but... her heart ached, and she knew the truth.

"Alucard... they're dying... those to the darkness are dying by those that crave freedom from fire... what's... going on?" her voice shook and was barely heard as crimson tears flitted slowly down her face as she with shut eyes, buried her face between his arm and side. _"Demons from Hell seek freedom from their world of fire, they want to no longer be in heat and flame, so they came through the gate and now wish to claim this world with its darkness as their own, thus they will remove those who have already claimed the darkness. The demons rid those already there to claim the darkness as their own... we must fight Seras, to protect those who already belong to the darkness." _Jumping, Seras pulling her face from his side, looked into Alucard's own crimson eyes as they having barely slid open, looked at her as no sign of a smile caressed his features like in the past wars and battles. Weakly eyeing him, Seras ran her tongue timidly on her bottom lip, she had never seen Alucard look like that before and it bothered her.

Clearly seeing her discomfort, Alucard smiled, slowly and small. With his left hand rising, Seras flinched weakly as the back of his hand softly caressed the side of her face making her weak gaze meet his own as his eyes remained calm and distant. He remembered, he wish he didn't, but he remembered and knew... who he really was. Dreams had awoken, reminded his dark soul. _"Seras, you said you'd follow me into Hell, just how far do you wish to follow me?" _that made Seras look at him as his eyes continued to be distant, there was... a faint pain within them it seemed, but Alucard, feeling pain? "What's... wrong Alucard?" her voice whispered. His smile slightly grew as his eyes falling shut, Alucard opening his hand, rested his warm palm fully onto the side of her face as Seras responding, nuzzled into his hand. "I'm not... who you think I am... I'm much more...and..." pulling apart his eyes once more, Alucard looked deeply into Seras's worried gaze as she saw that deep angst that hung in the furthest depths of his eyes. "... I wish I wasn't." as Alucard spoke, Seras couldn't help as the tears came intermixing with the old already drying tears from a few minuets before. Her heart ached as fear consumed, she felt something bad was going to happen it seemed.

But... she had to know...

Rising her own hand up, Seras weakly curled her own fingers onto the hand that caressed her face. Her eyes not leaving his no matter how much she wanted to, she wanted to look away from that pain that was so unlike the man she loved. "Just... what are you... Alucard?" her voice whispered, Seras really didn't know if she wanted to know the truth... Alucard though gave her no luxuries of not being able to know. The pain in his eyes lifted as a darkness claimed the deep pools of his crimson eyes. It was a pride, a very ancient pride as the very being of the Alucard that Seras knew, was changing into something greater, darker, more powerful. "My name is many, and yet none, in this form of the living be it undead, I go by Dracula, or for you, Alucard, my human name was Vlad Dracula, I was born through flesh of the living from the womb of my mother Margaret Dracula, but even with this told, I am and yet I am not the man that those names belong to."

With a small smile that was dark yet, gentle, Alucard pressed his hand a bit rougher onto the side of Seras's face as she felt his craving, the lust to feel touch and to be touched, she felt the fire within him rise, grow. "Ah Seras. You are the one to tame my soul, Carmila was only a queen I chose to keep the barriers on my mind shut, but even with them now open, I am still at peace and calm, I can still keep my sanity as you remain beside me. I am the very ruler of the fire world, I never really owned a name, I was made for that very position thus needed no name but a title, The High Lord..."

"... of Hell."

Alucard's hand actually dimly pulled from Seras's face as she had spoken in a fearful tone the final two words to his title. The high lord of Hell, Satan. Alucard... a vampire, darkness, blood drinker, fire... Seras weakly looked to the side as her hand faintly clung to his hand that was held from the side of her face, as if fearful of burning her. "You... but... how... how could that... be... how can..." Seras's voice faded as Alucard giving a very dry chuckle, he kept his hand from the side of her face. "I grew tired, like those demons high above feasting on those belonging to the darkness. I grew tired of hearing screams of pain, torture, I grew tired of the heat and flames, I never gained any rest, any time that I craved, so I found the gateway. I found it after exiling a certain demon who communed with this world. Yet being what I was, I had to shed my body and all its powers and start over, as a fetus in a woman's whom. I was born, I grew up, I forgot who I was and I was happy and yet I was not."

"as I grew I began to crave the darkness, the call of the night, the call of evil. Thus I sold my soul to what I thought was Satan, but in truth, I just reclaimed a bit of my own old self without even knowing it. I became Dracula, and I was happy, but then it grew to sickness once more, I allowed Carmila to sell me out and I worked for Hellsing, and it gave me peace, and then.. I met you."

Seras leaned slowly once more into Alucard's palm as he drew it onto her face, feeling her cool smooth skin calm the fire that burned within his soul. With her eyes falling onto his own, a weak smile crept upon her soft lips. "Satan, Dracula... so then... who is Reign?" she whispered weakly, she had an idea that, that man was connected to Alucard more so then just some acquaintance in his many years as a undead. Alucard smiled crookedly to this and sighing slowly, closed his eyes. "Reign is a demon lord, he's second in command to Hell, just a rank lower then me. So... now you know, what will you decide Seras Victoria? Do you still intend to follow me into Hell? Even if it becomes quite literal?" his voice spoke low and sadistic, rumbling from his chest into her own small bare body making goose bumps arise upon Seras's skin.

Fire, ruler, Hell, demons, torture, death... it all rang through her mind, everything he spoke of, everything that seemed to click into place. She told Reign she'd follow him into Hell, and now...

Seeing the gaze handed to him through his lover's eyes, Alucard's cruel smirk couldn't be wavered at all as his hand remained happily and wickedly curled over the side of her face, his love, his mate, his wife, his alone. "Reign..." the cloaked man didn't even flinch or gesture as Alucard not having looked away from Seras, spoke the demon's name. "find who I seek... it is time to reclaim my throne."

Seras with a weak glance to the side, bit back a small cry as where Reign had once stood. Was no where in sight, yet there laying on the ground where he had stood, a few tendrils of mist swirled lazily about a coffin and its chains that lathered the ground in a pool of metal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's that?"

"No idea..."

"creepy..."

"I don't like him..."

outside on the one of many sidewalks within the city of Washington, Seattle, a huge building stood there tall and broad with crumbling red bricks holding the walls as sturdy as they have for many passing years. Not far off in the Puget Sound, the castle of Donovan rested, yet even though under the rule of that mighty undead and his Queen, shifters were still well secretive in this land then within England, as if those of the darkness here just never wanted to be out in the open except for a few who chose to... yet there were more clans in this land and their rules being anal and strict, be secretive, be silent and go unseen where the rules spoken of from many years of fear. Reign though never really understood this fear, sure, hide from the humans for there were so many, but why fear? They are nothing but that, humans, animals with intelligence and well... humans.

The demon's thoughts were interrupted as he came up to two large black metal double doors hanging wide open with burly biker bouncers on either side, a massive line in the thousands it seemed, stood there chatting, mingling, dancing, laughing. Resting to the left side of the metal doors hung a neon sign that flickered as deep within a deep bass boomed; it was a sign many knew and many more came to whenever it was lit, 'The Crimson Chaos'. As the line shifted, people were searched as they handed the entry fee, the two bouncers seemed to stall as they looked forward through their mat of messed up graying hair and beards at the cloaked man standing before them.

with a swift recovery, their beards curled into wide smiles as one drawing a heavy puff from his cigarette nodded to the man before them as all they saw was his lower face. "Been a long time, the boss will be pleased to see you." The man smirked as he flicked the cigarette to the ground and smashed it underneath his big heavy steel toed boot. In the flick of the nearby orange lights that lit the streets this night, a faint flicker fell upon Reign's lips as a very small smile rested there. "Allow me entrance." His voice whispered coolly making the two burly men feel as if the blood in their veins chilled. However... the one who didn't take aid in smoking, held his callused hand out to Reign as a lopsided smile hung on his cracked dry lips.

"that'll be twenty five dollars, no if ands or buts about it monsieur in a cloak."

Upon entering, Reign's lips curled down in a slight look of annoyance. After having entered and gone through a long hallway filled with black lights and fog machines, he stood there in a huge room, ravers danced all around. The scents of heavy incense, pot and cigarettes filled the already clouded air as strobes blazed, disco balls shimmered as lights upon lights danced just as wildly as the dancers themselves. The heavy bass techno mixes blasted around from speakers that surrounded everyone. A rave joint. Upon standing there to the right of the entrance/ exit of this massive room, Reign's unseen eyes looked around, his head slightly moving as he pin pointed those that he sought. He never forgot this place when it had started out small and those burly men were only in their young twenties, yet now...

This was no time to be distracted with meaningless memories. He saw them, no one important, but not human none the less. He sought the owner of this building of loud music, and knew the single rule to those that sought such a being. 'follow those who seem to fade while the music plays.' And many do, they're just not seen by human eyes. That was who he watched now, a mated couple of wolves headed to the back as if heading to the bathrooms, but Reign knew this to be a false motion, and followed.

The female wolf, no older then eighteen years old, weakly stood there with her mate joining her side as he was four years older then she. Both wearing simple gothic attire, they had snuck into the back and using a secret entrance that was a sliding wall panel, found themselves down a elegant maple staircase that had candles on the walls flickering slowly about. Upon reaching the bottom to where they stood looking at two marble carved doors that rested shut before them. Runes and languages of many tongues rested all over as a single sentence in English rested over the center of the doors. 'Those of darkness, if pure, can open these doors.'

With a weak sound leaving her lips, the woman leaned heavily into her mate's side as he protectively draped an arm over her shoulders while his hazel eyes watched the doors. "if pure... are you sure this is safe?" the woman's voice seemed to whimper. The man weakly stared at the doors, he was unsure himself. He had been informed of this hang out by another of the blood and yet...

"no doubt newbies."

Jumping, the woman yelped as the man gripping her tightly whipped his head to the other side as his livid hazel eyes rested upon a woman who stood there. No taller then five foot three, she wore a common black trench coat with bondage pants and a simple black tank top. With tied back black hair hidden mostly under that of a black jaxon blues hat, her livid sapphire eyes stared forward, a small smirk upon her lips as her hands rested lazily in the deep pockets of her coat.

Narrowing his eyes, the wolf stood there glaring at her for having scared them and acting so cocky about it. "no doubt you know what that door means then." His voice barked as his mate nuzzled closer to him, they were still new to this whole world of darkness and even though it blew right over his senses, she felt something wasn't right with that woman who laughing, went up to the door.

"Simple, only those with the strength of the darkness can open these doors, not even the strongest human could."

Sliding her hands from her pockets and unto the cool marble service, runes and languages blazed as she barley placed any strength on the doors cool surface, the doors groaning, pulled open. Falling back, she watched the doors fully open as the wolves stood beside her staring in awe. Giving them a sideways glance, she gave them a lusty wink.

"Shall we?"

he watched in the shadows as the three entered those marble doors that drew shut as soon as the three fully entered. Those doors... they weren't even there before. The owner had gotten even more powerful to create such doors out of raw magic and the sheer mass of marble compared to the weak barrier she had up from so many years ago. Without much more then a few minuets of having watched those doors, Reign stepped forth. Without even needing to feel his hands upon the cool surface, the runes blazed as the candles around flickered and slowly, the doors groaning, began to pull open once more. Yet the demon not even waiting for the doors to fully open, stepped forth within the room past the doorway and just stood there. It was a room of soft light from faintly flickering candles and filled with the musty scents of shifters and incense. Soft carpet was all around as there were changing rooms on either side for both genders. Within the large lobby though rested beds of soft sheets and pillows as benches with the same soft comforts were all around. Both clothed and bare people easily walked around, the fresh meat nervous and afraid as frequent visitors walked around bare as if nothing bothered them.

this was a shifting lobby, Reign knew this as he saw those that laid on the bed in a deep slumber, flesh split allowing fresh skin lathered be it in fur, feather or scale to come out. Wings emerged, bones grinded and shifted, people changed. Some on the bad, those who were old time shifters or very well experienced sat on the benches and shifting little under a half hour. This sickened the demon, when he was working alongside his master in Hell before the High Lord chose to go to the surface of the living, the magic of this world was pure, strong and abundant all around. Now though... Even with the rule of Dracula and the other royals, through the taint of humans who killed the beliefs by means of the aid of other religions and rubbing out the magic, the magic of this planet was fading and those who needed that magic to shift or draw up their true selves... what should take a few minuets if not seconds to shift... it took many minuets if not hours or a few days. Even with the touch of Dracula's dark hands, it was too late for the magic in this world... the magic wasn't fading, it was dying!

Walking through the shifting lobby, Reign went onward. This was a simple night club that lasted one night for the humans above, but down here. This was a paradise and sanctuary for those of the darkness who needed a break and relaxation from the bland world above. The stay could last from a day to six months as this underground secretive world went down pretty far. This was where they could be their true selves, to be able to talk of those things that were always needing to be hidden from human ears and eyes. Here a dragon and a falcon shifter could compare their wing sizes, or a wolf and a fox could try their ways at sparring, or stalking. This was a bit of the old world that Reign remembered, this was a bit that the owner here had some how managed to keep from the rest of this decaying world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far within the night sky over the lands of England, the stars glittered softly as the full moon hung far off with its graceful touch glistening on the land below. With the flutter of a few bats in this night sky, all seemed fine and peaceful. Far below on the streets though, shifters and humans alike hid inside and underground, panic was all around from the sudden unseen attack of demons using empty decaying shells of shifters. The night was no longer safe as the attacks came at random in heavy waves, and those who were smart enough, stayed inside.

Laugher rolled through a couple of bare empty streets as five men, buzzed from alcohol and happily enjoying a shared joint. "So where shall we go next?" one of the men spoke with a hic to his words as he passed the joint to his buddy on the left. The man taking the joint shrugged as he eyeing it realized the bud had gone out. "Crap... anyone have a light... huh? Why are you stopped?" blinking, the man came to a stop as he peered over his shoulder to the already stopped buddies of his yet... he gave a weak eyeing to them as he saw their pale expressions that held very wide frightened eyes.

"What's wrong? Guys? Please... what... huh?"

the man's words faded as the one who had handed the joint, with a trembling hand, pointed forward. With a pathetic gulp of the saliva in his mouth, the man slowly, on his heel, turned... and wished he hadn't. Blazing red eyes lacking of any pupils stared forward as saliva dripped leisurely from large jaws filled with razor sharp teeth as the beast's body as large as a small car glistened in the moonlight with fur held high on its deformed back. shoulder plates stuck out with strings of muscle and flesh barely keeping it in any way or form, incased. The backbone barely held in on the sides with the fur blood lathered flesh, flexed as the four heavily muscled yet decaying limbs, shifted from side to side like a cat ready for attack.

Embers scattered about on the cold pavement as the bud fell from the man's lips. With his eyes wide, the screams of his friends being attacked from behind fell upon deaf ears. With a weak sound leaving his trembling lips, the man stepped back yet froze. His foot had slipped upon a odd substance, something that wasn't... blinking, he weakly watched the beast before him as in the back, shadows fell from the sky and stood there upon the pavement, all glittering red eyes. With a slow snarl leaving its cracking decaying jaws, the beast's lips curled as fur, like outstretched taffy, began to stretch apart down the very center of the entire beast's body. _"tell me human, where does the king of night stalk?"_

As the beast spoke the watery words as if being choked, the man stumbled even harder back, the back of his feet striking something soft and slowly soaking his lower pant leggings. His mind to terrified as he watched the two halves of the beast slosh apart like a shedded skin as rising up, a mosquito like monster with scales for its hide and six clawed limbs that crashed onto the ground making the steel claws dig into the pavement as if butter. Four huge wings that looked to be made of bloody rags of flesh hung outward as six demonic yellow eyes that glowed eerily stared right at him, his beak for a muzzle stuck forth like a jagged blade as what seemed fresh blood slipped off.

The ground shuddered as to the human's very right no more then a few feet away, a massive demonic bat stood there, with its jagged black leather wings half bent in, its own demonic red eyes stared at the human with hungry lust as its crushed in like muzzle filled with jagged teeth, glistened while the demon's massive claws on its feet, flexed and scraped along the ground. _"Jukash, forget him, he's a mere human, he knows nothing, let me eat, I'm starving!"_ as the bat demon spoke, his large ears flickered rapidly as anticipation rang in his skill. The man looking from the bat, stared at the other demon for a few seconds as those words sank in... let me eat... with a loud cry, he turned hard yet stumbling, crashed to the ground hard splashing into a huge puddle. With a heavy musty scent filling his lungs and making him gag, the man rising up his upper body with the aid of his arms, froze as he saw the fresh blood dripping from his body, the mangled few remains of his one time good friends.

His mind was broken, as he laid there with shock consuming, he felt the claws rip through his torso and downward removing his legs, the pain swept over ,he felt the blood, but he was broken. With his arms giving out, he crashed into the pool of blood as fog began to consume his mind and body. He felt and could care less as the demons pull apart his lower body, fighting over his flesh. With glazed eye, he saw a small fox like demon grab his arm and begin to pull apart strings of his muscles as if string cheese. He didn't care... it was gone, all of it... was gone.

Darkness consumed as with a resounding crack, the back demon having flown, crashed down hard onto the human's skull crushing it and spraying the innards all around as smaller youkai; demons that followed the main demons from hell like fleas to a dog's fur; began to nip and hiss small cries as they swarmed on the blood lathered brain mush that was laying all about. Jukash just stood there with a solemn expression on his six eyes as his rag like wings hung on either side of his body, _"Enough feeding off this pathetic land, it's time to consume this world in OUR darkness..." _as the six eyes drew shut, to all demons that had escaped from Hell, their minds opened up and all motion froze in a moment of silence, and waiting. _"the time is now! Maxwell has moved, so it is our turn! We may not have found him yet, but tear enough of these lands apart, someone that's a royal is bound to show... Demons of all clans.." _the eyes violently blazed open as a wicked smirk fell upon his demonic beak.

"_ATTACK!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: (blinks) Oooh, a cliff hanger!

Reign: ...

Me: (sighs) You really need to talk more

Reign: (blinks, turns and walks away)

Me: Hey! I was talking to you!

(Sighs) anywho, hope you all like it still and the next chapter HOPEFULLY will be up soon! So keep up the reviews and the chapters will keep on flowing be it fast or slow, it depends really... damn I'm hungry, so, I'm off, ciao for now, and till next time! (waves and runs after Reign)


	27. Chapter 26

Me: Greetings to all! Happy Halloween! I do so humbly apologize for taking so long after leaving the story at such a bad place, that really pissed me off, but life got in the way... SO as a treat to you all children of the darkness on this Halloween, a long and hopefuly a good chapter... and thank you for all the reviews and putting up with my lack of updating... so please, enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson tears slipped free as a pale hand covered trembling soft lips. With red eyes wide showing the fear and loss, the undead collapsed hard onto her knees as she saw the sights before her. The crumbling buildings of London were covered in dripping blood and mangled innards. Demons all around, screamed, roared, bellowed as they fought and greedily gulped down the globs of meat from the population. Safe on the edge of the castle's lands, Alexial trembled as she kneeled there. She heard their screams for mercy, for their king to save them... but... he wasn't here. With a weak whimper, Alexial hung her head and clung to her upper body with shaking hands. "I'm sorry... I... I can't do anything... I'm... just the daughter of a royal... I can't even go dragon..."

"Since when does a royal, be it child or ruler, fall on their knees as if in defeat... get up."

Alexial taking a weak draw of breath, heard Yuki's stern voice. His tone gave her shivers as he stood there beside her right side, clothed in a formal black suit as he was now graced with a living human body that still bore markings of regeneration that was still needed, more so on his upper face and hands. Having the jacket prepped from his crimson angelic wings that hung out gracefully, his short mat of muddy blond hair was combed back exposing full crimson eyes that stared straight forward with a stern rage through the eyes of a simple crimson porcelain mask that covered the upper half of his face as he was awaiting the rest of his body to be fully restored. "I've seen it half a million times, someone who gains dark powers thinks they're all that, and that the world is theirs... but not once has anyone ever succeeded in trying to conquer when Lord Dracula is in the Throne." With a fast snap of his neck, Yuki's blazing eyes fell right onto Alexial's making the vampire flinch heavily. "if you fall on your knees and ready to claim defeat, you belong in that city and get your limbs ripped off as you rest in the state of despair, even a human who has no chance yet still fights outranks any royal who is willing to claim defeat."

With a weak whimper leaving her lips, Alexial tore her gaze from this man and stared to the ground as her hands weakly gripped the cool blades of wild grasses. "Alexial." Hearing his stern yet soft voice, Alexial looked back up to the servant of Alucard and flinched as there in her eyesight was a held out hand, clawed, pale and graced with a few simple style silver rings, ready and awaiting for the offer to be taken. She took it. Sliding her cool fingers into his own cold and rough hands, Alexial traded soft glances with Yuki as she gripping his hand, pushed her weak legs as with his aid, a strong pull was issued and allowed the undead to stumble to her feet. With a small cry, Alexial stumbling, lurched hard into Yuki's side as the man carefully pulling her hand closer to his chest, wrapped his other arm around her shoulders to steady her wobbly feet. His crimson eyes were soft as he watched her weakly lean into him as her eyes stared forward past his Master's border.

This undead in his arms reminded him all to well of himself from what seemed so very long ago... born from a dying mortal that had been raped and drained by Dracula in his younger more destructive and violent days, born with immortal blood mutating horribly with that of the mortal blood within, he was named and taken in by the very monster, he was human for at least five years of his life, but on his sixth oncoming year, his body seemed to peel, melt and burn away, his flesh flexing out upon his back and molding leaving him as a black skeleton with crimson wings. Shunned by the outside, he lived within the castle serving the one who brought him into this world. He remembered the fear whenever a new war was raged, when a plague came, or when a new terror tried to reign. That very fear, the fear he felt and breathed off of Alexial's shivering form even though it wasn't chilly. Now here he stood, with his Master's full grasp coming to a near complete hold on this planet, the blood within his immortal bones had awoken and allowed him to become the man he had so long craved, he had read in old texts that when the Dark Lord Dracula and the High Lord of Hell combine, the world of decaying magic would be put down as once more the grace of such a world filled with the magic and beauty he had long read about, would become restored.

"To see this world restored..."

Alexial blinking, timidly looked sideways to Yuki as he smiling gently, his eyes shinning in that of joyous thoughts, the servant stared forward as his grip on her shoulder's lessened to a much softer hold.

"Yuki?"

blinking, the young man looked down to Alexial's wondering eyes. Seeing her look his smile grew as he nodding gently towards this royal daughter, looked back out to the city as he felt the rage and bloodshed of the rampaging demons. "it's with everything... a project, a home, a town, a city, a country... you come across say an old vehicle that you wish to restore, you first must sand off the old paint and rust, take out the engine and put together a new machine as well as add new paint. It's a time consuming process, it has to get uglier first before it can become beautiful as it had once been before. The same goes for this world, it has once been a full beauty that had become rusted and filthy with the contaminating touch of the humans. So to get back that beauty, this world needs to get a bit ugly, a bit filthier then it was, and before you know it, peace will return, nature will rise once more as the magic awakens again."

Staring down at the young woman, he saw her confusion as her mouth was slightly ajar with her eyes oddly looking to him as she was trying to piece together what he was saying. Yuki merely laughing, looked back to the border line of this land he had aided in protecting for so long, "the first thing that needs to be removed to get rid of the most destruction is the rust, rust eats away anything and everything, take a wild guess as to who is labeled the rust on this world." As he had spoken five demonic wurm demons, having shedded their decaying bodies, flew high over head scanning the castle's lands below. With intense screams and wing beats, Alexial flinched as the walls of the castle became barren from the many servants as they flying from their perches on both castle and trees, tore through the sky and began to rip apart of the very bewildered demons giving them not a chance to defend. Seeing this, Alexial swallowing weakly, looked to Yuki who watched the maiming with solemn eyes. "the demons?" her small voice made the servant look sideways at her before smiling and looking back up to the sky as servants dove and flew about swallowing the raining blood, flesh, innards and bones making sure none of the vile remains were to desecrate the lands of their master and king.

"The demons, they can be if they aren't managed and let loose onto this world, but no... take another guess."

Alexial closing her eyes, leaned harder into Yuki's side. Rust eats everything, destroys, never does any good... her eyes opened half way as she thought of the really only possible 'rust' beings.

"Humans..."

Yuki fully turning his face to look down at her, smiled slightly as he nodded towards her. "Yes... Humans, the one who lost their way from the path of magic, they're the rust of this world."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reign sat there in the shadows as kindred of all forms, sizes and types danced, raved, drank, laughed, talked... the glass of vodka he was given by the owner who having taken full notice of his presence without him even speaking or making his appearance known; rattled and shook upon the oak table he sat at. The bass roared as all the lights and strobes flared about with lasers and fog machines running on full. This was not just a normal rave party room, stalagmites and stalactites of smooth rock hung heavily all around as the cavernous walls that rose a good ten stories before meeting the ceiling, had huge sculptures carved out like the presidents on Mount Rushmore. There were three in place, the center was a massive dragon with tiger like markings and angelic wings, the one on the left was a skeleton dragon with the same wings as the one on the right was a very familiar demonic Siberian tiger rearing in a frozen launch to whatever prey was before it. In front of these three massive ten story tall statues, three podiums rested, no higher then ten feet from the cavernous ground, on the far left podium sat the dj as the other podiums were empty.

He was rather amused that this place had lasted so long as it had. When tough times came upon the lands above, this place still thrived, a sanctuary, a place to recoup, a place to be yourself, to find yourself. With a faint twitch of the corner of his mouth, Reign watched as his glass of vodka tipped over from the roaring bass. Giving in to a small annoyed sigh, the cloaked man easing slowly to his feet rose up tall as in a blink, all the lights and music suddenly stopped plunging everyone into darkness. Growling, Reign focused his vision to see the sights of a feline making the pitch black not so black. The owner was one to never have made simple appearances, and when such an appearance was to be made. Reign actually flinched as instead of panicked screams like what humans tend to do in such situations, all those within the cavernous room cheered, screamed, bellowed, howled.

Far ahead all three sculptures eyes began to blaze a violent red as if on fire as their outlines also glowed. With crackling like that of snapping electricity, balls, streamers of red light flew and bounced all around the sculptures as well as the walls and ceiling. Any that snapped off the walls or ceiling flashed brightly into glittering specks of multiple colors.

Reign had to smile at this as he refocused his eyesight. He had known the owner for well over a couple hundred thousand years, and not once has...

Lights flared brightly and swirled about as the dj on one podium began to blast heavy bass to that of a thunderstorm as there on the center podium that hung above the other two, a single cloaked figure stood. Hardly past five foot three, the cloaked figure seemed like a young teen yet little did the humans know.

As the music roared into full out techno the cloak split apart as two huge black feathery wings hung from the back of the petite figure as the woman stood there. Wearing black clothing lathered in chains and straps, a long whip like tail hung out from behind as she wore the muzzle of a black dragon wit ha mop of tied back blue black hair. With sharp blue eyes staring out, the cheers and loud sounds from the gathering ravers grew even louder as with a look of grand enjoyment and dark glee, the owner of this hidden paradise for kindred of the darkness, stood there smiling as she with her arms crossed over her breasts concealed behind her tight black tank top. As she stood there though, flecks of red light sparking from her body clung in the air making forms of twelve multi colored shifting balls of sparking light about the size of golf balls.

With a sudden flare of her black angelic wings, rising her clawed hands up, the twelve balls followed her fluid motions like raver lights on strings as her body flexed and moved about. Hoots and cheers rose as everyone began their own dance steps, both genders cat called to the owner yet they knew as well as Reign who continued to stand there, even though the owner was single and unattached to anything that had life... no one would ever win her heart...

Reign's form became even more erect as the owner having come to a stop in her motions, stood there, the balls of multi colored light faded away as her ice blue eyes were wide with surprise and shock as they were locked upon his covered face. For the first time in so many years of being calm and collective, a faint shedding of his mask began as through Reign's mind rang a single word... 'shit'.

So..."

As a single solitary red candle flickered in the background, the dragon stood there in the bedroom of black marble floor, walls, and ceiling as a dresser of mahogany wood stood nearby with many trinkets set upon it while a black metal dragon framed queen sized bed that held crimson sheets messed up in the form of some mangled nest. Posters of random animes hung all around as to the far left rested a door with an engraving of a dragon entwined with a Siberian tiger concealed a bathroom.

Right by the bedroom's shut door with a dragons engraving, Reign stood. With her back turned to him, the owner let out a deep sigh. "So... you've come back... so that must mean your 'master' has become aware once more." Her voice was cold and very dark as there was a hint in the air like a fire burning in the very room, her anger was not hidden at all. Reign though just stood there, not saying anything. The dragon gave a slow bitter laugh as she turning sharply, stared right at him. "You never talk anymore, you are never that bumbling fool I once knew. I highly doubt you even can remember your real name Almighty Reign." She spoke as Reign staring right at her saw it, deep within her eyes rested a very old sadness, a scar long since been covered over through time. Yet he remained silent as she staring at him, shook his head and with a heavy and weary sigh, looked onto him with serious eyes.

"Please tell me, why have demons become unleashed unto this world, I thought it was your job to keep such monstrosities in check." She spoke as her tail faintly flicked about behind her like a slightly annoyed feline. Reign didn't move, nor speak as he stared right at her. Never had he though to have seen her again... she ignoring his silence, went onward. "ten cities in Russia have fallen to the demons horde, eight in Europe, and from what my allies have told me, the castle of your master is under attack... so one question for you." With her clawed feet faintly clicking on the marble floor as she came forward, the dragon came to a stop only three feet from Reign making his concealed face look down at this petite being. Yet even though small, he felt and knew this woman very well, she was a force to reckon with, a fire that could never doused, that could never be tamed.

"Why are you here at my little hideaway then with your 'master' and his mate?"

as she had spoken, a few moments passed in utter silence as they both stared at each other. Her flicking of the tail showed her growing annoyance as she slowly drawing closer to Reign, her hands lifted up as she tempted to rise on her tiptoes... Reign in a fluid motion was about to lurch back, not allowing her hands to come any closer yet... his concealed eyes met hers fully making both him and her to freeze up.

_A woman with tied up brown hair wearing gothic clothing ran laughing down a city sidewalk as a man with short unruly ebony hair raced after wearing the same type of slacks and a loose black shirt as the sun hung high above with a few white clouds. Laughter echoed around as they raced past bystanders who merely watched them with confused eyes. As he drew closer, arms flew out and wrapping around her form, both laughed hard as they came to a stop as he held her in a loving embrace. Yet as they turned and faced each other... the ground rumbled as the sky blazed red. With a loud cry the woman clung hard to his chest as he protectively embraced her, look around with harsh emerald eyes. Fire flew upon the huge skyscrapers, buildings caved in, humans screamed as they were burned alive... suddenly even the lovers were devoured by a huge wall of flame where within seconds... two beings emerged... one of a black dragon, another... a demonic Siberian tiger._

Covering her mouth as her scales began to combine once more into that of pale flesh, the woman turning sharply ran to the bathroom and throwing the door open, crashed to her knees and grabbing the toilet bowl, heaved violently as the last remnants of her dragon side ebbed away.

With a weak groan escaping his lips, Reign crashed to his own knees as his arms slowly linking around his body, held himself tightly to try a weak attempt of easing the trembling that had so violently come upon him. Groaning loudly, Reign found his left hand flying to his mouth as his stomach cramping, was ready to make its way out at full force. With cold sweat dripping down his face, reign the servant of Dracula, of Seaten, couldn't even fight to keep his stomach...

The woman emerged weakly from the bathroom upon stumbling feet, with her arm propped up on the dresser keeping her from falling, her sapphire eyes fell to the collapsed cloaked man who laid upon her floor as a clear pool of liquid rested beside his covered face. Her dragon sense of smell told her right away as to what laid beside him as he took ragged breaths. With a weary shaky breath, her worn eyes watched his body as her stomach cramped up. "A memory... a bloody... god damn... memory... that I... wanted to forget... Yeah, that's right..." with a weak bitter laugh, she closed her eyes as the clear tears brimmed them. "... I wanted to forget... to forget a life I long since lost... a memory that no longer is mine... I... I wanted to forget you!" opening her eyes she screamed the last five words to the fallen man as his body shook heavily.

The hot tears came fast as she biting her bottom lip, watched him through the blurry vision the tears granted her. "I... I..." falling hard to her knees, she clinging to the bathroom doorway, stared at him as memories of old flashed through her mind, her heart was torn painfully as she stared at him. Why? Why now?

"If..."

blinking she looked at him as she heard his very weak ragged voice. "If... you... wanted to... forget... then... why do... you have... a statue... of me... in that... cavern?" Reign spoke as violent coughs racked his chest making the man curl inward as if he had been kicked in the gut.

Hearing him, the woman sighing, looked down at the marble floor. She knew exactly why... with a loud sniff, she rising her free arm, rubbed her running nose on her arm. "because..." came her watery response... "I... didn't... want to... but you... did... you forgot... all about me..." she spoke as her voice became watery as the tears and aching sadness came back. "we... were.. .to be... married... to have a life... then the war... came... we fought... and you left... You left me to go work for that monster!!!!" wailing those words, the woman closed her eyes tightly as the sobs broke free from her aching chest, her nose becoming plugged as her head became stuffed up. All those years of that buried sorrow shattered as it all collapsed upon her shoulders making a dragon seem to become a full human with a broken heart and soul. "I... I thought you had died... so I moved on... but I never... could find love again... and then... I saw you.. I called out... you saw me... yet... you ignored me... you..." crying loudly, she braced her arms on the cold marble floor as she wept loudly.

The woman froze as a cold trembling hand encased the left side of her face. A touch that she had though to have forgotten... leaning into it, she kept her eyes shut as her sobs lessened yet remained. In silence but with the sound of clothes moving about, a strong arm wrapping around her back, pulled her from the doorframe and with his body sitting upon the floor, pulled the woman into his arms as her hands finding their way to his chest, buried her face within his embrace and muffled her sobbing within his thick black cloak that had covered his body. Resting his chin upon the top of her long tied back brown hair, his concealed eyes drew shut as he felt his own tears spill free.

"..."

"hmm?"

Reign heard her voice but not the words as he drawing his eyes open, looked down at her buried face within his cloak. With loud sniffs to try and clear her nasal passageways, a weak laugh left her lips and into his chest. Slowly pulling her face from his body, she looked down as her body trembled faintly under his strong hold.

"b... buttercup."

Blinking, he merely just stared at her, his exposed mouth hung open ever so slightly. For once in such a very long time, the demon lord and servant to the high lord, was befuddled. "beg... pardon?" his voice spoke in a near faint whisper as with another pathetic watery laugh and loud sniffle as she wiped her nose once more on her arm, pulling more away from his chest, her tear brimmed eyes stared up into his concealed ones as she wore a weak smile. "Buttercup... oh... come on... you've... forgotten that... as well?" she spoke with a waver in her words as she rising her hands up, gripped the sides of his hood while she tempted a inner battle of taming her out of control emotions. Reign rose his own hand to stop her, yet with a few seconds of frozen motion, he without a sound, lowered his arm once more onto her body as she smiling, pushed the hood back in a odd motion.

With a small groan passing his lips, Reign blinking his eyes, stared down at the woman with a set of golden yellow eyes like that of a feline as his long sleeked back black hair hung back with only a few tendrils hanging in his face. The face of a pretty boy long since molded into a handsome face of a man who carried war well. Rising her hand up, with a small smile growing, she stroked the side of his face, a face she thought to never see again. "Butter cup... you... when human... ate so many of those peanut buttercups, you... got sick... to your stomach... ever since... your friends and I... called you buttercup." She laughed as the tears once more brimmed her eyes.

Reign blinking, stared down at her and with a sigh, a faint smile fell upon his pale lips as he lifting his left hand from her back, took his thumb and gently rubbed the tears away. Yet as soon as he had... his eyes grew hard as a faint red glow blazed over his body, markings like that of a tiger glowed red upon his face as his golden eyes locked upon the sapphire of the woman in his arms whose eyes growing just as hard, watched him. "he needs help?" she hissed. Watching her carefully, Reign faintly nodded making her hands who gripping his chest, tightened to white knuckles. "Take me with you, I know he had sent you to get me, why else would you suddenly be here... besides... I have a few sharp words with that fucking 'master' of yours." She growled. Watching her still with a careful eye, Reign nodded... "As you so wish..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alucard!"

Seras running hard as her common jeans and red shirt were ragged, torn and soaked with blood with guns in each hand. Her crimson eyes were widened with fear as servants remains were falling from the sky with that of the attacking demons like a crimson rain storm. Fire roared savagely within the trees of the vampire's very lands as demons of both land and air swarmed in. those of be it human or the darkness who were willing to help, had come with weapons of many assortments to aid in the fighting within the very ruins of the city of London. Buildings crashed down sending plumes of dust and debris into the fowl air as the storm clouds gathered high above from the collection of such raw dark energies, blocking out any hint of the full moons glow. Bodies littered the streets as demons who taking a breather from the fighting feasted and ripped the remains apart. Streets ran red as bodies and remains dangled like morbid decorations from lamp posts and building ledges.

Seras running hard and fast, her chest aching with not the wear of exhaustion, but with that of agony and sorrow... His kingdom, her kingdom... was... fa-

Seras falling back hard screamed savagly as she drew forth her dark coil of power as the wall of black lunged from no where right onto her very form swallowing the undead queen whole and silencing her scream as fast as it had provoked it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wailing of screams, agony, pain and suffering were heard all around as the demons like a thick plague continued to pour from the sky. Everyone fought... Alexial was beside Yuki as they faced off demons who had flown into the courtyard that was concealed within the castle's embrace, both lathered in blood and wounds. Alexial stumbling back hard held her hand to her torn right side trying to keep her innards from sloshing out. Taking ragged breaths, her other hand barely held a good grip on the blade she was wielding. Yuki falling beside her as his entire left wing was ravaged to nothing but a bloody stump, watched her with very worn eyes. "go inside and hide yourself, I had sworn to Lady Zuranna that I would keep you safe." He rasped as his eyes flew to the sky as a new wave of demons was approaching fast. He knew the servants of this castle were near diminished to nothing but dust.

"No..."

blinking he looked over to her as she removing her hand from her side showed nothing more but red bloody marks on her side. With her eyes going hard as she also stared to the new wave of demons, "I also promised Lady Seras that I would help, so... I'm going to fuckin help." She growled as she rose the blade up allowing a few droplets of blood to fly off. She was enraged by the lack of being able to go dragon when her parents could do such so easily. Yuki sighing, nodded as he gripping two katanas in his hands, stared to the demons as well. Even if the battle may become one sided and futile... he would not die without taking a few of these demons with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing hard, the bat demon looked wearily about as he stalked the forest borderline of Dracula's castle. The guardians were all destroyed or in battle in this sector of the land. With his red eyes glancing around, he slowly began to stalk through the bush lathered land on his legs and wing joints. Unscathed having snuck through the warring demons and guardians, the bat demon rising his mutated muzzle into the air, took a few deep breaths. Blood was all around, nearly all scents were blocked out by the delicious scent. A heavy stench of the fresh blood filled his lungs making his demonic eyes snap over to a fallen form cloaked in shadows. Decay, death... saliva dripped from his parted jaws as he slipped through the shrubs making very little noise as he headed for it. He was given a job, a mission, to find the queen of Dracula... The undead had told him she was strong, but very easy to manipulate... very easy to win her trust, just beware her husband, the king of all undead.

He knew his careful plans, but... that meat looked so tender, even if it was one of his own kind. Upon drawing to the very body, his wings and claws sank into the murky land by an inch from the crimson life that had soaked into this land. Mangled joints hung precariously on the body in ways when in life, should have never been. Finding the head to this body, the bat knew it was one of his own, and how it had been killed. Seeing the ripped open throat and torn muscles just dangling out ready to be consumed. Licking his jaws the demon's eyes narrowed with hungry glee. The queen could wait a bit longer, if she was as gullible as he was told, she was no problem... parting his jaws to go for the mangled blood lathered flesh and innards, the demon closed his eyes halfway as he stared to the mangled unrecognizable face of the demon who had fallen. The demon's flesh was not going to waste.. or so it seemed.

A muffled screech flew into the air making the bat demon's eyes fly wide open as he realizing that screech was his own, stared down his muzzle as with both sight and feeling, saw the black shifting claws cling so tightly to his muzzle, his flesh began to tear as his own blood began to slip through the cracks of the black claws. Digging his claws into the moist ground of blood and mud, the bat demon began to pull back savagely, his wide eyes torn with terror, looked to the carcass as from the chest cavity the arm and claws had emerged as if molded with this dead demon that laid before him. Two of the five claws rose up from his muzzle and with jagged claws readied... even though muzzle, his pain filled scream roared forth as the claws had shattered the bone in his muzzle and the claws having penetrated through the roof of his mouth, scraped his tongue spilling blood into his jaws as the grip on his muzzle tightened even more.

With a defiant roar, the bat digging his claws into the ground and his eyes on the carcass with the black limb... he pulled back yet as he did... with the sound of frost covered grass being crushed under a heavy weight... his eyes grew wider as the black arm still holding his muzzle followed him yet... a larger mass attached to the other end of the arm began to be pulled from the chest cavity of the fallen demon as it seemed to curl in on itself from the outside. Suddenly, with a blink of his eyes, the demon began to struggle even more wildly as realization hit him hard and fast... and too late.

An illusion!!!

A dark chuckle echoed viciously all around the woods as the ebony mass began to take on a form as the claws dug deeper into the bat's muzzle making more of his moist blood to slosh out. With terror in his eyes, the demon flailed his wings with a final attempt to take into the air. With a snap of the black mass, another clawed arm lashed out and grabbing forth the right wing viciously, bones groaned and snapped as the bat screaming crashed hard to the ground and laying upon his back with terrified red eyes staring forward and up, the demon weakly watched as the mass rose up and took a human like form. The demon's mind raced wildly... This was not part of Dracula's defenses!

That wicked laughter was once more upon his soul and the woodlands as it grew even louder to deafen his racing heart. "No... it's not." Sneered a deep man's voice as upon the head of the human like black mass, eight red eyes suddenly blazed open as a vicious cruel smile baring his fangs, hung on the forms face. The bat demon's eyes pulled from the savage eight as he heard and saw them coating the trees in their black bodies... bats. Hundreds if not thousands. Blinking, his eyes went back onto the form before him as the terror set in, his body became numb as his heart thumped painfully within his chest. Seeing the realization hit home, the black mass chuckled deeply as his body began to solidify and form. Removing his left clawed hand from the busted up wing joint of the demon, he slinked his claws so gracefully over the demons fast rising and falling chest, coming to a stop at the very center of his racing cavity.

The demon's eyes suddenly went wide as the claws falling from his muzzle, throwing his head back ,the demonic bat uttered a shrill scream that tore through the nights air like a freshly sharpened knife... yet as soon as the screech was emitted, it was swiftly silenced.

With a wicked chuckle rumbling through his chest, Alucard stood there erect and shoulders pulled back as within his blood lathered hand hung a bleeding heart as it gave its final defiant pulse. With a gurgling watery groan leaving his parted jaws, the bat demon's glazed eyes stared at the first undead as he crashed to the ground hard making the already mangled bones grind and shoot out of his flesh.

With his crimson eyes dancing, Alucard wearing his signature sneer slowly curled his fingers in and within seconds the hearts remains slipped through his fingers as a heavy amount of fresh demon blood spilled out and dripped down his wrist. Turning his hand over the heart fell from his hand as with a feral screech... tree branches fell away violebntly as with torn learthy wings drawn forth, the wurm demon attacked with full fury.

Alucard unphased, smiled cruelly to the wurm as he not even rising his arms, his shoulder tore away from his body with the sound of grinding bones and with eight eyes forming on the black mass, a huge demonic canine's head lashed out taking forth the throat and jugular veins of the wurm making the demon give a doomed cry as it barely missing Alucard's head with its outstretched talons, crashed behind Alucard sending branches and debris all around.

The bloody canine's muzzle slipped back into Alucard's form as he lathered in black leather clothing of bondage straps. His cruel sneer did not leave his pale lips as he headed forth from the forests protective hold. With his queen safely tucked away in the deep heart of his fortress, Alucard walked as the bats with gleaming red eyes all began to screech and flutter from the branches they had roosted on awaiting for their master's next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki felt the airs change as he fell back beside the blood soaked Alexial. Seeing his worried eyes, the daughter of Zuranna watched him weakly. "Yuki?" she whispered, his body jumping, the winged man looking to her swallowed uneasily. "We must go... now... back inside the castle!" he spoke in a hurried tone as he grabbing her upper left arm, began to pull them towards the nearest doorway from the courtyard. Alexial growling eyed the air as more demons seeing them retreat thought of victory as they began to dive yet... Blinking Alexial crying out, pushed back hard into Yuki's side allowing him to throw them hard into the castle's doorway and rising swiftly from her fallen form, the winged servant of the very first undead king, slammed the door shut as the night sky outside blazed a blood red.

Falling back hard, Yuki hanging his wings weakly on his back, sat down hard beside Alexial as she stilling sitting their slightly in a sprawled manner, watched the door as she heard the muffled agonizing screams of the demon outside. "Wha... what just happened?" her voice was barely audible as Yuki sighing heavily, stared at her with a lost look. "It's Lord Dracula... he has finally... returned... to the castle..." his last few words fading as his gaze lifted off of Alexial, she blinking, turned her head to the left and went rigid as they saw them...

With a wicked sneer, a tall man wearing a think black cloak stood behind the bloody Seras as she in a pose of mid step was frozen. Her crimson eyes wide as a small tendril of blood slipped from her soft lips as within the center on her chest... a spear with jagged blades hung out lathered in her spilled blood as well as bits of her clothing and flesh.

"_NO!!!!"_

Alexial screamed the words as she struggled against Yuki who having grabbed hold of the woman, pushed them back further as the man who holding the rune lathered spear began to outright laugh as blazing runes of red light slowly began to form on Seras's body be it upon the clothing or her bare flesh.

"The Queen of Dracula has fallen!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: (sighs) I can't help it, she is just... so easy... blah... again, no worries, I do not intend to keep Seras in the condition I have placed her in, so please, no flames or angry reviews quite yet, I do also intend to put up the next chapter much, MUCH sooner then this one.

Reign: ...

Me: (blinks) Buttercup?

Reign: ...


	28. Final

Me: Alrighty, the conclusion of this said tale of Hellsing.

Zuranna: 'bout time...

Me: ... meh! In any case, please do so enjoy and who knows, I may or may not make another off of this story... it all depends on how this ending goes and how many would like for me to go on instead of just ending it here and now.. but for now, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any remaining demons who were capable of motion be it running, dragging their mangled bodies, or even tempting flight, tried to retreat at full speeds as the massive swarm of black bats bearing demonic red eyes like a plague, swarmed over any stragglers and began to rip them limb from limb, eating them alive as their screams roared throughout the blood soaked night. Those who fled past the bats grasp, were instantly attacked by those who had come to aid the attacked city of London... dragons, griffins, harpies, vampires, wolves... all assortments rose in aid. Striker flying alongside Alexial and Donovan's dragon forms, battled violently with the demons onslaught... they may have failed at the castle, but within the city itself... they were still ruling within this darkness.

With a savage demonic roar a huge demon Siberian tiger as tall as a two story house violently charged into the cities streets as high above him flew a massive ebony dragon as large as the demonic tiger beneath, with black angelic wings keeping her aloft while her pale blue eyes defiantly stared forward ready to fight, ready to protect.

Even Anderson with his own ward have returned as their flanks were covered by Ryuichi's flock of harpies who with steel feathers ready as lethal weapons, dove into the war screaming their war cries.

This was no longer a war for just the first undead king, but a war for all who wished to keep this world away from the fiery grasps of demons.

Jukash, the seven foot tall demon mosquito who had been chosen as the demon lord of this massive supposed slaughter on the demons side, with his four huge wings that looked to be made of bloody rags of flesh beating at near sightless speeds. He fled as fast as he could. Three of his six yellow eyes were closed tightly with blood seeping out as if tears. Scales along his hide glistened with blood as patches of missing scales littered his body. Many of his steel claws were cracked, shattered or plain been torn off. Half of his blade like muzzle harbored a nasty crack as more blood pooled from the sever wound.

He couldn't understand it. He had no idea as to what had just happened. At first when the undead had taken into this battle, he had seen the vampire clearly taking his time and enjoying the slaughter of Jukash's kind... yet then... shuddering, the demon feeling his wing joints ache horribly, he pushed on harder as he felt the dark pulse growing closer while the earth and very castle that rested below, trembled with such violent, it caused a few of the towers upon the castle of darkness to crash to the grounds below.

--------

"_ATTACK!!!!"_

_The demon commander roared the words as he flared his four ragged wings. Like a plague themselves, demons be it winged or on foot, charged for the castle as the guardians turning from stone to flesh, raced right for them head on. The carnage was great as blood spilled everywhere. As they battled hard and fast, Jukash staring with gleeful blood lusting eyes saw his second in command, a bat demon, take refuge into the nearby forest. 'coward' Jukash thought as he raising his steel claws engaged four attacking guardians as far below the guardian canine, demonic horse and skeleton dragon also engaged into the fight._

_Scythes flew, blood spilled, the ground was muddied by spilled life. Bellows of victory and doomed souls echoed all around as high above in the dark sky where the full moon hung, dark clouds with a menacing embrace began to consume as the deep rumble of thunder roared all around._

_With a violent crash of lightening the clouds ripped open as with the follow up of the thunders roar, high above through the cracks of the dark clouds like a demonic eye watching from high above, the moon turning a deep brilliant crimson. Jukash fell back hard as he lost one eye to two of the guardians, he smelled their scent, felt their power, the guardians had some how gained even more strength. Taking a deep harsh breath through his parted jaws, Jukash swiftly looked to his forearms and saw the rain that whose scent had caught his very attention... this wasn't normal rain... it was... blood!_

_As the realization struck, Jukash heard a loud terrified screech as to the right in the forests hold where the bat demon had fled, a huge massive black form rose up as the swarm of thousands upon thousands of bats flew into the sky. The dark form itself began to blaze with hundreds, no, thousands of red demonic eyes as the mass breaking apart formed into demonic eight eyed canine heads with vicious jaws that flew forth laughing at gravity as the near fifteen heads began to feast on those demons who could not flee from their path fast enough._

_That was when the clouds blazed red as the wicked laughter filled the air as full raw cruel darkness began to consume. And that was when... The King of all Undead's mood shifted, his very being, way of attack... changed._

_Jukash had felt it when he fell away from the onslaught of bats and demonic canine heads. It was a heavy pulse within the very castle, a pulse that felt as if a poison in the blood that spawned the very life of darkness. A poison that meant death._

_The canine heads suddenly, as if hit by shock waves, rippled and screaming what seemed in shear rage, faded from the very sight of all leaving only the bats to attack the remaining demons who fled as fast as they could... Jukash though, hanging back, watched the castle and swallowed uneasily as he in his side vision saw the few remaining comrades he had, be torn apart by the bats many tiny jaws as their greedy red eyes watched their chosen victims scream._

_The poisonous pulse was still there, growing and consuming the very darkness and hold upon these lands as there... he saw it, upon the castles walls, runes of red began to blaze... blood runes, the runes that the Undead of old had used to draw up their very raw powers..._

_------------_

That was when the grounds and castle shook so violently, towers crashed to the ground as any animals who had dared to thrive within these lands, fled be it on foot or wing. With a thunderous roar as if a demonic roar mixed with thunder while the blood rain continued to fall, a huge jet of molten lava and fire bellowed forth from the very center of the castle's courtyard. A sight... no one who remembered from what seemed so long ago, would ever think to see it again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki! Just what the fuck is going on here?!" Alexial screamed as he racing in front of her held her hand tightly in his own pulling them as fast as he could to the nearest doorway to get out of this castle. "We don't have enough time! Lord Dracula is molding with the castle, it won't stay as it is much longer!" he yelled as he folding his wings tightly to his sides, made them both dug under the sinking ceiling as it was closing in on itself. Alexial barely missing the ceiling, growled as she narrowing her eyes, sped up making herself catch up to Yuki's side forcing his hand to release her own. "What of Seras? We're just going to leave her there?!" she yelled with unsuppressed rage. Yuki growling loudly silenced any further words from Zuranna's daughter. "Did you not see that weapon that monster carried?!" he yelled as they both squeezed through a crushing in doorway to another hallway cloaked in candles and crimson carpet.

Alexial blinking remembered... that spear... Seras... her feet turning into white marble... her crimson eyes wide with terror as Maxwell cackled behind her, twisting the spear even more within the very center of her chest cavity. Her blood dripping lips moving, her voice...

"_run... run away, get away... Run away and find Alucard!"_

Feeling the blood tears brim her eyes, Alexial ran harder alongside Yuki. Biting her bottom lip, they raced harder and faster. "I am sorry... Seras..." the daughter of Zuranna whispered as they coming upon a door... slammed through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the huge towering jet stream of fire and lava, two massive demonic claws rose up to the crimson sky as lightening blazed all around. With sounds of deep groans and savage cracks, the castle was crumbling all around as the towering inferno consumed and grew. With a grind of egg shells under boots, the jet stream ebbed as with the final grasps of the castle fading from the very lands that now were black of ash and boiling holes oozing steam and lava... like that of an egg shape of hardened crystillian lava that still had flames roaring all along its surface as within the heart of the glass like shell... a large mass groaned, shifted, grinded.

"Yuki!"

"I see it! He has finally fully absorbed the castle!"

Hearing his words, Alexial blinking looked to the winged servant as his red eyes watched the egg tremble as his master was concealed within... the raw rage that roared from the shell's aura was near choking, drowning out almost all others powers within the lands and sky.

Without even seeing her eyes, Yuki went on... "The castles to the royals are more then just their domains... they are the very core, the very essence and raw powers that each royal has built and collected throughout their lives as royals. Just imagine this Alexial, Lord Dracula is the first of all undead, of all creatures of the night... and that castle held the very being and all of his true strength within its walls. Now he has absorbed it with his own powers having awoken from his former throne of Hell... What was shown those years back in the war of Vatican and darkness was nothing compared to what you are witnessing now!" the servant cried out as he grabbing Alexial with a protect hold, forced them back as the touch of the land was spreading towards them making the blood soaked grass they had been standing on, turn to ash and smoke violently.

Alexial with a fearful breath, watched the egg as her mind racing of Seras to Alucard... understood it too much...

"Seras... she... tamed..."

Yuki nodding fully wrapped his arms around her slender form and flaring his dusty maroon wings, slammed into the sky as the lands they had stood on was fully consumed and changed. "The Queen of all Undead has fallen, the very one who was capable of taming and keeping Lord Dracula's powers in check, in control... with her gone... now that she has been taken by that Vatican mutation... the very doorway to the Hell's throne for Seaten has opened. Lord Dracula is once more... the very monster everyone feared to come face to face with if they were to commit violent sins. The King of Hell has reawaken, he has returned!"

"DIE!"

Alexial and Yuki with fearful eyes saw the demon mosquito, Jukash, a one time demon commander, now with his mind broken from such the bloodshed and massacre of his kind... with nothing to lose, came right for them with whatever remaining steel claws drawn forth ready to take them out with him as his wings of what seemed torn bleeding rags, pummeled the air spraying blood all around as his last three remaining yellow eyes, torn by madness stared right for them. "Alexial!" Yuki swiftly flaring his wings shielded the young woman's body within his arms...

Alexial's eyes went wide as she felt the sudden blow and the crimson liquid spill over her face.

"_YUKI!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Within minuets of the encasing of harden lava as fire flicked about the glistening surface, the creature within shifted forcing massive cracks to form making the sound of crashing thunder roar all around. Anyone who was watching, shielded their eyes as they all crying out fell back craving darkness as from the very cracks of the crystillian shell, blinding light not meant for mortal eyes, poured out. Those who didn't look away in time had their eyes burned into nothing from their skulls as their agonizing screamed echoed all around. Intense heat poured throughout the entire land as it continued to be consumed by the dark and rage filled touch of Dracula's powers turning lush land to ash and smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras stood there... she felt cold, weak, tired... war worn. Fully consumed by white marble, she couldn't see anything but darkness, her body ached, yet she could not move as any form of any slight motion brought agonizing pain. She had felt the spear go through her very body, a spear that was meant to take out Alucard... a weapon combined by the very books that were the only true downfalls of any immortal royal.

As she was stuck in that darkness, Seras gave a mental sigh as memories flooded her mind... just being a human, watching her mother and father be so brutally murdered. Joining the police force to follow in her father's footsteps... being caught between two vampires, Alucard shooting right through her heart. Changing her, training her... loving her.

Even though of the torrential pain flooding her, Seras felt the cold sticky tears seep from the brim of her eyes. Was this how it would end? Is this the real curse of being an undead? To always have a sad ending, never to have like those so many fairy tales, 'live happily ever after'?

Seras was beginning to really see the truth... the real curse was no damning of the soul.. it was cursing yourself to never have a happy ending, to always go in circles of misery, pain and loss. To always suffer... alone.

Alone.

With another weak sigh in her mind, Seras actually gave into a very small sad, yet slightly happy smile. Even though... closing her eyes and shuddering over the waves of pain... Seras, with a very weak attempt, tried to form a mental link, be it small and very frail... it was meant only for one to hear.

"_Even if... I am to fade alone... I am happy... I am happy... to have met you... Alucard..."_

" _Thank you."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With a violent shatter, the blinding immortals glare faded as with vicious grinding screeches, the egg having split in half crashed outward away from each other. Sending huge plumes of ash and smoke into the already dark air that still rained blood, there it rested... a form, a mass of darkness... no... two huge leathery membranes hung tightly together, they were massive wings as the black mass towered well over fifty stories tall. On top through the curled up wings, two demonic horns hung out, twisted and ribbed.

With a faint twitch of the wings pulling apart, the heat all around grew, many fell back in fear and sweat soaked by only a few mere seconds of such a cruel exposure... those who didn't flee far enough from the heat wailed as they crashed to the ash lathered ground as the heat had caused their blood to boil within their veins and spill out from their blacked cracked flesh.

With that as if crackling fireworks, a huge transparent sphere of black light encase the huge form of the High Lord as the wings parting even more... the heat didn't not continue to rise, but huge gales of savage winds did. Ash flew violently all around as within the top of the wings where the horns were held, a huge demonic head rose forth into view. With blazing eight red eyes, no longer with the muzzle of a demon like dragon seen so long ago... it was more of a man's face twisted from the grace of fire, death, decay... there were no lips to conceal the wickedly jagged teeth as burned frayed black hair hung frizzed and soaked of blood on the back of the demons head and neck where the back bone stuck out from the bubbling mutated flesh of be it scale, fur and feather...

He was that of chaos, that of darkness, nightmares, evil, cruelness, fire... He was the High Lord of Hell.

His body though remained concealed as the deafening heartbeat began to pulse once more throughout the land sending shockwaves through anyone be it nearby or just within the European country. Terror was felt all around as mortals were brought to their knees with no idea as to why.

Rising his mutated face to the burning thunderous sky that poured blood... The High Lord's jaws parted slowly making embers and smoke to bellow from his jaws as the clouds that hung above shifted, changed... to that of huge talons reaching down right for him, as if awaiting for him, ready to take him, consume him.

As he took in a breath that sounded as if a tornado roared nearby... everyone just froze as they heard the High Lord speak, a voice, like that light, was not meant for mortals to bare witness to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras gave a startled yelp as she heard the cracks all around her, near deafening as small cracks of dim light filled her crimson eyesight. Slowly ever so slowly, the marble that encased her body began to crumble away from the top of her head downward. Blinking from the sudden cold air of the night brushing her form, Seras shivered as no pin engulfed her. Yet... blinking with a weak stumble, her eyes grew wide as she saw before her... a huge crater as large as the castle of darkness, stood... with a loud cry, she stared wildly at the crater in its surrounding lands...nothing but singed ash, smoke... blood...

Seras screamed as she jumping looked to her right swiftly as she felt the hand rest heavily on her shoulder. A single ice blue eye met her crimson eyes... blinking weakly, she gave into a very shaky sigh. "Haku..." her voice was cracking and very worn, nothing more but a whisper. Haku though, his clothes torn and soaked in blood, looked to her with a solemn expression. With his other clawed hand rising, grasped her chin and softly made her look back to the crater. "Haku... why... what... happened..." she whispered.

A slow deep sigh was heard nearby to her left causing Seras Victoria to look over as there she stood. Blood soaked katana and warrior's kimono, Rouge stood there, looking with narrowed multi colored eyes at the crater before them. "The... castle of Darkness with her Master, has fallen." Haku's low voice spoke penetrating deep into Seras's mind as she standing there... the words sank in... hard.

"The castle... her... _Alucard_!"

Seras with tear filled crimson eyes, stood there in her bloodied ravaged clothing as Hakuyaoshi who glancing to Rogue with a faint nod of his head, made them both fall back. The grounds were all lathered with burned ash covered bodies, limbs, blood and mud as the remaining droplets of rain lifted. With a faint rumble of thunder dying away, the beams of pure moonlight began to break through as the weary, battered soldiers of all species to those of the darkness and light began to rise and stagger to their feet once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuranna with a small cry, hung her arm onto Donovan's shoulders as he having aided her in rising, both glanced over to the dead center of the battle field where a crater from a massive explosion rested. With a watery cough that rattled her lungs, Alexial kneeled there cradling Striker's mangled limp corpse as Yuki with a limp bloodied wing stood behind her, his hands softly resting upon her shoulders. Yuki was going to take the blow from that demon's final attack, yet... Striker had taken the full blunt... All he could do now was try to comfort the weeping Alexial as she wept loudly in the bloodied feathers of Striker's muzzle as he looked to be merely asleep.

With all the aid and rising all around, everyone's eyes were turned to that crater in the center as the undead queen of all undead scrambled onto the crater's edge, just to stare down into its haunting depths.

The ultimate sacrifice, they had all heard his words, his voice speaking amongst that of fire and roaring winds.

There he stood; Seras with a small cry stumbled down the crater's edge in a very ungraceful manner and within its cold and bitter embrace, she headed very slowly towards the two figures in the center. To the left, Maxwell stood, with arms raised and empty eyes wide open stuck in a permanent look of shear terror as his entire body shimmered of black marble as to the right. With blood glistening upon tattered black leather clothing that bore many bindings long since broken, Alucard stood hunched over taking ragged breaths. With a single beam of moonlight flickering on his body, the blood on his form gave off a eerie glow as faint tendrils of pure white light began to snake over his body and limbs.

"_Take my fucking soul! If you want to rid this world of evil, take it!!! And while you're at it, take his as well, but you better fucking spare her! I command it! I demand it!!"_

"Seras..."

Seras jumped as she heard his raspy voice speak her name as if the very wind that softly caressed the air around them. with a small whimper leaving her lips, with her chest tightened, the undead royal continued making her way to her long time lover, her king and former master of darkness. Hearing the deep groan of rocks, Seras saw Alucard's feet slowly begin to become consumed by pure white marble. "N... NO! Alucard, what's happening?!" with her final steps turning into a full sprint, her petite hands lathered in old sticky blood, crashed hard into his arms making the vampire king only sway slightly, but no more then that, no words of violence, or growls. All that was emitted was a small bitter laugh through his parted cracked and bleeding lips. "I... no longer... have the right... to remain alive... Dear Seras..." his low voice spoke softly as with the white marble creeping up his legs, the tips of his ebony hair began to lose its luster and turn to a dull white.

Blood tears now fell down her face fully as Seras shaking hard, pressed onto his body. "No... please, please tell me you'll be ok, please, Alucard!" Seras's cries were silence as with another low laugh, Alucard like a old man, lifted a trembling hand and rested it unto the side of her face, neither one carrying that his hand was soaked in blood. Red eyes met red eyes as his were beginning to dull. His lips slowly curled into a smile, nothing more or less but that, a smile. "I... am Sorry Seras Victoria... but, I gave myself... away... to that of a higher... being." His grin turned faintly crooked as the old time glimmer weakly shined in his fading crimson eyes. "Not even... I... Dracula, nor High Lord of Hell, can fully ignore the will... of what humans call it.. God. I was made from such power, and I shall be taken by such power." Seras with small whimpers leaving her lips as she fought her sudden raging sadness, looked at him as she pressed her face into his moist warm palm. "But... why... why did you do that? We could have-"

"Seras. I had two choices to make. One, we win but I lose you, or Two... I sacrifice myself to rid this world of Maxwell, and..." his crookedness faded as that soft smile returned with his vamperic heart slowly melting away from the clutches of pure light that clung to his body. "... I know, you will be safe... unharmed and able to move on... Seras... Live long, my blood runs within you... And Seras... Thank you..." Blinking, Seras gave a small cry as she saw the white marble had crept all the way up to his shoulders, and unto his hand that still encased her face in a tender way as she meeting his eyes... his eyes. No longer red and filled with cruelty, a deep brown loving filled gaze met her own as all vamperic traits left and Alucard stood there, three fourths covered in stone, as a human who was deeply in love, and as a human that was not long for this world.

That smile of his grew sad and tender as his breath slowly slipped over Seras's pale soft face. "... thus.. I am always with you Seras... I am truly.. never gone... please, be safe, be happy... Seras..." looking from the creeping stone, Seras looked deep into his eyes as Alucard's smile grew, a shimmer of no regret was within his eyes as his smile exposed a mouth that lacked of fangs. "I love you, Seras. Oh god does it feel good, to feel the emotions I had long since lost... I love you, _I love you_!" laughing happily from practically yelling those words, Alucard's eyes danced upon her own as his smile was pure and wide. "Alucard..." Seras whispered as the marble crept onto his neck just below his ears, yet uncaring, he watched her still with that all so happy smile. "do not forget, souls do return to earth, reborn, but not truly forgetting those left behind. I will find you again... promise me Seras, live long, be happy, promise me."

Seras with a weak wiping of her tears onto her sleeve, smiled timidly to her love as the stone was slinking over his lips, yet the man's eyes continued to dance. "I... promise... don't... forget... me... please..." her weak voice whispered as his eyes began to fill with sadness, a promise she gave him but a promise he sought to make for her, he didn't know if he could keep, with such evil upon his heart and soul, no doubt he would never be given a second chance to life on this world. Then it was there, that sadness and true loss that sung in his aching heart, this was truly... Good Bye. He would never see Seras Victoria again. He was done, his soul no longer capable of being called his. He's sacrificed it all... For Her.

With eyes twisted in sadness, and marble creeping forth onto the last of his living flesh, a single clear tear with a small trace of blood slipped down his face as with a lusty wink of his left eye, the white marble fully consumed. With a violently flash within the night sky, Seras crying out, fell back hard as they all watched, everyone, enemies, allies... friends, servants... everyone saw the giant ball of white light slowly fly from Alucard's consumed body while Maxwell's soul remained trapped within, forever. With a strobing flash, everyone's eyes shot to the sky as the ball flew up and faded through the clouds that were already almost fully dispersed.

Reign slowly stepping forward with very little blood on his form, stood there upon the craters edge with a stern look upon his golden eyes as he looking from the statue of his king to the weeping fallen queen, to the people all around. "Everyone and everything! Give your respect, the Undead King of all vampires, the High Lord of Hell has given the ultimate sacrifice!" Rising his face high to the sky, Reign taking a deep breath, began to roar savagely to the sky as the rave owner brought from Seattle, timidly making her way up to his side watched and seeing the Queen crying heavily, rose her own face to the sky as her own dragons roar intermixed with Reign's. one by one, suddenly voices began to rise, weapons were risen, hands and claws were raised... all the while, Seras kneeled there, crying loudly, the blood tears spilling down her face. Alucard was gone... and she, for the first time in a long time, was truly sad and afraid of what was to come now.

"ALUCARD!"

as the night ebbed on to it's final rest for the new dawn, Seras's voice wailed the loudest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the lights fade to dark as the curtains are drawn to a close.

Me: this is the end of this story, I do so hope you have enjoyed it, but please, keep up the reviews... and if you give me enough reasons as to why I should, I shall make another going off of this one... make a final, but who knows, that all rests upon the shoulders of my readers (smiles)

Reign: ...

Farewell for now, and thank you so much for reading my story!


End file.
